Digimon Tamers Code Error
by ajm88
Summary: In a desperate effort to prove himself to his bosses, Yamaki tries an untested virus out. Unfortunately, his plans go pear-shaped and soon people of Shinjuku are turning into the thing he hates, Digimon. Now The Tamers, their families, the people of Tokyo, are slowly plunged into chaos. Our heroes must be careful in the changing city. Rating may increase later on.
1. Prologue

**Digimon Tamers Code Error**

 _ **Prologue**_

Who would have believed at the turn of the 21st Century mankind would face a situation it has never before had to face? A threat to its very existence in a way we never imagined. Before the events of 2003-2004, Digimon was a children-centered franchise. Cards, cartoons, games, accessories and other miscellaneous side items. The world was more focused on the daily problems of terrorism, war, corruption, disease, celebrities, scandals, and other trivialities. But those that knew Digimon weren't fictional most took their existence more a secret to keep the public from panicking and protect themselves. The few children selected to control these creatures by an unknown party were the frontline of defense. But none of them (from a spy boss agency or his bosses to the Tamers) realized what would happen if the common flu and a computer virus intermingled in a space where the two would meet. The effects of those months still affect us to this day.

In 2003 several Japanese children received Digimon. They partnered with Digimon that were similar to them. Takato Matsuki created his own Digimon, Guilmon. Rika Nonaka a champion of the card game became partners with Renamon. Henry Lee Wong partnered with Terriermon.

Takato Matsuki has met up with Henry Lee Wong, his Digimon Terriermon, and Rika Nonaka, and her Digimon Renamon. These Tamers have fought several digital monsters. They had problems with each other as children always do. They disagreed and got angry with the

As events unfolded for our heroes, a certain sunglasses wearing government agent has come under criticism by his superiors.

It was October, the trees had lost their leaves. The holiday of Halloween was approaching fast. Of course, as a youth the blonde haired Mitsuo Yamaki never celebrated Halloween. It was a mix of family reasons and the fact that only recently had Halloween caught on in Japan.

Yamaki was in his office in the Tokyo City Hall towers, it was sparse by Japanese standards. A desk, a small bonsai tree, a Japanese flag, a camera, projector and screen assembly, and an ashtray. The projector was there for video conferences. Usually the Chief Cabinet Secretary and a handful of deputy ministers.

Today was one of those annoying meetings he hated where the brass looked over his reports and he outsmarted them time and time again.

But today was different.

Once the projector turned on and warmed up Yamaki saw one thing, at the center of the screen, was the Prime Minister. His horn-rimmed glasses were well known, the PM had a frustrated look on his face. Yamaki then scanned the assembled group; Foreign Minister Uneo, he looked tired, Defense Minister Yamada was rubbing his bald scalp, General Mikumo of the Japanese Self Defense Force And half the cabinet deputy ministers as well.

This was not going to go well...

[-]

Takato and Guilmon played and trained at the park as it rained. Guilmon's home was nice but the oncoming winter months were making it cold.

"Takatomon can I get a blankie? Asked the infant like Digimon. "Why boy?" Takato was writing his ideas down.

"It gets cold at night. I don't like being chilly."

"Alright, I'll have to go home and get some old ones. Does that work?" Guilmon lept at Takato and hugged him.

"Thank you Takatomon!" cheered the happy dino-Digimon. "By the way do you have some peanut butter?"

Takato just sighed. There went his allowance again.

[-]

Yamaki remembered his childhood in private school all the times he got into trouble for going off and doing what he wanted. Well, this tribunal as he was thinking of it seemed to be like that. The Prime Minister was charging him with perjury, ignoring orders, wasting government funds, and running his own foreign policy. The Prime Minister was working to something.

"But that is not the worst of it." said the statesman. "What's the worst thing about this is the Americans know about this after you hacked them." The image of the elected leader of Japan stared at him from his office. "You think you are the only one with super hacking technology? The American's invented hacking. Yamaki I-I don't believe the cheek you have as an executive!"

The Chief Cabinet Secretary had risen his hand quietly a minute ago and the Prime Minister pointed at him."Sir you are forgetting the fact that the original purpose of the agency." the cabinet man said in soothing calm voice.

"Yes, I am." the Prime Minister sat down he took a drink of water. "Your group was meant to gather signals intelligence on our neighbors, enemies, criminals, and so forth."

The military man spoke up, "You have created a massive Japanese defense monetary hole. Almost a hundred billion yen in size. Helicopters, personnel, vehicles, equipment, and harpoons." The Prime Minister scoffed. "Are you hunting whales? We get enough flak over that as is!"

"Sir all these expenses are needed to fight the digital monsters. If I do not have them these creatures will break through and attack Ginza. Do you want to be that Prime Minister?" Yamaki had to scare them, it worked with the last prime minister. The Prime Minister narrowed his eyes.

"No I don't, BUT!" the PM interrupted Yamaki as he piped up, "but I want to be able to afford a missile defense system in case Kim Jong Il decides to fire a bio-weapon or chemical rocket at Tokyo."

Yamaki stared at the screen, the Prime Minister had largely ignored him in his two and a half years in office. Yamaki knew from the beginning when the current PM was the Chief Cabinet Secretary he opposed the creation of Hypnos, but Prime Minister Tsuburaya had convinced him to go with it. He served briefly as Yamaki's boss before Tsuburaya was forced out of office.

Yamaki waited as the government officials talked it over. He wondered what was going to happen. After a few minutes, the Prime Minister leaned back from talking with his ministers. "Yamaki, I will give you two months and one chance to fix this problem. Either you find a solution to prevent these wild ones from attacking Tokyo or I will fire you. I will put into a position like chief rice counter in Kyushu. Got it?!" the Prime Minister commanded.

"Yes, Sir!" Yamaki said nervously.

"Good." The screen turned off and Yamaki had to catch his breath. "Goddam him!"

In the Prime Minister's office, the PM was beaming. "I showed him who's boss. Was I too forceful Ogata?" the Prime Minister asked the Yamaki's direct boss.

"No but I think you made him panic." the other glasses-wearing cabinet official responded as he drank some water.

"Well, we need oversight on him. His attitude towards us has been less than healthy. I reminded him that he is a government agent and that he has no time for obsessions on the government's money. These Digi-mon will not be his white whale. But I had to make it look like he can dig himself out." The rest of the cabinet had left. Yamada was needed for official duties as were the other officials that had come. The Prime Minister, his Chief Cabinet Secretary and a few aides remained. The Chief Cabinet Secretary was finishing up some notes, Ogata at least did a good job of keeping Yamaki on a tight leash. Chief Cabinet Secretary Ogata looked up and smiled at his boss and friend, he had an idea afoot.

"How about a wager?" Ogata looked at the Prime Minister. The Prime Minister seemed to wave it off.

"Oh come on Mitamura. When have you been shy of a bet?" The Prime Minister turned a little red at that comment.

"For what? His success? I want him to fail." Mitamura stated bluntly with a laugh.

"Then I'll bet Yamaki is successful."

"Alright."

Let's make it 5000 yen."

Prime Minister Mitamura laughed. "Deal. I will get a new 5000 yen note!"

[-]

Rika Nonaka, was in Odaiba for the Digimon Card Tournament she managed to defeat to the fourteen other players in her bracket. The only player against her now was a boy from Nagoya.

The Nagoya boy had a Weregururmon with several modify cards. He managed to use his card and nearly trap her. She countered with a Harpymon and her speed and armor cards.

"Ladies and gentleman Rika Nonaka is once again the undefeated champion!" exclaimed the emcee.

She was the best around. Rika knew it. She saw Renamon watching for a second outside the store this event took place.

Of course what she was less enthused about was her grandmother applauding saying "Go Ruki!" Of course, it was in very polite manner. Rika groaned and rolled her eyes.

She got a trophy and the first senior deputy executive assistant managing vice-president for public relations (Japan), congratulated Rika for her win. She rolled her eyes at the creepy young businessman.

Her mother was away at a photo-shoot in Sweden, Rumiko emailed grandma and the message she sent was;

"Had a blast in Stockholm, be back to celebrate Ruki's victory!"

Rumiko was currently in first class and probably asleep.

But even if Rika groaned she did not mind her grandmother cheering her on. In many ways, she thought of Grandma Seiko as her mother. Sure she was a tomboy but she did love her grandmother. She just never showed it. She was scared if she showed her feelings to her grandma then she could be open to things she did not want to be open to.

[-]

The Wong household in Tokyo was a rather nice home for a family of half Japanese half Chinese Children and their parents. Karin was spouting her political ideas, Ritchie was staying quiet as he read up on the manual for a potential job in Hakone, Suzy was still playing with her Terriermon plush. Henry Lee Wong was too busy looking at his game boy, Mayumi was into a gossip rag, and Janyu was watching the news on the TV.

"..and that is how Jiro the Kitten nearly caused an international incident." smiled the female reporter.

"Only a cat could nearly cause a major incident between North and South Korea." Henry groaned at the male reporter. He hated it when they made bad jokes.

"The Prime Minister refused to comment on the recent allegation of political mishandling of the North Korean five-party talks. The Opposition blames the PM's deliberate mishandling of the event and Foreign Affairs Minister Uneo's gaff about Kim Il Sung. The Prime Minister's Office stated that the gaff was North Korean paranoia." The reporter shuffled his paperwork. His female co-anchor looked at the camera.

"Several civil liberties groups have claimed that the government is illegally monitoring the private emails, phone calls, and messages over the internet without a warrant. This activity the group's claim has been done without oversight. The leading groups, led by the Librarian Association of Japan claim that like their American counterparts the government has asked for data on patron book check out information." The male reporter huffed as his female counterpart finished.

"We go now to China. The Chinese Government has reported that a major server farm suffered damage from a massive fire in Chongqing." The news showed a skyscraper ablaze. "It is believed to be an electrical fire. The Chinese Government made a statement that the cause fire has yet to be discovered but the People's Armed Police have said it is possible to be subversive activity." The footage showed firefighters and people running for the damaged blazing building. The images changed to a building with many broken windows and several blackened floors. "Some analysts say that the Chinese need to desperately modernize safety protocols in office buildings. The local government officials are saying the server farm is a complete loss. Estimates put the destroyed facilities at 200 to 500 million American dollars " The female anchor smiled the male anchor took his cue.

"In the US; The American President, James Lawrence, has been campaigning for his re-election though most experts put his re-elections chances high as his numbers are still high following his major education reforms and strong security status following the September 11th terrorist attacks. Though the competition to oppose the President will be a tight one. Many.."

"Janyu turn off that dribble. I don't care for politics." complained his wife as Janyu turned the channel to a repeat of a popular game show.

"Today on Trapdoors!" A salaryman walks into an elevator and is suddenly dropped through the floor, his screams are heard. "Best of Trapdoors!". The show began as the Trapdoors theme began to drone from the TV program, it showed people falling down mountains,

off of docks, a car driving into a covered hole, and much more zaniness.

Janyu wanted a real conversation with his children. "I saw a sale on dolls..." Suzy's little face lit up as she dropped Terriermon and was giving her father the puppy dog eyes. "Pwease daddy can I have a new doll. Twerriermon needs a fwiend." Janyu's defenses were powerless to her. Few could say no to his daughter. Only Lee and his wife could resist. Even then the fight to resist Suzy was difficult. His daughter was a master manipulator.

Maybe Janyu was over thinking this...

As Janyu was being pleaded by Suzy, Henry left the table. He took Terriermon with. He handed the small Digimon a plate of food when they entered his room. His thoughts were on the news from China he saw for a second in the news of the fire, a fiery bird Digimon. Looked like a Birdramon. He only saw for a few seconds but it was in the footage the news repeated over and over. 'At least Digimon aren't just in Japan.' he shook that thought from his head and smiled.

"I hope you don't mind this but when have you ever minded hot dogs?" Lee smirked.

"I love hot dogs," Terriermon said right before stuffing his face full of processed meat product. "Ifh that all?" said the small dog-like creature.

"Yes." Henry laughed.

"Awww..." Terriermon sighed with a stuffed face, "I wanted mhore."

"Moumentai." Henry replied.

[-]

The little devil Digimon Impmon was bored. He tormented adults and taunted children. He was now watching a local homeless man being forced out of the park by the police.

"I warn you! The people of this city will be burned by the hand of God! I have seen it! The people will turn into demons! Demons! You know I am right! OW, you're hurting me!" The homeless man was being hurt by the police officers as they took him to the paddy wagon. A couple of bully club strikes didn't help the man's pain. In Japan, Homelessness was treated as an issue they'd rather ignore. Only recently did the local governments acknowledge it as real.

In Tokyo, though the police were rather rough with the crazy man. But the old man was putting up one hell of a fight.

"All of you will become demons. At first, you won't notice it! Maybe some of you will but by then it will be too late! You will all die in a nuclear fire! You will all die in a nuclear fire! You will all die in a nuclear fire!" the homeless man was finally forced into the paddy wagon. Impon huffed from his treetop perch.

"What a nut!" he said as he ran off towards Shibuya, maybe he could annoy people near that doggy statue.

[-]

Across the Pacific, in the northwest facing office, a man looked at the ugly building across the way from the building his office was in. Why did the government have to build that thing one hundred and fifteen years ago? It was like it wanted to be French. It was called "French Second Empire" style architecture. He thanked God he was not the only man that thought the building was ugly.

Mark Twain said it was "the ugliest building in America." Harry Truman called the building "The greatest monstrosity in America."

Yet the former State, Navy, and War building now called the Old Executive Office Building had a lot of history. From Cordell Hull meeting with the Japanese emissaries after the bombing of Pearl Harbor to the first televised Presidential Press conference to Nixon's secret office. The OEOB as it was often called did have plenty of history.

But the man with his greying hair smirked he had an office in the best building the world. He was at the crown of American power, he worked for the President of the United States, and was shaping American policy.

He walked back to his desk, taking off the blue suit jacket in the process. While to most they'd think that was boring, the official thought it was great. He would have a mark on history. He aimed for Kissinger levels but would be happy if he was not levels of Iran-Contra stupidity.

The man knew as a former director of the NSA he'd have some problems if the President wanted him to be Secretary of Defense. But his past with Congress made them leery to consider confirming him currently. Instead, he just ended up in a nice office that was less than one hundred feet from the Oval Office. Despite being a retired general, the National Security Advisor still had many things to convince his boss off.

One of these insurmountable problems was convincing the President that Digimon were and are not an issue. He gave the President the brief years ago when he became president but the President wanted to "Focus more internally." The new president wanted to stay out of international affairs at the time.

Sadly international affairs came to American shores on the Eleventh of September.

Quickly the director and his people at the National Security Agency began to work. They located those who funded the terrorists, people who may have been aided by the hijackers and everyone using email and internet communications. ECHELON gave the President and the always grumpy Congress results.

The problem his former Agency came to was always Digimon. Sure these things did not emerge much in America but some fool in Japan was helping it happen. Mitsuo Yamaki, the youngest son of the best career diplomat Japan had in the last thirty year was that fool. Yamaki was a control freak and he wanted to be the one who ran the net. NSA Director Dennings told the National Security Advisor that, "Yamaki is the greatest threat to ECHELON and Palisades. He is gonna screw up big, he'll keep screwing up, and the screw-ups will just get bigger."

He rubbed his chin. The setting sun was blocked by the hideous building to his west. He eyed the staffers leaving the office for home. He wondered if the new anti-Digimon weapons he got onto the DoD budget would get snipped. He had seen firsthand how powerful those creatures were in 1991.

But now the military had anti-Digimon weapons. The tests in California were a resounding success. Yes, it tanked and not Digimon but the EMP weapons still worked the same. Of course, EMPs would be a neutron bomb to a Digimon. Congress approved them with flying colors. It met all goals in the War on Terror. Of course, it did not matter that those enemies did not have the prowess in technology.

The American National Security Advisor ran his right hand through his crew cut hair. Well at least he'd have a quiet weekend, fishing with the President at Camp David was relaxing.

[-]

Calumon watched a bizarre humon, he was dressed like a cop yet it sounded like he was a human form Impmon. He was talking to a woman dressed like a cop talking in a manner similar to Renamon.

"We stop the security van, we use the bomb threat ruse, and if they get out easily we take the van, if not plan b." replied the woman.

"Yup and we please the Yakuza. With their cut."

Calumon ran off towards the playground. Humans were weird.

[-]

For the next week, the headline was the billion yen robbery. A woman was dressed as a police officer had flagged them down. She had informed the security people a bomb was on their van. They did not leave the van. That was when they were forced out by her partner.

A man dressed as a cop forced out the security men and took a billion yen.

The police had no idea where it was.

[-]

Yamaki was working on his masterpiece. It was so simple a virus that infected and destroyed the Digimon! The kicker was the infected Digimon would remain unaware until it was too late.

Oh, he would show Mitamura, the bastard!

When his father introduced Mitamura in 1987 to the young Yamaki they instantly took to disliking the other. It happened in a cafeteria near the National Diet building. Mitamura was a young MP on his way to the top of the political ladder, Yamaki was about to go into the school for government employees. Yamaki's father was a career diplomat. The scandals of the late Eighties and early Nineties had made Mitamura's career rise higher. Mitamura was his boss for a year right after Yamaki convinced Tsubaraya's predecessor and Tsubaraya. Mitamura hated Yamaki and convinced the PM to not listen to these crazy monster claims. But Yamaki still had some connections. So Hypnos got money and was allowed to exist. But the worst thing happened in Yamaki's mind, Mitamura became Prime Minister.

Tsuburaya was a moron, he gaffed, he damaged foreign relations, he upset Ambassadors Foley and Baker. His term as Prime Minister had nearly ruined relations between the US, China, Russia, the EU, and so many other nations it made Yamaki's head spin. How had a one man caused so much damage? Yamaki knew Mitamura forced him out and Tsuburaya was now enjoying retirement in Hokkaido. Though he still ran a sizeable faction of the party.

Yamaki was going to show Mitamura, he'd show him. Yamaki would prove the PM wrong and survive. Mitsuo Yamaki was going to achieve his success. Killing Digimon and running a powerful intelligence agency.

The code would take time to write but he'd show Riley and Talley his code and then fire them. Well Talley, Riley he was interested in.

"Maybe I prove Mitamura wrong I can get a vacation." he scoffed.

Yamaki did not notice the people watching him. Several intelligence agencies were watching Yamaki as he had the carelessness to intrude into their security networks. The Chinese, the Russians, the Americans, the South Koreans, and a couple of other nations had agents looking at Yamaki on and off. It was not a constant observation but they figured that the secret signals intelligence agency was the one they tracked breaching their systems. Of course, Yamaki knew he was being watched he just did care so he failed to notice them watching him.

He felt such methods were going to go away with the rise of information technology but he knew to be cautious in saying such a thing. Men in caves and primitive dwellings planned 9/11 and other terrorist acts. Sure a machine could place things together but a human intelligence was going to be needed. That fact perpetually annoyed him. Yamaki did have to fight tooth and claw for every yen he spent at Hypnos.

But he did not know something else was watching him.

[-]

Riley Ohtori was swimming in the Park Hyatt Hotel swimming pool. She loved swimming she was in control. Her relationship with Mitsuo Yamaki had faltered. Though she still worked for him, which was awkward as she had feelings for him. Oh sure she had thought about getting Yamaki to marry her but there was no way the job focused Yamaki would fare well in a relationship. Yamaki's honor drove him as did his relationship with his father. Yamaki talked little of his father but she knew who Choei Yamaki's long distinguished career. She did not need to ask about the relationship between the two to know it was none existent. It was hard to get the director to open up his feelings. Als,o their relationship probably violated many civil service rules about employee-supervisor relations.

Oh well Yamaki and her were at least involved romantically and physically. Maybe she fulfilled a need of his. Riley did not really care. She just liked being around him. Hel,l she even smoked with him at times. She was not partial to smoking but with Yamaki, she felt special. So she smoked with him from time to time. It did affect her swimming abilities. But love made no sense.

Riley just continued swimming. She was watched by most men in the pool and a few women for her grace. At least one man was watching her for his country. But he looked like a tourist so he was not noticed.

[-]

Talley Onodera was entering Hypnos HQ, she saw a familiar face. The young security guard was named Yamada. Talley knew him as Junishiro.

"Junishiro how are you?" asked the Hypnos operator.

"I am good Talley." Junishiro nervously fiddled with his uniform.

"How are you?" Talley asked her friend.

"I am good Miss Onodera." The guard replied politely. Talley blinked in a manner Yamada thought was seductive.

"Well, I was wondering if you would not mind a date?" The guard beamed at the suggestion.

"Hai! I'd love to." The cracking of Yamada's voice made Talley giggle. She thought the little security guard was an odd man.

"Where would you like to go?" Yamada asked Talley.

"I will let you pick that." Talley winked.

"Sh-sh-sh-sh-sure!" Yamada nodded, he readjusted his peak cap. "Oh go through!" The line behind Talley was about eight long now. Yamada was beet red by the time Tally went through. He embarrassingly began checking the others in the queue. But all he could think of was Talley.

[-]

As October turned into November the world's problems intensified. The wars in the Middle East had not soured but things were starting to go poorly. The American President was trying to get public support for military action in Pakistan, he was on TV a lot calling for the end of the Swiss cheese border between Afghanistan and Pakistan. The government of Pakistan was attempting to seem competent, it failed terrifically. Of course, US-Russia relations dominated the headlines as the inclusion of Georgia, Ukraine, the Baltic States, and several members of the former Warsaw Pact in the EU and talks to put the Ukraine and Georgia into NATO. Russia got agitated and made a lot of noise over this. The Russian President pounded his message repeatedly, "No NATO in the Near abroad!" China had announced it had two aircraft carriers. There were troubles developing in South America between Brazil and Peru, Colombia and Venezuela, Argentina and Chile. These were all border disputes. India and Pakistan traded rhetoric as the Kashmir issue came up again. The world turned as it had before.

The normal problems or crime, terrorism, natural disasters, famine, corruption, and many others continued as they had for years and years before.

In Tokyo, as the world had its usual share of events of November was uninteresting for the most part. Three weeks after the first Billion Yen Robbery the second Billion Yen robbery occurred. This time it was near the national park on the edge of Tokyo. 1.2 Billion was stolen this time. The theft was more aggressive. The Tokyo Police and the National Police agency investigated.

In Takato's house, his parents made him bake bread, work on homework and questioned him on where he was going all the time. His mother debated following him but her husband dissuaded her. Guilmon grew to love all forms of bread, pies, and other baked goods. Takato had given some blankets to his Digimon friend. It helped a lot with the cold. Takato and Guilmon had been having fun with the other as the months went on. Fighting Digimon and playing with each other. The two seemed to grow closer.

In the Nonaka household Rika was mad at her mother for forcing her to go to another photo session. Seiko and Rumiko had a disagreement about this and Rumiko left the house in a huff. Renamon watched Rika, she hid the pain but Renamon knew the signs. Renamon saw the emotionally hurt tamer. But Renamon only comforted her tamer as best she could. It was Seiko, Rika's Grandmother that was the best at comforting the young girl in her older ways.

Henry's family was being duller than Takato's and Rika's. Karin was exclaiming how wonderful "Bowling for Columbine" was as a documentary. Ritchie was on some UFO and Conspiracy phases, Suzy had called Terriermon Princess Pretty Bunny! Terriermon was sobbing at night. He wished that Suzy would grow tired of him yet she did not. It was cruel and unusual punishment. In the digital world a bigger Digimon would kill him and absorb his data here this was worse than anything he could have imagined. Henry had been spending more time with his Sensei and was trying to become better at martial arts. Henry felt bad for the bunny-dog hybrid but internally knew he would be forced to play with Suzy being the second youngest. To that he was relieved.

Jeri was missing her late mother as of late. Her foster brother Masahiko or Max was being sweet but she didn't want to play. Her father was too busy with the customers to spend time with her.

Kenta and Kazu had their card battles their families were happy that the two were such good friends. At least they got out of the house. Kazu had to show off a new card set he got, especially it's crown jewel a Blackwargreymon. Kenta was jealous of his friend. He never figured how he got so many cool cards other than luck and begging his parents.

In his apartment in Shinjuku, Yamaki finished his virus.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One:**_

Yamaki was happy, it did not show other than a slightly larger smirk. His virus, The End, was finished. He would finally be able to show that Hypnos was able to finish attacking Digimon and please his masters. He was confident his weapon would work and kill all the Digimon on earth and in their world. He hoped this would end all the incursions in the real world. Well for Japan at least, to hell with the rest of the world.

The only thing that made him curious was how high up did the knowledge go in the current American administration? All the way to the top or was this some beltway jerk pulling the rug out from under him to ensure the program did not rival the NSA or even the Chinese program. Yamaki knew the Americans had to have knowledge of the Digimon threat. No way they were that oblivious. Hell, he suspected Defense Secretary Daniel Lindsey knew, that man was in so many pockets.

But he was not interested in the mass stupidity that was politics. He was interested in destroying his enemy. He knew some major power was holding his hacking of the American military networks over the heads of the Nagatacho bureaucrats. His curiosity about the person blackmailing the PM and others was not political as it interfered with his work. In the end, though he would finish what he started. thence could ruin the person making his job difficult.

The virus would be uploaded in the morning, well later in the morning it was Three AM.

{=+=}

"I don't think I want to watch this." said a bored Terriermon as Lee watched international news. The stories were mostly about conflict and war in Africa and the Middle East. "I wanna watch something else!" Terriermon complained loudly.

"Well, this can show you the human world. And Be quiet, it's after Midnight!" Henry shushed his partner as news droned on. Terriermon moaned and groaned. He was lucky his family was asleep for now.

"What would you rather watch?" Henry sighed.

"A monster movie?" asked the dog rabbit hybrid.

"Might wake Suzie." Henry's reply sent a shiver down Terriermon's back.

"What about an action movie?"

"No Ritchie would come. He's into Scarface right now." Henry shuddered thinking how his elder brother had the huge poster on his wall. Something his mother disapproved of.

"Alright let's watch a horrible Sci-fi movie."

"I'll see what is on." Henry flipped through the channels until he came across a dubbed version of Plan 9 from Outer Space.

"Oh look at the string on the UFO!" Terriermon laughed. Both Digimon and Tamer enjoyed the horrible movie. Though they did try to quietly enjoy the movie.

It eventually resulted in his dad telling Henry to go to bed.

{=+=}

Over in the park, Takato was dealing with Guilmon's latest nuance, a love of different kinds of peanut butter. It was similar to a little brother in many ways Takato thought but he guessed younger siblings did this sort of thing. At least it was not with Henry and his sister's obsessions with princesses. Takato thanked the stars and all the gods Guilmon was not obsessed with dolls. His obsession was food.

But old bread only could last so long. He'd have to convince his parents to give him a raise in his allowance, which that would be the hardest with his thrift wise mother. He could hear her now, "Takato we are a small business which means we cannot afford the same allowances as your friends." He could handle a giant Digimon, but his mother Mie Matsuki? She scared him more than any monster.

"Hey Guilmon!" he yelled at the red dinosaur Digimon.

"Mrphm?" Guilmon was pulling his claws from his mouth. They still had remnants of peanut butter on them.

"What Takatomon?" asked the childlike creature.

The tamer fiddled with his D-Ark a little. "Do you ever wonder what life would be like in the digital world you and me?"

The young Digimon tilted his head confused. "But Takatomon I've never been in the digital world." Guilmon blinked at his tamer. The gears were moving just very slowly.

"Oh never mind. Sometimes I wonder what it is to be like you." The tamer smiled at his red partner. "No homework, no chores, just eating and fun." The red Digimon looked really confused. "But I fight Takatomon." the saurian Digimon looked at his daydreaming tamer.

"Hey Takatomon.. isn't it really late?"

Takato's eye widened. "Oh no, Mom will kill me!" Takato hurriedly grabbed his things. He got his card tin, his lunchbox, and a few empty bags. He closed Guilmon's lair and ran down the path. He ran to home as fast as possible. He still got into trouble.

After fifteen minutes of "I was so worried!" and "When I am done, you'll just wish to be grounded!" echoed throughout the Matsuki home. Takato should have remembered to wear a watch. He could avoid these punishments. If he were more aware of the time when with Guilmon then the dinosaur wouldn't be as hungry.

Seiko Hata was worried. She had felt a presence in the house. Were bad spirits about? She did not know what it was but she often felt something always in the presence of Rika. She prayed to the gods it was a good spirit and not a trickster or an oni. Seiko felt odd believing in such nonsense.

In her youth, Seiko believed in many different things. She was a hippie, a flower child, a communist, anti-government, anti-nuclear, and anti-American. She met her husband at a protest, she was gathering those that had been beaten by the riot police, he had been beaten by police. Luckily the protesters had pushed the police back and Seiko and her husband were never found out.

She knew her granddaughter's headstrong attitudes came from her. It went to Rumiko, and it was passed onto Ruki. Seiko even had to admit as a youth she was a tomboy. She would wear her brother's clothes and dress like a boy. She would play rough in the Shinjuku of the late 1950's and early 1960's. She would run over to the site of the National Stadium and the National Gymnasium and watch them build the stadium with her friends.

Her grandfather had taught her an important skill. Seiko in her youth was very attractive, she would get men that would try to force themselves on her. She would throw them off with a judo throw. Her grandfather was saddened that she could not compete. "It is a shame with all the hard things women do, society still treats them in a second class." She did remember her grandfather cutting her hair short like a boy's to sneak her into a few judo tournaments. Of course, the plan fell through but the family was able to keep the trophies.

Seiko shook herself of her memories of her youth and focused on the current events of her granddaughter. She was wondering if she had to get a Shinto Priest, a Catholic priest, or the Ghostbusters. She was really feeling odd. The hairs rose on the back of her neck, she got shivers down her spine, and she would randomly get cold.

She told Rumiko but Rumiko brushed it off as a part of her mother aging. "Look, mom, what you are feeling happens to a woman your age. We'll all have it someday."

Her own daughter saying such a thing made the matriarch of the house want to go to a Seven-Eleven and buy a pack of cigarettes. She had not smoked since Rumiko was little but when her own daughter said such a thing to her she was furious.

Her instincts knew it was not menopause or any other issue with her body. There was something in the house and she knew it was centered around her granddaughter. She raised Ruki from when she was a baby. Oh, Rumiko did a lot at first. But she had to provide. Seiko was fortunate her husband had remained alive long enough to help Seiko raise the girl in her early years.

Seiko considered herself closer to Rika as she was around her more often and she actually knew something about the girl's mood. Seiko looked at her granddaughter staring at the cards before her. She was the one that often fed the young girl, clothed her, and took care of her. Rumiko may be the earner but Seiko was the caregiver.

Seiko's eyes widened, she swore she saw a shadow move without there being something in front of the light. She knew she saw something she had been seeing a lot of this in the past few months. The movements she saw when she entered a room Rika was in, her granddaughter seemingly has conversations with herself, a chill at times. This sounded like the ghost programs where a spirit was following a girl. But she did not think it was a spirit. It was something else. She just hoped it was friendly. Seiko dare not make too much interest in this thing if it were real.

If she acted interested in the spirit it may harm Rika.

Now she had to get an old priest and a young priest.

{=+=}

The Matsuki Bakery was busy early Friday morning the bread was going off the shelves. Their regular customers got their orders, and passersby came in and bought the odd loaf. Takato finished his homework and helped in the bakery, punishment for being late last night. He then had to run to school.

Takato's day was typical, he got into trouble with Miss Asagi, the paper on the layers of the earth. He wrote about monsters he saw in a Godzilla movie which she did not approve of. He was not forced to stand outside of the class but he did get stuck on toilet cleaning duties again. He still doodled his plans for Guilmon.

He had lunch with Kenta and Kazu, Jeri talked to him during lunch. She was bored she did like the idea of Guilmon in a cute outfit. Takato was reluctant to show the digital dragon to his friends, Kenta and Kazu were still in disbelief. But it was a calm lunch the rest of the day was calm for the daydreaming tamer.

He went to the park and hung out with his digital friend. They did fight a minor rookie Digimon a Crabmon. But it was was easy to beat. By night time he and Guilmon were tired.

Takehiro noticed his son late night return and suspect his son was taking care of a dog in the park near their home. He had tried to follow his son before but failed to follow the boy. He was either too busy with the bakery or his wife told him not to follow. Takehiro wanted to prove to his wife at least the boy could be responsible. Sadly that would have to wait for a day the bakery wasn't so busy.

{=+=}

Yamaki hated meetings, he saw no purpose in them. He hated that he was required to have a weekly meeting The room was bland in colored in an off cream white. The chairs were uncomfortable and as always the buildings and grounds director fell asleep.

Sure he announced his virus creation to the collected members of the staff, they applauded out of reflex. He did not care for the fact even his own staff did not like him most of the time. Sure many feared him but these people weren't afraid of his tactics. He tried calling the virus Final but as the Science department head pointed out, "Let's not have it named after the plan that brought about the Holocaust."

Tomoyoshi or Tom as everyone called him put half of Hypnos to sleep with his lack of personality, made sense he became an accountant. Only a man that dull could be interested in such a career. Tom's report was fortunately short. The next up was the new military attache, Major Mifune.

Mifune had served in Hypnos's military arm for a few months. He served under Colonel Tanaka. Tanaka was a stubborn man and favored using the military against Digimon and not wasting time and resources on the Digimon threat. Mifune was a mystery even to Yamaki. When he heard of the major all he saw was a file with largely redacted sections. When he asked the MoD bureaucrats he got the typical, "You aren't cleared, sir."

What he saw that wasn't redacted impressed Yamaki. Mifune served as a Special Forces operator in North Korea, the Middle East, Taiwan, and the Philippines. He also served as a consultant on the Embassy raid in Peru in 1997. There was also indications of service in Afghanistan and a few other places. Mifune had Delta Force Training in America and training in other nations.

The major was dressed in a uniform similar to the security guards many people would see around Tokyo City Hall. The difference in his uniform was his hat was white compared to the blue hats his subordinates wore, the white epaulets (shoulder boards) and gold aiguillette (braided cord). Yamaki would be dealing with Mifune until a permanent replacement for Tanaka could be found. He hoped the next attaché was more cooperative than Tanaka and Mifune.

Yamaki stood up he pointed at the clean-cut major, "Now sadly with Colonel Tanaka developing colon cancer he has had to relinquish command of the military and security division to Major Mifune. We do hope the Colonel has a speedy recovery for the sake of his family. Major Mifune if you want a word." The Major bowed at Yamaki and those around the table. The Major was shorter than Yamaki but he was definitely more fit and had more of a physical menace to him.

Mifune cleared his throat, "I am not much for speeches, so I will keep this short." He looked to all those present. "This agency was started a few years ago to protect this nation from spies, acts of terror, and crime. We did this job and did it well. We discovered these new lifeforms and decided that the course of action is to protect the public from these creatures. I shall do my utmost to fulfill the role Colonel Tanaka left." The assembled men and women applauded.

The major bowed to the applause. "Though I do feel on a personal level that these creatures shall become public within a few years time. We must be prepared for such an occurrence." The room was silent with a few murmurs. Yamaki was not happy with such an open comment on the state of his operations. Yamaki wanted the Digimon problem secret. The politicians, bureaucrats, and many others were more concerned about damage control than him actually doing his job.

The Major here represented a different train of thought, "I feel we must be ready to openly protect the people of Japan. These creatures will force our hand. From the reports I've read, it seems they are becoming stronger and more tenacious. I suggest a plan in place for such an event. Thank you." The major sat down he looked nervous but a smile was on his face.

Yamaki already knew today was going to be a bad day.

{=+=}

Rika Nonaka was glad she was done with school for today. The girl's academy was a stifling place and she did not care for all the rumors that it made. Rumors her model mother was fake to she was into girls. She had little time for such activity. She had to see if there were Digimon about.

Of course, to ensure she was victorious she had to review her deck. She needed her modify cards all in order. She had to go through each and every card possible speed, strength and others such advantages. She heard a knocking at the door frame.

"Rika, if you must go out today please wear a raincoat." her grandmother walked in with a coat in hand. Rika snorted, "Grandma it's just rain. I am not a princess." she grumbled.

Her grandmother smiled, "I know but I love you Look just be careful out there. I don't want you to come home with scratches and filth all over you. Your mother would have a fit."

"When doesn't she?" Rika smirked sardonically. The smile changed to genuine after a few seconds. "Thanks, grandma." She grabbed her grandmother's hand and squeezed. The Digimon Queen was not into hugging. But she did appreciate her grandmother's love and care. The smile disappeared she got an alert on her digivice.

"I have to go, grandma!" Rika got up and threw the jacket on.

Seiko saw her granddaughter leave. She sighed, "Oh why can't my family be dull?"

As Rika ran off "Renamon let's go." The bipedal Fox Digimon appeared from the shadows and followed the young girl. There was a Digimon coming in.

{=+=}

The dome room was an odd structure, there were women on a cherry picker, the Kanto region illuminated, it was showing hacking attempts, net traffic, and the constant data flow to the Tokyo Stock Exchange.

The interior of the dome chirped an alert.

"We have a Bio-emergence in Sector 5, Area B. Kumano Shrine." Riley read the information she was given by the machine.

"So tracer and send a squad?" Talley asked her partner on the cherry picker chair.

"Well let's see what Yamaki says." Riley brought up Yamaki's cell phone number.

"Yes?" Came his normal reply.

"We have a bio-emergence in Sector 5 Area B. Kumano Shrine. Tracer and an investigation squad?"

"Of course." Yamak's emotionless response came over the line.

"Thank You sir." Yamaki hung up.

In his office, Yamaki began to launch the experimental virus with the tracer. He figured nothing bad could happen if he experimented.

{=+=}

Henry had his Digivice in another room when the alert went off. He was busy helping Suzie with math. Sure it was supposed to be simple but with dad out at work and mom working on something for her graphic arts job. He would have to wait and leave his sister at the right moment. Because of his sister, Henry could not leave. So Henry was explaining simple math to the young girl.

He hated it. But he at least got sometimes with his sister where he could be a little bossy.

"No Suzy 5+10 is not a bunny leaning against a pole, the right answer is 15." He told his sister. Henry left the room to rub his brow. Suzie at times gave him such a headache. He needed some space from her at times or else he yells and she cries, then they both get into trouble. Typical family stuff.

Terriermon heard a giggle. Suzie turned him around, "What big bwother Henry doesn't know is I know what 10+5 is." She told the stuffed animal.

"Remind me not to cross her…" Terriermon noted mentally.

Henry came back into the room. "Hey, Suzie I think you can practice without me for a bit. Can you do that? I am going to take Terriermon for a bit." Suzie huffed at her brother.

"Alright." she let go of the plush Digimon.

Henry smiled. "Tell mom and Dad I'll be home soon."

"Don't make Princess Pwetty Pants too dirty!" she said as her brother bolted out the door with Terriermon in tow.

The dog-rabbit Digimon sighed, "Thanks Hen, I think she was going to torture me with a laser pointer like that James Bond movie she saw."

"Never mind that there's a Digimon closeby." The preteen boy said running down the stairs.

"You shoulda taken the elevator."

"Shut up."

{=+=}

Takato had tried to run off but his mother was still up. It resulted in him sneaking out by sneaking down the pipe from his "balcony". He fell on his butt hard. He wiped his butt off. He ran to the park to get Guilmon.

He had to awake the dragon dinosaur Digimon. Guilmon was pushed in his tired state to the shrine.

"Takatomon five more minutes…"

"Come on boy wake up." the google tamer tried to drag the Digimon. He was having a hard time.

"Why is it when you normally sense a Digimon you go feral yet now you are a lump?" He tried to drag the dinosaur but still to no avail. "Come on boy!"

Suddenly Guilmon shot up to his feet. His eyes turned to slits and he jumped up hunched forwards and bolted like he was going to be in the Olympics. The red dinosaur ran through the gate. Takato had his arms around one of Guilmon's arms. Takato was being dragged by the red dinosaur Digimon. "Boooooooy! Slooooow Dooooown! he screamed as he clung for dear life.

Rika had just arrived at the shrine to see the dork and his Digimon run by into the digital field. "Hi Rika!" said googlebrain as he was a flash in her view for a second. Rika just shook her head.

"Rika!" she was about to enter, she turned to see the half Japanese, half Chinese tamer thereto with his Digimon.

"Great might as well get us all together," she grumbled. Rika, Henry, and Terriermon arrived. They all entered the field at the same time. Rika knew Renamon was in the shadows and in the path to the shrine stood Takato and Guilmon looking at the odd Digimon.

It wore a kabuki mask with horns protruding from its face, red flowing hair, blue skin, light blue slacks, green bandoleros, wood gloved, ornamental bokken and oddly animal-like feet.

However what the Digimon was watching was a crazy, bearded man make faux kung fu noises as he tried to rigidly to move his arms around in a rigid circular motion. His filthy clothes and smell told the kids they were looking at a homeless man. "I am a master demon killer!"

The befuddled Digimon stared like the tamers and their Digimon. Takato finally lifted his D-Power. The hologram produced an image of the Digimon in front of them.

 _Yasyamon: Puppet Demon Digimon_

 _Attacks: Double Strike and Puppet Master_

"Be very wary of this Digimon he is as intimidating as he looks. His Puppet Master Attack will make you his puppet." Takato read the information from the D-Power.

"I will beat you demon puppet! I will banish you!" the crazy man moved in for the attack his method of attack would cause little harm to the powerful Digimon. Since comic slapping, while funny is useless.

"Renamon get him!" leaped to get the homeless man her speed was not fast enough. With Yasyamon hit the homeless man with his weaker attack. Double Strike. He flew into the trees. He hit with a cracking smack and landed with a thud.

"Guilmon Pyrosphere!" Guilmon responded to Takato's orders.

"Diamond Storm!"

Terrier Tornado!" The Digimon's attacks did hurt the adult Digimon. It suddenly seemed to slouch. It was weakened by some by the attacks but some force seemed to weaken the champion level Digimon like a ton of bricks.

"Hit him again Renamon!" commanded Rika. Renamon hit him with another diamond storm. Guilmon and Terriermon hit the Digimon with another attack. His very matter began to dissolve.

The Yasyamon exploded into millions of data bits. The three Digimon absorbed the data of the defeated Digimon. The Tamers and their partners saw and heard the sound of burning and crumbling wood. They soon realized the damage of several trees and a part of the shrine. A loud crash as some of the ancient stonework fell over. A minor shrine tori fell over.

"Uh... I think we better go." Henry told his fellow tamers. The Tamers left the shrine running, their Digimon were soon behind them.

{=+=}

As the Tamers ran away from the destroyed shrine several vans that said: "Tokyo Gas" drove towards the Shrine. These vans lacked the satellite dishes the other vans had but the retrieval team was pretty good at hiding in plain sight.

Mifune exited the van, wearing a jumpsuit and a gas mask. He pulled out the Digimon detector that the nerds had made. It was an odd device that looked like it was from a Ghostbusters movie. It registered that these things had been here. Mifune grumbled at the hunk of junk in front of him.

"I guess Yamaki wasn't happy with my statement." Mifune jibed. The sergeant looked at the major and laughed. "He views us all as obsolete. He feels the war of the future will be fought by men at computers. What a fool."

Mifune smirked, "Yes, so long as there are men there will be war and bloody ones at that."

"Yeah, but the bossman wants to show off his usefulness to the government. I guess he wants to justify his budget." The sergeant said sweeping through the damages. "I wonder what the cover story will be?"

"Terrorism is the flavor of the month. I'd say that. Be easy to blame a state that's used terrorists before and since North Korea denies its own terrorist activities all the time, it's perfect." Mifune said scanning a burnt piece of timber. He looks at the garden. "Some monk will be mad his zen garden is ruined."

"Look at the footprints." The sergeant pointed out a Y shaped pair of feet. Next to it were smaller footprints, human footprints but small like those of a child. "Take a picture." The major told the sergeant. The sergeant was taking pictures when they heard a rustling. Mifune and the sergeant readied their firearms.

"Well Ezekiel connected dem dry bones, Ezekiel connected dem dry bones, Ezekiel connected dem dry bones Now hear the word of the Lord." A distant radio droned on. "Toe bone connected to the foot bone, Foot bone connected to the heel bone, Heel bone connected to the ankle bone, Ankle bone connected to the shin bone, Shin bone connected to the knee bone, Knee bone connected to the thigh bone,thigh bone connected to the hip bone, Hip bone connected to the backbone, Backbone connected to the shoulder bone, Shoulder bone connected to the neck bone, Neck bone connected to the head bone, Now hear the word of the Lord."

"Foot bone, heel bone, ankle bone.." came a weak voice coming from the small patch of trees near.

Mifune and the sergeant saw a homeless man shuffle and stumble through the woods. He looked dirty and injured.

Mifune walked forwards. "Sir, are you okay?" He asked the homeless man.

"Dis-connect a dem dry bones…." The homeless man muttered. He shuffled away from the team.

"Leave him, sir. He's nuts." The sergeant said in disgust.

"Yeah back to samples." Mifune watched the homeless man shamble away. It was disturbing in a way he couldn't describe. The man was just off in way too many ways. Mifune wanted to investigate further but he was limited due to Yamaki's regular clean-up crew came. The puppets that worked for Yamaki like that annoyed Mifune. They assumed he was infallible. That was an error. He hoped his superiors would force Yamaki out. It sounded like that was what was going on. But gossip is often wrong.

"Come on Sarge, let's get the scene quarantined," Mifune ordered while taking readings. The sergeant nodded and began his sweep.

"How much you want to bet the local guard here is patrolling another site near here?." Sarge replied with a playful smile.

"Make it a hundred yen," Mifune smirked.

"Deal."

The men returned to their sweep. They didn't find much but Mifune was in the wooded area when his detector went off. He found splinters on a tree. It looked like something hit this tree with a lot of force and dented it. It may have been a Digimon but that homeless man, he came out of the woods. He would have to see if he could access local CCTV after he returned to base.

He then heard the sound of several vans stopping, "Wrap it up Sarge, the black bag boys are here." Mifune grumbled. The sergeant replied and got all the information ready. "Out the back." The two men had to sneak away from Yamaki's cronies and into the park from there they headed to their van and drove off. Yamaki could track them but he wouldn't touch them. Mifune reported to several powerful generals and Nagatcho bureaucrats. These men and a few women ran the machinations of the Japanese Government. Most of them had better benefits than members of the Diet.

{=+=}

 ** _Newsline_**

 _Today's events:_

 _In Local News:_

 _ **The seventh Body found in Shizuoka, The Slasher strikes again!** The Shizuoka Slasher has killed again._

 _ **Local Shrine partially destroyed.** Terrorism suspected. A Shrine in Shinjuku was found destroyed by fire and explosives today._

 _ **Kyoto Yakuza boss indicted.** Fusakuni Kitajo arrested and awaiting trial on racketeering charges. Kyoto boss confident he will get out clean._

 _ **BSE found again in Hokkaido cattle.** Once again mad cow disease found in Hokkaido cattle._

 _ **Aurora Financial Corp. and Watanuki Multi-National Bank Announce Merger.** Two large banks in Tokyo announce the merger of their companies to make one mega-bank. They already have government approval._

 ** _VP Laboratories facing possible buyout by Massivesoft. Creator of popular V-Pet facing possible buyout of the company by American tech giant._**

 ** _Prime Minister Mitamura in Europe. PM meeting with European leaders in government and business._**

 ** _Mount Sakurajima under observation._**

 _International News:_

 _ **Pakistan and India on the warpath.** Will recent bombings in Kashmir and an artillery strike by the Indian Army lead to war on the subcontinent? International diplomats arrive to avert war._

 ** _American Presidential race heats up:_**

 ** _Senator Dylan Parkhurst is the leading contender in Iowa in two months time. Will he be his Party's candidate?_**

 ** _President James Lawrence is still his party's nominee for president, yet has done little in the way of campaigning._**

 ** _Alleged monster sighting in Texas has the state on edge. Texas Governor Mason states that this is just hysteria._**

 _ **Colombian President Alex Arboleda accuses Venezuelan President Rafael Ortiz of helping rebels.** President Alex Arboleda of Colombia accuses Venezuelan forces assisting FARC rebels in slaughtering a Colombian Army patrol. Ortiz denounced the claim as Arboleda being a puppet of American imperialists._

 _ **In the United Kingdom, Prime Minister Alec Beasley faces criticism over support of America.** The British Prime Minister faced hard criticism faced for his support of President Lawrence's policies in the Middle East and in Pakistan._

 _ **Chinese President Teng to head North Korea.** Chinese leader to discuss five-party talks with Kim Jong-il_

 _ **Sharapov to visit Lawrence to de-escalate tensions between countries.** The Russian and American Presidents will be meeting tomorrow to de-escalate the standoff over Pakistan and Iran. Many experts believe this moment will help Lawrence and _Sharapov _get re-elected_

 ** _News of the Weird:_**

 _ **Tokyo man claims his car was destroyed by a monster.** Kimitada Koda, 32, claims a monster destroyed his car. "It was a giant rabbit with Gatling guns on his hands!" Mr. Koda has faced ridicule and psychological observation by the police._

 _ **In Holland UFO sighted by a painter.** Now he makes money off of UFO art._

 _ **Neurotology Cult leader death revealed.** M. Bob Colby, founder of Neurotology cult died of pinkeye, official L.A. Corner's documents reveal._

{=+=}

" _Tonight on Trapdoors!_ " a very scared salaryman cautiously opened the door to an office. He saw the comfortable looking chairs in the office and began to inspect them. He was very tired and drunk. The salaryman sat on the chair, it turned around and the wall opened up, the chair catapulted him out onto the side of a mountain and down the ski slope. The salaryman screamed the whole way.

Henry sighed, "Why do I like this show?" he said watching it with his family. The Wong clan was all enjoying this show.

{=+=}

Rika watched TV her mother was being interviewed on a talk show, after doing a bizarre Q & A session. She felt embarrassed at least the other girls' parents at school didn't have to deal with. After the interview was done Rika left for her room. Seiko put on an album by the Spiders.

Seiko still felt that chill around her granddaughter. Seiko hated feeling powerless but she did not want to explain to her daughter why a Shinto priest, a Catholic priest, and a Neurotologist was in the house. The Neurotologist would be expensive but if the guy got rid of the spirit around her granddaughter it would be worth it.

Maybe dancing to Furi Furi would help her.

{=+=}

Takato slept dreaming of making Guilmon an armored digivolution.

His parents were still up. "So honey, you noticed that odd gaijin around the shop again?"

"You mean flattop haircut, Columbo jacket, and a trilby?" asked Takehiro.

"Yeah? You think he is a criminal? I mean he looks like a criminal." Mie Matsuki worried.

"Mie, not every gaijin is a criminal," Takehiro told his worrying wife.

"You didn't get punched by a drunk American serviceman in 1986." Mie insisted.

"And he was arrested and sent back home. Dear, why must you bring up matters of the past? The gaijin is not the same one. I'd think I'd know when you're scared honey."

"Yeah, says a man that did not help me when I had a drunk customer last week."

Takehiro sighed with resignation. He wasn't going to get much sleep tonight...

{=+=}

Outside of the high-end apartment building that Mitsuo Yamaki occupied two men sat in a car parked for fifteen minutes.

"So did two go to the bakery?" asked the American.

"Yup secondary went to the Matsuki bakery." replied the other American

"I still have no idea why Langley has team two across the way pointing a laser microphone at him and we follow him?"

The first agent shrugged." The Seventh Floor ordered it. It means that guy has attracted our interest."

The second sipped his coffee. "Must have pissed someone off in DC. Somebody high up."

"Yup, Well time to go." replied the first CIA man. The car started and they returned to their office.

Yamaki watched from the window. "Joe Friday and Bill Gannon have left," he told his girlfriend and subordinate.

Riley came out of his room dressed casually. "So want to go out of town?"

"No... I don't know." Yamaki growled. "I am angry Mitamura will win! How did he beat me! My virus is a bust he will win! I'll be sent to be a civil servant in the far reaches of Japan. Yonaguni, Wakkanai, Miyakojima, maybe Minami-Tori-shima? Or I could get shipped off to another country far from Japan as a diplomat. I hear Paraguay is as far as I can get from Tokyo."

Riley sighed, "Stop it Mitsuo." she walked towards him and held his hand putting it up to her face. "So he beat you for now. You'll bounce back but maybe you need to clear your head. Even monkeys fall from trees."

Yamaki sighed, he looked down and the up with a smile on his face. "You're right. A few days away will do me good." "I will be away for a few days I'll let Tally run the show with Mifune, Kuwahara, and Izo. I'll doubt they'll burn the shop down and if Mitamura fires me at least I can send him a proper send-off."

"You're going to punch him aren't you?" Riley asked knowing the answer.

"The SP's aren't going to shoot me for punching him," replied Yamaki with a smirk.

"Your hatred of Mitamura is bottomless isn't it?" Riley sighed, running fingers through her hair.

"As deep as the Marianas Trench." Yamaki laughed.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Nami Asaji was tired. She was an overworked teacher that just did not care for her job. She liked being looked upon as a respected member of the community. She disliked her kids sure she was responsible for them but she was not fond of her strange bunch of kids. Matsuki was a dreamer and always tardy. Jeri was well odd, she was too old for a hand puppet. Kenta Kitagawa was a crybaby, and Kazu Shioda that boy had issues. All the rest of her class was just as much of a mess.

She should have just gone to work for that delivery company driving Kei cars and dropping off packages. Then all she would have to deal with is the noisy roads and traffic sounds. She should have been a trucker it would have been easier for her. The leering Mr. Mori would try every chance he got to hit on her. Some days she hoped that guy got hit by a bus.

In the teacher's office, she saw across the aisle that Mori was looking at her again. Nami just sighed, her wish of Mori getting struck by a jet engine did not come true. Yet...

She was going to have to see him at the Paradise Burger near her apartment. She wondered if she had graded the paper right. Oh, she gave Matsuki a bad grade. Oh well, it's not like he'll be much.

* * *

Even in a capital of neon at night bad things often happen, even in Tokyo. The local yakuza here in Shibuya were making a mark on an unfortunate salaryman. Baseball bats and the sound of them hitting flesh and bone, with accompanying sounds of agony

"Now I will ask you one last time slick. Where is the money." the yakuza pointed the bat to the injured salaryman. His face was swollen badly from being beaten severely. They were in an alley near a busy rail line.

"Please, I don't have it! I spent it at the pachinko parlor! I thought I'd win big!" the panicked salaryman replied, holding up a hand with broken fingers. "Please, I'll give you anything."

The lead yakuza smirked. "Like what?"

"I work at the AREX!" the Salaryman blurted out. "You know the company that owns the Buffaloes!"

"Oh AREX huh?" the yakuza brought his bat onto the salaryman's leg, once twice, thrice. "GAH! Why!? I can give you money in AREX!"

"Simple, I am still mad your company moved the team to Kobe!" the yakuza leader angrily sneered. The leader panted as he relaxed handing his Tokyo Giants bat to his underling.

"Wakimoto-san, you're gonna give me as much company information as you can. Or..."

Wakimoto gulped, "Or what?" the lead Yakuza loved this he fear, that fear was enjoyable in the eyes the yakuza kyodai smiled at poor little Wakimoto. He was a fly in his trap, to begin with. The oyabun and his superiors wanted a way into AREX. This poor idiot was sadly a stepping stone but he was the first stepping stone. The kyodai looked at one of his yakuzas, "Yasujiro, make sure the alley is clear."

Yasujiro bowed to his big brother, well superior, in the yakuza hierarchy. "Yes, Jissoji-sama." The big tall yakuza walked to the alley entryway he stood there to look intimidating.

Yasujiro stood there looking intimidating, his bald head and stocky frame made most people stay away. He figured that the bosses wanted to have interest in another major company. The missing decade was great for the Yakuza. Recruitment was up as was the business. They had a 15% stake in Onaga Savings Bank and did business in a big American bank, MetroCapital Bank.

Yasujiro heard the sound of a small child laugh and giggling. It was probably a little boy. "Calu-calu-calu-calu-calu-mon! I am skipping, I am happy! It is a love-ley day! I am hap-py! Skip-skip-skip-skip! La-la-la-de-de-de! Blueberry-blue-blue-blue-blue! I am a happy Happy happy happy Happy! Di-gi-mon!" Yasujiro was about to look at a happy little kid when an odd little creature appeared before

To say it was adorable was beyond question but the thing in front of him was not human. It moved too fluidly for it to be a robot. He saw robots on TV and at the Tokyo Joyland. This was not a machine or those Furbees. If Yasujiro had to guess at the creature's appearance it was a bizarre hybrid of a snowman, bird wing-like ears and purple fringes on the feet and ears. The eyes were huge. On the forehead was an odd symbol, red and black. The creature stopped midway through the alley. "Hello!" it said to Yasujiro.

Yasujiro remained silent. What does one say to such an unusual creature? "Hi." he waved at the little creature.

It giggled. "Hi, I am Calumon! What's your name pal?"

"Yasujiro." he replied confusedly.

"You not sure what your name is?" asked this little Calumon creature.

"No, I just never seen ..." Yasujiro had to word the response carefully was this the cute form before it turned into a face-eating creature from space. "I have never seen anything like you before."

"Really? I've seen plenty of Digimon here since I came here." the little creature called Calumon told Yasujiro in an innocent matter-of-fact way. Like a child would. "I hope you are friendly?"

"Uh... Sure..." Yasujiro nodded, the creature could easily turn into some demon from folklore, a yokai of some sort.

"Well, I better be going. Bye!" the little thing waved it's hand and walked and hopped off. Yasujiro was confused, he just stared at the little thing hopped off. After a few minutes his boss, Jissoji-sama approached.

"Yasujiro-kun, we're done." Jissoji looked at his subordinate and notice the man was as white as a ghost.

"Yasujiro-kun, what's wrong did you see a ghost?"

"I don' know... Sir, I honestly have no idea what I encountered."

"It must have been a terrible spirit." the yakuza boss jibbed.

"Yeah.. terrible..." Yasujiro hid the fact he encountered a cute creature.

* * *

To say Nami Asaji's commute was terrible was an understatement switching lines, transferring stations, and walking across some very busy Tokyo streets would not be great for her but at the same time, she did not want to live too close to her students. She wanted to find an apartment close to her work but the problem there was then she would encounter her students or worse, Mr. Mori.

She saw a shambling homeless looking man. Asaji personally hated the homeless but as a teacher, she had to pretend to care about them. The homeless was mumbling something. "Dem..bones... Dem bones..." he walked past she just did her best to ignore the man. He must have been mentally ill or something. She personally cheered when the city kicked homeless from rail stations.

Asaji stopped, she felt a hand. It was the homeless man. "The hand bone is CONNECTED to the wrist bone, the WRIST BONE IS CONNECTED to the ARM BONE, the arm bone is connected to the ELBOW, the elbow is CONNECTED TO THE SHOULD BONE, THE SHOULDER BONE IS CONNECTED TO NECK BONE THE NECK BONE IS CONNECTED TO THE HEAD BONE AND HEAR THE PRAISE OF THE LORD!" the filthy disgusting homeless man was holding her hand, he would not let go no matter how much Asaji struggled.

She panicked people around her saw the homeless man screaming. They were staring quickly, two police officers approached him. "Sir please let her go!" they commanded.

The filthy man looked at the cops. One looked to be an older officer, a sergeant perhaps the other was a fresh face rookie. A wicked smiled crossed the man's face. He let go of Nami as she ran away quickly.

"DEM BONES, DEM BONES GONNA WALK AROUND!" the homeless man lunged at the younger cop who took out his baton and smacked the man in the gut. The homeless man did not flinch. The Homeless man grabbed the young cop and threw him into a crowd of spectators. The crowd quickly panicked.

An American tourist saw the wild homeless man and tried to restrain him. The Homeless man smirked, he saw onlookers in a glassed-in sushi restaurant looking on in awe and terror. Quickly the Homeless man turned around, supernaturally fast. He then grabbed and threw the American tourist across the station lobby through the glass, people screamed. People ran and more police officers ran from the nearby koban, a little police box.

Nami Asaji ran far away from the station. This was too weird. She heard shots off in the distance.

Police cars were approaching the scene as well as a van from the nearest station. Looked like riot police.

Nami just wanted to get home. She would get the scratches on her hand looked at later.

* * *

Henry was working on a paper for his class. It was in his social studies class. His teacher wanted them to do short reports on current events of the world. Many students would just do stories in Japan, Henry would do stories from overseas. Right now the big story he was writing his report on was the upcoming Lucerne Summit, and two other stories one on Pineapple Computer's new pPod the other was on Canadian F-18 fighters scrambling to chase after a UFO. The reason he wrote on the Canada story was the fact ground observers called it "a dragon".

He, of course, had to show his sources, not plagiarize, and have the correct spelling.

"How come Lucerne is so hard to spell?" Henry asked himself aloud. He had to rewrite Lucerne. Terriermon hopped down Henry's shelves.

"Because it is foreign?" Terriermon replied being smart.

"I can let Suzy have you for a whole day!" he whispered angrily. Terriermon shivered, "Moumentai dude! I think that is a war crime." Henry sighed as his partner held up his tiny hands defensively.

"Fine, anyways I doubt you'd be able to stay in character all day." Henry went back to typing on a computer. Terriermon huffed, seemingly insulted.

"You doubt my ability as a thespian?" he said like he was an Ac-tor. "I went to the Royal Digi School."

"What school? " laughed Henry, as he typed. "I didn't think you had a school there."

"No, but I do watch the shows your mother watching her shows the days you leave me here. Jiro and Fumiyo need to get married but Jiro does not approve of Fumiyo due her being from a lower class family." Terriermon sniffed.

"Are you crying?" Henry teased. "I can't believe you're crying."

"It is a well-written drama of the human heart!" Terriermon sniffled. "Don't you dare make fun of it!"

Henry backed off of Terriermon. "Fine, fine. Enjoy your show."

* * *

Mitsuo Yamaki was planning a trip. He was not the vacationing type but he looked forward to this. It seemed his virus failed. He needed time to clear his head. He had called up his boss Akira Ogata, the Chief Cabinet Secretary. The glasses wearing head of the cabinet office arched his brow.

"A break?" asked the middle-aged representative.

"I need to reevaluate my program and strategies," Yamaki said cautiously. "He knew Mitamura would use this failure o fire him. "I think I can come up with one better than before."

Ogata sighed, "The PM is discussing that issue or rather will be soon with the American President in Lucerne. The PM thinks to join the security program as a partner, not a junior but an equal partner will be better. It will require Hypnos to shuttered and shut down. The PM and his senior security advisor agreed that it is possible your program is the one allowing these creatures through."

"I very much doubt that sir." Yamaki politely replied to Ogata. Yamaki had heard from the geeks that it was possible Hypnos made a door for these things to come into our world but he personally doubted it.

"I very much disagree with your assessment. But the scientists are split equally. Your father was the voice that swayed the PM to tell the Americans and make a move towards joining their program." Yamaki recoiled at the mention of his father. His father was against the program.

Yamaki had to be diplomatic about this. Screaming at his direct boss meant he'd be fired right now, not next week. "Really?" he held back his rage. "What did he say?"

Ogata cleared his throat he didn't want to divulge this information. "The head of the Naicho told the PM that and I quote, "Why should we waste billions upon billions of yen when we can spend a fraction of that and make the Americans spend the majority of their money on our own security I mean we do it already. So why not extend that to data security. And most of the risk is on the Americans, if it blows up we get some blame but Lawrence and those idiots in Washington get most of the blame." Then your father scoffed about how things would be better with a short Sterling Presidency followed by Parkhurst or whoever the Americans liberals pick for their candidate. They'll be the policeman and we can make money. Let's not destabilize our economy. You know that speech he does."

Yamaki nodded angrily. "Alright, sir. I thank you for your candor." Yamaki hung up. "DAMMIT!" Rilley ran into the room. She was made up in makeup, a nice dress, and hat.

"What's up?" Riley asked cautiously. She knew this silent rage Yamaki had, it meant his father did something.

"My father," Yamaki's voice dripped venom, "Swayed Mitamura to go with the American Program and shutter Hypnos. We'll be closing down in a week."

"A Week?" Riley asked. "No way they can shut down the whole thing in a week. It would take a month if they did a hard crash. Well, a day if they just blew up all the computers. I doubt the bureaucrats would allow that."

Yamaki glared at her. He stood up he walked over towards the drawer and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

"I had hoped my father would abstain but I guess I am not in his approval, again."

"Riley walked over to Yamaki and put her hand on his arm. "Let's enjoy this tonight. We're going to Yuniyoshi's Steak House. Then after that... we can enjoy the night."

Yamaki had to smile, he may be out of a job soon and his father betrayed him but he at least had Riley. Maybe the private sector would work better for him. "You're right I am mad, but not at you." he put the cigarette back.

They left the apartment hands in hand. Yamaki did have this odd feeling in the pit of his stomach...

* * *

Guilmon saw a man dancing in the park. He was dancing next to a music maker box, a boom box but Guilmon. The man was crawling like a worm, hopping on one hand, spinning on his head, making fluid motions, and acting like he was swimming. He was one of the stranger humans he saw. This man danced to music yet didn't do for money he had no hat out. It seemed like it was he just like dancing weird.

Guilmon next saw some humons speaking a language he did not understand. The odd humans wore unusual clothes. They looked like older humons from what he could tell. they notice him.

They pointed at him.

Guilmon did not understand much of what they said. "Marge look at this mascot! They even got them in the parks here." said the older man. "Look at how cool they look." The man went through a book, a phrase book, but Guilmon would not know that."May I honorably, take a Photograph? Kind sir?"

Guilmon was confused he nodded.

The foreign couple took a picture with him, the man and woman each taking off with each picture.

"Thank you sir." they said before going off, "Guilmon returned to watching the odd man dancing, Guilmon tried to do some of the dancing moves but quickly fell down.

"Owie!" Yelped Guilmon falling on the ground in a heap of claws and scales. It did seem like awhile before he got up. He heard Takatomon. He ran towards his tamer.

"Guilmon! What were you doing where did you go? I was worried." Takato told his partner.

"I heard the music of that humon. He is silly." Guilmon pointed to the dancing man now dancing to an entirely different tune.

Takato decided to take his partner away from the open area of the park.

* * *

 _"And we're back from the break, and I am sorry Ami but the correct answer was seven, not tuna."_ the TV game show droned on as people ate their noodles in the Katou noodle shop. The people eating the noodles were busy. One man was worse for wear. "The Senior-executive-partner-president-vice chairman (Asia) told me my production was .1% below expectations. I'll get docked."

"Yes. Yuniyoshi-san," replied Tadashi, the man replied upset over his perceived failures.

Jeri came down from her room. She saw Max there laughing, she really didn't dislike her stepbrother but her stepmother she hated. Max was hard not to like he was a good kid. He was upstairs sleeping.

Jeri felt like the world was a weird place now. Digimon, weird events and whatnot all over town. But she still had to be a good girl for her father and her late mother. She did not want to get into trouble with her father again. But Guilmon, Takato, and everything made the world seem very odd. She decided she needed to work on her homework for Ms. Asaji. She had to be a good student. At least at school, she could excel and be eccentric within social perimeters.

The school did show her class, " _Conformity: Your friend._ " on VHS last week.

The school was going to have a quiz tomorrow. Her teacher was trying to look good again. Looked like she was going to have to study stuff she had little interest in but she did not want to hear her father complaining about cram schools again. They were bad students and from what her peers had said they sucked. A great way to waste her time after school and her family's limited money. She knew how tight for money the family was. Her father went to discounter stories to find clothes, went to sales to find cheaper supplies, and other things. At least the school fed the kids and the parents didn't have to pay for much.

She decided to look in the book to read what she was to do a report on. She had to write a report on chapters 14-20. Time to write...

"Bark! Do the work!" she had the puppet tell her. She smiled "Thank you."

Jeri loved that hand puppet it reminded her of her late mother, mostly due to the fact her mother gave it to her. Her father used it to make her laugh. She and her father may not always be happy but she knew her father still loved her very much.

In the tavern below Tadashi Katou smiled as he had a happy memory of his daughter. He felt bad about a recent fight they had he was going to spoil her for Christmas. She saw a nice kimono that matched his late wife's and was the right size for his daughter. IT also didn't hurt it was the perfect price. He would surprise Jeri with that and Max would get an action figure for the latest Kamen Hero series.

Shizue was busy helping the crying junior-deputy-assistant-vice president (Asian PR) as he tried the keep up with the foreign executive that had enough beer in him to kill a grown man. The junior-deputy-assistant-vice-president (Asian PR) fell over as the German executive looked at the man pitifully.

* * *

Rika Nonaka was bored since yesterday there hadn't been a single Digimon on her D-Power. She was going through her deck. Making sure that she had a powerful deck that could win another tournament. She still was haunted by the homeless man's death yesterday. The man had to try and fight the Digimon. Why had he done that? The image still was fresh in her mind. IT scare her. She knew the boys were scared too but she couldn't show it she was the Digimon Queen! She could not be beaten by a bunch of rookies.

She was going to have to get over this and persuade her grandmother to stop thinking she was possessed by a demon. Those weirdos that believed in Meepthorp had visited the house earlier today. She did not want grandma to sign a billion year contract.

"Grandma I am not possessed. I am fine," she told her grandma earlier in the day. she hated trying to lie to her grandma and to get her to back off.

The next couple of days were going to be tough. Especially once her mom came back from Rome. Grandma and mom would fight over money and her again. She hated it but she would have to let them fight...

* * *

The unmarked police car stopped in the line behind the other police cars in the area out of the vehicle came the chief inspector for the Shinjuku Ward police precinct. The salt and pepper hair of Inspector Kanda of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department walked to the crime scene. The platform was still shut down much to the ire of the Teito Rapid Transit Authority (TRTA). He had a job to do.

His boss had him cover this case as it was the first time in a long time that regular police officers had killed someone in Japan (in defense). Instead, the video and eyewitness testimony he had heard made it look like the homeless man was superhuman. The American tourist was thrown over ten meters before he hit the small sushi shop in the windows.

Kanda knew this job was not going to be easy. He figured the dead man was going to be a disgraced salaryman or someone society had slumped off. Perhaps even a former criminal. But nothing explained the strength and the fact it took four officers unloading several cylinders of .38 ammo to stop this man. The medical examiner said this Taro Yamada (the Japanese equivalent of John Doe). Had bizarre changes in his musculature and bones.

"I need to share this with experts." The M.E. told Kanda earlier but this thing was odd.

Prosecutors, however, were telling Kanda to drop it. Moreover because despite one cop being injured and an American severely wounded the only death was the suspect. Officers warned him and then fired upon the suspect. A dead criminal and better yet homeless man was great for the community on a whole, the idiotic prosecutor argued. 99% arrest and trial success could not be hurt.

Kanda didn't like it but the Chief Inspector of Shinjuku Station didn't want him digging too much. After a thorough investigation into the man to determine why he snapped, the man's body would be cremated as was most bodies in Japan now.

The odd thing was the man did not look like a drug user or ravaged by alcohol or other ailments. He may have been nuts but the M.E. Told him the brain looked good, the body was healthy, too healthy. Kanda would have to look at the few camps here in Shinjuku and call his friends in Taito Ward to get them to go to San'ya, the homeless neighborhood of Tokyo. Pass pictures around see what had happened.

This was going to beat doing the bike thief case.

The TRTA people were getting ready to mop up the blood and patch the bullet holes in the walls once the police were done.

[-]

Mitsuo Yamaki's answering machine got a weird message. Somebody played "Private Eyes." By Hall and Oates over the phone.

[-]

Nami Asaji had a weird dream that night. She dreamed she was a beautiful angel. Helping the children, being faithful to the kids and dedicated to them. Nami didn't know if she wanted to change but a part of her said it would be better if she actually focused her efforts as a teacher on helping kids not caring about her social status.

She was flying helping the kids. Young Takato, Jeri, and many others. She had had long blonde hair and wore some strange clothes. But she liked helping the kids. Perhaps she could be a better teacher.

The next morning Nami Asaji felt relaxed awaking. A renewed energy filled her. Today was going to be a good day...

[-]

Takato had a dream of peanut butter and he an Guilmon becoming the greatest tamer/Digimon duo ever!

[-]

Henry dreamed he was a wizard in an RPG game. He attacked the Orc hordes swamping his position. It was a swarm he had to be

[-]

Rika Nonaka dreamed of beating Ryo Akiyama. Him crying and taking the loss badly. She was on a throne laughing. In the world of the awake, Rika was smiling.

* * *

 _ **Newsline**_

 _ **Top Foreign, Local and Domestic Headlines**_

 **Hours from Lucerne Summit.** Sharapov and Lawrence: the main focus of preventing is New Cold War. Beasley, Courbet, Waldmann, Murray, Mitamura also there. Will this new cold war be prevented before it starts or will it fail?

 **Subway Attack!** Crazed homeless man attacks people in the subway over ten injured one critically. An American tourist was thrown across lobby into a sushi shop, through a glass window. Police used lethal force, suspect deceased. First time in decades police uses lethal force. American Tourist in Critical condition.

 **Ryo Akiyama missing six months.** Fukuoka Prefecture Police and National Police Agency are leaning towards human trafficking rings. His family still hopeful.

 **Canadian Air Force pursues UFO.** The Royal Canadian Air Force announced that they pursued a UFO that appeared suddenly over their airspace yesterday. Two CF-18 fighters were scrambled out of CFB Cold Lake and were in radar contact with the UFO before it vanished. Canadian officials are investigating. Some ground observers claim UFO looked like a dragon. The Ministry of National Defense refused to comment on the dragon claim.

 _ **Japanese Politics:**_

 **Opposition Leader Kubo: "Government Keeping opposition in the dark."** Eiji Kubo leader of the Opposition in the House of Representatives told the press that he has discovered he and others are deliberately kept out of the loop on information that retains to security information

 **Shadow Foreign Minister Shunmyo and Rep Shiba, "Is Government spying on private data and calls without legal approval?"**

 **Hokkaido governor in hot water over relations with real estate mogul.**

 **Shizukoa Slasher strikes in Odawara!** Another body turns up, this time in Odawara. National Police Agency reports a special task force has been set up.

 **Emperor to spend winter holiday in Switzerland.** After his birthday, the Emperor and the Empress will vacation for one week in Switzerland.

 **President Teng in North Korea.** Chinese President Teng first leader of China in North Korea, talking with Kim Jong-il over returning to five party talks.

 **International Foreign Ministers going to Thailand to prevent Indo-Pakistani war.** Bangkok meeting being set up to prevent potential nuclear war. Indian PM and Pakistani President to attend.

 _ **U.S. politics:**_

 **West Virginia Governor Peter Valchek critical after a massive heart attack.** Acting Gov. Lauren Saunders worries for governor's health.

 **Gov. Teresa Daly of Illinois, the first woman, and first African American President?**

 **U.S. Presidential Security aide tells congressional leadership, NSA needs to be expanded.** Retired Gen. Gregory Pace tells Congress the NSA needs a wider operating area.

 **Capitol Pictures and actor Rick Towers deny Neurotology claims.** Both Capitol Pictures and Hollywood megastar Rick Towers deny that Towers made Capitol fall in line with his Neurotology requirements makes Desperate Action 3 cost 120 million dollars. Towers deny he'd had studio build him Meepthrop sensory deprivation chamber in Prague.

 **"Love, Indubitably", a train wreck.** The Tantamount Pictures film from Great Britain, "Love, Indubitably" is considered a massive flop. Failed to return on 100 million dollar budget.

 **Rainforest-DOT-com** **to move to cloud computing in 2005.** , the online retailer, is to move to cloud computing in 2005. The CEO of the company, Dexter Griffon, said such a move will help them deal with increased demand.

 **Apexi and Zeus Systems/Busybee in talks over the possible business arrangement.** Apexi the giant American company in talks with BusyBee (a subsidiary of Zeus Systems), the online search engine.

 **Bethlehem Motors to announce Kei Car.** Will a Kei Car that is being made by U.S. Automaker and for U.S. And Japanese sales work?

 **Uchibayashi Pictures to make epic fantasy film series.** Inspired by Lord of the Rings success. based in the Yokai Warlord manga series by Chiyo Nakano.

 **Sharon Denning sex tape.** What tabloids discovered of beloved American singer.

 **Popular Disney star Ryan York arrested on DUI.**

 **Detective Holmes to get a live-action movie from Yogan Studios.** Yogan Studios, a maker of anime films and live Action movies like Domo: Hell Beast, Attack of Garlxia! and the Lady Policewoman series will adapt the popular anime to the silver screen.


	4. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

* * *

Takato disliked school. He knew was going to be tormented by his teacher and other kids in his school. His classmates that weren't his friend avoided him. But he had to go. His parents, well mother, said, "I am not raising an idiot. You are going to do well! we can't afford a cram school!" He was wondering what terrors his teacher would unleash on him and his class. What would the terror of Class 5-2 do? He had to steel himself for whatever onslaughts she would throw today. The whole class always had to be ready for whatever, not caring she would throw at them.

Takato saw Jeri. she walked up to him, "Woof! Arf! What's up?" she tilted her puppet's head.

"I did my homework but Asaji will probably give me a bad mark on it. The last thing I need is to be grounded. Mom and Dad would ground me and put me in a little cage."

Jeri laughed, "I doubt that."

When have you known me to be that lucky with our teacher?" Takato sighed.

"Hey, stranger things have happened." The puppet went in front of Takato's face. "Arf! She could be nice! Woof!"

Takato, Kenta, Kazu and the rest of the class had to prepare for the arrival of their teacher.

"She must have had a night out..." one boy murmured. " My dad acts like that some weekends.."

They all got quiet as the door slid open. The students stood up out of reflex.  
What would enter was beyond explanation...

(-)

* * *

"Welcome to Paradise Burger! Are you interested in the "Clogger Supreme"? Or would you like to try our teriyaki burger?" the teen fast-food work smiled at Tally. Since Yamaki was away for a few days the staff was taking it easy. Also didn't hurt Yamaki locked the dome room. She was here with her date, Junishiro who was out of his guard.

The shy guard smiled. "I would like a Clogger Supreme, with a tall Coke and the Jumbo black pepper fries." Junishiro smiled at Tally. "What do you want?" Tally laughed "I am starved. A Clogger Supreme, A diet Manta, and the Mega-jumbo fries."  
"That comes to ¥2165.84."  
Junishiro paid and the food was delivered a few minutes later.  
"A day off? Odd for the boss ain't it?" Junishiro asked his date.  
"Yeah but the rumor mill says he is on the way out. He did not please the politicians and bureaucrats in Nagatcho. They'll probably shut us down or put us under the Americans. At least the rumor mills is saying as much." Tally shrugged. "I have no idea of what will be next for us."

"Perhaps we can be more serious?" Junishiro said lowly.  
"You mean to move in together?" a shocked Tally replied.  
"Well yeah." Junishiro slurped his soda. "Is that a problem?"  
"I am still sharing an apartment with Riley out of convenience she still pays rent. You know that."  
Junishiro nodded. "But I think this is a good step forward."  
"Well, I don't know."

Junishiro lowered his head, he lifted it up after a minute. "Okay, I get it. It is a big choice. You can sit on it a while."  
"Yeah..." Talley replied slowly. Her face betrayed the fact she was having mixed feelings. On one side, Riley was a good friend on the other Junishiro and her were moving in a more serious direction.

"I mean come on it is not like it is the end of everything." Junishiro noticed how poorly Tally had taken his suggestion  
"I just need to think about it." Tally told Junishiro.

Then Tally in a very unladylike manner devoured her Clogger Supreme. She made loud the loud eating sounds more out of nervousness, this was not a noddle shop where such behavior was accepted. But Tally at least was eating food that made her feel better.

(-)

* * *

Across the city, Yamaki was driving his car around the city. His Toyota Cecilia Supra (A60), was doing only a hundred kilometers but the traffic today was very light, so he went a little over, two to three kilometers in the highway would not prompt a Tokyo police officer to give pursuit.

It was a shame he could not open up his engine up but Japan had a strict rule, no car travel above 100 KPH on National Expressways. He was warming the engines so he could get some joy today as the looming demon of his failure and unemployment were over the horizon. Yamaki needed to drive alone. He had problems he had to work on. The biggest was going to an onsen in Hakone with Riley via Romancecar train.

He had to put on the brave face as society demanded. However, that did not mean he could not feel right now. That stoicism Japan was famous for was good in public but bad in private. Mitsuo Yamaki was terrible at hiding his emotions, often when he entered a room he was the smartest one in the room, he knew he had to be careful on his arrogance but how could he show respect for men he had been around for most of his life? It was hard to hide his contempt for the social hierarchy of Japanese political society. Sure when he went to school he was taught to save face but it was very hard when Mitsuo's bosses were incompetents.

Yamaki knew the real reason Prime Minister Kuroki died of a stroke, he was in flagrante delicto, he was at a golf resort at the time taking a rest, he just had the stroke with help of his mistress. It was not as reported, he had a stroke that hit him while he sat down, rest from a game of golf. Yamaki snarled, he hated the political crap he had to put up with. He was the only thing giving Japan a fair chance to compete in the digital arms race and those spineless politicians were going to give it all away to the Americans.

Gods did he hate the Americans sometimes. Sure they were great at a lot of things but did they ever quietly influence and even blackmail their allies. President Lawrence was a big idiot. He was going to have a pointless competition with the Russians over Pakistan and Iran. It did not help that Iran was an "Axis of Evil" nation. It was not like Japan or America did not and was not selling things to Iran that they weren't supposed to (Japan was selling cars and the rights to make said cars, America was selling printers, computers, and cellphones). But Russia sells a few cyclotrons to Iran it suddenly a whole mess begins and now the two idiots, Lawrence and Sharapov, would discuss and probably avert war. Lawrence what a spineless leader. He had to leap into action on 9/11, didn't he?

Yamaki had to shake the thought from his head. He looked for any tails on him and his beauty. He saw what looked to be the keystone cops, looks like it was China's turn to spy on him. At least if two spy groups appeared both broke off pursuit or surveillance to avoid creating an incident. No need to repeat the Barcelona Spy Pileup of 1996.

After his drive, Yamaki got off the expressway and was sitting at an intersection with a scramble crossing. It was very busy for the time of day. He was sitting at the front of the queue of cars. Pedestrians were walking by, pushing bikes, carrying bags or briefcases. Yamaki really wasn't watching them as he looked at the indicators on the street.

Sitting at the crossing a man stopped in front of Yamaki's car. He turned to face Yamaki. He was dressed in that Ivy League style JFK made popular in the 1960s. The man was a Panama hat styled trilby, a red sweater, tan chinos, and loafers. He looked at Yamaki in the eyes. The man was either American or European, about the same age as him. He seemed to be dressed for a different time. His stare really disturbed Yamaki. The man was staring at Yamaki almost as if into his soul.

The man moved his lips, Yamaki heard it as if the man whispered it right into his ear. "I know you, and you will know me, we've met just not in a way you are used to." The stare broke in to a smile, the man took of his hat, in a bow and then walked away from Yamaki's car.

Needless to say Yamaki was disturbed by what had just happened. He drove to the car park, an automated parking system that he paid a lot of money for. He entered his apartment and prepared for his trip with Riley to Hakone.

(-)

* * *

"Wong I need those G-15 reports on for the finical software on the MetroCapital Bank." the supervisor told Janyu Wong as he typed it in.

"I will get it to you in fifteen minutes boss." Janyu replied looking his monitor as he typed out the code for the software for the major American bank. Janyu typed up the necessary coding for the American mega-bank. This job was not sexy but it paid the bills. Janyu remembered his youth at Stanford making an AI program that his kids now play with.

He met with leaders of the industry before they were huge, like Robert Fielding of Massivesoft when Massivesoft was still operating out a strip mall near Seattle doing software for Pineapple computers. He made a program with Professor Rob McCoy and several other students. The program was financed by American corporate giant Apexi, banking giant Northeast Capital (before it merged with another banking giant Metropolitan Bank of Manhattan, which also a financed the project) several Japanese companies, including a major toy company supported the program. Oddly Janyu remembered a man in a suit that was called General by the dean at Stanford.

Janyu had better finish this coding for MetroCapital or else he'd be in trouble.

Later on, Janyu sent the code to his boss.

He was walking to the restroom when he swore he saw something, a man in a black ball cap, green coat, and tan pants. Janyu paced faster as he looked for the man, he saw the man disappear into a stairwell and he followed. But upon enter, all Janyu heard was silence. Janyu shook his head. "I must be tired."

Janyu went to the bathroom and after a few minutes returned to his workstation to work. It was there he noticed a postcard on his desk. It was an older style postcard hand-drawn picture of a beach with boats and a green hill in the back. In big bold bold gold letters it said "Fiji" on the back there was no postage, no post markings from Fiji or Japan or even an address just a to Janyu Wong. All that was written on it was bizarre and unusual.

It was brief and to the point. The writer of the postcard had written the following:  
"Project Palisades. Project Mosaic. McAdams Institute. Foothold."

Janyu pocketed the postcard. He'd have to try and figure out the meaning of this mystery later. Today was definitely weird.

(-)

* * *

The class of 5-2 was amazed when their teacher had walked in earlier today. Her hair was more blonde and she seemed o be different.

"Now students I will help those of that need some help. with your homework and I will be a bit lenient on your assignments today." To the boys and the girls, it was as if their teacher had undergone a transformation from a grumpy, plain-looking woman to a happy, That did not mean she could not put the fear of God into them. When Kazu scoffed, "Who are you and what have you done with Miss Asaji? Are you a pod person?" Nami Asaji put a smile on her face and simply said. "I have had a revelation that I was not the best teacher possible. Now I think my new spirituality will put you into your place because if you ask me that question again Kazu, I will make you write an essay on the greatest poems of old Japan. I expect to be properly cited."

Asaji's voice dripped venom. It was as though she was a great dragon of myth telling off the kids for stealing her gold. Every student shivered at the tone she used.

When lunch came around Miss Asaji went to the teacher's offices and ate the food there the staff notice her hair change. The lanky Mr. Mori approached her. "M-m-miss Asaji, I-I-I-I like what you did to your hair." he nervously said.

She noticed him and smiled, "Oh thank you. You know Mori I would not mind you coming over and talking about how we can help the kids."

Mr. Mori promptly fainted.

Back in Class 5-2 the students were gossiping galore. From the mundane to the bizarre.  
"I bet you Miss Asaji joined a cult. My parents talk about Neurotology so perhaps she joined that Cult." Ayeka Itou told Jeri and Miki Nakajima.  
"Yeah doesn't explain the hair color change though." Miki told Ayeka, "I mean I dye mine blonde but Miss Asaji does not strike me a woman who would dye her hair."  
"I don't know guys something is just off..." Jeri told her friends, they both nodded. They agreed something was off but neither Jeri or her friends could place it.  
Kazu, Kenta, and other boys, (Takato was with them on the outer parts of the group.) had a radically different theory. "It's like that movie where people are replaced with plant copies from giant zucchinis. I bet you that is a copy of our teacher and she has been destroyed." Kazu said emphatically. Takato rolled his eyes while Kenta half heatedly nodded.  
"She was replaced by a zucchini plant!" Tazou Aoyama, nodded in agreement. "It has to be aliens!"

"She has been replaced by an alien so the can take over our schools!" Tadashi, the slightly chubby student said aloud.  
Takato had to say something. "Come on guys she changes her hair and you folks think she's been replaced by an alien horde. Kazu you know it is gonna not end well for you if you keep up these rumors."

"Come on Goggle brain! She's been replaced by an alien! She would not become so nicely so quickly." Kazu retorted.  
"Yeah!" Kenta agreed with his friend.  
"Are you sure this isn't some prank?" Takato questioned at KAzu's ludicrous claims.  
"Well what do you think it is?" Kazu jabbed back at Takato.

"I don't know." Takato shrugged and sighed, out of frustration, "But she is not an alien!"

(-)

* * *

The Hypnos auxiliary control center was a backup control room if the primary, the dome room, failed for some reason. This room was more like a military control center than the center which was in Tokyo City Hall while this one was in an office building a couple of blocks away. The control center had consoles, a big board, a map table, the threat board, and T.V.s. All of which made up the military branch of Hypnos's operations center. It looked like the old CAPCOM in Houston Texas for NASA. This existed because Yamaki was not completely trusted by the bureaucrats in Nagatcho.

Sitting in his office Major Mifune was looking at the threat board. It was divided into the following treat events: Digimon, crime, terrorism, state action, international affairs, corporate affairs and other (religious incidents fell under other often as did scientific events) his office had windows to look upon his subordinates.

Mifune sighed at the threat board that had current threats around the globe listed.

 _ **DIGIMON** :  
Last vent 2 hours ago. Minor incident resolved._

 _ **CRIME:**  
Kobe Yakuza are likely to make a trade with North Korean gun runners.  
Shizuoka Slasher still eluding searches  
Two officials murdered in Hokkaido, likely connected to a corruption case.  
Ten Representatives are likely to be named in major newspaper investigation being connected to organized crime._

 _ **TERRORISM:**  
Iraqi Revolutionary Guard barracks destroyed in Mosul by Kurdish rebels  
US base in Kandahar attacked by mortars  
Tel Aviv bus bombed by a suicide bomber.  
Ten Colombian soldiers killed in a guerrilla ambush.  
Basque bomber wounds Spanish Deputy._

 _ **STATE ACTION:**  
JSDF to hold war games in two days time.  
PM to remain overseas for an indefinite period. Chief Cabinet Secretary to act as PM if needed.  
Diet not in Session.  
Emperor to celebrate a birthday soon. The security threat to Emperor, minimal._

 _ **INTERNATIONAL AFFAIRS:**  
Lucerne summit underway. Security heightened in Switzerland  
US and Russia on alert, standing by if Lucerne fails.  
President Teng in North Korea.  
Protests in Bern over Lucerne meeting  
Massive Neo-Nazi Rally in Munich.  
A failed coup in Fiji  
US Senate to investigate VP Laboratories_

 _ **CORPORATE AFFAIRS:**  
Obelisk Bancorp concerned about hacking after erroneous counting error.  
AREX Group security forcibly removed protesters in Yokohama  
Tantamount Studio files complain with the Chinese Embassy over piracy of movies.  
Brisley Pharmaceuticals Lab in Calgary destroyed in a fire._

 _ **OTHER:**  
Pope John XXIV has a bad cold.  
Omura's Whale still excites marine biologists  
_

Mifune removed everything from the list on his computer except for the VP Labs thing, the Brisley thing and the last incident involving digimon.

Mifune picked up the phone and dialed for Doctor Izo.  
"Moshi-moshie Izo here." came the answer.  
"Izo this is Mifune. Any incidents?" asked the bored Major.  
There was a pregnant pause, " You're kidding right?"The system has been buggy las few hours. False readings, false alarms that sort of thing."  
"When was that?" asked Mifune confusedly.  
"Last few hours we've had bout twenty false alarms. Why aren't you getting any?" Izo asked  
"No. The last one we got is two hours old." Mifune stood up looking at the big board in front of him.  
"That is when it started," Izo told Mifune over the phone. An alarm rang in the background.  
"Another?" Mifune asked.  
"Yes, well three." Then the alarm ended. "And they're gone."  
Mifune looked at the auxiliary. "That bastard. He has kept us in the dark. Izo if and when you can spare a minute I'll need you to come over see if we can fix this problem as it appears Yamaki wanted to keep us in the dark." Mifune was enraged, this would be going into his report to Nagatcho later. Mifune hung up and then redialed again.

"Oyama here." came the reply of the head of ground operations for Hypnos's military division.  
"Oyama I need you in my office NOW." Mifune angrily spat.  
"Yes, sir." A minute late a man in a security guard uniform (in actuality a JGSDF officer.)  
"Oyama. Do you think Yamaki lies to us and our superiors." the major asked the Captain.

The Captain with military haircut thought about it for a second. "Probably, I am sure he does but I have no proof and I cannot look at his tech with him flying into a rage." The Captain looked at the big board. "Why? Is the big board wrong?"  
Mifune looked at it out from the windows of his office. "Yes, there have been incidents for a few hours now according to Izo from the nerd herd. False alarms and false positives, that sort of thing."  
The captain looked at his commanding officer.  
"Well sir, then what do we do?" Oyama saw Mifune turn, a wicked smile on his face. "We get the devious captain. We don't play by his rules but ours." Mifune's grin was one an insane person would give after explaining how Three's Company was used to mind control the population. Truly the moniker Mad Man Mifune was starting to show,

(-)

* * *

Kagurazaka Girls' Academy, the school that shaped of women of high class in the current elite of Japan in Shinjuku. And by the gods did Rika hate it. The poor Mr. Gleason he was going to manipulated by the Ami's, and if he wasn't well their fathers would get Gleason kicked out of Japan.

"Now girls lets start with the more complex phrase." Please Let me go to the mall."  
Rika struggled with English but she really didn't care for this class she was not going to be a model like her mother. At least she hoped not.

"Remember. Puh-leeze." Gleason told the girls. Gleason, of course, wanted to throw the Amis from the roof. Spoiled brats.

After class Mr. Gleason saw Rike leaving the school, his class was at the end of the day. "Ah Miss Nonaka!"  
Rika sighed. "Gleason sensei. What do you want?" she was crabby. He was keeping her from stacking her card decks.  
"Look I think you're smarter than the Ami's but I know their fathers are well connected just remember, people like us shine through the crap. Look I know in the end those idiot kids will get their comeuppance. So keep strong Miss Nonaka." he said walking away. "And work on your English!"

Rika grumbled. At least a teacher cared. As Gleason was walking away as he felt a chill. it was sudden but he assumed it must have been a wind of some sort.

Renamon appeared behind a tree, "Home?" She asked.  
"Home." Replied Rika as she walked off.

(-)

* * *

Henry was walking back from his school it was a bland normal day in his class he did his report on the news and the teacher was very happy. Henry hoped home would be dull tonight. He liked these quiet days. They were rarer now so he better enjoy them. If he knew his family it be "Trapdoors" or "Embarrassment" on TV tonight. at least his homework was easy.

(-)

* * *

As she returned home Nami Asaji felt off. Her upper back hurt a lot. She felt awful. She must have gotten a cold from the kids at the school but it happened in public education kids were walking disease factories, even if they were wonderful. But she had to lie down maybe some Micheal McDonald would make her feel better.

Asaji put on her Michael McDonald CD and headphones she had done the homework early and was now beat. She couldn't figure out why her back hurt so much. It befuddled her she decided she needed a little help sleeping she got out her brandy and to a swig. "Ah Sweet Freedom."

As she dozed off two little points on her back moved independently of her shoulder blades.

(-)

* * *

In his den, Guilmon awoke from a good dream about peanut butter. He was awakened by something that seemed like it could be a Digimon but wasn't. it was spiking back and forth. It was unusual, the young Digimon did not understand what was going on. He felt it get stronger, stronger, stronger and then suddenly nothing, it was gone.

"I just wanted a dream about peanut butter." the dinosaur rookie Digimon tiredly groaned. He rolled onto his side and tried to go to sleep. Guilmon had a lot of trouble going to sleep for a good hour. Finally, he thought about getting up. That seemed to put him into a deep sleep.

(-)

* * *

Takato in his bed dreaming of being a Digimon Tamer. He wanted to be like Tai or Davis from the show. He wanted to be the best Digimon master in the world but a part of him knew he was too emotional. He got into trouble for being too emotional which was a no-no in Japan but Takato was not one who his emotions well. He wondered if he could help Guilmon progress along his evolution track and make him in a giant WarGrowlmon. He was constantly creating new Digimon ideas. He had the idea for WarGrowlmon recently. He had hoped the D-Power scanned his ideas properly.

But in his dreams Takato dreamed of attacking rogue Digimon himself he was tired of being on the sideline perhaps he should leap into the battle and attack the Digimon himself. It would make him and Guilmon better partners if they could both fight the bad Digimon together. He smiled at the thought.


	5. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

While it was just a little after midnight in Tokyo thirteen hours behind them (excluding all the weird little time zones that doted the map) in Washington D.C. it was a little after 11 AM lunch would happen soon.

The McAdams Institute is seen as one of the major players in the world of think tanks. From communications and economics to national security and global stability, the McAdams Institute has helped plenty of presidents and policymakers since 1952. It only seems fair they are included in helping the government game out responses to Digimon. From the bland to the insane all plans are gamed out.

The public offices for McAdams Institute sat comfortably along Dupont Circle with neighbors like the Aspen Institute, The Embassy of Jamaica, hotels, law firms and lobbying firms that spread out from K street. They only occupied three floors for this public face but that was enough for their purposes here. The public face did hold meetings with military, political, intelligence and business leaders here. The working facilities of the group were based in the outer suburbs of DC closer to Baltimore than DC.

Professor Ian Grunfeld was a dark-haired, six-foot tall German-American man that was driven to his office at McAdams Institute every workday by his driver Ramon. He was driven in a black Mercedes-Benz V-124 limo to the Dupont Circle offices. He was a top man of digital security. His father Professor Maximilian Grunfeld or as his dad spelled the last name Grünfeld. Ian, of course, was born in 1959 after his father married an American woman named Samantha Ross. His mother died in the late 1970's of breast cancer while Ian was in his early twenties.

Professor Maximilian Grünfeld was a top man in nuclear war, he felt a nuclear war was winnable. As he infamously said to President Kennedy in 1961, "Any war even a thermonuclear war must have a victor and a vanquished. " The late Professor Maximilian Grünfeld died at the age of 79 after he argued with his nemesis Francis Odell over how he was not wrong. Grünfeld died about two hours later from a major heart attack. Odell died from a heart attack the next day after hearing his rival was dead. Ian had a small funeral and a large wake for his father. Ian also went to Odell's funeral.

Grunfeld's family had worked at McAdams for decades. His father and uncle had both worked there and now after making his fortune in technology, Ian went into technology. He quickly found out his skills were high in demand for national security questions that needed. The McAdams Institute was a leading think tank in cybersecurity. It was not long before the Institute became involved in the Digimon problem.

He asked if they, the American government had tried to eliminate the problem. They did but the problem was so diffuse that a matter of months later a creature would reappear. These were called DPs or Deviant Programs. The military called the Delta Papas.

Ian was in the large conference room preparing to make a presentation to the brass. With Ian was Johnny Beckenstein a retired NSA man and wild spirit of Silicon Valley Even when he dressed up he wore a bolo tie, and wore an Akubra hat. Ian was concerned. Beckenstein was a brownish-blonde haired man in up his later fifties.

"You know Johnny you don't have to come to these meetings if you don't want to."

Johnny Beckenstein smirked, putting his feet up on the table. "Eh, it wouldn't be fun if I left."

Ian sighed. "Don't anger the brass they make sure we can afford our nice pensions." Ian cautioned.

"These idiots know nothing about the Digimon threat. They think this is something they can beat easily. I think destroying them is a mistake." Johnny huffed.

"Unfortunately we only advise on policy and we do not make it." Ian resignedly stated. "I mean I do not care for President Lawrence but he has ultimate say so."

"Especially since his Vice President is Bob Sterling, the darling of the military-industrial complex. He would side on a military action most of the time. Odd for a veteran. Though that navy man never saw combat." Johnny leaned back in the chair.

"Let's get ready for the brass," Ian told the cowboy programmer.

(-)

Janyu Wong was on the computer in his office late at night in the apartment, well mansion as they called them in Japan. He never got that from his youth in Hong Kong. He lived in the Mid-Levels in Hong Kong. His family was not super wealthy but they made enough money to be successful. But these large condominiums were called mansions for a selling reason.

But as Janyu worked late tonight to figure out what was the postcard he got talking about. He looked up the items on the Postcard from Fiji. Project Palisades made one hit on a website. It was a website that claimed JFK was killed because he was against faking the moon landing.

Project Mosaic he found some information. It was limited but it was better than Palisades. All Janyu got on Palisades was the program was under ECHELON. ECHELON, the American signals program he heard about on some technology bulletin boards he frequented. Typically ECHELON talk was relegated to the crackpot corner.

 _Project Mosaic: A DIA operation attempting to plant viruses into Soviet nuclear MILNET. Such activity was also believed to have been supported by the ISA, the Intelligence Support Activity, and was commanded by US Army General and close friend of President Ronald Reagan, General Norman Brazini. Information on such action is still extremely limited. Possibly due to American agencies still conducting or attempting to conduct similar methods into the Russian Nuclear Command Authority systems._

The information Janyu saw did not delve too much further into the subject other than it was later taken under the NSA and it is likely still going on in some form.

Janyu remembered at Stanford almost twenty years ago what his friend told him. " _Those weird narcs are snooping around our facility again. What do those G-Men want?_ " that comment echoed in his mind years later.

He was growing tired, his search while bearing some fruit was not going to come to a conclusion tonight. He had work tomorrow and staying up past one in the morning will not help with the FCLC-WD programs they company would be starting soon for another major bank.

He glanced at the news: Presidents Sharapov and Lawrence met, both wearing big fuzzy winter coats, at Lake Lucerne. VP Labs was being investigated by the American Senate for "questionable activity" the reason was vague but it seemed some concerns arose over the recent software they developed. The serial killer was still at large and so were some bank robbers. Another monster sighting, this time over Mexico City.

He had to get some shuteye. He glanced into his son Henry's room. He swore he saw that stuffed toy move...

He worked too hard.

(-)

The conference room at the McAdams Institute was now filled with high-level officials of the DoD, military, the intelligence community, and the White House.

The man that looked like a corporate executive with a professional haircut was Deputy Defense Darrell Bridges. A Former USAF pilot that flew into the heart of Vietnam. He was loved by both sides of the aisle and few people disliked Bridges. He was a short man but he was a respected pilot.

The bald-headed man in his late forties to his early fifties was Ralph George, the Deputy National Security Advisor. He worked directly under Retired General Gregory Pace. George was from another Think Tank this one worked with the DIA in the eighties He worked on the "informative" book series _Soviet Military Power_ and would try and scare politicians into making the American Defense budget a bloated beast of epic proportions. Ian knew Johnny hated George.

National Security Agency Director and United States Army Lieutenant General Isaac Dennings sat watching this presentation with intense interest. He was a tall man that was a signals officer in the US Army in the later part of Vietnam.

Also present was Major General Dean Eriksen US Army and he was rumored to head of the secret group known as the Activity. But Grunfeld and Beckenstein knew better to ask the two-star general about his command. Johnny swore he had met the two-star, glasses and green-uniformed wearing man. But he could not know for sure.

Grunfeld had been at his speech for the better part of forty-five minutes. At least he was nearing the end. Force readiness in case of Digimon invasion. They assumed the military had a chance against Digimon. Grunfeld and the brass were wrong but they already made up their minds. Grunfeld and the brass may not agree on the level of seriousness the Digimon issue was but they did agree on how to handle it.

"In conclusion, I feel that if a Digimon invasion occurs the first few days will be vital. We must throw the bulk of our forces into the fight and destroy the enemy. However, the inaction of the past taken by governmental authorities have allowed Digimon to flourish. I feel that the firewall system IRON-SIDES, while sufficient will eventually fail. Like Jurassic Park, Digimon have in the past, already found the weak spots in the firewall, they are working to find weak spots and will find new weak spots. We must set up another series of firewalls and stop treating the Digimon issue like it is not as important as terrorism or Russia. I must thank you for your time and consideration of my proposals. I hope this meeting has been educational to you fine men." Grunfeld sat down and took a sip of water.

The brass did not seem amused. The only exception was Major General Eriksen who had a wry smile on his face.

The Deputy Defense Secretary cleared his throat before speaking. He was beaten to the punch but the Deputy NSA.

"Professor Grunfeld, Mr. Beckenstein, while General Pace will agree with you in the fact this is a serious matter. However, regarding the Digimon threat, he does not agree that we must place it high on the list of threats. The President and his staff feel we have more pressing issues that are of this earthly domain. While the president does not feel we should not be prepared he does not want to divert resources from our forces in Afghanistan and our likely Cold War II with Russia." The Deputy National Security Advisor told the men.

"Palisades works and is the most advanced Firewall we got currently. Hell, it cost about the same as a B2 bomber and it works." The NSA director Army Lieutenant General Denning jabbed at the retired Air Force Deputy Secretary of Defense.

"Let's not get sidestepped by the fact the Army feels inadequate." The Deputy Secretary retaliated. "No, our focus right now is as I stated the last time I was here this, keeping the problem buried."

"Also this problem is not in our top five, top ten maybe." Dep. NSA Ralph George pointed at Grunfeld and Beckenstien.

"Yes, the top threats are and I quote from the list the president sent to us himself are the following:

1\. Terrorism which is a blanket for the following.

A. Islamic extremist terrorism

B. Bio-terror

C. Nuclear terrorism

D. Christian/Anti-Zionist Terrorism

E. State-backed terrorism

F. And other forms of terrorism that fails to fall under above groups.

2\. Russia. The Russians gave Iran that nuclear tech.

3\. Iran. A nuclear Iran will start an arms race.

4\. North Korea

5\. Iraq. Saddam is still a SoB.

6\. China.

7\. Drug cartels

8\. Cyberwarfare

9\. Natural plagues.

10\. Meteors and Digimon share ten." Finished George.

"Now even though the world hopes the Lucerne thing will work out, it will in all likelihood fall apart. President Lawrence views Sharapov as a bully. He wants nothing to do with bullies. Is it an oversimplification? Yes. But he's the president the buck stops with him. We tried to sway him too much and we are suffering that Buckeye stubbornness he gets when we've tried to change his mind too many times. Bad relations with Russia while not ideal aren't a backbreaker. Our concern is more focused on earthly affairs rather than a statistically tiny population that come through to our world to cause havoc. Firewalls, railguns and EMP weapons were made for a reason." Deputy Defense Secretary Bridges finished.

"And even if the summit falls through, Iran will be number two on our list. North Korea three, Iraq four, drug cartels will be five, cyber warfare will be six, China seven, Russia eight, Digimon and meteors remain the same. "George told those assembled.

"I think that is a mistake," Grunfeld told the government officials with a respectful but disagreeing tone in his voice. "This is how we get pantsed and publicly."

MG Eriksen cleared his throat. "I agree with the Professor. I think we must treat this issue like it is important. Not this we push spare money aside for such a program from wherever we can get it."

"General Eriksen, this issue was discussed by the President and National Security Advisor Pace. It has been discussed numerous times and the President and General Pace agree that we must focus on more earthly security matters. I just listed the issues to our nice think-tankers. I know you were paying attention." Deputy NSA Ralph George took a sip of water.

"I must run the NSA, Palisades, ECHELON and other programs. I cannot focus all of the NSA's power on one issue. I have to watch our signals security, our enemies' signals, and terrorist signals. I cannot do all of that." Dennings pipped up.

"And you think Congress will give us more money? Good luck. They may like me but still, that's an uphill battle." Deputy SECDEF Bridges told Grunfeld.

"So I take it my suggestions are going to be taken" into consideration" as it is said ?" Professor Grunfeld replied sarcastically.

"Exactly." Ralph George replied honestly. "Exactly."

(-)

"Ah, Tokyo! I love this town!" said an excited man in the Kabukicho district of Shinjuku. He was leaving a love hotel with his bride, "Fast Hands, I love you!" he kissed her on the cheek. The Criminal was average height for a Japanese man, he walked with his bride who was a good head taller than him.

"Frankie, you can't spend too much money on me. The police will notice." the woman told her new husband.

"Hide like I care what those flatfoots do. I got you and we got a good system. Anyways the next armored car we hit will be up north in Aomori." Fuuto told his new wife.

"We're gonna make a killing!" Hide told her new husband.

Far above them, the purple imp Digimon Impmon was walking on the rooftops. He was frustrated with the stupid happy humans. "Stupid humans, all happy or like sheep. I am the only independent thing in dis town!"

Impmon hated the humans despite his memories of those two dumb kids he remembered. The two dumb young kids were something he wanted out of his mind. He huffed and walked off on the roof thinking about how dumb these idiots were- "Oof!" He ran into an older human standing on the roof looking down with a telescope,

"Hey! How's about youse watch it!" Impmon told off the older human, it was a male from his guess, he couldn't tell. The male human pulled away from his telescope. And looked and Impmon, he looked at the Digimon and huffed.

"Great another weird creature." He grumbled. Looking at Impmon he was interrupted in his scan. The man was dressed warmly for this time of night. He was dressed in a sweater and coat, pants and earmuffs. He seemed to be old, not super old as Impmon had seen but like middle-aged old.

"Whaddya mean weird creature?! I'm a Digimon! A powerful one at that too." Impmon puff out his chest. The man looked at the little Digimon nonplussed. His lack of concern actually was more off-putting to the little Digimon than he would let show.

"I have seen flying devils, dragons, dinosaurs, kitsunes, weird bird things, Godzilla looking creatures, and other strange things. I tried reporting it to the police but they threw the report out. I went to the press and they threw the story out. They think I am crazy. All those fools down there. Though there are others who know about you." He came up towards Impmon and squatted in front of the imp Digimon. The man stared at Impmon right into his eyes. "You are scared. So am I."

Impmon scoffed. "Yeah, right, I ain't no fraidy cat!" Impmon crossed his arms.

The man smiled, "You know what scares me?" The man looked at Impmon with concern.

"What?" Asked Impmon. He was curious about this human now.

"That I have seen plenty of other people interact with creatures like you and you know what they act as if it did not happen. This society makes them want to forget the oddities and try and be homogeneous and crap like that. I bet you hundreds of people have encountered your type before." The man pointed at the streets below. "Instead, all I see are sheep. Suckers for the many products my company sells. Teiyo Group endorsed diets, Teiyo Group endorsed cooking products, Teiyo endorsed drinks. That group I head up takes advantage of those suckers." The man went back to his telescope.

Impmon looked at the human skeptically. "If you're such a big shot why ain't you in you in a fancy house?" Impmon questioned the man. The man turned away from people watching. Impmon watched this man rub his chin.

"Up there I can't see these people as well. If I stayed up there my subordinates would lie to me about people on the streets. Down here people won't think of me anything other than a creep. Plenty of those in Japan." the man told Impmon.

"How do I knows you ain't nuts?" Impmon asked cautiously.

"You don't. But am I nuts for being an individual in a nation that values teamwork and a homogeneous society over someone asking, "What's wrong?", all the time? I don't think so. I think the rest of them are nuts." the man with outstretched hand motioned over the city. "They are sheep."

"So are ya nuts?" Impmon asked the man looking over the city.

"No.," said the annoyed man. He looked at Impmon. "You are a strange one aren't you? What's your name?"

"Impmon!" Impmon said proudly. "How's about you?"

"Hiroyuki Shindo." replied the man. "Chairman of the Teiyo Group. It is refreshing to meet you Impmon." He bowed at Impmon. "I hope we meet again."

"Sure..." Impmon said before leaving.

(-)

Takato woke up feeling refreshed and awake. He was happy today while it was school felt like he was going to have a good day. First, he'd have food followed by school and then Guilmon! It would be a perfect day!

"Peanut Butter! I want Peanut Butter!" Takato told himself.

"Takato who are you talking to?!" came the voice of his mother.

"Myself! I want a peanut butter sandwich for breakfast mom! May I have one?" asked Takato.

"Sure! I see no reason why not." came his mom's response.

"Sweet! Thanks, mom you're awesome!" Takato told his mom.

A slight laugh was audible through the walls. "I know."

(-)

At Rika's house, she was preparing for school putting on the evil uniform that she despised.

 _"Rika, please put on the uniform. I can't have you misbehaving again."_ what her mother said months ago echoed in her ears again.

She put on the uniform and sighed, "I hate this thing"

Renamon poked out of the shadows for a second. "Problems?"

"No. I just hate those idiots at school and what this uniform means to me." Rika replied unhappily.

Renamon nodded, before vanishing. At least grandma was good every morning.

She walked into the dining area and sat down she crossed her legs and she sat at the kotatsu and began eating her rice and udon, with an orange juice. Her grandmother sat down after a minute.

"So, Rika, how did you sleep?" Asked Seiko

"Pretty good grandma," Rika replied, her grandmother smiles at her.

"Good." Seiko sipped her tea.

Rika scratched her back."I hate this uniform! It is so itchy!"

Seiko chuckled, "They were just as itchy as they are now in my day too, Rika. I mean I wore a gakuran when I could. But it was not often. I still looked good." Grandma Hata made a motion that looked like a dance.

Rika shook her head at the thought of her grandmother as a delinquent. Grandma? Was she a delinquent? Her Grandma!?

"I mean I knew karate." Grandma Hata got up and began to look for something while Rika finished her breakfast. After a few minutes, Rika's Grandma returned with a picture.

"Your grandfather and I met protesting the Vietnam War and at other protests. We went to protests to fight the corrupt government and to fight police. It was fun. It was happening." Grandmother Seiko handed Rika a picture of Seiko in her teens wearing a male school uniform (with a hat the boys often wore in public schools). She was posing like she a delinquent with a bokken, a wooden sword used in samurai training. They weren't illegal, it was like a baseball bat you could buy it. But in the picture, her grandmother looked intimidating it was a look Rika had seen her grandmother gave Rika before, mostly when the younger Rika was in trouble, but the picture showed a more fiery version of it. It was eerie, her grandmother looked like an older version of Rika. Rika guessed she took more after her grandmother than mother.

Rika was floored with the picture. "I missed those days. I dabbled with the Red Army but I never joined, it got too violent and political after a couple of protests but it was fun." Seiko told her granddaughter. "I was a terror back then."

Renamon in the shadows smiled, Rika was a red-headed mirror of her grandmother.

"I better get going grandma,.." Rika got up, "I love you grandma!" she said running off to school.

Seiko looked at the picture with some longing, "God I miss those days at times."

(-)

At Nami Asaji's apartment, the teacher had one major complaint before leaving for school, "Since has my bra been so small?"

After getting on the train she sat down, next to her was a salaryman. She was not thinking about him. She was thinking about how to help the kids today.

To those on the carriage, Asaji was absolutely radiant. She had an almost godly like appearance. Most women were jealous and many men were curious.

Japan had a problem that was hardly unique to it but a problem that was probably more intense which was groping on the train. It was so common many train cars had signs against and even some people got fined. The problem was most women did not to admit it happened and in Japan, men could deny it. Nami was typically well aware of this problem and often went into a women-only car on the train or sat with other women. Today she was in a hurry.

As she was in her deep thoughts Nami felt a hand in a place it didn't belong. It was the salaryman next to her. Asaji did not want to make a scene on the train she had better things to do then smite this worm. But hurting him, that was not out of question. Faster than her harasser cold tell she grabbed the pervert's hand and squeezed his hand. It made a sickening pop.

The Salaryman's face was suddenly wracked by pain. The perverted man lifted his left hand up and saw that the bones were broken, none broke the skin The metacarpals on his left hand, sans his thumb, were all broken. The Salaryman put the right hand, that held up his right hand in his mouth. He muffled his pain into his other wrist.

At the station near the school, she got off. The salaryman had to wait until he got three more stops before he could go to his office. He was in pain for the rest of the day. He would lie about how his hand got broken to his wife.

(-)

Another alarm went off in the dome room. It had been one of too many since yesterday. The Major had walked in from the sleeping area that cots were set in. "Izo, have you figured anything out?" asked the military head.

The science head sighed. "I have looked at software, hardware, I looked at data and programming, I looked at possible viruses, hacking, errors in coding, everything. The only thing I haven't done is shut it off and restarted it. But I need authorization for a hard restart. Yamaki is out of reach. Oh, and the alarms keep showing more of these phantoms. Sometimes it says there're fifteen, other times it says there're over four hundred. FOUR HUNDRED! FOUR HUNDRED WILD ONES?! How are we not seeing anarchy! Chaos on the streets!?" Izo said, more tired than frustrated.

"Calm down Izo. It's just you're tired. "Mifune replied calmly. "We need to restart the system I'll get authorization from the civil service. I am certain a couple of administrative vice ministers will be able to grant permission to restart over Yamaki."

Izo coughed, he was groggy. "They better, I don't know how much more I can take Mifune."

"Get some sleep Izo, that's an order. I'll take care of the civil service." Mifune told the head of the Science department.

Izo nodded and head toward the bunks.

"Well, those paper-pushers will be annoyed and overjoyed at the same time." Mifune looked at his aide, "Sergeant, get me the Ministries of Defense, Interior, and the cabinet office." The aide bowed and went to the nearest secure phone.

"Let's see if turning it on and off again will work?" Mifune sighed, "Of course this is the time Yamaki is out of reach."

(-)

Henry was walking to school, he had a small cough but it was not too bad. He was tempted to make a bad pun or something but apart of him refused. He had his history class today and they were going to talk about the "Warring States Period."

"Boring states period. Oh well, at least it gave us period dramas." Henry said aloud to himself.

"What you say?" A groggy Terriermon poked his head out of his bag.

"Nothing just, Boring states period," Henry muttered his pun to Terriermon.

"Eh, I could do better but I am too tired." The Digimon put his head back in the bag.

Henry did not look forward to today.

(-)

Yamaki was enjoying or trying to enjoy his time at Hakone. At her insistence, Riley told him to leave the pager at home and take the batteries out of his cell phone. He was liking letting his mind not be focused on the task as he sat being covered by volcanic sands.

The problem was he was worried about Hypnos being shut down and being under American control. He'd be transferred to the METI or the Ministry of Internal affairs and Communications. Either to Hokkaido, Okinawa, or some other island with a minor office. Someplace far from Tokyo. Hell one idea he heard was he'd be made a diplomat with no power and stuck in Uruguay as that was closest to the other side of the planet as one could get.

Riley was enjoying the trip it was doing her good. She knew Yamaki was stewing but she was planning to see if he would marry her soon or not. This was a good place to pop the question. Maybe it will be tonight?

(-)

"We have discussed your request and after a vote, we will authorize a hard restart of the Hypnos system. We will fax you authorization forms soon. This will provide Mr. Yamaki with proof you had the authority." Replied the Administrative Vice Minister for the Cabinet Office.

"Thank you, sir." Mifune nodded, he was on the phone with the bureaucratic Chieftan of the government. In the U.K. or Commonwealth countries, these men and a growing number of women would be called Mandarins, scholars of bureaucracy, experts of the systems of government and how to move the mud along.

The chief of the Cabinet Office (not the Chief Cabinet Secretary), was an experienced bureaucrat at management and he was also the most senior official in government he used to run affairs in the Foreign Affairs Ministry but was moved here out of seniority. He would retire in a year to a major company, Teiyo or some other major company, they would pay him well.

"Our concern is what happens if these phantoms are still on the system?" Came the concerned voice over the line.

"Then it means something too terrible to contemplate but we must consider. The vanguard of an invading force." Mifune said scared of what it meant if he was right. "I hope it is just an error in the code."

"I hope so too." The Mandarin of the Cabinet Office hung up.

Mifune hung up and raised a walkie-talkie to his mouth. "Izo begin the hard restart. Over."

"Got it, over and out." Izo came back over the walkie.

The lights in the building went out. Then back up lights went on. After a minute the regular lighting went on.

"Emergency restart. Beginning now. Rebooting secondary systems." Came the automated voice with alarms in the background. Mifune patted a nearby soldier on the shoulder

Mifune began to head out of the dome room. Yamaki thought he locked it. He did but Mifune had a key as well. Mifune was very good at being light-fingered. He had copied the magnetic strip on the key card. It would be a couple of hours before they knew what was going on. A Hard Reset was the only option for the system.

(-)

Takato was walking to school. He had a skip in his step. Today was going to be a good day. He was going to one-up Kazu in the park and maybe Miss Asaji would be scarily nice.

Then he heard a weird sound, it sounded like an electric guitar being plucked. It was odd Takato shook his head and would give Guilmon some bread and then be off to school. He saw a man looking up at the sky, it was a vagrant. Takato had a quick game he had to get to before class.

The man in the park swore he saw the top of the Tax Towers glowing for a minute. The vagrant shook it off he had to go and panhandle.

Jeri walked by the weird playground equipment as she headed to school. She shook her head, boys are silly.

(-)

 **Newsline**

 **Morning News**

 ** _Top stories_**

 **Lucern Conference:** First day successful. American President James Lawrence and Russian President Konstantin Sharapov both say day one of summit went well. Observers hopeful that summit will succeed in easing tensions.

 **President Teng returns to China:** Chinese President Teng returns to Beijing after a couple of days in Pyongyang.

 **Indian fighters chase UFO:** Fighter jets of the Indian Air Force's Eastern Air Command chased a UFO away from Kolkata after it did not hail on any frequency or acknowledge alternative methods of communication by the Kolkata Air Control Centre. The Indian Air Force sent two Mig-21s. UFO disappeared before they could get a visual.

 **Police still investigating Tokyo Subway attack.** The Metropolitan Police Department of Tokyo is thoroughly investigating the attack by a crazed homeless man two days ago. The police cannot see why the homeless man did the things he did. He has yet to be identified. The station the attack took place in was cleaned and operation by yesterday morning.

 **Shizuoka Slasher silent for more than a day.** Will the killer strike again or will he go dormant?

 **Police are still looking for billion yen thieves.** No new information of the thieves police investigation coming up short.

 **Self Defense Forces to hold war games tomorrow around Mount Fuji.** Certain areas around the mountain will be closed to the public to avoid people getting hurt.

 **VP Labs stock tumbles.** The stock value for VP Labs has fallen since the US Senate announced it will investigate the virtual pet firm. Its price has crashed significantly It went from 172 USD to 129 USD as share.

 **Teiyo Group CEO Shindo causes controversy again.** The CEO, Hiroyuki Shindo, of one of Japan's larger corporate firms today caused controversy when he told a left-leaning newspaper the government is spying on private citizens and their communications. The major media outlets have yet to see Mr. Shindo's evidence and refused to print it. The Tokyo Daily Star says the evidence is rock solid.

 **American Vice President Bob Sterling is in California visiting friends at Alliance Aerospace.** The Vice President is being painted as a close ally of the military complex by left-leaning American media outlets. AA recently received a major contract for their troop transport airplane to replace the C141.

 **Will Digimon get another season?** Executives at Fuji and Toei while optimistic have yet to hear from Bandai.

 **Soul Sword manga to be adapted into anime**. Fans of the manga are excited.

 **Tantamount Studios horror film, The Mangler, to recoup revenue lost from Love, Indubitably.**

 **A local man in Saitama claims to spot monster rummaging through trash.** Farmer Haru Tsuge, 76, claimed he saw a pink creature with a giant mouth eating his trash in Midori Ward Saitama. "It had a pink body as big as a soccer ball, weird antenna on its head, huge eyes, and no discernable limbs," Police say it is possible Mr. Tsuge looked at the creature in bad lighting.

(-)

Author stuff

" _Informative_ " nice way to say propaganda.

Yup that chapter was a tad heavy in the exposition. I am sorry about that but it was sadly necessary. Next chapter will be lighter in it.


	6. Chapter 5

**Ch 5**

The morning rush hour in Tokyo was always busy. Every day almost seven hundred fifty thousand people went through Shinjuku station. They went to work from subway trains, the Yamanote Line, JR Trains, private rail lines, the many buses at the bus depot in front of the station, and taxis and cars that would pick up people heading to their destination.

The subways were full but not as cramped as they once were. Railway companies had listened to passenger suggestions and made the cars wider, the doors wider, and the cars less cluttered inside. Another reason for less crowding was the "Lost Decade" in which fewer people worked, Today the Shinjuku Station used pushers to get people on the trains. Pushers did just that, their job was difficult but essential. Now they weren't used as often.

Janyu Wong passed through the busy transportation hub, on his way to his office on the other side of Shinjuku. It had the usual alerts and broadcasts informing people of when a train was departing or arriving. He followed the subway through the ward to his offices. He would arrive fifteen minutes early, go to his desk, put his briefcase and coat away, then do calisthenics. He had code to crank out at least he had some seniority (though he was Chinese and not well connected). So he was not the only one cranking out code.

The Salaryman that had groped Miss Asaji was trying to figure out he could hurt his hand at the large insurance conglomerate he worked for. Slamming his hand into a doorway seemed to be the best option right now. He never had a woman break his hand before. Not even his wife broke a hand, his skull was a different matter, his wife had hit him with a cast iron skillet. Unusual in Japan but her family was higher up the social ladder and it was expected that if he were to cheat he was not to get caught.

Returning from her overseas photo shoot Rumiko Nonaka was in the back of a car service hired by her agency to drive her home. She was dead on her feet. While she often slept on international flights, Rumiko was next to a very annoying Flemish tourist. He did not shut up about Belgium and the Flanders region he was from. By the time they landed the calm image of the model that Rumiko was wanted to strangle the Belgian. She was very tired upon entering her home.

Exiting her train Miss Asaji felt absolutely wonderful she was at the station closest to the school. She was heading towards the school. A lot of people looked at her today. Though her clothes felt restricting. They were very uncomfortable but she would suffer through the day and wear them until tonight and buy a more comfortable outfit. White seemed good but it was a pain to wash, perhaps green. Her back was killing her.

Many passers-by were looking at the stunning blonde hair, they assumed it was a dye job, heading towards the school.

Returning to the school office, the other female teachers were jealous when Asaji-san took off her coat, she was amazingly beautiful, even more so than before and some of the male teachers would notice a new muscle tone in her exposed upper arms. Iwamoto-san saw that she must have hit the gym.

The assumption was an identity crisis. The twenty-six-year-old must have had some sort of crisis caused by a trauma. The Principal, Seiji Kurosawa, was not pleased but he was understanding. He looked at the taller, now much taller woman.

"Miss Asaji, I will warn you that a certain decorum is expected at this school. It is fine to dye your hair but it is expected that you must not make those young boys more confused than they are currently." the Principle warned her. While he was an old fool that was trying hard not get into trouble, he had a school to run.

Asaji while terrified did not see what he was reprimanding her about. Her hair was naturally blonde, wait...

Was it? No, it wasn't. Or was it? She could have sworn she was brown haired. She didn't have time to think about she had a class to teach.

Takato tried not to be late to class again, he did not want the wrath of his teacher she was powerful and off yesterday. He did not want to deal with an angry, style changing, teacher. It was best not to poke an angry cat. Also, he wanted more peanut butter. His hand itched again it was red from all the scratching.

Juri Kato arrived at school and began to gossip with her friends. Ayeka and Miki were talking about how their teacher's hair was now completely blonde. They also swore she was taller. Jeri didn't believe their teacher was taller. That was impossible, right? Jeri did not know how to feel on that.

Henry got to school and felt like making snide remarks about how strange the school gate sounded, the strange feeling he had in his gut, and his sister plotting to be the next North Korean dictator. Terriermon was sleeping in his backpack.

* * *

(-)

Outside of Kagurazaka Girls' Academy, Mr. Gleason was walking to the school, he lived in a tiny apartment with his wife and young daughter. He was different than a typical gaijin teacher, he did come from money. His father was John Gleason, The John Gleason of Dynamic Systems the major computer company from the Silicon Prairie in Texas. But Ryan Gleason was not interested in money. He was more interested in Japan, as it was the land of his great-grandparents on his mother's side.

So Gleason learned Japanese and became very good at it, to a point where he had local idioms down pretty good. Fortunately, he did not have a Kansai accent. That would have annoyed the faculty here, except the health teacher, an Osaka native, and die-hard Hanshin Tigers fan. The Headmaster was a woman, which even in a girls' school in Japan was unusual. But as Ryan figured changing times.

Ryan Gleason or Gleason-sensei as his students referred to him was a hard teacher, he had to be. He had to expect the pranks they pulled on gaijin here in Japan. His wife worked at a major heavy industries company, it was a very convenient marriage as it allowed Dynamic Systems and Kinoshita Heavy Industries to have a mutually beneficial marriage for both families and companies.

Ryan, on the other hand, married Kayda because he loved her and she was not typical by Japanese sense, she was stubborn, believed a woman had more rights and was generally disagreeing that Wa should not be questioned.

Ryan, his wife, and four-year-old Ran had a good morning. Breakfast, Kayda did work from home, and the family had a good morning.

Ryan arrived at the school he saw the girls, the teachers, the Amis, and Rika. Typically Ryan didn't bat an eye at the students but Rika today was acting odd. She was trying to be sneaky. Rika then noticed Mr. Gleason looking at her. She visibly yelped, slightly. Behind her, something appeared. Ryan Gleason swore he saw a bipedal fox for a minute. He shook his head. It was gone by the time he looked.

For a second he swore he saw a yellow and white bipedal fox. It was taller than Rika that was for sure. But he blinked and it was gone. He couldn't tell any more than that.

"Miss Nonaka, why are you sneaking?" asked the American English teacher.

"Uh..." she was finding an answer. "For fun?" she didn't know why but she was doing it.

The teacher looked at her incredulously. "Alright. I expect you to clean the hall today. Builds character."

Rika let out a long sigh, "Sure, thing."

Gleason smiled. "You do that I'll find a way to put the screws to the Ami's today." he laughed a little.

Rika smiled. Gleason-san was not a bad teacher, to say the least."Okay."

Gleason headed towards the school he was a little late, at least he had a card from the rail line.

* * *

(-)

"God damn! Look at that power spike!" yelled Mifune looking at the screens showing the reboot going on.

"The one problem with the hard restart is what we call the "Chernobyl conundrum." The reactors spiked power because they put in the control rods coated in graphite. Here, Yamaki designed a power spike to go through Juggernaught. It would be possible by accident to restart Juggernaught without activating it if the hard restart was done under the right scenarios." Izo told the major.

"But the sheer power where do we get it?"

"TEPCO mostly, the primary source is Kashiwazaki-Kariwa Nuclear Power Station. Secondary are the two Fukushima Plants, followed by Futtsu Power Station in Chiba, and the Shin-Takasegawa Pumped Storage Station near Ōmachi. By activating this the lights in Tokyo have dimmed a little."

The gray-haired head of buildings and ground approached, he was in his later 40's but his hair was greyed by stress. "I told Yamaki that such a design for the power was a mistake, but he knows better than a man that knows how to power such immense server farms or similar things." Hara Masao told Izo and Mifune.

"When will the system be reactivated?" asked Mifune.

"It will take a couple of hours, major," Izo told Mifune.

"How many?" asked Mifune, more tired than anything.

"At least three maybe four." Izo told the gathered heads.

"A bare-bones system restart, yes. It will be closer to six hours before the system up there is completely reactivated."

"Are you including the diagnostic it has to run?" asked another science department man with dark brown hair and glasses.

"Yes, The diagnostic will run for 45 minutes at least, maybe an hour," Masoa told the scientists, they did not like this non-scientist telling them how long the reactivation period would take.

"Well, we will see," Mifune told them.

Izo looked at the Major, his face turned to concern. "What happens if the Digimon issue is out of control?"

Mifune's face contorted to that of fear, terror, and dread. The man that had seen terrible things in Afghanistan and part of UN missions in Africa looked down then up to the dark void of the big board. "If it is then I will report it in immediately and decide our best course of action to the crisis center. But if there are hundreds of Digimon around Tokyo we have a problem..."

Mifune wondered if he was going to get the blame, did he make a mistake? The Major was worried he made a bad call. He was an officer he had to make calls all the time but a bad call could get men killed. He looked back at his number two Captain Oyama and the other captain, Okazaki stood there.

The men that were gathered before him looked on as if they needed a new captain of the ship the JDS Hypnos. Mifune sighed. "Alright men. Let's put this facility on secondary alert. I want our trucks rolling out ready to pounce. " He pointed at Okazaki.

"Okazaki, send men to Hakone tell them to look at every onsen if they must. I want Yamaki back here ASAP."

"By car or by helicopter?" asked Okazaki.

"By car at the moment. No need for our helicopter fleet to be mobilized yet." Mifune nodded.

"I'll send them in the Sambar and Jimny. A four-man team should do it." Okazaki thought of the plan. "Any weapons?"

Mifune looked surprised, "I see no need to send the men with weapons but if you must they can carry M60 revolvers."

"Sir." Okazaki went off to send four men to Hakone.

Mifune looked at the black big board again. "Please be a malfunction."

* * *

(-)

In Hakone, Yamaki was not really relaxing but he enjoyed his time with Riley. She was definitely a wild stallion. She was a stubborn woman and he loved that about his girlfriend. Yamaki was at this little Onsen that he had booked online he doubted the world went to hell in a handbasket, he would have seen it on the news. Instead, the news on the TV in the common room of the resort showed the Lucerne Summit.

He seemed to have a groggy feeling though. He did not know why but he felt sick. He hoped he did not get sick with a cold. His eyes seemed rather red.

Riley was really enjoying the sauna this onsen had. She was spending much more than the recommended time to be in the sauna. They said maybe fifteen minutes, she had spent over thirty minutes or more in the sauna. Yamaki was enjoying the deep tissue massage. Yamaki would never admit it but he liked it a lot.

This was the time to enjoy himself. He was going to be dealing with the evil beast Bureaucroth, the Elder God of the bureaucratic ways. He invented that name as he was a fan of H.P. Lovecraft and such a name was within his gravitas. He suspected and his father confirmed to him that he, Mitsuo Yamaki, was going to be transferred to the diplomatic corps and put in an office in Brazil, not the embassy in Brasilia but perhaps Rio De Janeiro or São Paulo was in possibility after a year or two, but at first it would be a tie between Manaus, Curitiba, Porto Alegre, and Belem were all contenders as a place to dump him. The other side of the earth as far from Tokyo with no power, that is what he knew the powers that be would do. He hoped he'd stay in Japan but that now seemed unlikely.

Oh well, he was going to have some fun with Riley. Better get moving now.

Outside the onsen, two gaijin agents were watching Yamaki. Both were Russians. They watched from different cars. They would see if it was possible to flip him. Yamaki knew the Russians were going after him, he called the Moscow agents Laurel and Hardy. Though this duo was different from his typical detail. They two agents sat outside in a large sedan from the 1980s.

One agent was reading Tolstoy's"War and Peace"

"Day two, and Yamaki is still enjoying his retirement vacation," said "Hardy".

"I still say your wrong," "Laurel," told the other agent, "Our intel source is probably maybe leading on a wild hunt."

"Possibly. But the third secretary says "see if he will flip" I will see if he is a likely traitor." "Hardy," told bluntly "Laurel"

"Well, could he be a traitor?" Laurel bluntly replied with sarcasm to his peer.

Hardy looked at Laurel and nodded. "If our sources are truthful in what they say we have a possible way to undermine South American policy for Japan."

"So we'll ignore the whole Hypnos thing?" "Laurel asked closing his book. "I never thought Moscow was forgiving."

Hardy smiled, "They aren't. But Moscow is pragmatic if anything." Hardy said starting the car. "Let's go we can't stay too long."

* * *

(-)

At Yodobashi Elementary School, the class of Nami Asaji watched as their teacher delivered a lesson with passion and a sternness that they had never encountered before. What confused the students was the fact was their teacher now had blonde hair. Some noticed the grace she carried herself with.

"Now kids when did Oda Nobunagamon, I mean Oda Nobunaga refuse to accept a position when he did not become Shogun?"

The students were dumbfounded. Many were quietly reeling, Oda Nobunagamon? What is going on? They were all trying figure this out.

Takato, on the other hand, was thinking how cool Guilmon was and how easy he had it. No school, no daily worries, well apart from being hunted by that weird guy and other Digimon. He scratched his left hand, it certainly was itchy, a little red from scratching too much. He was hardly even listening to his teacher's lesson.

"Sadly, as we know Oda Nobunaga, did commit seppuku after being defeated in the coup thrown by Akechi Mitsuhide at Honnō-ji incident Akechi Mitsuhide would only reign as shogun for 13 days. Akechi Mitsuhide would be killed fleeing the Battle of Yamazaki by the bandit Nakamura Chōbei, at least that is what many historians. The exact person to kill Akechi Mitsuhidemon is unknown." Asaji delivered her lesson.

Kazu, Kenta, and other boys were convinced something was going on with their teacher and they did not have a clue as to what it was. "She is dang evil double..." Kazu muttered.

Kenta was worried, the hair dye was normal but the arms of his teacher seemed different. He just couldn't figure out what was different.

Jeri was worried about her teacher and Takato. Her teacher was being really weird and Takato was more in the clouds than normal. Two days ago she went to get some advice. She had found a fortune teller (that was cheap!) that would give her advice on her love life, school life, and personal life. When she asked the man why he needed so much information on her the fortune teller told her. The memory of the meeting was still fresh in her head.

 _"Don't you want to succeed?" asked the Fortuneteller in his van. He did all his business out of his van. Today it was down by a river._

 _"Well yes..." Jeri replied unsurely._

 _"Then what do you have to lose!?" the man emphatically said._

 _"But how does this work?" Jeri asked her puppet tilted its head._

 _The Fortuneteller inhaled before beginning his spiel,"Now you may find it inconceivable or at the very least a bit unlikely that the relative position of the planets and the stars could have a special deep significance or meaning that exclusively applies to only you but let me give you my assurance that these forecasts and predictions are all based on solid, scientific, documented evidence, so you would have to be some kind of moron not to realize that every single one of them is absolutely true."_

 _"Oh-Okay..." Jeri nodded, the fortuneteller had spoken very-very fast. He then gave her a fortune that she later on figured was vague. She had just lost five hundred yen._

Jeri just felt like the teacher was leading in a class that was relatively leaderless. She could be a leader in the class. Strong...

Jeri shook her head. ' _That was a silly thought..._ ' she cringed at the thought. Her teacher seemed more confident and had something off about Miss Asaji's arms. Jeri could not place it.

* * *

(-)

At the Nonaka Residence, Seiko was going through her old clothes from many years ago. Her outfit from protests in the late 1960's. The garukan had seen better days but she had fond memories of it. Fighting the police at that Tokyo University. Being a mean and nasty girl to the police. She longed for her days of reckless abandon.

The memories of her past. What a past.

 ** _1969..._**

 _The University was filled with students they were upset over the administration policies, the Vietnam War, the American occupation of the Ryukyu Islands, the Cold War, Nixon, Sato, and a slew of other issues of the day._

 _The protesters were dressed in helmets and either surgical masks or bandanas to protect themselves from tear gas. Wearing a garukan and a helmet was a young Seiko Hata. She had bandages on her chest to hide her feminine shape. The police were standing ready in their riot gear. Seiko was ready with her bat. She was going to throw the police back with this baseball bat, the same as her hero Sadaharu Oh used._

 _"Disperse! Please Disperse!" the police ordered. The students refused to budge._

 _The police had batons, rubber bullet launchers, tear gas guns, and more. The Police in their blue helmets they were already charging the crowd. The Riot police were brutal and had that Japanese efficiency. The Police and the Ministry of Justice's Public Security Intelligence Agency cracked down on leftist groups in Japan. Communists, Socialists, hippies, and so forth. They threatened the harmony of Japan and more importantly business interests._

 _The Police were largely loved and respected in Japan but when they cracked down they cracked down. The Superintendent General of the Tokyo police ordered such a crackdown against these leftists at the university to prevent another incident like 1968. They prevented exams at the University last year._

 _Seiko was disguised as a boy for many obvious reasons; One, not to infuriate her parents, Two, to disguise herself from police, three, to prevent harm to her friends and allies here._

 _Seiko was ready to open a world of pain to the police officers. Other protesters had formed a phalanx of bamboo to keep the police at a distance. But many protestors were armed with pipes, hammers, knives and other improvised weapons._

 _Seiko was scared but excited too. This would show here parents who were stuck in the mindset of the old ways how to treat a corrupt government!_

 _"Disperse! Please Disperse!" the police ordered as they charged. Seiko was getting closer and closer to the cops. Some protesters and police were playing a sick tug of war with a protest leader they were trying to arrest. The leader was the rope._

 _The riot police largely stayed together but as the protesters pushed back and two of them got separated from their squad._

 _Seiko saw her chance and went after the two officers of the riot squad. One had a shield the other lacked a shield. They both appeared to be only slightly older than her._

 _She pulled out the bat, one cop saw her and swung his bat at her, he missed, she jabbed at the cop with the bat, which put him on his butt. The other had a shield and tried to push her away. Seiko doubled back and waited to strike the policeman. The other officer popped his head over the shield. Seiko swung and connected the bat with the officer's helmet. It sounded like a home run. The officer fell over in a heap._

 _The officer on his butt got up. "You bastard!" He ran at Seiko with his baton ready to hit her. Seiko dropped her bat, and grabbed the cop on the baton arm, she used his momentum against him and flipped him over. The officer fell onto his comrade's shield, it made an audible clang!_

 _"Gah! My back!" the officer yelled. He was hurt but not badly Seiko grabbed the bat and looked at the cop._

 _Under the surgical mask, she smiled. "Later ya fascist!" she told the cop, making her voice deeper than normal to hide who she was from the police. Seiko ran from the protests once it looked like the police were using water hoses again._

 _Seiko ran home with a spring in her step._

Technically she beat a policeman over 33 years ago but it was a moment she was proud of. She blew off steam at the rigid society that Japan had in the 1960's.

Seiko put the old hat on her head. "Later ya fascist..." she laughed at the odd memory.

"God I was a tomboy back then!" laughed Seiko.

* * *

(-)

The system at the auxiliary Hypnos facility was still restarting it had just finished rebooting and now it was running a full system diagnostic. Major Mifune sat in his office looking at the blue board with lines running down various systems that needed to be inspected. Each one seemed there was no error which was worrying Mifune. If the system was not buggy his fear was growing in volume.

"Please let that be an error." Mifune turned his chair around, he opened his desk drawer and produced a secure telephone. He kept the phone in the drawer and the drawer was locked.

Mifune pulled out some secure cables for the phone and plugged it into a special phone jack near his desk. Mifune plugged the cable into the phone. This phone was different as it had a keycard reader. This was a special phone meant to be used to contact the crisis control center. Out of the same drawer, Mifune produced a key card in a plastic case. One side was able to be broke in case of an emergency. Mifune would dial a number on the card and do as it instructed. It may mean the end of his career as an officer but he had a responsibility if there was a crisis.

Mifune just stared at the card on his desk hoping he was wrong...

* * *

(-)

At the Shinjuku police station, Inspector Kanda was looking over files involving the subway attack. He was a busy man. He was rarely disturbed when he worked. The twenty-year veteran of the police was busy on this case. His boss, Superintendent Hikaru Sugihara, had been in the police since the late 1960's. He was injured in a riot in 1969. He was still close to his academy friend, Senior Superintendent Zenko Sugimoto, who had also been injured in the events of that riot in 1969. Kanda remained silent when those two men met as they were respected cops and good police.

The case was hitting a dead end on the homeless man. It seemed they couldn't find information on this vagrant.

As a foreign national was injured the case had a political aspect as a heroic tourist tried to help.

A young police officer walked up to Kanda he was very nervous it was as if he did want to be here.

Inspector Kanda," stated the nervous looking policeman.

"What is it?" The inspector said typing his report upon the subway attack. He did not turn to face the officer.

"The suspect in the attack." The cop said nervously. It was as if he knew what he said would not be believed.

"Yes." Impatiently replied Kanda as he typed away.

"He got better." At that, the Inspector turned to face the cop. He looked at the baby-faced policeman's name badge.

"Officer Notori, what the hell are you on about?" Kanda did not like pranks they were not good for homicide.

"Uh... well the man had just been autopsied and they were going to get ready to cremate him. He got up and got better." The cop had trouble saying what had happened.

Kanda sighed."Officer Notori that's impossible I can guess your old peers are playing a prank on you."

"But sir this is coming from the ME." The police officer muttered.

"Alright, I'll see if it is true. But if I find out this is a waste of my time, Notori, you'll be on Ritsuban duty for a week at the southeast entrance." The inspector threatened.

"Y-yes, sir." Officer Notori gulped. Kanda pointed at Notori.

"You're with me Notori. I have to see this myself if it is true." Kanda left to drive to the Medical Examiners Office.

* * *

(-)

Guilmon hated today. He couldn't get a nap in or much sleep in last night. He kept being woken up by his instincts flashing off briefly. But they never lasted long. He just wanted sleep. He was getting cranky. He hated getting cranky. At least Takato came in the morning and gave him bread.

 _His tamer had his mind else. When Takato spaced out Guilmon and Takato had a brief talk Guilmon was still confused._

 _"What's a matter Takatomon?" the child-like Digimon tilted his head out of concern._

 _"What? Oh, my mind wandered... I was thinking about stuff." Takato rubbed the back of his head, he let out a nervous laugh._

 _"If your mind wandered you better find it. It could get hurt Takatomon." the Digimon said not understanding the phrase._

 _"It's back now Guilmon." Takato sighed out of frustration._

 _"How can it be back if it wandered off?" Guilmon asked_

 _"I didn't actually lose it." Takato sighed._

Guilmon had eaten all the bread and other food Takato brought with him. The rookie was now very cranky as he seemed to have an ache in his head. It was annoying. Why was he like this today? It was very unpleasant for the young Digimon.

Guilmon tried another nap. At least his dreams were about bread.

* * *

(-)

Renamon was feeling on edge. Her senses were saying there was a lot of Digimon in the area. The fox Digimon was concerned. Her instincts were ringing bells but there then they'd calm down and go back off. She was in the shadows and terrified. This had to bad all this meant something was off.

She had to protect her Rika from the threats out there. But how can she protect Rika if Renamon had no idea where the threats were from?

* * *

(-)

Across town at Yodobashi Elementary School, Terriermon was sleeping in Herny's bag. Luckily he snored quietly.

" _No..no Suzie... I don't want to play..._ " he quietly dozed off.

* * *

(-)

The big board would soon spring back to life. Mifune watched as Izo told him the system was almost ready to restart. He sat in his office looking despondent. If the diagnostics were saying the systems weren't wrong then he had a major problem. His hopes of it being an error were tiny now.

Mifune produced a bottle of Ben Nevis whiskey and three glasses. He kept it on his desk He saw the screen go to blue and then the map of Tokyo appeared. "Diagnostic is finished system is recalibrating.." Izo told Mifune on the walkie-talkie.

"Good." replied the major.

"We're getting everything recalibrated," Izo replied over the walkie-talkie. There were sounds of beeping and fans in the background.

"We'll see what happens now." Mifune interlaced his fingers and watched the board come back to life.

Captain Okazaki entered the room followed by Captain Oyama. Okazaki looked at the Major. He looked at a book in his arms. "Sir before the system went erratic the last count of likely Wild Ones was at fourteen all but two in Shinjuku," Okazaki told his superior. He looked over more data.

"And?" Mifune looked like an anime villain with the big board behind him and his fingers interlaced.

Mifune nodded. He saw the system put up one wild one, then two, the process would repeat until there were fourteen Wild Ones on the big board. It was inactive for a minute Mifune sighed. A small smile crossed his face. He was relieved. Nothing happened for a few minutes.

"I guess it was a coding error." Mifune sighed. "Thank god. I was scared there for a minute." Mifune opened the whiskey bottle he poured three glasses. The military man was relieved. They laughed and began to celebrate unaware that another wild one appeared then another and another. With two minutes twenty-three wild ones appeared. The number went past fifty. It only took a minute for someone to notice during the celebrations.

Captain Oyama noticed it as more and more Wild Ones appeared on the board. The color drained from Oyama's face. "Oh God! Sir! Look at the board!"

Mifune turned around and looked at the board. A look of shock and horror came across his face. "My god! It's over a hundred!"

Okazaki stood there in silent awe of the number rising, "And it is not slowing down."

There were over a hundred-fifty Wild Ones and it was not slowing down. Most were in Tokyo, A majority in Shinjuku.

"There are two in Hakone!" Oyama shouted. The military, scientific even buildings and grounds people all looked on in horror as the number of Digimon rose beyond two hundred-fifty. Mifune poured himself another glass. These top men and women all were terrified.

Mifune looked at the card and its case on his desk. He snapped open the hard plastic case at the notch they had to break it open. He pulled out the card on it were instructions, who to call and authorization codes. He pushed the one button on the phone a green light indicated it was now secure. After all the lights were green he slid the card through the card reader on the phone. Mifune dial the three digit number phone. 1-8-9. He then got an automated female voice.

" _This is the Crisis Control Center automated secure hotline. For security reasons, we need your surname, given name, rank, and position. Please speak after the beep._ "

The phone beeped. "Mifune, Nobou, Rank: Major. Position: head of military operations Hypnos." Mifune replied.

The phone whirred and clicked, it auto-dialed a number further along. " _Thank you MAJOR MIFUNE, please give the authorization code on the back of the card."_

Mifune saw it, it was NATO Phonetic alphabet. The phone beeped again, Mifune cleared his throat. "Sierra, Hotel, Echo, Charlie, Indigo, Zulu, Five, Romeo, Uniform, Two, Two, Zero, Four."

The phone then went to a messaging service instantly. " _Please restate rank and surname and position, the state the purpose of the call after the tone. State urgency of emergency and then hang up."_

Mifune waited and got the tone. "This is Major Mifune of Hypnos, Military Operations. We have a foothold scenario I repeat we have a foothold scenario. A small vanguard has entered our world. Purpose unknown. Purpose unknown. Status of Crisis is urgent, repeat Urgent." Mifune heard another tone and then hung up.

Mifune looked at his two junior officers. "Gentlemen, we're on war-footing now. Open up the armory and I want our boys out of the security uniforms outside of public areas."

The junior officers nodded and left.

"This is a hell of a time for an invasion. But where in the hell are the enemy forces?" Mifune sighed, the number was now well over 300 but it was slowing down. The problem was if there were that many wild ones where the hell were they?

* * *

(-)

 _Author Notes_

Five is now done plenty of easter eggs no news this Chapter. Had fun writing this hopefully not too many mistakes. The mini-chapter will be world building.


	7. Chapter 5 and a half

**Special chapter 5.5**

 **American Eagle News Network  
** ** _Giving you the Real News for the Real America_**

 **Lawrence Bravely Battles Russian tyrant!  
** President Jim Lawrence today bravely battles the Russian dictator and tyrant Konstantin Sharapov, Sharapov who wishes to return the world to the Cold War has given Iran over a hundred nuclear centrifuges for making nuclear bomb material. Sharapov who has single-handedly defied American requests to help the United States deal with Iran and North Korea. Sharapov's government has single-handedly been helping the ISI with terrorist attacks into India. How any nation can respect a pseudo-communist like Sharapov is a mystery.

 **Parkhurst: a Snobby East Coast Elite for President?  
** Senator Dylan Parkhurst of Delaware is one of his party's leading contenders for president in the upcoming elections and many people put him at the favorite. However, Senator Parkhurst has many many problems. While he served in Vietnam he served in the offices in Saigon, like a classic coward would. Parkhurst's wife Michelle Eaton, of Eaton Candies, is a shrewish woman that hates the blue collar American. Michelle Parkhurst has a charity for the continuation of Eskimo culture and believes the Civil war was about slavery when it was about States' rights.

 **A Minor Fire at Dynamic Systems Delays new OS release  
** A Fire at the Austin Texas facility of Dynamic Systems causes them to push back OS Coyote three more months. The fire was caused by an electrical short in one of their primary server farms. The new OS will be ready for unveiling at March's technology show in Miami.

 **Dutch Embassy Employee heading Blood Diamond Ring  
** Walter Geeligs, a Dutch diplomat has been revealed to head a massive multinational blood diamond ring after his arrest in New York Yesterday. He was suspected by his government of being corrupt for years but they lacked evidence until last year to start a multinational investigation. Mr. Geeligs is being held at Rykers Island. Mr. Geeligs is being represented by an American public defender as his accounts have all been frozen. This proves once again to AENN that Holland is a den of evil in Western Europe.

 **Tamashiro disappears before Senate hearing  
** Today VP Labs President Ryuuji Tamashiro did not appear before the Subcommittee being held by Senator Daniel Knight of Colorado. Ryuuji Tamashiro was asked to explain to the United State Senate Commerce Subcommittee on Communications Technology, Innovation, and the Internet and the subcommittee chairman Bill McNeil of Arizona and Ranking Member, Val Powell of South Dakota why it was reported by the New York Times and Chicago Sentinel that data from the V-Pet program could cause irreversible damage to the United States infrastructure. Then Ryuuji Tamashiro failed to appear and a warrant for his appearance for contempt of Congress will be issued by the Judiciary Committee and put to a vote on the floor of the Senate.

 **Monster Attacks My Dog! Claims South Florida Woman  
** Agnes Fredericks of Immokalee, Florida claimed her dog was attacked by some odd creature. Her Yorkshire Terrier, Elvis, was attacked by some creature out of a science fiction movie. "It looked really cute I never seen a thing like it before. It had a pale body with four stubby legs, little black eyes, and antenna. It was little bigger than my foot. It seemed really adorable. Then it started chasing Elvis. It opened its mouth and I ain't never seen more teeth in such a small critter before. It was like the shark I have seen on the coast, just teeth after teeth. I saw it was gonna try and eat my dog, so I punted it." When asked what she thought it was Mrs. Fredericks said: "It had to be a baby Chupacabra!"

 **Other stories**

 **Top Mississippi Doctor: "Liberalism is a mental illness."  
** **Oklahoma governor: "Dinosaurs and man did coexist exactly like the Flintstones.  
** **"V-Pets are the Devil's playthings" claim Pastor Neil Boggs  
** **New York real estate mogul Raymond Mooney to star in a reality show this spring  
** **How corrupt is French President Adrien Courbet?  
** **German Chancellor Waldmann: Middle East Puppet?  
** **Why Conservatives are always right.  
** **Was Nixon Framed for the Watergate?  
** **Texas man shoots and kills a chupacabra**

* * *

 **Global News Wire Network  
** ** _The Facts are the Most Important to Us_**

 **Lawrence and Sharapov: A Difficult Negotiation  
** As the Lucerne Conference continues we are getting the image of President James Lawrence and President Konstatin Sharapov working hard to ratchet down global tensions that both men helped raise. Sources at Lucerne said the second day is going good so far. Both Lawrence and Sharapov are finding common ground. Secretary of State Tandi Reese told the press that "This is a delicate dance we must do. Both sides must get the most they want and dump issues they may be passionate about to avert a global war. Foreign Minister Ruslan Volkov told the press: "I cannot release anything as it would hamper the process of negotiations."

 **Chinese Aircraft Carrier deployed to South China sea for a military exercise  
** China to deploy one of it's three newest Aircraft Carriers to the South China sea ina display of power with a powerful Chinese fleet of destroyers, frigates, and submarines. This deployment is meant to rattle disputed territory in the Spratly Islands. Vietnam, the Philipines, Taiwan, Malaysia, and China all claim the islands as their own and have positioned troops in the region to prevent one from taking it over. This move is concerning those nations with territorial claims in the Spratlys.

 **Endicott Energies CEO Willam Chang Commits Suicide  
** William Chang, the former CEO of the failed energy giant Endicott Energies was found dead in his Porsche 911. Police said it was done via a self-inflicted gunshot to the head. The embattled former CEO created the climate for the money laundering and fraud scheme that created one of the largest corporate collapses since the great depression. Chang was forced into a multi-billion dollars lawsuit that will likely lean towards the plaintiffs EE's former employees. The civil case is still likely to continue.

 **Stanford honors computer sciences, Professor McCoy  
** Rob McCoy has been honored by Stanford University for his twenty years as a professor and his recent prize of an Ig Nobel prize regarding artificial intelligence and card games. While it has made many of his students laugh the Ig Nobel committee thought the idea met the requirements for the prize. "It is odd but it made people think. That is the purpose of the Prize," said Professor Thoms Xia of Cambridge. Rob McCoy is a leading advocate for Artificial Intelligence and has gotten into debates with Professor Edmund Francis, who believes we must tread carefully on AI.

 **Dart Communications to get into high-speed service  
** Dart Communications Vice President Richmond Graham announced that the communications and telecom gain would get involved with providing new high-speed phone service over America. "We want to get our customers a service with a download rate as high as seven or more megabits a second and an upload as high as three megabits a second. Babel, Andre Maxfield, the head of our R&D department has told me that he thinks with our current modernization plan we will be able to provide this service within three years nationwide." Due to Dart's announcement, Skyline communications, Dart's biggest competitor, has announced they too will pursue such technology.

 **Mid-West Airlines gets New CEO, Heather Smitty  
** When Martin Tillman announced his retirement back in June, Mid-West Airlines began the look for a replacement. They can announce that MidWest will be run by Heather Smitty an internal hire and former Vice President of operations for Trans-Atlantic Operations. Mrs. Smitty with be the first female CEO of the airline. Mrs. Smitty is pleased with the board's decision and hopes to not disappoint her employees.

 **Other stories**

 **Teresa Daly: can she become the first black person and the first female president?  
** **Chief Justice Isaac Murphy injures foot in a skiing accident  
** **New Saudi King orders crackdown on Shia leaders  
** **Saddam Hussein and family meet with Russian Ambbasor in Baghdad  
** **U.K. opposition Leader Jonathan D'Arcy opposes Summit with Sharapov.  
** **Chinese President Teng to open new locks at Three Gorges Dam  
** **Nationwide police reports of monsters on the rise. FBI puzzled at the hysteria  
** **FBI investigating Axeon Defense over espionage charges.  
** **Salmonella Outbreak at midwest buffet chain The Feeding Trough, cross contamination to blame**

* * *

 **The National Tattler!  
** ** _Home to the Truth! From Leech Boy to Bigfoot We got it!_**

 **Neurotology planning to unleash super-plague to ensure only pure Meeptheians survive?  
** The cult made by M. Bob Corbett and lead by Thomas Nemec plan to unleash a super virus that will wipe humanity off of the map! The plan to reunite with Meepthorp in the great beyond-yond and intend to release via airports all over the world. The religion has been building a mega bunker in Nevada for the Tier Clear 11. When the human race is wiped out by the Virus they called Red 3 they will repopulate the world with their people and their image. Many believe this is due to the box office bomb that was last years film "Resistance America!" Which starred Nuerotolgist Murphy Sacco famous for his films "Texas, New York", "The Pompadour", and "Charlie Too can Talk Series"

 **Digimon are real claims Canadian  
** Canadian man Francis Walla of Calgary claims that Digimon are real and he saw them in the real world. "I saw them fighting down at the local park they were fighting late at night. I told the police what "I saw yet they don't believe." Mr. Walla has a long police record for DUI yet he was dry that night as he said: "I just left the joint, I didn't want to freeze so how could I buy booze?" Mr. Walla claimed one looked like a bird thing the other looked like a dinosaur.

 **Aliens stole my Car!  
** Aliens Stole the Car of an Albert Lea, Minnesota native Rusty Shackleford. Mr. Shackleford who lives at the edge of town claims he saw a bright light and that a UFO abducted and stole his 1971 Dodge Charger. Rusty Shackleford told police, "I just got it really cherry! And them grey aliens took it!"

 **Ghost girl spotted in Bay Area Again!  
** The Ghost of a young girl had once again appeared in the Bay Area this time a local jogger claims to have seen the Lolita Ghost outside the San Fransisco offices of BusyBee, the tech and search engine company. The jogger told The National Tattler, "I was just running and she was suddenly there, no sounds, no movement nothing. She just smiled at me and vanished."

 **Demon sighted in Mexico City  
** Hector Contreras, is a taxi driver in Mexico City last week he claimed his taxi was damaged by a demon. Mr. Conteras claimed he was ready to return his taxi to the depot last Wednesday night. When something hit the top of the cab of his car. "It was no bigger than a boy around ten to twelve years old and it had a human face. But it had three toes on its feet, Firery red hair, reddish skin, and horns." Hector Contreras's story is electrifying Mexico City and Mexican television. Especially with footprints on the taxi cab roof.

 **Other stories  
** **Unexplained Occurrences to get a new season and host on UBC  
** **Border to Border radio host talks to ex-Area 51 employee. Which alien races need you be worried about.  
** **Denver Airport: Home to the Illuminati?  
** **Monsters have been seen in Tokyo. There goes Tokyo!  
** **Bigfoot steals Idaho man's yard gnomes,  
** **How the Government spies on you Echelon revealed  
** **Mount Weather upgrade What the government has done to its top bunker.  
** **Connecticut cannabis cannibals!  
** **Apexi: Have they started every war since Vietnam?  
** **Romanian Vampire scare. How do locals believe the undead are back?**

* * *

 **Nichiuri TV  
** ** _Bringing you the news for the Land of the Rising Sun, and the Kanto Region_**

 **Shizuoka Slasher sends a letter to Nichiuri TV  
** We here at Nichiuri TV have received a letter from the man behind the killing in Shizuoka and other cities. The letter details how he killed numerous victims in a way that only the police know. The police are asking the man to turn himself in. The slasher promises to make a mark on Tokyo.

 **Teiyo Group may buy a large stake in Karin Motors  
** The Powerful Teiyo Group has been rumored in buying a controlling interest in the Krain Motor Company of Fukuoka. Karin may not be the largest car company of Japan but it is one of the more well known aboard for microcars in Europe the Four Door Precursor is very popular in Italy, France, and Austria. If the Government approves of this deal Teiyo will increase its profits by forty percent.

 **Subway attack motives remain unclear.  
** The Subway attack at the Shinjuku Park Station has remained unsolved as police are trying to determine the motive of the homeless vagrant that cause the injury of the American Tourist. The Identity of the vagrant is still unknown. Police claim the vagrant was on some form of narcotic, possibly speed or cocaine.

 **Shinjuku reports of monsters on the rise.  
** Lately, reports of monster have been on the rise according to Shinjuku Ward Police station Public Relations officer Assistant Inspector Fumiyo Kuroda. Kuroda stated. "It's pure hysteria. People are making too much out of nothing. They're saying Obvious terrorist incidents are caused by monsters." Several citizens claim the police are hiding these incidents to avoid a panic and look good. Many people like Tomoyoshi Zaizen are frustrated at the police's inability to believe them. "I saw a monster it was was a samurai thing. It destroyed my car!"

 **Prime Minister Mitamura being criticized for being staying at Lucerne too long  
** Prime Minister Mitamura is facing criticism from Opposition Leader Eiji Kubo for staying at Lucerne, doing nothing as America and Russia mostly work on arrangments regarding the ends of tensions over the incidents over Iran and Pakistan. "The Prime Minister should be in Thailand working with the international community to prevent a nuclear war in South Asia," Kubo warned that the PM is more worried about a perceived legacy than an actual one.

 **Trapdoors host to leave the show after the season finale  
** Fumio Fujiwara, the comedian, and host of the popular prank show will leave at the end of the season. He has been on the popular prank show since 1989. Fujiwara stated he wanted to leave because he has had a good run on the show but it is time for a different host. He will leave the show with good spirits and fond memories.

 **Other stories:  
** **Order of the Burning Wheel decries modern technology as evil.  
** **Digimon to be renewed for next fall season  
** **Soaplands: dens for crime  
** **The death of individuality in Japan  
** **A possible maglev train to be used by JR in 2015?  
** **New rare earth elements deposit found on Philippine islands in Spratly's  
** **Paradise Burger to Introduce new Five Alarm Wasabi Burger  
** **Kobe Yakuza boss being investigated for missing bureaucrats  
** **Princess Sunshine, Most popular girls show in the country currently  
** **Marutomo looking into buying thirty percent of Nakahawa Motors**

* * *

 **Hush-Hush  
** ** _The Top source for Celebrity News and Gossip_**

 **Murphy Sacco getting divorce hearings over homosexual allegations  
** Movie star Murphy Sacco is in trouble with his wife over the allegations that he had homosexual relations with one Brian Mulready, a trainer at Sacco's gym. Murphy's wife Diane Reed-Sacco is going to a divorce court over the actor's many homosexual encounters. Desmond McMartin, Diane's attorney said, "It breaks Miss Reed's heart that her husband lied to her about this. She is also not happy with the Church of Neurotology and their control of her husband."

The Church of Neurotology stated that they did not try and control Murphy Sacco.

 **Fem Force Five? The other Holiday Hit of the season?  
** The popular comic book series Fem Force Five will be getting a theatrical release this Christmas and while it will not do as good as the Lord of the Rings movie it is expected that the film will make a lot of money as it has the entire core cast being women fighting and taking on the action movie role and not typical roles Hollywood puts these women into. It is expected this film will help Monumental Pictures with their new series of films all of which are superhero movies. This could be an enormous gamble for Monumental but the studio is moving full steam ahead.

 **Rumiko Nonaka meltdown! Model unleashes tirade paparazzo in Rome.  
** Japan's top model and most famous woman under thirty, Rumiko Nonaka berated a paparazzo who got onto the shoot of some advertisements at the Piazza Di Spagna. The paparazzo Silvio Caruso told the press that Mrs. Nonaka attacked him for him sneaking onto the set and interrupting the shoot. She screamed obscenities at Mr. Caruso for several minutes.

 **German Director Jurgen Böhm to remake Metropolis  
** Avant-Garde director Jurgen Böhm announced he and several studios will work to make a silent version and remake of 1927's Metropolis. While many are curious what a film like that would bring many are decrying it as a cash grab and unnecessary.

 **Trapdoors to come to America?  
** Popular Japanese prank show Trapdoors is being shopped around for the US release for this or the next Fall-Spring season. The most interested network is rumored to be UBC followed by CBS and ABC. Will we see popular American stars and average people falling through trap doors? No one will know for sure if the show will translate well to American audiences.

 **Other news  
** **Which Easy Street Boy now is an Appliance Salesman? the answer will shock you.  
** **Indian movies being filmed in Holland. A new Bollywood in Europe?  
** **Are heavyweight boxer Louis Canfield and Rapper Xero! Having a torrid affair?  
** **Who is Cammy Tate's new boyfriend?  
** **V-Pets: Which celebrities have them?  
** **What diet does Megan Hennessy do to stay thin? Find out!  
** **Botox is it safe? And why you need it!  
** **Reggie Anders breaks foot doing helicopter jump stunt for a movie  
** **Kevin Greenman to be guest of honor at USO show in Kabul  
** **UBC to begin filming at Minnesota studios  
** **Frankie the Orangutang from popular eighties show "Action Monkey!" has died. Drugs are believed to be the cause  
** **And to those we lost. The list of celebrities we lost this year**


	8. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6**

The Crisis Control Center. A Japanese Government thinktank and quasi-agency. Its purpose was to consolidate control of government control of crises of a covert nature and determine if the crisis they were informed of was a real crisis. They often handled crises of a covert nature. Missing viles of diseases that were very communicable, missing nuclear material, and other odds and ends. The sort of things governments did not want in a newspaper until well after the crisis, preferably in a future administration. The government agency was based in Sendai away from a possible crisis zone.

Looking over the request, Major General Sakurai, an experienced desk jockey. The looked over his glasses. He had to think this over. "An invasion in Tokyo? I think I would have seen it on the news." replied the General, he looked west towards Sendai station.

"I mean it was made by Yamaki's deputy of military operations, not the man himself. I say we should not hear it. " The General told the captain, his aide de camp, a young and ambitious officer named Ohno.

"Sir, Director Nakaga, and Dr. Shibata agreed to hear this," Captain told his boss calmly.

The Major General sneered. "Those fools think that the Digimon Issue should be handled with a soft touch. The only way we will ensure the problem is handled is if we end Hypnos and be honest about the whole thing. And kill every Digimon in sight. The military is the only group capable of handling it." Major General Sakurai stopped himself on purpose.

"At least all I have to sway is Dr. Sano that this crisis is not severe, and Dr. Kaneko will side with me. We can focus on our real problems. North Korea, China, and cyberterrorism." Sakurai finished his statement. He saw a bullet train arrive at the station.

"Well sir, if it blows up, you can take the train north to Hokkaido." Captain Ohno would state in his usual dry manner.

"Well, tell those fools I will join them and that they should know my vote going in." Major General Sakurai stood up and put on his jacket. "What a waste of time."

"Sir," Ohno told his boss. What Ohno neglected to inform his boss he knew Major Mifune from his days at the National Defense Academy of Japan in Yokosuka. It was not the thing his boss needed to hear. While he knew Mifune would not lie about such a situation. Ohno knew Mifune well as they were roommates at the NDA. Major General Sakurai was a stone when he made up his mind. The General never used his weapon and stayed in shape enough to keep from being retired. He was a ladder climber and while Ohno knew the desk jockey would not get above the three-star rank. That could still lead to Sakurai doing a lot of damage. Sure Ohno could tell Sakurai about this and deal with the general yelling at him for an hour or just follow the current. Ohno followed the current.

The meeting would be interesting both Sakurai and Ohno would mentally agree.

* * *

(-)

Misawa Air Force Base, a Joint US-Japanese base for several fighter squadrons of both American and Japanese units. In the base was a massive round fence-like structure. This was apart of Security point. A part of the base used by the US to detect Soviet nuclear attacks in the cold war and now was a facility used by the NSA.

The building at Security point was a major NSA facility with servers and satellite interception technology to no end. The Facilities in South Korea may have some ability but Misawa was the regional chieftain for intercepting Chinese, North Korean, and Russian signals as well as all other national signals. Misawa was the largest ECHELON base in the Pacific (The largest NSA base in the world outside of the UK and US, was Bad Aibling Station in Bavaria, Germany.)

The facility here was responsible for ECHELON and IRON SIDES, (Pacific). IRON SIDES was a firewall program the United States government in their infinite wisdom decided to go with firewall instead of fighting each creature individually. This was primarily to avoid these lifeforms causing havoc on the markets. Which concerned leaders more than the creatures existing. If they could cause economic havoc that worried President Harry Keating. Keating was a little more busy with the impeachment proceedings he had at the time but the near collapse of the Southeast Asian Markets was rumored to have been caused by Digimon.

But instead of Vice President Roger Tyler becoming president, Governor James Lawrence from Ohio won. He was more economy focused and decided the Digimon thing were to take a backseat and that _"The Digiman thing best remain hidden. People would panic if the truth got out. Think Orson Welles and the War of the World's Broadcast. That's what I have been told by experts in this problem._ " To quote the President upon him entering Oval Office. So that's what they did. Then the war on terror began and Lawrence had his attention elsewhere. Now it was centered on Russia.

Here at Misawa the day watch commander looked at the threat board. Nothing was going on. Here in Japan, he had to worry about. North Korea sent out another ghost fleet of fishing trawlers that were found by the Japanese. The empty trawlers were creepy. No sign of a living soul aboard but evidence people had been there. The local Misawa and Pine Gap in Australia were watching the Chinese Aircraft Carrier Mao heading the South China Sea. Several acts of terrorism in the Philipines, Vietnam was raising holy hell over China in their waters. Taiwan was on alert as a carrier moving south could be trouble.

The watch commander looked at the data they were getting from Japan and did notice an increase in traffic in intragovernmental communications here in their host nation. Might not be his concern but he wrote it down in the report log.

The watch commander wrote the report in the log:

"At 03:41 Zulu (12:41 Local), Ladylove detected increase intragovernmental communications between agencies of the Japanese Government. As per the Order of July 12th of this year, we are monitoring the number of communications but not intercepting them. The volume of communications leaving the National Network Administration (Codename: Hypnos) indicates some sort of event has occurred. Nature of event unknown. Likely hypothesis is Chinese or North Korean backed cyberattack. Though no evidence supports this as we lack any evidence currently to propose an alternative hypothesis."

The Watch commander sent the log in an Email to the ECHELON watch center and Project Palisades watch center as well. The Watch Commander did not know what to think about the activity but it was probably benign. No other information suggested it was severe.

The Watch Commander figured today was going to be a long one. At least his shift would be over soon. Nightwatch sucked more as Fort Meade called more as it was daytime there. Their days were Misawa's nights. That made them chatty.

* * *

(-)

The Hypnos Arsenal was filled to the ceiling with rifles, handguns, machine guns, machine pistols, submachine guns, shotguns, grenades, explosives, heavy weapons, and special weapons. The arsenal made bullets put powder together with the rounds and was in charge of weapons maintenance.

The arsenal today was on alert, Major Mifune told them about an alert of some kind so they were on alert.

First Lieutenant Fukushima ran the arsenal and while he was not a captain, he was not anybody's right hand, he was a soldier and ran this unit with a fierce independent motivation to excel in weapons making. Fukushima was looking at the thirty men under him he mostly had privates and a few corporals, two sergeants, one master sergeant, and one warrant officer. Fukushima looked at the weapons logout book. The Hakone team signed out some M60 revolvers. They were the last group to sign out guns.

Fukushima was by all accounts a proud officer of the quartermaster corps. He was the backbone of the Ground Self Defense Force. He made sure his uniform was clean and that he was providing the soldiers the best help he could.

Fukushima was prepared for either the alert to end or to go on a war footing. War footing meant he could open the heavy weapons and special weapons. He would dutifully carry out his duty either way.

The phone rang. Fukushima answered. "Arsenal here, Fukushima speaking."

The voice of Major Mifune came on the phone line. " _We're on a war footing. Prepare all weapons. Open up special weapons and heavy weapons, they will not be authorized but I want them ready. All other weapons can be signed out._ "

Fukushima nodded at the voice on the phone. "With pleasure sir!"

Mifune hung up. Fukushima looked at his men. "Alright men, we're on a war footing! All weapons are to be greased, oiled, cleaned, and ready for use! Got that!?" Fukushima barked the order to his men.

"Yes Sir!" the men replied, some with smiles on their faces.

"Let's go to work!" Fukushima ordered. The soldiers quickly went to do their tasks.

The locked cages for rifles, shotguns and other firearms were being unlocked and opened. The Lieutenant opened the special cages for the special weapons, the heavy duty EMPs, the anti-tank weapons and more.

"I want these weapons ready Sergeant," Fukushima told his highest ranked non-commissioned officer.

"Yes sir." the Sergeant looked over the big EMP bombs, pointing at them, "Do we read them?"

"Yes." the junior officer told the Sergeant.

"Yes sir." the sergeant went to the electromagnetic pulse bombs to ready them.

First Lieutenant Fukushima looked at the weapons being brought out; flamethrowers, rocket launchers, 20-millimeter anti-material rifles, mini-guns, flashbang grenades, auto-cannons, and newer weapons to the arsenal. The EMP grenade was the newest weapon in the Hypnos and NATO arsenal. The EMP grenade had one major flaw range when the pin was pulled and the spoon was lifted the grenade only had a range of three to six meters (on a good day) one to three meters on a bad day. It was weak against concrete and insulated walls, metals like a metal desk would weaken its range, also there was the chance they were dudes and they would not know. With all the problems the EMP grenade had, it was why if the Hypnos military units were deployed they'd have more flashbangs with than EMP grenades, the egg heads theorized that the blinding flash and deafening noise the flashbang grenade made would do much more harm to a Digimon. They have more acute senses and would be negatively affected by them.

Then there were wackier the weapons Restraining cables, harpoons (literal harpoons), sticky foam (a new crowd control foam designed by the Americans and used in force in Afghanistan and Stateside), the incapciting flashlight (it could blind a man temporarily), a temporary blinding laser (which was illegal for Japan to have), the Active Denial System (a microwave crowd control system to be used in next year's political conventions in America), and sonic weaponry (recently being used on protesters at the last G8 in France and protesters in New York City last year as well).

Fukushima walked over to his stereo and put on a song of his and the stereo volume set to a low enough volume that would not disrupt work in the arsenal.

 _"It's the end of the world as we know it_

 _It's the end of the world as we know it_

 _It's the end of the world as we know it and I feel fine"_

* * *

(-)

Nami Asagi was rather pleased her class was orderly. Her kids did ask odd questions like," What was with the weird naming thing? Why are you adding mon to a name?" why were they asking about the way of naming people? Wasn't Takatomon or Jerimon proper? Why were her students acting so uninformed? She had taught them properly!

Takato was off doodling again. He was imagining himself as a knight, an awesome fighter. He would be the best virus out there.

Wait, what? He was not a virus he was a humon, a human. He wasn't a Digiman. Digimon. God he must be spending too much time around Guilmon. He needed to really clear his head of these odd thoughts he was a human, not a Digimon. His parents were bakers. The boy returned to his doodling not noticing the odd redness on his hand.

The other kids were slowly giving into the new weirdness of their teacher. This was odd but it was a relief for the students here. Miss Asagi seemed to be getting nicer and less selfish as a teacher. They liked the fact she was being more interested in their questions and struggles actually was something many of the students of 5-2 liked. So she was looking a bit on the side of an athlete from Europe or something, she was just being more awesome.

Jeri had the odd thought of at home standing up to her parents and the drunks at the bar her father operated. Sometimes they were grabby, not in an inappropriate way, (anytime that happened her father threw them out, Jeri still knew he loved her a lot) but they offered life advice from "Smile More" to "Invest in Yamashida Plastics." She felt like she should tell those men to buzz off, it may not be polite but they were creeps. One guy always took her puppet. That jerk was gonna get punched if he did it again. It may get her into trouble but that would feel good.

Kazu was with Kenta planning their inevitable way to beat Takato as he had been on a roll lately. "Since when did Takato get so good at the game?" Kazu asked Kenta at lunch.

"I don't know. But we'll find a way to beat him!" he enthusiastically encouraged his friend.

The two boys began talking about their strategies for beating the goggle-wearing boy.

In a nearby classroom, Mr. Mori was watching his students as they ate the food during the lunch hour. The students in his class were wondering why their teacher had frosted tips on his hair? Mori was trying to figure out a way to ask Asagi out. It was a hard thing for him as he was a typically shy man. But maybe two types like them could get together.

The class was dull in Henry's class. Lunch was snoresville he wanted to crack a joke or two at these stiffs. They were a bit too serious and coming from him that was not good. He just was bored and the stiff and rigid crap was getting on Herny's mind. He saw the teacher and wondered why that ugly bugger was so calm. Two boys were going to have a battle soon in the class. The teacher coughed at the two boys who had started an arm wrestling match. They promptly stopped.

* * *

(-)

Across the ward at the girl's school, Rika was bored. The natural science class was boring the teacher was droning on about the destruction of the great barrier reef by human pollution in the Pacific. This was not Gleason-sensei. This was the windbag. He had a lot of opinions on the environment and while it was probably important he was trying to leave his mark on these girls, well his ideology.

"While many nations are trying to increase recycling, pollution is still at an all-time high. Chemicals are still being poured into the sea by developing nations like India, China, Brazil and many others. That is not including the chemicals that nations like America and Japan dump into the sea every day." The science teacher droned on.

Rika was thinking of the best ways to escape the classroom. Perhaps the window? Too high up to leap out of an open window, she can't just throw a smoke bomb, she lacked one and that would get her mother to come to the school. Perhaps she could bail after Gleason-Sensei's class. He was a tolerable teacher to her. He was kind but did not take crap from the kids. She had a crush on him. Yes, he was married but Mr. Gleason was attractive to her. She would not do anything but Mr. Gleason was definitely handsome.

"Now, of course, nuclear waste is still a major issue. We need to be careful of where we store it as it will be around much longer than any of us will be around. And while the Americans plan to use Yucca Mountain to store nuclear waste, local opposition has let this waste pile up." The science teacher was on the soapbox again. Rika hated it when the science teacher was using the classroom to bore her and her peers.

This sort of thing made Rika want to escape the classroom. It would not be the first time she played hooky. However, her mother and grandmother disliked it when the school called them. It was something they both would be very displeased with. Grandma scared her the most.

She would leave the school for a bit and return for Gleason's class. She would wait until the next break to make her escape.

* * *

(-)

Tally had a wonderful couple days with her boyfriend, Junishiro Yamada, the young Junishiro was only a year older than her. Yamada's apartment was rather sparse there were a TV, Anime posters, a stereo, a computer, a mini-fridge, and a few items of furniture. Tally and Junishiro dressed and ready for their trip.

They were going to go to a cheap inn at Nagano. It would be romantic. Away from the big city and hiking in the lovely town of Nagano. It was a good trip it was cheaper than going to Hokkaido as it was getting close to that time of year and it was closer.

Junishiro and Tally wanted to test their relationship with this trip. The new couple was worried that such a trip this early may be too much but it was a thing that both Tall and Junishiro wanted to do. They could rent skis at Nagano and ski there. It was a low-cost vacation but it was worth a shot. If the relationship advanced more both Tally and Junishiro would move in together. It would help with the rent or possibly set them a good foot forward in marriage.

But both knew such fantasies were far off in the future. But Junishiro and Tally were just happy. The Nagano trip would be a fun outing and if Yamaki called them they could say they didn't have cell service or they lost their phones.

Tally would not be lying if she had been polishing up on a resume for the private sector. The rumors of Hypnos being shuttered sounded true. All her time at Hypnos said was technology analyst for the government. Which her potential employers would find was true. The agency would be in chaos all because some policy jerk got his toes stepped on. Oh well, she was going to try a relationship with this cute mon.

"Wait.. huh?" Tally shook her head.

"Somethin the matter?" Junishiro asked. He scratched at his arm absentmindedly, it seemed a little yellow but neither Tally or Junishiro thought much about it.

"I must be letting the work get to me. I think this vacation will do me good." Tally teased she brushed her hair, feeling a weird bump on the side of her head.

"Well let's go to Nagano." Junishiro smiled, his teeth seemed a little sharper, while he gave a predatory smile. "Come we can have a great vacation in Nagano. " He held out her hand their bags ready for a vacation to the ski resort city of Nagano.

"Ready, Tally?" asked Junishiro, his smirk seemed off, like his canines were too pointed.

"Yes let's go!" Tally excited cried as they exited Junishiro's apartment. They left so quickly it seemed like a gust of wind followed them. After the room settled down, a single white feather drifted down to the ground. It was odd as neither Tally or Junishiro had birds.

* * *

(-)

The Tokyo morgue was busier than normal. The doors to the old cold storage area were ripped off the hinges. Crime scene technicians were taking pictures and gathering evidence. Inspector Kanda inspected the damage.

"Impossible, no way a man could do this." Kanda looked at the damaged wall, rebar bent and twisted at impossible angles for a human to do yet a man did this. The doors looked like a truck hit them doing sixty kilometers an hour. There were hand prints that had pushed into the wall. "My god, what could have caused this?"

"The homeless man is believed to have caused this but it's impossible." the younger officer told Kanda.

Kanda turned to face the young cop. "Why's that?"

Officer Notori gulped, "Well Doctor Hida told me and that the organs had been removed."

Kanda shook his head, "That's impossible, a dead man may get better but he doesn't come back to life if he's been dead better part of a day!"

"Well look at the security footage, sir. I see a naked homeless man leaving the cold storage and leaving the building. Along the way, he made that hole in the wall. " Notori pointed to the security booth.

Kanda was looking at the hand-shaped hole, he saw a residue, "Have the crime scene people take samples."

"They did that already sir. They took buckets. The man had a lot of that substance on him." Notori replied to his boss.

"Well let us look at Mr. Maru-Maru's escape." the inspector replied letting Notori lead the way. Maru-Maru was a common placeholder name in Japan. In paperwork it was often represented with two circles like so, 〇〇, Maru-maru was literally Circle-Circle

The video would show the naked homeless man covered in some slimy dark substance. He ripped the doors off of the cold storage area. It was impossible. When the man put his hand on the wall it seemed to give off a gas, like an acid was on it.

The man then vanished into the early morning through an emergency exit.

"What the hell is going on?" Kanda asked again. Notori coughed.

"The weirdest thing is yet to come sir. The organs of the man he retrieved the heart and brain but left the rest." Notori looked at the yellow bags that had a black substance in it.

"It's like the substance the man was covered in," replied Kanda. "We may have to call the Fire Department and health services. This man seems to have some sort of disease."

"The National Institute of Infectious Diseases and the Ministry of Health has been informed. The ME did it already." Notori stood at the Inspector's side.

"No one this makes sense." Kanda rubbed his hair out of frustration. "A man is shot by police at least six times and is declared dead, his organs are removed and then he gets up looking like some monster from a weird horror movie. I am not sure how in the hell I will explain this to the bosses."

"I don't know where he went," Notori replied. "But I hope he dies of whatever is afflicting him "

"We'll never be that lucky." Kanda rolled his eyes. "I am worried whatever he had is contagious."

* * *

(-)

Yasujiro was on a collections run today. He would head back to the office with his earnings. He had stopped in an alley for a break. He was going to get an earful from his boss. He can't collect from a bar that burned down. Yasujiro sighed, he went to reach for his cigarettes and pulled out the pack.

He wished he didn't join the Yakuza as a teenager but it was too late to do anything now. His boss was going to be a pain today.

Yasujiro was about to light the cigarette when he heard the cry of a young child, or what sounded like a kid crying. "HELP!"

Yasujiro spat out the cigarette and ran towards the screaming kid. He heard a barking dog. The screaming voice sound familiar. Yasujiro kept looking for the kid. He heard a barking dog. Where was that kid? He could not place the voice though.

He found a stray dog and the bizarre creature from a few nights before. "Help me! I am not puppy chow!" screamed the creampuff. It saw Yasujiro and jumped towards Yasujiro latching onto his face.

Yasujiro screamed as this little snowball was stronger than he anticipated. Was this like Aliens and he'd have a cute alien burst from his chest? He tried to pry the little thing off of his face as he slammed into walls and poles. He hit some garbage cans and knocked them down. He was trying to pry the creature off his face before it could eat his face or the dog attacked him.

At least the dog was not after him Calumon was scared but happy he was saved. Both Calumon and Yasujiro were screaming.

"Get off of me!" screamed Yasujiro as he flails around.

"No! The dog will eat me!" screamed Calumon.

"Get off!" Yasujiro screamed, using both hands to pry Calumon off of his face. With a couple of jerks, he pried Calumon off his face. Yasujiro panted as the little creampuff was happy.

"That was fun! Again!" Calumon replied. Yasujiro panted and glared at Calumon.

"No, lets not." Yasujiro put Calumon onto the trash can next to him. "So what are you?"

"I am a Digimon." Calumon replied happily. He was smiling ear to ear, which was not hard for Calumon.

Yasujiro was confused, "You mean like the kids' show and the card game?"

"What's a show?" Calumon replied innocently.

Yasujiro sighed, "Well would you like come with me? I can keep you safe from dogs." Yasujiro was worried if he denied this creature a favor it would come in the night and take his soul while he slept. There were many evil yokais in Japanese mythology and this thing, while it may look harmless, was probably far from it. Yasujiro decided if he gave this thing a favor it may not rip his throat out one late night.

Calumon's ears curled and it smiled anxiously. "I would love to come with you Yasujiro!" Calumon exclaimed.

Yasujiro sighed but smiled. "Well come on."

Calumon hummed happily on Yasujiro's shoulder and they went to get more money for Yasujiro's boss.

* * *

(-)

In Hakone, Yamaki was convinced he had some kind of cold or flu. He had red eyes and he was itchy. He had been in the sauna but he left sooner than he would have wanted. Reily had been swimming and spending as much time as she could in the hot springs. When she came out she seemed off. But Yamaki could not place it.

His hands hurt and so did his back he was angry that his trip to Hakone was not being ruined by him getting sick. Yamaki coughed deeply.

This was supposed to be the last time with Riley for some time before he was shipped off to South America. Riley would come to his location once Yamaki knew where he was going to end up. It was a bad idea to buy a house in Brazil if he was sent elsewhere.

The bosses were going to keep him guessing. The government was going to force him to resign by giving him a job he hated. Most likely he'd be a business relations secretary, technology representative, or worse a passport agent. Yamaki suspected it would be the bottom one as he loathed the public in general. The public was stupid and for a large part unaware of all the things that could kill them.

Yamki fidgeted with lighter out of compulsion. The metal lighter seemed to be straining under Yamaki's hands not that Yamaki noticed. He flicked it back and forth as he did many times before. But each flick the lighter's lid hinge became weaker and weaker until finally, it shot off across the room and hit the wall.

"Just my luck. What else can go wrong?" Yamaki groaned as he tried to find the lid in the ryokan room of the inn he and Riley were in.

Meanwhile, two black mini-SUVs were going all over Hakone looking for Yamaki. The problem was Yamaki made sure it was a place he could not be easily found. He picked an easy onsen inn to hide in. Sure he used his real name in the guest book but it was an inn off the beaten path. Also, he took out the batteries in his cell phone and pager, that way they couldn't find him. The Hypnos military men were looking for Yamaki but they had a wide net to cast.

* * *

(-)

At the Nonaka estate, Rumiko was dead tired as she had just had gotten off a flight without the ability to sleep thanks to that Flemish tourist. Rumiko was on her futon. She rarely worked after a long flight and such a bad press blow up, her agent bumped a couple of days off for her. Rumiko dreamed of her first fashion show. A minor event at a department store it led to her international modeling career.

In another room, Seiko Hata was busy dressing in a bizarre amalgamation of her old school clothes from her youth and her current outfit. The male jacket and hat with the brown sweater and tan slacks.

"God I look weird. But this does feel good. Maybe I can be like those weird anime characters bringing justice to the streets." Seiko laughed. "Oh, they'd laugh their asses off before fighting me."

Seiko imagined the scenario of fighting a mugger and showing off how strong she was. Throwing the bad guy across an alley and saving people that were being oppressed. She could be like Batman! She loved the Adam West show in her youth. She could be the hero that Tokyo needed!

Seiko laughed. God this was silly. She was no Batman she was Seiko Hata, a grandmother and sixties love child but mostly settled in her ways now. But she was not going to be galavanting and fighting criminals on the streets that was silly. But at the same time, it did appeal to her.

If Seiko left, it would be when Rika and Rumiko weren't home. This was the sort of thing she did not want her family to see. She'd turn red from embarrassment. That would be a thing that would make Rumiko question her mother's sanity and Seiko would not blame her.

Still going to the Yakuza district of Kabukichō and knocking some heads sounded fun to her.

* * *

(-)

Mifune had gone to the Cabinet Office to prepare an argument that there was a crisis to the Chief Cabinet Secretary. That was his back up plan if the Crisis Control center decided their problem was not a crisis. Izo put a bet that the chances of them giving the go-ahead was below twenty percent.

In the auxiliary command center AKA the room with the big board, Izo and Masao, two department heads, were confused at all the signs of Digimon on the board.

Izo rubbed his black hair, he looked at the image on the board, it had the metropolis of Tokyo and it showed 352 wild ones. Two were in Hakone, two were moving fast along the Nagano Shinkansen line (they stopped at Ōmiya Station and they were proceeding towards Nagano and not up towards Sendai.

"This makes no sense!" Izo growled. "We should be getting reports of monsters widespread. Instead, we're getting sporadic reports. Not mass panic!"

Hara Masao, head of buildings and grounds sighed. "Izo, a lack of mass panic is good for our agency."

"But the pattern on the board does not match the events we're seeing from the field and TV. And with Yamaki, Ohtori, and Onodera away and Mifune at the Cabinet Office, I am running things right now. At least until Mifune returns."

"Or Yamaki or the bridge bunnies." Hara Masao smirked, trying to lighten the situation.

"Well it's not like they're turning people into Digimon that would be bizarre but if they're desperate for a foothold it can't be out of the realm of possibility," Masao said getting up from his chair. "But I am just a building and groundsman despite being a top grade electrical engineer and making the electrical set-up at Tsukuba Science Center's Supercomputer. I just head the department. What do I know?"

Izo groaned, he glared at Masao, "Now?! We need this now?" Izo was not happy with Masao showing his resentment at the constant disrespect the science people gave him and his people. Izo was not in the mood for this at the moment.

"Look you told me that the bio-emergence in this digital field is like a cross between the human and digital worlds and that the fact they are here is because of artificial proteins. What if when the field was forming a computer virus became like a real virus or more conveniently a bacteriophage? They merged, fused or something else happened. Whatever happened it transformed and began to infect people and turn them into Digimon. A slow invasion. Why send a massive force when you can transform the populace?"

Masao shrugged, "Then again I could be completely wrong."

"If it is that I'll pay you 5,000 yen. But I can't see it being that it is too bizarre." Izo replied.

Masao glared, "You refuse to take the bet?"

"No, I'll take it if I win you give me 5,000 yen, deal?" Izo held out his hand Masao shook Izo's hand.

"Deal. But you can't have me be right can you?" Masao put his hands at his waist after the handshake.

"No if it is a virus it is more likely to have been human-caused but then again Yamaki is like Ahab and the white whale regarding Digimon. He'll be destroyed by the Digimon he was fighting." Izo returned to a station and began typing on a computer. Izo laughed.

"You know it would be hilarious if Yamaki got turned into a Digimon. Puts a new meaning to he who fights monsters?"

Masao laughed throwing his head back at the irony that scenario would include. "I bet you if Yamaki got turned into a monster it be that turd Digimon. "

Izo laughed leaning back in his chair. "That I'd pay money for!"

"A virus that turns people into Digimon that would be a thing to see!" Masao laughed.

"A lawyer that was a spider woman!" Izo laughed.

"A deliveryman that's half tank!" Masao giggled.

"A policeman that's a submarine!" Izo cackled.

"God in some way I want to see that but if it were true it would be terrifying!" Masao said between laughing gasps.

"Oh damn, that would be rich." Izo calmed down his laughter.

"Yeah, but if you win don't be an ass about it." Masao pointed at Izo.

Izo pointed back, "Same for you Hara-san."

Masao nodded and began to walk away, stopping to hold back his laughter. Poopmonster Yamaki images filled his head and he could not help but laugh.

* * *

(-)

In class 5-2. Takato itched his hand which had grown redder from the morning. Sitting near him Jeri itched her nose and lifted her hair sowing the ears have developed small points. There was nothing noticeable about Kazu and Kenta other than a slight sheen to Kazu's skin and a slight purple tint to Kenta's hair. Nothing else was abnormal about the kids but Miss Asagi was about to let them go for gym class.

Miss Asagi felt like she could show these kids how to be proper mons sooner or later. And they needed a chance to show off their abilities sooner or later.

Nami Asagi shook the oddness of that thought from her mind. She had a class to teach.

On her back, two bumps moved independently without thought. A small part of Nami looked forward to flying again.


	9. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7**

The briefing map showed the 23 wards of Tokyo several were highlighted. Shinjuku was the reddest with Shibuya following and other wards ranging from red to pink. Other wards were green. The map switched over from colored districts to many many dots from the projected image. Captain Oyama walked to the lectern and cleared his throat before starting his briefing for the teams.

"As of five minutes before this briefing (14:25 local, 5:25 Zulu), we have 373 Digimon active in the Shinjuku ward according to the program. Shinjuku Ward is not alone, Shibuya has 119, Toshima has 89, Bunkyo has 67, Nakano has 41, Minato has 33, and Chiyoda 19. There are a few others but our primary concern is the major infestation in those wards. Now sending you men out after each one is a waste of resources so we must send you to the locations of clusters the biggest clusters are in Shinjuku. Two are schools, one is a hospital. We will send personnel to those locations. Those locations are Yodabashi Elementary, Kagurazaka Girls' Academy, and Okubo hospital. Outside of Shinjuku here are the other clusters." The Captain pointed on the map of Tokyo with a laser pointer.

"Shibuya: NTT DoCoMo Building, Harajuku in the Takeshita Street area, near the Tengenji Bridge in Hiroo, and the other is in Daikanyama near the Daikanyama apartment tower. Toshima: Sunshine City and Sugamo. Bunkyo: Todai AKA the Univesity of Tokyo, a building a few blocks from the Tokyo Dome City, and a school near Motomachi park. Nakano: Nakano Broadway and the Tetsugakudō Park area. Minato: the new Shiodome area, Roppongi Hills, and the Teiyo Tower nearby. Chiyoda has one cluster in the Akihabara area." The map change to a view of central Japan with two dots on them one moving towards Nagano and the other in Hakone.

"Now there are four Digimon outside of the city. Two in Hakone and two are in route Nagano. We're dispatching men to find them." The captain clicked his button for the projector. It brought up imagines of guns with silencers.

"Now Major Mifune has authorized us to carry weapons, however, we must have silencers and use low powder ammo. The brass wants to keep this hush-hush until they have no choice. Our cover is a bioterror drill. Wear the masks and actually make sure they're on snuggly. " The image now showed soldiers wearing face masks.

"The objective of each group will vary slightly but the main goal of each team will be as followed. 1: Confirm if the Digimon are in your assigned area. 2: Determine how they got there in your assigned area. 3: Capture or tag Digimon if possible. 4. Keep it quiet. The local press we can control but the international press is harder to control. Now the fifth rule that the higher-ups implied was if these things are a threat to the civilian populace, kill them if possible." The captain looked at his men. "Are there any questions?"

There were none.

"Be careful out there men," Oyama told them as they left.

* * *

(-)

Yodabashi Elementary School was letting out for the day, it had one class after lunch and let out after two though many kids remained for tutoring with teachers, after-school activities, clubs, and cleaning duties. Takato remained after a little longer to talk to Miss Asaji (or was it Asajimon? He wasn't sure at the moment. ). After talking to his teacher, Takato had to leave the school and get to Guilmon.

Takato's hands were a shade of red that looked as if he was badly sunburned. The red had traveled up his arms and to his shoulders. On his hands, dark spots were forming. It was like the black spots on Guilmon's hands. The triangles Guilmon had on his body.

He was by the gate, he saw a black van pull up and stop. They were across the street. He never liked those black vans he saw around, they were too odd for him. Inside the van two guys in gas masks appeared to be bickering. Takato didn't really think about them.

What he did think about was how his feet hurt and his pants felt uncomfortable Takato would deal with that later. He was going to go to Guilmon and do fun stuff with him. Play, practice and eat! It would be fun to eat with his partner. Guilmon really understood him some days. Today he could let his tail loose with his Digimon!

He eagerly wanted to run to the park and be with Guilmon. It was more than normal but he was so bored with class today. Asagimon was harping on the role of Digimon in history and Takato was bored. He did not care about the Japanese Digimon Warring States period. He saw it on TV a lot. He wanted to play and practice his abilities in the park.

Oh well, he hoped someday he could show his partner to his parents. They'd not be freaked out by the Digimon with their son. They just did not get the whole out of world Digimon thing. He felt this was too odd. Why would Digimon from Earth not like Digimon from the Digital world? He did not get that.

As Takato felt like he forgot his homework and looked through his bag to ensure he did not leave it in the classroom again. He was relieved. Takato rubbed his brow. His ears were freed from under his mop-like hair which with the hair not covering them he had little red ear wings forming, they looked like bat wings, however, there were still where his ears should be.

In the black van, the two government mooks noticed this and were stupefied by the kid with the odd makeup job. Halloween was a month ago and there were no cameras around this could not be a prank show. The two argued about confirmation and what not as they scanned the kid (Takato) from a distance.

Takato yawn, most of his teeth now ended in points. (Fillings had disappeared miraculously), Takato was a little warn under his winter jacket. But he was worried if he lost it his mother would give him an earful.

Takato headed to the park. So he could play with Guilmon.

Another black van arrived. This was the largest site in Shinjuku. They were recording the students leaving the site. No one was fleeing in terror.

Henry got to the gate and itched his ears as they flopped over at the tips. He was beginning to get annoyed with the winter. He never got why in all of Japan his dad picked Tokyo he would have liked Osaka more, the comedy from Osaka was better. And his dad and mom hated the party running Japan. Henry sneezed, he had a gunked up feeling in his sinuses.

"Ah great!, I am getting sick, This sucks!" Henry groaned. He trudged to the train station He suspected today was going to be a long discussion about his mom's work she had gotten into trouble with her boss over a proposed design for a major corporate logo. Henry did not care about the log but he was worried about his mother's job. He had hoped it did not mean his mother was unemployed.

Kazu and Kenta left together, neither noticed the slight metallic sheen Kazu was gaining on his skin. Nor did Kenta talk about the fact his hair was now a different color.

As Jeri left she yawned, her canines were definitely sharper. Jeri was gonna take charge of the day. She was energized and ready to go out and take the bull by the horns. Her friends noticed a more confident Jeri. Jeri was going to be the top girl in class. Perhaps she'd stand up to the delinquents. Well as much as fifth graders could be delinquents.

As various kids left the school some may have had pointier ears, or their hair had changed colors. One boy seemed to have longer nails, or a girl had a wickedly sharp smile.

The Hypnos team sent to the school did notice the kids acting weird, but they were kids, they were going to act weird. The Hypnos team did wonder why some many had weird false ears and stuff like that. But they were struggling to find the Digimon at the school. They were asked by the principal why they were wearing masks, which bioterror preparedness drill came out.

They began scanning the grounds for Digimon. The whole school was hotter than Sakurajima, it had such a high Digimon rating the men were wondering why Digimon wasn't coming out of the walls? Such a rating meant Digimon should just be popping out everywhere.

It was then they bumped into Miss Asaji and Mr. Mori. This is where things would go bad...

* * *

(-)

In Henry's bag, Terriermon began to stir awake. He yawns and poked his head out of the bag. Terriermon saw something odd on Henry.

"Hey, Henry what's up on your head?" asked the dog type Digimon.

"What do you mean?" asked Henry as he walked down a rather busy street. "I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Well is that a Terriermon hat?" asked the small Digimon.

"No, it's only 14 degrees," Henry said nonpulsed. "What is with this hat talk? Are you playing a prank on me?" Terriermon was getting annoying.

"Well, then what is on your head!?" asked Terriermon frustratedly. "You look like you're trying to cosplay me!"

"I don't get what you're on about?" Henry was confused about his partner's concerns.

"Your Ears! They look ridiculous! Was there a festival day that I slept through!?" Terriermon pointed out angrily. "Henry you typically aren't this dense!" That's my job!" Terriermon saw a window nearby. "Look at the window dummy!" Terriermon pointed out looking at the shop window cleaned to a high mirror shine.

Henry looked at himself in the window and he saw himself his ears were big but that was not abnormal. Or was it? He could not really remember. He had big ears and he was confused by the sudden growth of his ears. His mind was trying to make a logical reason and his memories could not come up with a reason why.

"Well uh, I could have had a growth spurt or something, or something, or something..." In his mind, Herny's thoughts were reeling. This was not good it was impossible. But another part of him told Henry not to worry and just accept it It was not like he was enjoying being a zen guy anyways. He was smarter than the rest of these fools and he would show despite his size his power.

Henry walked to a nearby bench and just held his head confused as he sat. This was not right and at the same time, a part of his mind was telling him this was right. He was very confused.

"Momentai Henry?" Terriermon tried to help his confused partner. He patted his partner on the shoulder.

Henry had a brilliant idea. He would use the Digivice. Maybe it knew what was going on. His hopes were high as he activated it and opened the D-Power's holographic interface and got a blue screen. It was a blank blue screen. Henry tried the buttons again and got a wall of binary numbers.

 _01000011 01101111 01100100 01100101 00100000 01000101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010 00100001 00100000 01000101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01110101 01110011 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100100 01100001 01110100 01100001 00101110 00100000 0001010 0001010_

 _01010101 01110011 01100101 01110010 00100000 01000100 01100001 01110100 01100001 00100000 01100011 01101111 01110010 01110010 01110101 01110000 01110100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100111 01101001 01101110 01101110 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01001111 01010011 00100000 01010101 01110000 01100111 01110010 01100001 01100100 01100101 00101110 00100000 01001000 01110101 01101101 01100001 01101110 00100000 01100100 01100001 01110100 01100001 00100000 01100010 01100101 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101110 01110110 01100101 01110010 01110100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101001 01101110 01110100 01101111 00100000 01000100 01101001 01100111 01101001 01101101 01101111 01101110 00100000 01100100 01100001 01110100 01100001 00101110 00100000 01000011 01101000 01100001 01101110 01100011 01100101 01110011 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01101001 01110010 01110010 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 01110011 01101001 01100010 01101100 01100101 00100000 01100011 01101111 01110010 01110010 01110101 01110000 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00100000 01101111 01110110 01100101 01110010 00100000 00110100 00111000 00101110 00110011 00110111 00100101 00100000 0001010 0001010_

 _01010111 01101000 01100101 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01000110 01101111 01100101 01101101 01100001 01101110 00100000 01000010 01100001 01110010 01100101 01110011 00100000 01001000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01010011 01110100 01100101 01100101 01101100 0001010 0001010_

 _01010100 01100001 01110010 01100001 01101110 01110100 01100001 01110010 01100001 00100001 0001010_

Henry tried again but the text was in Dutch. He had no knowledge of Dutch as it was not taught in Japanese schools. More schools taught German than Dutch. Herny did know some German but it was not very advanced.

 _Code error! Fout in gebruikersgegevens._

 _Gebruikersgegevens beschadigd. Beginnen met OS-upgrade. Menselijke gegevens worden omgezet in Digimon-gegevens. Kans op onomkeerbare corruptie boven 48.37%_

 _Wanneer de Foeman zijn staal ontbloot_

 _Tarantara!_

At least when he tried to open the Digivice OS this time he got German. Though he could understand little. He hoped he could try again and get Japanese, English or Chinese.

 _Code Fehler! Fehler in den Benutzerdaten._

 _Benutzerdaten sind beschädigt. Betriebssystem-Upgrade Menschliche Daten werden in Digimon-Daten umgewandelt. Chancen für irreversible Korruption über 48,37%_

 _Wenn der Foeman seinen Stahl entblößt_

 _Tarantara!_

Henry tried to calm down. Getting angry at the Digivice would not do anyone any good. He had to calm down and input tried again until the right language was up. He pressed on the buttons to bring up the holographic display and it came in Japanese.

 _Code Error! Error in user data._

 _User Data corrupted beginning OS Upgrade. Human data being converted into Digimon data. Chances of irreversible corruption over 48.37%_

 _When the Foeman Bares His Steel_

 _Tarantara!_

 _"_ What the hell?" Henry said frustrated at the gibberish following the code data.

Henry was confused at this whole affair it was quite a shock for him. It was not the sort of thing the young boy ever thought possible. He was worried he would have a hard time explaining this to his parents. He would need to think of a good explanation...

* * *

(-)

Jeri was walking away from the school with a spring in her step. She was heading home to work with her dad at the pub. She had a busy night planned but she was going to be more confident and a leader of the girls in her class that is what she wanted to be. Jeri surprised people with her sockpuppet.

She was going to be more assertive to a stranger.

Jeri saw a Salaryman, his left hand was in a cast, she was going to be nice to the injured Salaryman. He was at a crosswalk looked like he was just at the hospital, he had a bag filled with coverings for his injured hand. She sneaked up to the man and with her puppet hand. "Hello sir!" she surprised the man.

The Salaryman jumped half a meter in the air. "GAAAH! WHAT IN THE! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" yelled the scared salaryman.

Jeri had an intense look at him, she was smiling, but it made Salaryman-san nervous.

"What a... what a lovely young girl." the Slarayman said waiting for the crossing signal to change.

"Thank you, you like my puppet?"Jeri happily asked the Salaryman.

"It's... nice," he said nervously.

"I'll help you cross the street!" Jeri held out her right hand. "Come on sir. This will be fine."

"No thanks." The Salaryman replied politely with a small smile at the kid.

Jeri shrugged. "Well, I'll still help you, mister."

Jeri grabbed the Salaryman on the left arm, the arm with the cast on his hand and helped him across the crosswalk. Jeri gripped the man's arm tightly as they crossed the crosswalk. The Salaryman first felt a warmth on his skin, like a warm fluid was crossing it. What was he feeling? Through his suit jacket, he could not see anything, but he felt this warmth spreading. Once across the street, Jeri smiled at the Salaryman.

"There you go Mister!" she smiled with her fairly sharp smile. The Salaryman was taken aback by her smile

"Th-thanks." He bowed his head. "Thank you very much." The Salaryman saw something red dripping on his shoes. "What the-!?" she saw a red substance on his casted hand, it was blood.

"Wh-why am I bleeding?!" the Salaryman saw three cuts on his forearm. "H-how?" He looked at Jeri and saw her fingertips looked very sharp. They had blood on her fingers.

"Mister, are you okay?" she asked. Her ears were pointed like a Vulcan or an elf from the Lord of the Rings but she had a more feline to her form. The Salaryman collapsed onto his rear and hands on the sidewalk. The Salaryman was terrified. The second time today.

"Mister are you okay?" she asked tilting her head in a very feline manner. It felt like a lion gazing at her prey before striking. Something clicked in his brain. This girl was a nekotama or a bakaneko still she was a monster. Jeri thought the Salaryman was acting oddly. He was terrified for no reason. Why was he so scared? She was a fighter for justice!

" _M-monster!_ " he whispered loudly before skittering on his hands and feet before clamoring onto his feet and running away. He was terrified and had to go back to the hospital. He was going mad. Youkais weren't real they were legends.

Jeri sighed, "I hope that man was not on drugs like my father says many workers are nowadays." Jeri looked at her puppet hand. "Bork! Woof! He is obviously nuts!" she told herself. "Yes, you're right!" Jeri agreed with her puppet and the puppet wearing hand 'nodded'.

* * *

(-)

At Kagurazaka Girls' Academy, Rika was trying to escape the school stealthily, even if school was done for today, she wanted to leave without talking to those idiots she hated. She saw several students walking the halls. She had been in Gleason-sesnsei classes. She was now leaving the campus as discretely as she could. She hated the maths teacher. She had ideas on what Rika should be. Not what Rika wanted. She was a Tamer, not a girl planning on to be a model! She was a stubborn Digimon Tamer. Her obaa-san-mon was stubborn in her youth too. She was a strong fighter. Why must she be a model? She can prove that she is not a model. She is a fighter!

"Renamon." Rika said coldly, certain no one was around. The fox Digimon appeared from the shadows.

"Yes, Rika?" she asked quickly. Renamon had felt something off with her tamer. Rika was acting more cold but similar to some Digimon but that was impossible. Renamon had to shake that thought from her head.

"You think I can make it over the walls of the grounds?" asked the young tamer.

"Uh... no, you're a human and can't jump that high." Renamon replied confusedly.

"I think I can do it." Rika said confidently. Rika began to line herself up and was going to use a tree next to the wall and leap over it and onto the street below.

Renamon figured Rika was trying to impress her again and show off how physical she was. Renamon sighed, "Alright Rika."

Renamon was probably going to have to rescue Rika from a tree. Rika will not be pleased with it but Renamon accepted that Rika being in a tree for several hours at night was not to her advantage. Especially as then, Rika would be all moody and angry for a time.

Rika moved back a good twenty paces. Rika then bolted, if her track teacher saw this she'd be put on a team, Rika then leaped a good four meters in the air reaching the branch she wanted to reach. She landed on the sturdy branch, surprisingly her feet were on the balls of her feet on the branch, something not typical in a human on a branch. Typically a person puts the arch of their foot on the branch for centered weight. Renamon stood in the yard for most to see with her mouth open.

Rika turned around on the branch and looked at Renamon with a smirk. "Well, don't stand there gawping come on Renamon! Keep up!" Rika then easily lept over the fence and was on the ground, without injury.

"Come on Renamon, keep up!" she said with a hint of happiness.

Renamon was stupefied as she saw Rika make a leap to a roof across the street and began across the roofs buildings. She was not understanding what she was seeing. This was impossible. Renamon had to leap after Rika. She did not her young tamer to get hurt. She vanished and was soon in pursuit of her tamer.

Standing at the window to his classroom, Ryan Gleason stood motionless. His mind was not processing what he just saw. This whole thing was impossible. He was going mad. Rika was not some ninja from anime or a comic book. People can't jump four meters straight up. His favorite student Rika Nonaka was not a ninja and talking to a bipedal fox. Gleason did not understand what was going on. He had better schedule a meeting with his psychologist. He did not want to end up like his uncle.

"Ryan you did not just see your best student leap over the property fence unaided while an anthropomorphic fox watched her leap over the fence." Ryan robotically walked to his desk. "I am not ending up like Uncle Dennis. I don't want to end up in a rubber room." the English Teacher sat down and wished he had some alcohol right now.

* * *

(-)

Takato had arrived at Guilmon's hideout. He saw his Digimon was sleeping. It was cold in the concrete hideout, Takato was able to sneak up on the sleeping saurian Digimon. He decided to surprise Guilmon. Takato lifted up Guilmon's left ear-wing and got good and close to his partner, he then yelled "PEANUT BUTTER! BREAD AND COOKIES!" Takato took a leap back as Guilmon jumped up, he was groggy and looked around for peanut butter, bread, and cookies.

Guilmon was looking around for the cookies and goodies and looked at his tamer with an unhappy look. "Takatomon, I don't like that!" the rookie huffed. "There is no bread or Peanut butter!" Gulimon had a tantrum as he felt what Takatomon did was unfair.

Guilmon then titled his head. "Takatomon since when has your arms been so red scaley?" the Digimon was confused he did not remember the arms of his tamer being so red and scaley in the morning. He also saw black bands forming on his tamer's lower arms. Takato's ears were statin to look like his and he had black marks on his hands too. They all looked like his markings looked like his. Guilmon was not understanding this. Guilmon figured he asked about the black

"Takatomon. Why do you have black lines on your arms?" Guilmon asked innocently. Takato looked down at his arms.

"Oh, that? It's just the lines that have always been there." Takato told his partner. "Anyways that was one reason I created you was to have a friend like me." Takato answered as honestly as his memories would allow him to. Despite his memories subtly changing. The real reason he made Guilmon had been altered from the real reason. But today that was the reason he made his partner.

"Anyways, one of these days I gotta show you to my okaa-san-mon. She'll be mad at first but she'll love you. More workers in the bakery." Takato teased his partner.

Guilmon was confused but he could not come up with a better explanation at the moment. It was not like the rookie Digimon was a college educated professor, he was a Digimon with the mental capabilities of a young child. He knew something was wrong but he could not be sure what it was. The young rookie sighed, "Sure that sounds good." Guilmon said hesitantly.

"Cool." Takato smiled revealing a pointed smile. "I do have a peanut butter sandwich."

"Peanut butter?" Guilmon asked excitedly. "PEANUT BUTTER!" YAY!" he exclaimed happily.

* * *

(-)

Rika and Renamon were chasing the other rapidly over the rooftops of Shinjuku. Renamon worried every time they came to a wide street and saw Rika leap down to a streetlight then leap to another and then up to a sign and then back to rooftops all without missing a beat. Rika was getting tired as she neared her the halfway point.

She lept down from a two-story rooftop into a narrow alley, Rika quickly realized where she was, the narrow claustrophobic alleys meant Golden Gai. Though the claustrophobic alleys could be anywhere in Tokyo the bars, however, meant Golden Gai.

Rika laughed. "That was fun! What a challenge! I never get why we never did that before!" Rika laughed. She was briefly happy before her face scowled again. "You were slow. You could have easily beaten me but you held back." Rika scolded her partner.

Renamon noticed Rika's ears were pointed, decidedly so, she had almost elf ears. It would be odd but around Tokyo, many girls wore elf ears because of Lord of the Rings and other cafes that specialized in strange things similar to that. Rika also was walking on the balls of her feet. The most noticeable change was the roots of Rika's hair was turning blonde, a blonde like hers. Renamon was too boggled to say anything but nodded dumbly.

Rika was annoyed by her silent partner. "What a Gatomon has your tongue?" Rika then snorted angrily as she saw some poor unsuspecting salaryman. Rika smiled happily as she saw someone to prove how strong she was to her partner and to prove her strength. It was not fair but this humon was too weak to continue.

Rika ran, almost as fast as Renamon and faster than a human and did a roundhouse kick to the side of the injured salaryman's head. The kick launched the Salaryman into a solid metal fence. a good seven meters away. When the Salaryman crashed into the fence it made a very large crashing sound.

Rika smirked. "I think I did pretty good. That will teach him not to let his guard down."

It was loud enough for both Rika and Renamon to hear a commotion of bar owners, the local koban having police officers coming to investigate and others. It was not ideal to be around a possibly dead salaryman at very least injured one. Renamon knew the humans had guns and she really did not want to be shot by human police offices.

The Salaryman groaned, "Why is this...happening... to... me..." he said before falling unconscious.

Renamon grabbed Rika by the larger ears and leaped to the roof of a nearby three-story building and ran several blocks with Rika in her grasp for that time. Rika was able to keep step the whole way. After a minute they were on a roof near a new hotel being built. The building had and billboard for Paradise Burger blinking behind them. Renamon finally let's go. Rika held onto her ear.

"Why did you do that!?" Renamon said angrily. She did not think the injured man was worth attacking.

Rika shrugged after finishing rubbing her ear. "That human seemed like a creep. Also, he let his guard down in an empty alley. He deserves to be beaten." Rika shrugged. Renamon noticed the white parts of Rika's eyes were slightly off colored. Renamon did not understand what was going on.

"You don't attack random people. He smelled like he just came from a hospital. What if he severally injured his arm already and you crippled him." Renamon said in a manner she was not used to."

Rika glared at her partner, "He was weak and he looked like a creep. I had every right to take him out."

"You are not a Digimon, Rika! You kill a human you can't absorb their data!" Renamon paced angrily.

Rika scoffed, "Liked I'd want to absorb that weakling's data. I probably did him a favor." Rika's eyes looked amazingly cruel right now. She was looking like she did when she ordered Renamon to fight Digimon. But this was to people, this concerned Renamon as she did not want Rika to kill some human over some trivial issue. Rika was hotheaded as is. Rika may try to Diamond Storm some photographer because they did something like take a picture of her or tell her to _"smile more."_

"Let's get back to your home." Renamon was worried Rika's family would freak out. If Renamon knew what was going on she'd be even more confused by current events.

* * *

(-)

Across Shinjuku, three government operatives were running at full speed in terror away from an angered angel type Digimon woman. If they lived they would be able to tell their bosses how the Digimon invasion was occurring. That was if they lived. Right now the Angelwomon known as Asajimon was trying to smite them for being perverts, or at least her perception of perversion.

"Stop running so I can smite thee!" yelled a terrifying Asajimon after the men. He wings full and out, not well used yet but she was leaping after the operatives and gliding fast every couple of steps.

"Keep running men!" yelled their commander, as they ran down the hallway. "Get to the truck!" The commander had to get the video camera he had back to HQ. This was how the enemy was invading. The enemy was the people of the city. If the could live and show this to their bosses they could stop this invasion cold.

"Let me make you meet your maker!" yelled an enraged Asajimon chasing after the men. "I will send you to hell and then purify you!" she said forming an arrow made of lightning. "Eat my Celestial Arrow heathens!"

* * *

(+++++)

Well, the Chapter is done and many things are now in play.

Why is Miss Asaji chasing those soldiers? Why does life hate that Salaryman? What will happen to our heroes next time? Will they beat this or will they slip further into the hole? Stay tuned dear readers!


	10. Chapter 8

**Ch 8**

The agents from Hypnos were running as fast as they could. Running through the hall as fast as three soldiers could when running an obstacle course. The commanding NCO, a sergeant, was at the middle while a cameraman tried to point the camera at their purser. The men were legitimately terrified as they were being chased by the angel.

"I will smite thee!" Nami Asajimon threatened the perverted deviants. "I shall put you on a cross!"

"Haul ass!" the Sergeant ordered running. He clicked a walkie that was connected to his mask. "Tsujita! Break out the P90! Be ready to use it!" the man said while running.

 _"What is that sir? Over,"_ the soldier's confused reply came over the radio.

"Just do as I said!" the sergeant barked to the soldier on the radio.

The men had just reached a stairwell as the transformed teacher shouted. "Let me make you meet your maker!" yelled an enraged Asajimon chasing after the men. "I will send you to hell and then purify you!" she said forming an arrow made of lightning. "Eat my Celestial Arrow heathens!"

"Duck!" The men leaped down the stairwell and were worried they'd get killed when another teacher, the one who had been with the one that was chasing them now, tackled her. Asajimon grunted as she fell to the ground.

The Sergeant and his men proceeded to run down the stairs and out of the building. The cameraman got some good shots of the teacher as they left. "Move! Move! Move! Move!"

Asajimon was not happy, she glared at Morimon. "You fool those Heathens defiled me and made comments that are unbecoming of my type!"

"And that gives you the right to kill them?" Morimon said, his arms looked stronger and his hair was longer than earlier today.

"They are heathens and idiots that gives me more than enough right to kill them!" she shouted.

"It does not! They just upset you. Our type must not kill them Asajimon as murder is a crime, even if they are perverts. We're teachers, not killers. We need to set an example for the kids. Also, if you're in prison, I can't visit you. I actually like you. And I don't want you to be in jail." the teacher said quietly. Asajimon was taken aback by Morimon's confession.

Asajimon was not sure how to reply to the confession of love from her coworker. "Well, I guess we can try…" Asajimon then realized something, the perverts escaped!

She pushed off Morimon and groaned. "You let them escape!"

"Because murder is a crime." Morimon told her. Asajimon sighed. He had a point and she did not want to go to prison. She threatened government agents. They could report her to the principle or worse the school board! She'd be out of a job and be kicked from her apartment by the end of the month. She was not going to be some homeless woman.

"Oh, gods and the Sovereign. I could be out of work!" Asajimon sweats nervously at that thought.

"And in jail for murder charges killing government agents, even if they were heathens, would deprive you of your students and me." Morimon replied to Asajimon he helped her up.

"Come one. Let's go get some coffee." Morimon offered.

"Alright." Asajimon nodded in agreement. The two human Digimon left the pursuit of government agents to get some coffee. "I am beat. These kids are sure stubborn today."

"Tell me about it. They kept asking me about my hair today." Morimon walked with Asajimon.

Asajimon left with her fellow teacher. While leaving to get coffee, a third-grade student sneezed as they passed. This little girl did not notice her hair becoming redder or the fact she had little pointed-teeth poking out from her lips.

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

Henry was walking back home nervously. He was trying to cover his ears with his sweatshirt, he had a sweatshirt with today for the cold weather, for Tokyo standards anyways, and he had the hood up over his head. He felt it was best to hide his head from view due to the changes that his ears had undergone.

Henry was rightfully scared of being found out. Henry was scared he'd be thrown in a cage and transported to some army base. There he could not imagine what would happen. He did not want to be thrown into a lab and poked and prodded by a grown-up version of his sister.

"Don't worry Henry, I'll put you back together." Henry shivered at that thought, as the shiver went lower than it should.

The daydream of that was broken by the crowd moving across the street as Henry walked home on autopilot. He was scared out of his mind. He did not know how this was happening but it was. This was like some bizarre Kafka inspired disease that was now afflicting him he had to be careful.

He was waiting near a major intersection his way home Henry heard a loud tone for a news broadcast on a gigantic television screen at this intersection. He looked across the street and saw a news headline for Nichiuri TV. The anchor shuffled his papers and smiled at the audience from the giant screen. The screen put up an image of the American and Russian flags.

" _Promising reports from Lucerne this morning as American President James Lawrence and Russian President Konstantin Sharapov are extremely close to signing a mutual agreement regarding nuclear weapons in the Middle East and further nuclear security. This comes after a session late yesterday and both Presidents having a long private meeting late last night. Many people think this private session put off the edge both men have towards one another. The Lucerne scene is busy as many world leaders are in that Swiss destination. The hope is nuclear proliferation will be squashed greatly and the tensions both the US and Russia have been having lately are reduced greatly._ " The report showed footage of the two leaders meeting, having idle chatter and being rather friendly.

" _Here in Japan, While Prime Minister Seiki Mitamura has been in Lucerne for several days, the opposition is saying that he should return soon. He needs to be ready to return home for his preparation for his China summit in a week._ " The screen showed Eiji Kubo, a man Henry's mother praised and showed the PM not being involved much in Lucerne.

Henry began to walk as the road was now safe to cross. As he crossed with the crowd. The giant screen showed an airliner and a question mark. " _Over the Pacific last night a Mid-West Cargo flight, a 747 had a minor collision with what pilots and Hawaiian Air Traffic Controllers say was a UFO. The Mid-West Flight sustained minor damage and landed in Oahu with only minor injuries to the crew. The pilot reportedly said the "Creature was a giant bird. This claim has many people claiming that this is connected to a string of other UFO incidents in recent days. Mid-West Airlines and the NTSB have refused to comment on the pilot's statements."_

The headlines then went to commercials for Flu Buddy and Pressure Energy Drink. Pressure Energy drink shows a Salaryman having superman-human speed after taking a drink. He was able to get his work done fast he ran home and cleaned his house. Said salaryman then went to the club and partied. Henry looked at the ad and scoffed. "What a load of garbage."

"What's Garbage?" Terriermon poked his head out of his bag.

"This ad!" look at it." he said as they crossed.

Terriermon laughed. "I like that ad Henry it's funny and the Salaryman in it is able to get his work done and get his chores done. Then he can party all night! Sounds like my kind of drink! I don't get why you and I don't drink it, Henry." Henry sighed at his partner's insistence. It seemed like Terriermon forgot about the more pressing issue.

"Maybe later. I don't want to terrify the store clerk with my ears." Henry whispered to his partner, "They may chase me out with a baseball bat!" Henry hiss in quiet exclamation.

"Oh come on if you're turning into me you can fight them off with some attacks and scare them away."

Henry grumbled. He really did not want to hurt the convenience store worker doing his job or worse get hurt by a convenience store worker. Sure he knew some moves but still a guy with a baseball bat was still a guy with a baseball bat, you kinda ran away from that... As brave as Henry was metal or wood bats they would still hurt, a lot.

"Let's not tempt fate because if we get found we get thrown into a lab somewhere. I'd rather not be poked, prodded, examined, and dissected." He told Terriermon as he began towards his apartment.

"Oh come on we won't be in a lab but a zoo!" Terriermon laughed loudly. A gaijin tourist looked around for the laughter and Henry stuffed Terriermon into his bag. Henry smiled, in that not innocent but "I am totally innocent" style children did when caught doing something they weren't supposed to do.

The tourist sighed and said something in the line of " _This whole country is nuts._ " At least as best as Henry's English language skills could tell him. He also had some pretty good understanding of English curse phrases from his mother, no expected a proper Japanese woman of cussing out a big tough trucker when she was mad.

Henry had to get home now. Heaven only knew…

Then he paled. What if the others were affected by this...ailment? Henry would have to go home and call from there. Henry began jogging as he headed towards his home. He prayed this was not contagious. He really did not want his parents getting sick too.

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

The van the that had the Hypnos agents drove as fast as they could through the streets of Tokyo towards their HQ. The van was not a safe place to sit but the choice between death and following the traffic laws was one of priority. Though the sergeant had to be careful running the van's sirens and lights was something the bosses did not like. People thought the van was an unmarked van or something.

The sergeant was hoping the contents of the video recorder would persuade the bosses of what they had seen and that they were not liars. The story they would tell, their bosses would have every right to say they are lying.

The sergeant and his men were in shock what had they just witnessed? They were military or police officers but this was not something Digimon could do, at least according the eggheads. What they witnessed should not be possible. It was difficult to describe, his mind could not comprehend what had occurred which is why he was happy the camera had the lens cap off and was recording. Then he would be able to recount his story better.

Tsujita was confused as he was not present when the incident happened. But whatever it was it made the men in the vans pale from fear. They all inhaled and exhaled deeply in their facemasks.

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

Takato was playing with Guilmon at the slide near the den. It was very fun to play with his Digimon friend. Takato was very happy.

"Come on boy! Chase me!" yelled Takato as they ran around the slide. The buskers at the park were playing a good song to play a game of chase. It seemed like Takato heard it before. Oh well, it was a good chase song.

"Feet don't fail me now!" laughed Takato as he ran around the park slide. The eventually got tired after fifteen minutes of playing. The running around the park was fun. They saw all sorts of people and play many games all over the areas of the park. One was an odd man. He was dressed all nice and in a suit with a surgical mask. But the businessman did not have a suitcase. He had a surgical bag. Like the one the doctor who visited the bakery when on local business would stop by.

Takato saw his odd man walk by them and he stopped. He slowly gazed at Takato and Guilmon. He began to approach the duo. "You are certainly very late for Halloween, aren't you?" the man questioned.

Takato smelled something off about the man. He could not place it. But the thing Takato did not get is why did the man think he was wearing a costume. He a human world Digimon. He was not in a costume.

"I am not in a costume." Takato said plainly.

The man gave Takato a quizzical look. "Son, your arms are red with dark markings and your skin looks like it is sunburned. I think it is a getup. You and your friend are apart of some tokusatsu that is on a break and there are no cameras are there?"

Takato twitched his ears and Guilmon opened his mouth and yawned it was beyond the ability of practical effects. The yawning Guilmon showed the man a moving tongue and saliva as it smacked its chops at some half thought.

The man gave both Takato and Guilmon a creepy smile under the mask. The smile unnerved Takato and Guilmon, there was some underlying menace to his smile. "The most merciful thing in the world... is the inability of the human mind to correlate all its contents. " The man then cackled as he laughed his eyes went wall-eyed. The laughter started like he remembered a joke and quickly became disturbing.

Takato and Guilmon tried to get away from this crazy man.

As suddenly as he started laughing he stopped. He looked at the boy and Digimon in the eyes. "Ah, Lovecraft was a brilliant man. You see I am here in Tokyo on vacation."

Both Takato and Guilmon tilted their heads. "Vacation?" they both asked.

The man made the disturbing smile, "Yes I live in Shizuoka. I have a full month off and I am going to enjoy Tokyo around Christmas time." the man held his arms out wide, looking up at the sky.

"You see I am here in Tokyo to help people find the truth and you know what I have decided this area of Tokyo is where I will be happy. I had to leave Shizuoka. After my vacation, I will be satisfied for some time." The man made the scales of both Takato and Guilmon rise. If Takato still had hair on his arms they would be rising up out of concern.

Guilmon sniffed the man's bag. "What is in there?"

The man made that creepy smile again. "My supplies for my trip. My bags are at the hotel." The man did a spin on his heel and promptly began walking away.

"Where you going to go?" asked Takatomon weirded out by this mysterious man.

"Where the urge sends me, my boy." the man began to walk away muttering something under his breath. "The moon is dark, and the gods dance in the night; there is terror in the sky, for upon the moon hath sunk an eclipse foretold in no books of men or of earth's gods…" the man said as he shuffled away.

Guilmon and Takatomon still felt shocked two minutes later when they decided to get up and go elsewhere to play.

Takato wished he could have pyro-sphered that creep they just met.

Takatomon debated going home and taking it easy for a bit but his parents weren't expecting him home for another hour. Perhaps he could bring Guilmon home tonight? Takatomon shook his head, his mommon would put down her scaly foot and tell Takatomon a hard no. She was always anti-Digital World Digimon. He never got why his parents hated Digimon from the Digital World. Takato thought that racism was stupid.

Sure they may be a little wild but Guilmon was sweet. Much like Takatomon himself he got a little wild when he was angry or went after a Digimon. Takatomon and Guilmon chased one another, neither really commenting that the red was at the sides of Takato's neck and the skin on his chest began to pale. That pale pigment was white in color. It was spreading across his chest and stomach. Up his neck crept a red scaly skin, while down his cheeks crept that red skin.

The strangest change was to Takatomon's nose. His nostrils were now farther apart, not drastically (only half an inch) but enough to be odd looking. Guilmon noticed these changes but shrugged it off. Perhaps it was what happened to humons? He really didn't get it.

Takatomon felt uncomfortable with his tail pent up in his pants but he'd need to wait until later let his tail out.

The two kept running around until they were hungry again. This time they fought over the bread and wrestled over who got more.

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

Rika was busy she was running through the whole of Shinjuku from school. She had to win against Renamon. Rika was competitive, that was a large part of her character. So leaping across the rooftops of Shinjuku from the roof of Studio Alta near Shinjuku Station the duo leaped to a movie theater building behind it and towards a hotel near the rail station. They got to the across a major street. Perhaps a driver below may have seen a blur that looked like a girl for a fraction of a second but most did not notice her and Renamon.

Renamon saw where Rika was heading an over twenty-stories tall hotel, Rika leaped from the building near a busy entrance for Kabukichō, the red light district, she leaped to a lower part of the hotel and stopped before making a four-story leap, before pushing of the building and leaping again. Renamon saw Rika climbed the building in a period of fifteen seconds. Renamon was much faster but more amazed at what Rika was doing.

"Rena, keep up!" replied the changing girl. Rika laughed as she then leaped down the hotel, six stories, then eight. She then ran across the roof of the six-story section of the hotel to neighboring private railway train station (which went into the hotel). From there she lept to the metal mast beams for the overhead electrical wires for trains. She reached one metal beam and lept to another one.

The gust of a passing train below nearly knocked her over, it was no bullet train but the speed was still enough for the wind blast from the train to cause the young mon balance issues. Renamon internally gasped. Rika regained her balance quickly. A twitching under her uniform helped with her balance. Rika collected herself for five seconds.

She then ran and lept to another electrical mast and then saw a building she could leap to. Rika tried to reach and six-story building but had to alter her trajectory in the air. Rika's leaps were altered by the rail traffic on the Yamanote line. She was on the roof a building and below she heard the sounds of women working out to pop music. He heightened hearing heard them gossiping.

The big news was her mother's meltdown in Rome. Rumiko Nonaka punched an Italian paparazzo and it was caught by other paparazzi. Rika did feel bad for her mom but at the same time, she hoped her mother understood what she felt like when she took Rika to see Cocomon. Rika was not a model. She had no inclinations to be one.

Rika's ears twitched as she leaped away from the gym. She had to get up high and away. A nearby building was awash with government activity, it was a location her mother and grandmother complained about, the local tax office. From where Rika was there were three choices to go towards, west of the tax office was a twenty- five story apartment complex and to the north of it was an oddly shaped building, and to the east the rail lines. Rika went for the oddly shaped building.

It was only sixteen stories with a tall roof for all the air conditioners and other equipment. She ran up the narrow side and after thirty seconds she was on the roof near the track for the window washing platform. The building rooftop was empty. Rika decided to sit and catch her breath.

Renamon appeared, she came from the shadows. She knew what was happening was not normal. Renamon was still swimming in her head with the whole strange situation. Rika was turning into a Digimon, a Renamon to be accurate and what scared Renamon the most Rika really did not notice anything off.

Rika's ears were now higher on her head and the tips of them had a white fuzz growing from them. Rika's thighs looked like a female body builder's if they had them at the preteen group Those same thighs looked like they had the power to do what they did to the Salaryman again. The most disturbing change of Rika's was her eyes the whites were now black.

"Rika… what is going on…" Renamon did not ask her tamer but the universe in her confusion. This whole thing was impossible to understand. What was going on?

"Why are you acting like this Aneki Rena?" Rika tilted her head. The blonde hair was spreading across her scalp. The young girl was steadily changing into something all too familiar to Renamon. The ears, the eyes and the legs it all seemed to be based on her. Rika was turning into a copy of her.

The most terrifying thing Rika didn't notice…

Wait... Aneki Rena?

ANEKI RENA?

ANEKI RENA!?

Renamon was lost in her shock at what Rika had just called her. She didn't hear the door to the roof open.

Out on the roof came a security guard in a sky blue uniform with sky blue peak cap. The strangest thing was the guard was wearing an odd mask on his face. Renamon would have no reference for human gas masks. The guard had a large rifle slung around his shoulder.

"A Digimon on the roof… let's send one guard!" mumbled the security man. Of course what Rika and Renamon heard was a muffled complaining due to the gas mask. The guard began to do his round on the roof for the search for the Digimon, he hoped it was a false lead.

Renamon regained her senses and noticed the guard. "We gotta hide." she said in a manner that was not as elegant as normal. Rika nodded in agreement with her "big sister"

Renamon hid in the shadows. Rika tried to hide behind an electrical box on the roof as the guard did his rounds. In her shadow form, Renamon moved quickly to distract the guard. She swept around him and found a big metal pole and she chopped at it.

It made a reverberating 'Ping!' sound. The guard spun 180 degrees on his feet and began to head towards the source of the noise. The guard reached for his walkie-talkie. "Command, I need support on the roof."

The walkie crackled back. " _Wakayoshi, you're just jumpy._ "

"Maybe I am but this feels off." Wakayoshi replied on his walkie, he walked closer to the metal pole Renamon had chopped, she failed to notice it was a simple antenna. The guard looked at the dent in the pole. His white-gloved hand touched the pole and he tried to make a dent in it. He could not.

Command came back on the frequency as he felt the pole, " _Look is there anything off up there?_ "

"Command we need people up here at least send two more men!" the guard replied more frantically.

" _Wakayoshi, calm down. What is wrong?"_ the voice at the other end of the walkie calmly asked.

"I just found a hand-sized dent in one of the seven-meter antennas! And there was no damage report in the briefing this morning. And I tried and it cannot be dented by hand!" The guard was becoming jumpier.

Renamon decided she best get Rika off of this roof and out of here. She ran along the roof in shadow form to Rika. The guard saw a shadow where one was not supposed to be. The jump guard, began to seat.

"Command send those guys urgently!" the guard unslung his rifle and walked towards the north side of the roof.

Renamon saw the man coming towards them cautiously. Rika was hiding behind the box. And entered shadow form briefly. She was next to Renamon, Renamon had her jaw agape.

"What do we do Aneki Rena? Do we fight him we have numbers on our side." Rika was willing to end this weak threat to them.

"Don't be fooled Rika he has a gun and it can still hurt you and me a lot." she whispered.

"COMMAND!? Where is my backup!?" Wakayoshi nervously walked towards the electrical both Renamon and Rika was hiding behind. Guard Wakayoshi took his rifle off of safety and cocked it.

" _We got a fire team coming up. Just stay safe."_ at Command's reassurance, Wakayoshi decided to back away from the electrical box. He reversed his pace walking backward to the door on the roof. He saw something odd poking up from behind the electrical box before but he could not be sure. It looked like a red and blonde hair-do.

Renamon grabbed Rika and leaped from the roof. Wakayoshi saw a yellow blur and tracked it with his rifle. It was heading Southwest to the west.

Rika felt something leave her right foot, it clattered on the roof…

Rika and Renamon ran from the roof of the heavily armed building near the rail tracks and did not stop until they were near the skyscrapers near Rika's home.

Back on the roof, four heavily armed men in black uniforms with gas masks approached Wakayoshi. They began to search the roof for evidence of the intruder. Wakayoshi found one odd thing to be an eighteen story building. A shoe that belonged to a young girl.

That should be strange enough but this shoe looked like something made it break from the inside. This was a dress shoe for a school. Why was it up here?

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

Jeri was saddened, she had tried to help somebody and hurt them. It was not on her purpose but her claws and a tendency to come out by accident. It was not like she clawed the man on purpose but he acted like she did it on purpose.

Jeri felt bad because of the clawing of the man. He ran away saying mean things about her. She was curious why the man acted like he never saw a Digimon before.

Jeri made it back home and saw her father. His pointed ears and stubbled face nodded at her. She nodded at her father in return. He went back to serving the patrons of his restaurant. Her "step-mother" was there being a pale imitation of her mother. That woman was not somebody Jeri liked.

Jeri internalized her dislike of her step-mother, her father noticed at times but mostly he did not notice the boiling disdain she had for her step-mother Shizue. There was always an undercurrent of 'I don't like you' when Jeri said Shizue's name. Most would not think Jeri hated anyone but she always felt her father married Shizue make his life easier and had no considerations for her feelings.

Jeri rarely showed these feelings out publicly as her father said showing these feelings was not good for either of them. After her mom passed Jeri was told to smile. It was good to smile.

The problem was she rebelled in her own way, her puppet was her way of telling society that she would not be a bit that was the same as everyone else. Jeri still remembers "Conformity: Your friend", the film they showed in class emphasizing that society had to be harmonious and that it was bad to not be harmonious.

Jeri just internalized her feelings, the dark ones especially.

Though she wished she could beat up the bullies at school and show that she was not a weak little girl she was a brave girl. She was going to be a Leowomon someday! She would figure out her problems out, that she would. She was a brave and friendly girl.

Jeri walking up to her room saw Max, (Masahiko but the family called him Max).

"Hey Jeri-nee-san, When am I gonna get a cool tail?" asked the little boy innocently.

Jeri tilted her head, "What tail?" she asked confusedly.

Max pointed at the think swishing behind her absentmindedly. "That tail."

Jeri was confused, she didn't have a tail, did she? She did not remember a tail but a Leowomon would have a tail. She was confused. She had a headache. "I don't know Max. But I have a headache I am going to sit down for a bit and see if that makes me feel better."

Jeri went to her room to go to lie down. She had a good headache that came out of nowhere she hoped it was not a migraine. Migraines could be killer for Digimon. If one could not think straight how could they attack?

She was thinking of meeting up with Takatomon and discussing their recent assignment in Asajimon-sensei class. Maybe she could sneak and be with that knucklehead dreaming Dinosaur-boy. She would be lying to herself if she did not admit she crushed on him hard.

Maybe she could get a date with him…

Well not tomorrow but eventually. As Jeri dozed off, she itched her nose. The bottom of it seemed to be a bit off in color.

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

Kazu and Kenta were at a local card store buying salivating over the new stock, they had just released a Christmas special and both boys wanted it. Kazu would have to twist his parents' arms while Kenta, well he would ask nicely and both his parents would try to get him what he wanted.

Kenta now had entirely purple hair and his nose seemed funny to him but he could not place it. Kazu, on the other hand, looked like he was an extra that played a robot man on a science fiction show. Kazu skin had a silver metallic sheen to it.

"Look at those cards Kenta…." Kazu salivated.

"I know." Kenta also salivated. "Just look, a brand new pack that was under the glass." Kenta pointed at it.

"A Thing of beauty. And also is a new booster pack." Kazu drooled figuratively.

The shopkeeper looked at the boys. "You two are dressed a little late for Halloween."

"What dress?" Kazu confusedly asked.

"The whole silver getup you got on ya." the shopkeeper pointed out.

"I don't get it." Kazu replied, looking at the cards behind the glass.

The shopkeeper went back to his manga. Kenta's hair had a few white streaks in it. Kazu's form had sharper edges, chin, jaw, and other rounded edges were becoming sharper.

The pair left the store, as Kazu left he gave a customer entering the store a good electrical shock. The annoyed man sighed he walked by with his brass horn case.

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

At Hypnos Military headquarters, Captain Oyama was overwhelmed. The investigation teams had returned. Most came back with evidence of, something. Oyama knew the Digimon were capable of many things but this seemed impossible. Okubo hospital, Yodabashi Elementary, Harajuku, Daikanyama apartment tower, and Akihabara, all had evidence of this infection.

Oyama did not make sense of the videos he saw from many of these locations and these were just the ones that had returned. He did not know what the ones that had not returned had found. Some, he hoped, would show no sign of infection.

But since when is fate that merciful.

Izo, the head of the science department, looked terrified and so did Masao, the head of buildings and grounds.

The video from Yodobashi showed wings exploding from the back of a teacher. Such a thing should be impossible. But the team show the video to Oyama and others. The Okubo team came in. It showed victims in the hospital with bizarre features, mst minor but they saw a doctor have his face push out into a muzzle.

"When can we call Mifune?" Izo asked urgently.

"I have tried but you know how generals are. He's at Camp Akasaka talking with the brass. Then he'll take a helo to the Nagatacho heliport. From there to the PM's office. He's scheduled another emergency meeting with the Chief Cabinet Secretary." The captain stood up and nervously paced around the room.

"We have a foothold situation and the enemy is using biological contaminants. A mutagen to turn our population into theirs!" Oyama paced, I figure we may be able to get this contained but I am not holding my breath. If we're lucky we may be able to survive via EMPs. But I have to believe that the Americans or Russians or whoever would attack us will use nuclear weapons. We're dead one way or the other. I pray we're not too late."

The phone rang in the office and Oyama raced to pick it up. "Oyama here?"

" _Mifune here. What is the emergency? You've called like ten times in the last hour._ " the man at Camp Akasaka asked over his satellite phone.

Oyama cleared his throat, "Sir all those Digimon we've been detecting they we're people! People Major! We have a full-scale foothold situation and we need to declare an emergency immediately!"

" _What are you talking about?_ " Mifune questioned confused.

"All the teams we've sent out most that have returned has given us evidence of this bizarre infection or whatever it is." Oyama cleared his throat, "Sir, I have a man coming in a helicopter with video evidence you can give to the Chief Cabinet Secretary. But we need a full state of emergency declared by tonight!"

" _Fine, you got a screen in the chopper?_ " asked Mifune.

"Yes, you give the evidence to the military and the cabinet secretary. Sir this is an invasion. And we have to move fast!" Oyama rubbed his scalp out of nervousness.

" _Alright. I'll be back after the meeting with Ogata._ " Mifune sighed.

"Be safe sir." Oyama said aloud.

 _"I will._ " Mifune then hung up.

Izo gave Masao a crisp 5,000 Yen note.

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

In Hakone, Yamaki had taken a nap. He was having the most rest he could have had in a long time. He was liking this.

While he slept, a grey color crept across his skin. He dreamed of kicking Mitamura's ass and being a badass. He laughed in his sleep. _"I'll get you guys…."_ he mumbled in his sleep. He smiled with noticeably sharper teeth.

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

Author's Notes

Well, Ch. 8 is done. The government knows and soon will find out en mass of how bad the outbreak is, And Yamaki will finally be found by Hypnos troops but that won't go well. Soon our heroes start to think that they had been Digimon all of their lives.

Also, a wild one appears and our heroes will fight it!


	11. Chapter 9

Digimon Tamers Code Error Ch.9

(+=+===++==+=+)

The Chief Cabinet Secretary, Akira Ogata, watched the tapes from Hypnos that Mifune ran into his office with. Ogata was not sure how to take this shattering news Mifune was alleging. People turning into Digimon such an allegation was impossible but Mifune had somehow convinced the military brass what he was saying was true after he had shown them the video. Ogata was watching the tape from the school.

The tape showed the Hypnos agents in Yodobashi Elementary in Shinjuku. They were all wearing gas masks and protective gloves. They were encountering some oddly hairstyled students.

The Chief Cabinet Secretary then saw the video showing the Yodobashi incident.

 _The bobbing of the camera would make the audience nauseous but the cameraman was not trained professionally as a cameraman. They entered the teacher's office area and found a single blonde, attractive teacher. She gave them a concerned look that melted back into a deadpan look._

 _"I swear to god if this is BOO!..." she hissed loud enough for the camera microphone to pick up._

 _"Hey, ma'am have you seen anything?" asked a Hypnos soldier to an attractive teacher._

 _"No, why you dressed like Cosmonauts?" she asked the Hypnos soldiers._

 _"No, we're conducting a bioterror exercise." a different Hypnos soldier replied._

 _"What's with the camera?" the teacher asked._

 _"Recording the flaws in the school board's bioterror response." the cameraman responded._

 _The teacher's ever-present deadpan continued. "Great, government now worried about terrorists hitting schools are we?"_

 _"Yes." the Hypnos soldiers all replied quickly._

 _One soldier went around the room and began to look for problems in the room, he had out a device that was beeping very loudly._

 _"God the detector is going off the charts." said the soldier._

 _"What is with this location?" asked the other soldier._

 _"Perhaps there are anomalies in this area." replied another. The meter devices the two soldiers began pointing their device towards the teacher and away, way and towards the teacher. They moved to a different angle and did the same test as before._

 _"Interesting." One soldier got too close to the teacher._

 _"What are you doing?" she asked in an annoyed manner._

 _"Getting readings. You're red hot miss." said the soldier closest to the teacher's rear._

 _"Get away from my butt…" she said calmly._

 _"Ma'am we're not doing anything wrong but your body is setting off all sorts of alarms." replied lead soldier._

 _"Miss we would like to check you out." another soldier said looking at the teacher._

 _"Are you trying to hit on me!?" the teacher began to lose her composure._

 _"No, but we do want to study you to see why you're setting our equipment off." the lead soldier tried to be diplomatic._

 _"It is odd that you are so hot on our equipment. It confuses me." said the other soldier._

 _"It should be impossible but if we can study you, we can figure out why you have the problems." the cameraman said._

 _"THIS. IS. SOME. PERVERT. PLOT." The teacher began to struggle and suddenly grabbed her stomach and let out a pained cry. One of the soldiers tried to approach when they saw something push up from her back on under her shirt. It violently pushed up again. The thing under the shirt began pushing the fabric harder and harder until it ripped the shirt open. The culprit of the shirt tear was a set of angelic wings._

 _"My God." the cameraman muttered._

 _The teacher looked at the Hypnos soldiers she growled in anger. "You perverts will die! I will kill you!"_

 _"Haul ass!" said the leading soldier as the camera turned around and began to bounce up and down as they fled the changed teacher._

The Chief Cabinet Secretary sighed, he stood up and looked at Major Mifune. The wheels were going in his head. He had to figure how to get the cabinet to unite and vote in favor of mobilizing the Self Defense Forces into Tokyo.

"Alright, I've seen enough Mifune. Tell me what you need?" the head of the cabinet and acting PM said aloud.

Major Mifune stood up and bowed at Chief Cabinet Secretary Ogata. "Sir, I will need full authority to act with impunity in Tokyo. I also ordered a small special forces unit to retrieve Supervisor Yamaki but if they can't find him in a certain time period we will proceed without him. " Mifune then pulled out a list of suggestions.

"Sir," Mifune addressed Cabinet Secretary Ogata cautiously. "I will need the Defense Forces to quarantine as much of the city as we can. If this breaks soon we must be in control of it. I will leave press control to you and the PM's office. But I want full military support." Mifune looked at Ogata and the politician nodded.

"You will get it. But I must assemble the cabinet, get the best spin doctors, and inform the palace about this and inform the PM. That last bit won't be easy. He's at Lake Lucerne with many other world leaders." Ogata rubbed his head as he tried to figure out his course of action.

"We're changing a war game too. The Americans will find out." Mifune huffed.

"They probably know already. I say if your devices say there are how many Digimon?"

Mifune cleared his throat, "Over 1800, 1837 to be precise."

Ogata did the math in his head. "I was told earlier this year alway multiply number of infected in an outbreak by four. So we probably have over 14,000 infected probably much higher."

"But we're detecting 1837 but that was before I started this meeting. It is probably higher now." Mifune replied nervously.

"How the hell did this happen!?" Ogata said frustrated at the situation. "What is going on!?"

"It is some unknown thing changing people into monsters. Scientists doubt it is nanites, for one technology is not advanced enough and for a second it would just wipe us out if they wanted to kill us off." Mifune tried to console the frustrated politician.

"If we can't control this situation, some trigger happy idiot will launch a missile attack at us soon!" Ogata spat, "I don't want to be in a government that gets allowed a mass invasion to occur and followed up by a major city being destroyed."

Ogata was scared and Mifune knew it.

"Sir we must act quickly and effectively. If we don't the Americans will. And we don't want that do we?" Mifune told the cabinet officer.

"You're right." Ogata would pale if it was possible to become even paler.

"We need a decisive decision from the PM and the cabinet sir." Mifune stressed the cabinet.

Ogata nodded, "Alright." Ogata then had a thought cross his mind. "What about the other locations you sent people to?"

"We'll send video back of the search at Okubo Hospital. That scares me more sir. If a hospital is compromised how far has it gone?" Mifune showed the head of the Cabinet Office his fear. It was real so this was no show.

"I am going to be a killjoy for the PM?" The Chief Cabinet Secretary shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh well for the greater good."

Mifune got close to Ogata, he held the Cabinet Secretary's hands, "We must act now sir. God knows what destruction these creatures can cause in a short time."

(+=+===++==+=+)

"Tag you're it!" Takatomon ran away from his partner laughing. Takato's red face was not from running.

Guilmon chased his partner. They were having a blast as darkness began to befall on the city of Tokyo. Takato was oblivious to the late hour as soon he had better head home to get the supper or deal with his mother's wrath.

"Takatomon, slow down!" Guilmon replied huffing trying to keep up with his tamer.

Takato laughed at his friend as he turned around. "Oh come on now Guilmon you can't keep up you silly mon!" Takato laughed running away.

"You're getting pretty fast Takatomon…" Guilmon panted trying to keep up.

"You're outta shape Guilmon. Too much bread!" Takatomon laughed revealing his sharp teeth to his Digimon. Takato's bat-like ears twitched happily.

Guilmon tilted his head and scratched his head. "I don't get it."

Takato looked at his watch and saw the time, he better gets home or he'd end up getting a tongue lashing from his mother, again. "Let's go back to the den. I gotta go home to mommon." Takato leads the Digimon back to his den.

(+=+===++==+=+)

Across the district, Henry ran home and upon getting home ran into his room and locked the door. He took off his hoodie, his ears flopped out of the hoodie and Henry felt mortified. He tried to calm down but this was beyond the normal ability to calm down. Henry tried at least.

"Come on Henry calm down, this is something you can overcome. It may be Twilight Zone but this is something you can use logic to solve…" He exhaled.

"Come on Mo-men-tai. Mo-men-tai…" Henry tried to calm himself down.

"The hell is going on!?" he whispered.

Terriermon got out of Henry's bag. "Henry you could use the Digivice." The dog/rabbit Digimon suggested to his tamer.

Henry began looking through his bag and brought out his Digivice. He rummaged through it for a minute and found the Digivice. "Why when you need it it sinks to the bottom?" asked Henry to no one.

He looked at the Digivice again and began to fiddle with the device He had to figure a way to reverse these changes or these changes or stop it. He looked through the Digivice and saw an update.

Henry never remembered an update before. He looked at it and clicked on it with his index finger. It came up with standard update literature, all 103 pages of it. Henry just clicked the, "I understand." button and it began to start the upgrade process and it then gave him a white screen with a loading beach ball.

"Please don't be the beachball of doom." Henry wished it would not crash because that would what happen with his current luck. This was going to suck when his parents walked in…

Terriermon looked at his tamer

Henry began to try and figure out how to tell his parents about his ears, fur, tail- Wait! A TAIL!

Henry felt above his butt and felt a small lump. "Oh great…"

The dread grew when a knock came at the door. "Henry Are you okay?" asked his mother through the door.

"I'm fine!" He said aloud to his mother. Henry was terrified. He didn't want his mother to be scared of him. "I am just not feeling well."

"You want me to check up on you?" asked his mother.

"No, I'm fine…" Henry was apprehensive about lying to his mother but he had no choice as the alternative was telling her he was turning into a creature that should not exist in the real world. She would think he had lost it if he told her that.

But Henry had the idea of looking at his Digivice. He began to wait for the update to start and it was done loading the update's preupdate information. Then another yes no screen came up.

"Would you like to know about our new privacy policy?" asked the device.

"What's a privacy policy?!" asked a furious Henry as he struggled to push the controls on the device and clicked no for the privacy policy. Henry saw the HUD for his digivice.

On the holographic HUD was the following data

 _"Tamer data: Wong, Henry Li, corrupted. Use of Digivice reduced if current path followed. Irreversible corruption projected in 44 hours, 30 minutes. To allow Tamer continued use of Digivice update is advised. If device is not updated warranty may be voided and ability for Tamer to use device may be lost."_

Henry looked at the end of the text and saw

"Do you want to continue?"

Henry tapped YES.

The Digivice began the beachball of loading. Henry fell onto his bed, unaware of electrical sparks and arcs beginning to go across the device as it began to send electrical arcs across the desk it was on and quite quickly the energy spread to Terriermon and Henry.

"Uh, Henry…" Terriermon managed to get out before he felt his eyes grow heavy as did Henry's. The Digivice was drawing energy from the whole "mansion" (what the Japanese call a luxury apartment). The tendrils of energy spread across the whole apartment and it affects the whole family present in the apartment. They were rendered unconscious by the energy to the line of changes that occurred allowed Henry to remain able to still use his Digivice.

The Digivice began drawing in so much energy that it shut the power off for the whole apartment block. The electrical arcs spread to the whole building though less extreme as in the Wong residence.

On the street across from the apartment block a man walking up to a cab stall, saw the light shoot out from an apartment window. The passerby walked up to the cab and shook off what he saw. Such a thing was probably his imagination getting to him.

(+=+===++==+=+)

The Nonaka residence was rather quiet tonight. Seiko had gone out, all she told her daughter was it was personal business. Rumiko was too tired from her disastrous time next to the man from Belgium that she was dead tired. She had to decline the job because she did not have the energy to do the shoot in Ito. Luckily they had another ringer for Rumiko. Rumiko was suffering from the jet lag.

She hated these jet lags. Going from Rome to Paris and then to Tokyo, it was a pain in the ass. And of course, she got next to the nuclear engineer from Flanders, Belgium. Boy did he talk about his job. Gods she did not care about the Doel Nuclear Power Station or the Port of Antwerp. He was a twerp!

She got into a fight with another model in Sicily, Elizabetha Torres, then the whole Caruso thing, Viktor offered to use his friends from Russia to silence Mr. Caruso but she declined the offer. Which disappointed Rumiko, for once she did not want a fashion house she worked with not to be mobbed up.

As Rumiko dozed her daughter arrived, jumping down into the courtyard and running across to her room. She had to get this blasted uniform off of her. Rika frantically undressed and as Renamon appeared the blouse of the uniform hit her on the head and draped over her.

Not the first time such a thing had occurred to Renamon, she just sighed.

Rika saw her Digivice was undergoing an update. Rika snorted. What kind of Tamer could not get her digivice to work? She agreed to both questions and she let the device update.

Rika was furious at Renamon she should have the right to delete a weak Digiman like that man in Eastern Shinjuku, but Rena had to object. She was typically in favor of such action but now? She had to get that morality that was popular amongst real-world Digimon! They lost their ways of killing and absorbing data! It was kill or be killed out there and mercy was for the weak!

If a mon debated whether killing was right or wrong, they ended up dead quick. Combat was the best place to determine the ability to survive in the real world. But her teachers said it was bad, though Gleason-Sensei said it was acceptable if it was a life or death scenario but she felt he was trying to restrict her too.

Rika was fuming too much to notice her Digivice was glowing brightly.

At the same time, Seiko returned from trying to beat up gang bangers that ended in them just turning around and not wanting to fight a grandmother. It was odd she went to the red light district to try and be a badass but had largely been helped out by the scary men. They politely. admitted defeat

Seiko wanted to beat up the motorcycle hooligans up but there was a friendly neighborhood office on hs patrol from the koban, he was friendly to her, the biker kids on the other hand, she heard the sound of grunts and a nightstick smacking flesh. But she could not go against a police officer, could she?

Seiko felt defeated. She was going to be a badass and she was defeated by the local police. They were being brutal but they were justice right? Seiko felt conflicted and confused about the role she was wanting to take but also she was not a spring chicken anymore.

She heard a bizarre sou as she entered the house as if there was some sort of Tesla generator in the building but that could not be possible Rumiko as not interested in that sort of the thing and Rika… Well, she could not-

At that moment Seiko was swept over by electrical energy that rendered her unconscious…

The electrical arcs went over everyone in the residence. It altered the yellowish hair of Rika making it return to its original reddish color. Other unseen changes were occurring inside the people living in this house but it was going to be seen by others later on.

Rumiko's agent tried to call upon the model for a new job offer involving Paradise Burgers, her agent just got an answering machine.

(+=+===++==+=+)

Tadashi Kato was not pleased. Before him, were two wannabe Yakuzas that were trying once again to get him to pay protection. They sucked they weren't making the threats right and they did not give that feeling of _"I will kill you!"_

This was much sloppier from his days in the Yakuza, by this point in '79 he'd have held a shopkeeper's head above the grill and would've threatened to put the man's face on the grill if he did not pay up.

Fortunately, he met his first wife and he left the Yakuza before he got the ornate tattoos. He was a thug a little brother. He never got higher and to be fair he was happy he never rose above being a soldier. It was his best move, leaving the Yakuza.

He now had to deal with two obviously green underlings that were overly enthusiastic in their collection.

"Now old man you wanna pick a fight with us or are ya a scaredy cat?!" the young buck with a pompadour threatened Tadashi. Tadashi was so going to show these idiots that messing with a lion was a mistake.

Tadashi was about to show this whelps their place when he heard a familiar coughing followed by a gruff command from a quiet voice. "Boys, Stand Down." The young yakuzas turned around and saw the man in the doorway. They both turned pale watching their kyodai (older brother in the yakuza) enter the restaurant.

The man walked towards Tadashi and both young Yakuzas, Pompadour and Skinhead bowed.

Jeri had been watching the whole drama from upstairs, her headache had dissipated. While she did not always like her dad her father standing up to yakuzas was something to behold.

Jeri saw the man walk up towards her father in a dark jacket, overcoat hanging from his shoulders, and his suit jacket had huge lapels on them, the interesting thing was it was brown with gold stripes. He had all his fingers which in a Yakuza meant he was probably very good.

"Aniki, things been good?" the Yakuza man asked Tadashi smirked at the man he knew.

"They've been good, otouto." The man smiled. "So Tadashi-san, I hope your business is successful."

Tadashi nodded. "It is, though I would prefer if you didn't have those young idiots come on in, Osamu."

Osamu noticed that the to junior yakuzas were still bowing. "Get out of here! Wait by the car!"

"HAI!" Skinhead and Pompadour nervously yelled and left the tavern.

Osamu sighed, "Good help is hard to come by these days."

Tadashi laughed, "When was it ever easy?"

Osamu laughed, "Never. It was never easy."

Jeri heard her father and the man he knew very well work out a deal that meant he would not have pay protection. Jeri did not think it was a very just move but she felt conflicted on the whole matter.

Jeri's tail wagged in a fury as it had differing feelings about her father working with these terrible people. But she was not going to go against her dad. Though there was one problem she could not predict.

A hand grabbed onto her tail and Jeri yelped at the top of her lungs. "Ah, Max!" she saw her little brother smiling with sharp teeth at his older sister.

"Tag your it!" he said giggling as he ran away.

Jeri growled, smiling with glee as she got to chase her step-brother. "I'll get you, you twerp!"

Tadashi and Osamu heard the whole ordeal and sighed. "I am still sorry you lost Mayumi, Aniki. I would have come to the funeral but well…" Osamu said sympathetically. Tadashi held up his hand in an understanding manner.

"No. I get it but you did visit her grave." Tadashi nodded. "So thanks for that."

"Well, I think I best get going." Osamu nodded. "I don't want to scare your business away more than those idiots had already." Osamu turned to leave.

"Don't be too hard on them, they're green." Tadashi asked.

"I won't be too hard on them, Aniki." Osamu then pointed at Tadashi, "You look good with the beard."

"Thanks." Tadashi said not realizing he had a long scraggly beard on his chin.

Osamu left and Tadashi went back to work before he heard a crash from upstairs and the sound of Max giggling and Jeri chasing her half-brother."Never fails." Tadashi rolled his eyes.

"Come on kids! If the king of this house has to come up I'll tickle ya both!" he said in a gruff but loving way. He heard both eeps loudly and run off to their room.

Tadashi smirked with sharpened fangs. "Someday I'll have to try and make Jeri and Masahiko tough." he murmured. "The Human world ain't easy…"

(+=+===++==+=+)

On the other side of the planet, a four-door sedan was racing the early morning traffic before it got too bad to a nondescript building in Fort Meade, Maryland. An early December drizzle was coming down steadily. They had to go through a gate and the driver and passenger showed their IDs to the gate guard and were allowed into a section of government buildings along the Baltimore-Washington Parkway.

Across from them, on the east side of the parkway, was the building with the most vibrating windows on earth, the headquarters for the National Security Agency. The NSA was an agency that ran the Signals intelligence for the United States government.

In the back hidden from other buildings on this side of the parkway (which were largely defense contractors or fast food that served these buildings) was NBP 334. A Government building that housed a secret that was hidden from the world at large. NBP 334 was the home to Project Palisades, many other buildings around them handled the NSA's Echelon project. (The massive servers for Echelon were hidden in a secure location nearby.) The building was bland and looked no different from its neighbors, it had a parking lot in the front and a forest in the back that was regularly patrolled by NSA security people.

As the sedan stopped in front of the building the covered awning protected the uniformed man from the rain. The man had on the green uniform of a US Army Colonel. The Colonel was the commanding officer of Project Palisades.

The program began under NSA Director Lieutenant General Gregory Pace in the 1990's. This program was made to fight the Digimon threat and keep it hidden for as long as possible. The government did not want the economy to tank because the public got scared of computers. The name came from the Palisades along the Hudson River.

The head of Palisades was Colonel Timothy McManus Jr. US Army Signal Corps. Colonel McManus was the son of Lieutenant General Timothy McManus Sr. His father was a lifelong member of the US Army Corps of Engineers. His dad built airfields in the Pacific and after World War II and Korea, he built and improved waterways in the Pacific Northwest and in Nebraska and Missouri. When McManus joined the Army his dad was Chief Engineer of the Army Corps of Engineers. McManus Jr. was an engineer like his dad but involved with computers. McManus Jr. was involved in a secret project in the 1980's that was meant to undermine the Soviet technological developments (messing with the technology the Russians stole). One of those projects involved the Digimon project in the 1980's.

McManus put on his hat and looked at his deputy, the African-American Lieutenant Colonel Martin Richmond. McManus was a stocky five foot seven while Richmond was an impressive six foot seven. Richmond towered over the colonel mostly because the taller officer had a growth spurt at West Point.

"Richmond, I was going to go for a run this morning. Then you call me at four and tell me we have "a situation, but not to worry." Thirty minutes pass you tell me to get in an hour, another thirty minutes you tell me a driver is picking me up. I am here to tell me on the way to Den." McManus said infuriated at his deputy.

"Sir as you know, we've been detecting an unusual number of DPs in Tokyo the last couple of days" The African American Lieutenant Colonel told his boss not calling Digimon Digmon but Deviant Programs or DPs for short.

"Yes, I got a report from Misawa yesterday. However, I was more interested in the movement of Russian Forces in Chechnya and Indo-Pakistani troops movements as of late. It said there had been an increase in the number of DPs in the Tokyo Metropolitan Area. But that is not abnormal on average, we detect anywhere from 60 to 130 DPs. The number always fluctuates. On average we get stateside is a thousand plus DPs a week most of them fizzle out in a few days, it is not easy coming from their region to ours." McManus showed the security man his badge on his lanyard and he was escorted to the Sensitive Compartmented Information Facility or SCIF facility in the building. Everyone here called it the Den, short for Dragon's Den. After going through various security measures to get into the room the two officers entered.

The big command center was in chaos as they had the central monitor zoomed in on Tokyo with a number of Digimon registered 3891. People were running across the raised sections of desks and computers areas to try and figure an answer for what was going on.

McManus shook his head in disbelief. "That has to be an error. No way that's right."

Richmond slowly shook his head sadly, "No sir, it is not. We have done diagnostics three times and looked at the problems from all angles. Sir, as best as we can tell that is how many Digimon are in Tokyo right now. But the numbers we get from ghost images could be higher."

The chaos of the Palisades control room was almost too much for the colonel. McManus looked at officers, enlisted and civilians running around like it was 9/11 all over again. The central board had the spike of Digimon go up to 3917. There was the hope this was a fluke but McManus could tell that hope was fading fast.

"Has the Director been informed?" McManus asked robotically. " The Deputy Director and General Bill McKee?"

Richmond nodded, "The Director, Deputy Director and the head of Project Echelon have been informed."

"Sir, we think the numbers could be higher." Richmond told McManus.

He turned to face Richmond, "What do you mean higher?" said McManus now starting to worry.

"Commander Chen and Dr. Wyatt both suspect that the ghost numbers are what it may actually be at." Lieutenant Colonel Richmond pointed at the number of Digimon in Tokyo (Currently 3921) and pointed at a number that had ghosts and below it ranged the numbers at three to ten thousand.

McManus leaned against a desk. "So median could be seven thousand DPs and it can be as high as fourteen thousand!?"

"One bit of good news is the media haven't caught wind of it yet." Richmond nervously smiled.

McManus turned to face Richmond. "How is that possible Martin? I mean I can see a cover story but the fact they haven't caught wind on this is a miracle."

McManus gestured Richmond to follow to his office. The walked up to the second floor and entered McManus's office. McManus sat at his desk looking defeated. He thought of his father. The one project his father opposed publicly after problems were found.

"Seven to fourteen thousand?! Seven to fourteen thousand Digimon in Tokyo!?" The head of Project Palisades opened his desk drawer and presented his number two a pictures of an earthen dam. It had a sandy grey color, to the sides the wall of the river valley. On top of the dam were bulldozers, difficult to see but they were there.

"What is this?" asked LTC Richmond.

"The Teton Dam. You see that little brown streak on the far right of the picture?" That is water making the earth into mud. It was found early in the morning of June 5th, 1976. At 7:30 no one thought it was a problem. "It was a little trickle it can't be a problem." They were wrong."

The next picture showed the dam this time there was a hole in it. A muddy torrent of water was now coming from the dam.

"By 9:30, a massive wet spot had shown on the face of the dam. The engineers realized there was a problem now. They sent bulldozers and did their damnedest to plug the leak." Colonel McManus told his tale. The showed another picture the whole left side of the dam was consumed by water and was a hole gone from existence as the water errored it.

"By 11:55 AM the crest of the dam had sagged and fell into the hole afterward. Luckily at 11:15 the local authorities were warned to order an evacuation of people downriver. " The final picture showed a massive hole in the dam close to half the half the width of the dam originally.

"Colonel Richmond we are at the 9:30 AM on June 5th, 1976. I think we can try to fill the dam or get as many people out of the way and let it fail. But this scenario of over 14,000 Digimon means one thing. A mess of colossal proportions." McManus sighed.

"Has Denning told the higher ups yet?" McManus asked to which his deputy shook his head. "Tell the director I will inform General Metcalf in one hour's time. If my threat informing the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs won't light a fire under his ass, nothing will."

(+=+===++==+=+)

The Mansion de Maison was a Lucerne establishment along the banks of the Alpine Lake since the days of Napoleon. The biggest thing of note for the Mansion de Maison was it had both a funicular and cable cars. Typically it hosted billionaires, CEOs, movie stars, celebrities and those that could afford it.

Today, however, it hosted heads of state and government from Europe, Asia, and Oceania. This was the site the Americans and Russians agreed upon. For one it was in Switzerland for another it was a great hotel. The Presidents of both countries would enjoy the food here at the event. And the other guests would like the food too.

In the main ballroom was an elegantly ornate series of chandeliers, a place for the hosts to toast (which was being used for the signing ceremony) and elegant windows that could see the lake from the mountaintop locale of the hotel today due to the weather they were closed and the thick curtain was drawn over them to keep the room warm. There were rows of chairs on the stage for world leaders and in front of the stage were rows of chairs for the international press. The ballroom was jam-packed with world leaders, their foreign affairs people, translators, security people, television technicians, a wait staff, and of in the corner medical staff.

On the north side of the ballroom, the President of the United States, Jim Lawrence, was talking to his deputy chief of staff. They were talking about his schedule when he got back from Lucerne. President Lawrence had a reelection to run in the upcoming year. It was now a question of money.

"I thought we had enough money?" asked the President

"Well, sir you need to spend time with the party's biggest bundlers for campaign contributions. Eddie Carlsen, a Natural Gas Billionaire, Sammy Acosta, he owns El Dorado Foods, Beth Anne Murray of Happy Chicken, Norma Mart of Mega-Mart, Howard Nilssen of Verdiant Foods, and Martin Townley, Owner of Eagle Group and the man who owns the Wall Street Telegraph. We need these guys." the President's Deputy Chief of Staff told him.

"It will cost over five hundred million in total for the house, senate, and gubernatorial races. With the presidential race added, we're looking at 875 million dollars easily." The aide continued.

The President signed, " Where are we doing this, the White House or Camp David?"

"Camp David, it will be a personal lunch with you and them." the Deputy Chief of Staff said.

"Won't that make me seem like a puppet, Darren?" The President voiced his concern to

"Sir, these are people we need, you sold furniture sir, sell them yourself. " Darren told the President. "Screw this up and the election's failure will be on your head." Darren was always the political savant, affable albeit coarse student of Jim's old friend and Chief of Staff, Al.

The American President looked at his Russian counterpart across the ballroom. "Fine. But they better be grateful. I will like them to remember the favors I gave them."

"Yes sir," the Deputy Chief of Staff nodded. He saw the British Prime Minister, The President would have to talk to Beasley again.

In a side room off of the main ballroom, Prime Minister Mitamua of Japan had taken a phone call on a secure satellite telephone his foreign ministry had provided him. The Japanese leader took off his glasses and wiped his forehead. A look of shock had taken him. He went deathly pale

In the main ballroom, two men that were trained observers from the KGB watched the Japanese leader.

"Look at how he wipes his brow, it must be bad news." said the taller, grey and brown haired man.

"Genuine fear, genuine shock, the facade of a consummate politician that has just faltered." said the stocky, balding man.

"And you see how he is hiding it from the rest of us Ruslan Armanovich." the tall man told Ruslan.

Ruslan nodded. "I do, I do Konstantin Valerievich."

"So Mister Foreign Minister, you think Japan has a problem?" Konstantin asked Ruslan as the taller man took a swig of sherry.

"I do Mister President. Something has gone awry." The Russian Foreign Minister looked at the president of his country and old KGB buddy.

"Is this like Bern in 1980?" asked the Russian President looking at his ex-KGB buddy.

"No, " the bald foreign minister looked at the Japanese man in the side room. "Vienna in 1983."

The Russian President nodded, "Following that spy in the Austrian Defense Ministry to make sure he hadn't been made into a double agent. What a mess that was." Nothing they could do about Japan right now they focused on more pressing matters. The two men then turned their attention to the Americans across the ballroom.

"I bet you forty rubles they'll ask about Chechnya." The Foreign Minister grinned.

"Forty on them asking about our close relations with President Palamarchuk of Ukraine and our support of Prime Minister Vojtenko in the Ukrainian elections next year. I know who they'll back. They support People's Deputy Viktor Leonidovych Kosenko. The scary thing is despite our best efforts I think he'll win." Konstantin looked at Ruslan with a wry look, "But the latter part is best left between us."

"This deal is needed our country. It will prevent our economy from falling too flat and it will make Stanislav, Romanov, and Yegorov happy sir." The foreign minister told his old friend.

"Of course this security arrangement will help the SRYoil and Anneca deal will bring the nation and the oligarchs billions. I would have preferred GAZPROM or Rosneft but the deal will open the floodgates for more foreign investment in our energy sector." The Russian President told his old friend. "It's them or Sinopec and I really don't know about being in business with China."

"China is a dragon I'd rather not deal with yet, Kostik." Foreign Minister Ruslan Volkov called his friend by his nickname, a small group who could call President Sharapov by a nickname.

"Nor do I Ruslan, Nor do I." The Russian President scanned the room waiting for the press.

Around the ballroom, other heads of state discussed their own lives and concerns. British Prime Minister Alec Beasley had that constant smile he had on while campaigning and he was glad-handing these world leaders. Most knew he would win the 2005 general election.

That confidence could not be shared by German Chancellor Waldmann who was talking with French President Courbet and Osmondo Cassino, President of the European Commission. Waldmann was worried he'd lose his next election. Cassino was thinking of returning to Italy in the future and continue his political career at home. Courbet was too interested in a female reporter that was off in the grand hall entrance.

Near Waldmann, Turkish President Adanir was chatting with Austrian Chancellor Diemberger, they had a conversation with Prime Minister Mitamura about how pleased he was with the tunnel project that was beginning in the Bosphorus. Now, the Turkish President was there talking to the Austrian Chancellor about the Austrian help in the project.

At a table in the corner, the two monarchs of Arab nations that attend, King Khaled of Saudi Arabia and Emir Nasir Al-Subaai of Qatar were chatting, though it was not pleasant as the Qatari Emir's politics and the Saudi King's politics were drastically different. Nearby, Israeli Prime Minister Sharett, Canadian Prime Minister Murray and South Korean President Pae all discussed their political differences on policies they each had.

Close to Sharapov, Russian allies like President Karzak of Kazakhstan, President Niyazov of Turkmenistan (the crazy guy that changed all the names of the months, days, and years and wrote a book despite being illiterate) ,the President of Serbia and Montenegro, Gavrilović, and Azeri President Samedov(was the newest leader here) they all milled around near the Russians. With them was the Chinese foreign minister playing neutral. They weren't talking much as the Kazakh and Turkmen leaders argued who had a better cult of personality. Presidents Gavrilović and Samedov and Chinese Foreign Minister Zhen all were uncomfortable as the two dictators talked boasted about their achievements.

All these world leaders were milling about as camera crews got ready for the signing of an agreement between Russia and America regarding nuclear technology. The honest truth the whole negotiations were already agreed to a few weeks prior and everything else was just glossing over the remaining rough edges. A minor avalanche had disabled a nearby TV tower so the whole thing could not be sent out live. But they even were going ahead as power was soon restored to the TV equipment. Politicians wanted to look good for the folks back home.

US Air Force General Gregory Pace, retired, entered the room and walked up to the American President who just finished his conversation with the British Prime Minister. The President looked at his security advisor. "Greg, what were you talking about on the phone?"

The National Security Advisor turned to face his boss and he simply smiled, "I was discussing with the NSA about intercepts of cell phone and email communications between Crystal Dawn leaders in Western Africa, especially in Nigeria. You saw in your PDB how they took a bunch of school girls."

"I did. For a second you made me think you had some nefarious plot up your sleeve." The President laughed and slapped the general on the arm.

"No sir, I am an open book with you." General Pace smiled, he lied through his teeth but the president deserved a good day. Also, confirmation was better than getting the Ohio native all worked up over nothing. Could the Digimon thing be true? It could but that was for when he got to that road.

(+=+===++==+=+)

In Tokyo, Takato had eaten his supper with his parents both seemed odd to him like something was off with them but he could not place it They looked normal to him His father's mostly red skin and his mother mostly blue. They devoured their sandwiches ferociously like the omnivores they were.

Takato, thanks to his mother, had a hole in the rear of his trousers for a scaly red rail that now was almost 46 centimeters (18 inches) in length. His mother also now had a hole in the pants for her blue tail as did his father for his reddish tail. Takato thought that these clothes were restrictive but as he lived in the human world he had to wear them. Takato had ditched his shoes as his feet could no longer hold the odd saurian feet that the human shoes were supposed to contain.

Some days Takato wished he could go nude and not worry about the human social rules getting him into trouble. If he left the house naked he'd be grounded and his parents would be red (well purple for his mom and more red for his dad) in the face. But he still wished he could without his mother having a fit about _"no nudity around customers and out of your room or the bathroom!"_

Humans could be so strange. Takato never got so many silly human things, clothing, societal norms, their odd obsession with reality TV or the strange idea of humans in Tokyo running the other way from Digimon. Takato's dislike so many human ideas that Digimon picked up like wearing clothes at home, jobs, all the rules and norms he had to follow, homework, and disdain for Digital world Digimon (those not born in the real world).

Though the human word had advantages too, plenty of them. Takato loved henshin heroes, video games, cartoons, computers, cool cars, great movies, fun places like Happyland, good food, and a place where an artist Digimon like himself could not get eaten. The whole no absorbing defeated Digimon rule was one he agreed with. The digital world did not have ice cream and he would not get soft serve, gelato, or regular ice cream at all in the digital world!

Ice cream was one of the biggest reasons he liked the human world. It was a good food. He loved bread it was something special but his favorite bread was an ice cream sandwich his parents made him occasionally to show their love of him. They did at birthdays or occasionally to surprise Takato, which he loved.

Despite how stuck up his mother was Takato loved his mommon. She warmed him when he was little, helped when he was sad and gave him a firm but loving support in his life. His dad was the guy he really wanted to be like. His father left corporate life and became a baker.

Takato loved the story of how his dad said he just was miserable working at an office where a guy who was was wrong got promoted because he came from a well to do family and not a family of mons that appeared in Okinawa. The corporate life was not for that mon. He talked to his wife and Miemon and Takehiromon both agreed to start a bakery. It was a passion of both of them and it was not easy. But after making it work both of them agreed to have Takato and Takato hatched when he was ready.

Takatomon loved the story of an artist following his passion. He always liked Hokusai the great Japanese artist. He hoped like that artist or the manga artists that he read, he wished he could be that good.

Takato did his homework and got it done despite his dislike of it. He got had to look at his plans for evolving Guilmon and himself. He really did not know what his own evolution line was yet. That bothered the boy and while he would be happy being an artist he would love to be an awesome tamer!

Takato knew he could be the best Tamer there ever was and he just had to get the right luck and more experience battling. He was not a fighter by heart but Digimon by nature were violent creatures. He could attack threats to his family and friend easily. But Takato would try and succeed one way or another

As he looked at his Digivice Takato noticed an update and after skipping the mumbo-jumbo he didn't get, he agreed to it. The Digivice began an update and Takato began to draw the evolved form of Guilmon. He liked where he was going with his plans. Arm blade, hair, all that it was awesome!

Takato saw a bright light from his Digivice as it glowed. He reached to grab it and when he touched it he felt a shock. Takato was suddenly slumped in his chair as the electrical arcs went over him and everyone in his house. But what happened as the electrical arcs went over the body of Takato and his family, it went out of the house. It did not affect the bicyclist passing the bakery late at night but it went through phone lines to the classmates and teachers of Takato.

Kenta and Kazu were easily affected as they dozed off in their rooms already. The arcs went over them, through electrical outlets in their house. The energy affected them but the manner it changed them was yet to occur.

At Jeri's House the energy left the phone lines and arced up her bunk bed over her brother and it left through the outlets in her step-mother's room and hit her as well as hitting her father and many patrons in the tavern.

The electrical arcs would affect his classmates from Yodabashi Elementary, like Jeri's friend Miki or teacher like the principal Mr. Kurosawa.

The electrical arcs largely hit those in the Tokyo area but for Takato, one arc went out of Tokyo at the speed of light. The hard part was getting from A to B. The energy went from one phone line to another and then it traveled through a submarine cable back to the mainland, then down a cable to Okinawa where it reached the automatic telephone exchange in Naha. From there it found the number it was looking for it went through a local submarine cable to Tokashiki Island where it went from the minor exchange there to a house on the southeast side of the island. At the Urazoe Residence. There the energy went over the Urazoes, Kai and Wataru but both were asleep already.

The only casualty of the energy was the telephone exchange at Naha as the energy spent the most time there, a whole ten seconds. The Naha telephone exchange had a midsized fire that required the fire department to take care of it.

The energy surge was noticed by Hypnos, Palisades, and anyone else paying attention. They had no idea what to make of it but it was two things, big and impressive.

While the tamers slept a wild one began it's run towards a brave new real world, a real world that would forever be changed.

(+=+===++==+=+)

Author stuff!

God's my longest chapter to date! The politics I know may bore people but the point of that section as it is to show the world leaders have other issues on their minds. I tried to keep it on point but I ramble. Sorry, there but if I am going to write politics I want some humor in it.

The Tamers stuff was hard to write but I had to make it to the characters in a way that would be true to them and to other in-universe original show characters.

I always felt Jeri's dad is an ex-yakuza. He is a big imposing man, he'd be great as a Yakuza in his youth. While Jeri won't be too horrible to her little step-brother, however, I could see her having a typical relationship with him. (my brother dropped toy cars on my face when I was five we are very close now.) They "Get out of my stuff!" kind of thing.

Next Chapter will be what I call the last normal day of news as it will be a half chapter.


	12. Chapter 9 and a half

Guess what?

It is long and I had fun it is going to be interesting and full of hints and easter eggs. Now enjoy!

(+=+===++==+=+)

 **Special chapter 9.5**

 **The Last Normal Newsday**

* * *

 **American Eagle News Network**

 ** _Giving you the Real News for the Real America_**

 ** _An Eagle Group Company_**

 **Lawrence and Sharapov make a historic nuclear control treaty.** Lake Lucerne, Switzerland: The President of the United States James Lawrence and Russian President Konstantin Sharapov have signed a historic plan to keep nuclear weapons out of the hands of Iran. Our brave president defeated the vile Russian President in diplomacy. Such a political victory will ensure that liberal demagogue, Dylan Parkhurst, will lose the upcoming election and the President's party will govern America from now until the end of time. Such a move by President Lawrence proves his party is truly the best party for America. A steady hand at the helm of the ship of state that will give Americans freedom and security. The Treaty will give Russia and Iran two years to dismantle nuclear reactors for weapons purposes and convert them for civilian usage. This Treaty will also help American jobs as it frees up a massive multi-billion dollar oil deal with US petroleum giant Anneca. Maxxion-Kendricks is expected to make a claim in Siberia soon as well. Many are saying that this treaty proves President Lawrence is another Ronald Reagan.

 **VP Labs CEO now wanted by UK Parliament. Still missing.** London U.K. (AP): The U.K. Parliamentary Culture, Media and Sport Committee has now put a request to see Ryuuji Tamashiro, CEO of the VP Labs, and ask questions. The CEO of the popular company is now in hot water after rumors of data manipulation and hacking of user private data has been spread by a whistleblower in American UBC news program "The Hour." The whistleblower gave data on Ryuuji Tamashiro's connection to hackers and corporate data thieves. The whistleblower also indicated one of Tamashiro's largest investors is likely behind his disappearance, Anatoli Arminkoff or as many call him the Prince, the Prince is a Russian Oligarch with many alleged ties to the Russian mob.

 **Liberal Chief Justice a traitor to America!** Washington DC: Chief Justice Isaac Murphy today proved how ineligible he was by visiting his friend in the Dutch Embassy. How can a Chief Justice of the United States be visiting a member of the Dutch Embassy? From his work as an international justice department official in the 1970's. Isaac Murphy said he was offering legal advice for a friend who's son is having legal trouble in Hawaii. That son Jaap-Jan Neurink the killer of Hedi Carlsen of Honolulu Hawaii. The Chief Justice is a friend of the boy's father Niek Neurink from his time in Holland. This case proves the Chief Justices' inability to remain impartial on cases before the court.

 **Texas Governor Mason, a friend of the Middle East.** Austin, TX (IWS): While the Lake Lucerne meeting is going in Switerzland, Texas Governor Evan Mason was awarded a high honor today by Saudi Crown Prince Haamid. governor Mason was awarded The Order of King Abdulaziz. This is a high honor awarded to American Presidents and others that have helped the Kingdom in some way. The Governor was awarded the order and not the collar. The Governor received the Fourth order and will get a higher order later on. Evan Mason is the younger brother of the current Maxxion-Kendricks CEO Peter Mason. Evan Mason is from the family that started Maxxion-Kendricks.

 **French Cabinet Minister Arrested in Montreal for Punching a Police Horse.** Montreal, Quebec: French Culture Minister Pierre-Louis Masson was arrested by Montreal Police last night after getting drunk and then punching a police horse. The French minister after having a political debate over a controversial piece that depicts the French as being monstrous to Native Canadian Tribes and lost said debate went to a bar and spent the night drinking. The Minister was ejected from the bar and when confronted by a Montreal police officer on a horse the Cabinet Minister punched the horse. The ordeal was recorded by security cameras. The Minister evaded his protection detail and spent a night in jail. He was put on a plane to France the next morning. The French government in typical fashion is hiding from the issue.

 **Mexico City in a monster frenzy.** Mexico City (Reuters): The Mexican capital is in a bizarre frenzy as more people come forward to report monster sightings to local media. Yesterday two major sightings were reported. At Metro Polanco, a werewolf boy was allegedly spotted by passengers waiting for their train on Line 7 of the Mexico City Metro. The other was at Paseo de la Reforma near the Mexican Stock Exchange. That sighting was of a winged woman that looked like a harpy. That sighting was seen by office workers, taxi drivers, and many others. Both sightings have hundreds of eyewitnesses and video footage was sent to Mexican national TV networks and local tv stations. This is a major item of debate in the capital as senators and congressmen alike are using it to attack President Miguel Macera for his spending on defense but these creatures not being stopped by police or the army. The Head of Government of the Federal District, Juan Martín Venegas, while at the International Mayors' conference in Rio joked saying it was a sign of how bad things are under Macera if wolfmen and harpies are coming out of the woodwork.

 **Trending Stories**

Pastor Jerry-Dean Devlin wants to make hundred million dollar bible movie series.

St. Louis Police Scandal now reaching into Police Chief's office?

Pilot killed after small single-engine plane crashes into Texas football field.

Northern Ireland troubles? New Unionist group ignoring Good Friday Agreement.

Window washer stuck on side of the CN Tower for five hours.

Is China plotting war with neighbors?

Calgary and Vancouver Police Departments state TCH killer is real.

Florida man claims he shot at a "small orange T-Rex", later arrested for being drunk.

Vice President Sterling going to Bethesda for a medical checkup.

Kenistrom Pharmaceuticals Testing experimental cancer drug.

Turkish Army in war games with Greece.

Polls indicate most Americans think Senator Parkhurst is a communist!

Senator Parkhurst wears an ugly beige suit.

Man attempts to defile a Belgian Church with a bulldozer.

Furries appearing in great numbers in recent days in Tokyo.

* * *

 **Global News Wire Network**

 ** _The Facts are the Most Important to Us_**

 **Lawrence signs historic Treaty with Sharapov.** Lake Lucerne, Switzerland: The President of the United States has just signed a historic nuclear arms control treaty that will ensure nuclear arms will not come to the Middle East in the near future. American President James Lawerence and Russian President Konstantin Sharapov met with the other having the support of their allies and they signed this treaty to limit nuclear weapons in the Middle East. Despite the move being popular with supporters of both Lawrence and Sharapov saying the idea to denuclearize the Middle East as a move towards liberty. Both men have strong opposition in their own camps to the treaty. Senate Majority Leader Lloyd Decker opposed the treaty as it would not have a policing action on the part of Iran and Senate Minority Leader Dean Atkinson said the idea was weak as it would not prevent Iraq from making a nuclear program. Sharapov is opposed by many Russian activists that say the Russians will still supply the Iranians weapons of mass destruction. The Kremlin said such claims are preposterous.

 **A computer error caused the crash of Crescent Air 149.** Ankara (IWS): Earlier this year, Crescent Air Flight 149, a Boeing 737 crashed after getting hit by a Cessna 172. The plane went down near Ankara killing 102 of the passengers and crew, 39 survived, the pilot of the Cessna was killed on impact. The error was discovered by NTSB and the Directorate General of Civil Aviation of Turkey. Both agencies have found that the Cessna was removed from the radar by a computer error while on approach to Ankara Esenboğa Airport. The suspect for the Cessna's removal from the radar is either hacking or an error caused by a V-Pet found in the Airport's Air traffic system. Among the dead was Turkish Army General Ercevik Sasmaz, commander of the Third Army and a critic of Turkish Prime Minister Onay Sunter. Many people, especially army people, do not like the Islamic leaning Sunter. A popular theory in certain circles is General Sasmaz was killed to silence a leading voice of those in favor of keeping Turkey secular. However, the crash could just have been an accident and not an assassination. But the death of General Sasmaz has brought a wedge between the government and the military of Turkey regardless if this was an accident or foul play. Many citizens have protested as a result of the crash, believing the killing 102 people (the pilot of the Cessna included) was too much just to kill one general.

 **Chinese President to visit Venezuela.** Caracas, Venezuela: The Chinese Government and Venezuelan Government today announced that the Chinese President Teng Jiahao will visit President Rafael Ortiz in an official state visit next month. President Ortiz said as part of the statement that "This is the best way to strike back at the Imperialist oppressors up in Washinton DC!" China's Foreign Affairs Ministry said in a released statement that President Teng looks forward to a fruitful visit to a Latin American nation that is vibrant in history and economics. Some in Washington fear that this could lead to China considering military facilities in the South American nation. The state visit does appear to be a friendly one for now. Though it is expected that President Rafael Ortiz will use this state visit to smear Colombia and Colombian President Alex Arboleda and his favorite target, the United States. This will be the first major visit of a head of state from outside of South America since the failed coup in Venezuela 18 months ago.

 **American National Pictures to be bought by Capitol Pictures.** Hollywood (Reuters): Small Northern California based studio, American National Pictures who make low budget horror and many televisions shows will be bought out by American studio giant Capitol Pictures. The Studio made the decision last night to buy the company out when the little studio made 250 million dollars with the Gulf War film "Pillars of Fire". Pillars of Fire was nominated for several Academy Awards including for Best Picture and Best actor but won it for Best Original Screenplay. Capitol, who hasn't had a major award winner in six years, has decided to buy the small studio to hedge their bets so they can win an Oscar and end their dry spell. Though the studio is also buying ANP to diversify their market shares on films.

 **RCMP reluctant to publicly state Trans-Canada Highway killer is real, despite aboriginal claims.** Toronto (AP): The RCMP at their Ottawa Headquarters have been besieged by reporters from all over Canada and the world due to the recent statements by the Calgary and Vancouver Police Departments that the TCH Killer is real. The statements by both departments now support the allegations of First Nations groups. The Royal Canadian Mounted Police still reluctant to believe in the serial or announce he publicly exist. RCMP Commissioner Beverly Dooley was hesitant to state if the TCH Killer was real. "Not all the facts are gathered. We must not assume it is a killer" Commissioner Dooley's comments inflamed First Nation activists who have been for ten years trying to get authorities to even acknowledge the Trans-Canada Highway Killer. This is not helped that more than half of the 37 victims are Candian First Nations women and most were hitchhiking. Diane Joseph, a leader in the TCHK Family support group was enraged. "My sister was killed and the authorities did nothing!" Miss Joesph is well known for punching Canadian Opposition Leader Hawthorne Selby two weeks ago for saying Joseph's sister was a "woman of the night." Police did not charge her. But the RCMP's inaction is hurting the RCMP's domestic image.

 **Container Ship hits uncharted atoll in Pacific, atoll disappears.** Honolulu, HI: Newhall Transocean Container Ship Newhall Tuscany hit an uncharted atoll almost five hundred miles southwest from Honolulu. The ship registered the hit and the atoll is believed to have fallen apart. Damage on the Tuscany was minimal. This is the third mysterious atoll incident in the last month in the Pacific and the US Coast Guard has warned cargo and passenger ships about the atolls. The Tuscany is the largest container ship built by Newhall Transocean at 350 meters or almost 1150 feet in length. The ship will continue its voyage as the atoll cause next to no damage to the Tuscany.

 **More from GNWN**

"Cosplayers" appearing in great numbers around Tokyo in recent days.

Shogun Casino employees connected to a robbery ring.

International Mayors' Conference underway, what did Mayor Alderadi say at Rio?

Berlin unicyclist gets hit by high-speed inter-city train, lives.

Karin Motors recalls Curiosity compact due to airbag defect.

British bank under investigation with Russian Organized Crime

Hamsun Oil makes new record-breaking Tanker.

Kowoon Industries becoming leading private Chinese car company.

A380 deliveries to begin next year to Air Dubai.

Reports of unusual creatures in Mexico City.

Scotish man claims he had a conversation with an odd flower creature.

Boyd Aviation to unveil new plane to rival A380 and 747-800

The Feeding Trough co-founder fights sexual assault allegations.

New railguns to be deployed to the Middle East.

Amore Pizza to expand into Mexico.

* * *

 **ZSUBC**

 ** _Lean into Tomorrow!_**

 **Lawrence signs a nuclear disarmament treaty.** Lake Lucerne: The Nuclear disarmament treaty for the Middle East after a short meeting at Lake Lucerne. This is likely a photo op and most of the real negotiating took place in Switzerland or a non-aligned nation. But the Nuclear deal is good for both President Lawrence and President Sharapov. For Lawrence, it gives him a clear lead in the upcoming elections and for Sharapov it gives him clear leadership at home, Sharapov is almost certain to win his re-election. There is a critical concern that this deal is doomed to fail when the Russians decide to re-nuclearize the region or a future administration, likely Neo-con decides to let the Saudis make nukes. The treaty has support across both aisles but it is likely to fail due to not having a 2/3s vote needed for such a treaty. But many people do like the idea while Senate leaders in both parties don't like they will cave to public opinion. Presidential Candidate and Senior Senator from Delaware, Dylan Parkhurst supports the treaty as it will prevent a nuclear conflict for at least ten years.

 **Parkhurst, A man for the future!** Near the Winterhurst homes of the Du Pont family, Delaware is Parkhurst estates. The Parkhursts are a family that though much smaller than the Du Ponts have been involved in Delaware and Pennsylvania politics for over a century. This elite upbringing allows him to have connections at the uppermost levels of society while his service in the Army as an infantry officer gave Parkhurst the understanding of the lower classes. He saw racism up close in the army and the horror of war. Parkhurst resigned his commission in 1970 after serving eight years in the Army. He became vocal in his opposition to the war. He got medals but he hates wearing them, "I got these because my friends and men died." He ran for the Senate in 1972 and won but before he could be sworn in his wife Michelle and son Dylan Junior died in a horrible car. His daughter Samantha survived, he was sworn in next to his daughter in Wilmington. He would meet and marry Roberta "Bobbi" Ludlow, they own Ludlow holdings and own the Steelers. Parkhurst is a man that while coming from privilege understands the struggles if the common man. No one is better suited for the PResidency that Dylan Parkhurst.

 **Colexco Corporation investigating Telecom problems.** New York City (IWS): One of the larger communications companies in the United States, Colexco is currently working feverishly to determine the cause for a spate of telecommunications breakdowns in Ohio and in Michigan. Leading theory is it could be old lines or possible computer hacking. The major problem is at the Colexco telecom switching center in Cleveland. There was a report of a system failure at the telecom switching center this is affecting telephone and internet service in the region. Colexco has informed the media that they are working diligently to solve the problem quickly. Oddly enough Colexco satellite and cable television services remain unaffected.

 **Who is the Prince? The Current head of the Russian Mob?** Anatoli Arminkoff, A man on the Forbes list of billionaires, is the richest man in Russia. Arminkoff is worth 21.3 billion dollars he created Novograd Multinational Tourism Corporation and owns the largest steel in the country. Arminkoff is also a known thief. His police record in Russian despite being expunged was taken to the west and released on Russian TV to show his youth as a thief in the USSR. Arminkoff has the tattoos but they are hidden by suits. Anatoli Arminkoff through his ingenuity and brutality rose to the top of organized crime. Publicly, however, Anatoli Arminkoff became a cutthroat capitalist after the fall of the Communism and made his rise to power quickly and brutally. He started a tourist company and he has control over several large mining operations. When a young bureaucrat and ex-KGB officer approached him in 1993 he would begin a friendship that would span over a decade. Anatoli Arminkoff is the largest campaign donor to Konstantin Sharapov and is rumored to do favors for the Russian state through his massive criminal network.

 **Interpol looking for Liberian President.** Lyon, France (AP): Interpol today issued a red notice on former Liberian President Andre Baptiste Sr. The former president is wanted by the International Criminal Court for war crimes he committed in Sierra Leone and inside his own nation of Liberia. It is known he is Nigeria but the question is where in Nigeria as the local government in Nigeria is concerned about giving him up. The Nigerian President Enitan is worried that giving Baptiste to the UN and Interpol could destabilize the entire West African region. American Secretary of State Tandi Reese previously derided this argument as an attempt to have control over Monrovia by Lagos.

 **Reports of strange events in Tokyo.** Tokyo (Reuters): The last couple of days a series of bizarre reports have been coming from the Japanese capital. First came the report of an attack on an American tourist by a homeless man. This was followed by reports of increased creature sightings in Tokyo. These odd reports have caught limited local attention. These reports are still mostly falling on deaf ears in Japan. But most international media outlets are not reporting on it.

 **Other News from ZSUBC**

Actress Clara Noel hospitalized for ODing on heroin

The Excelsior Casino in Trouble for beating up the wrong man.

Church of Neurotology sues UK paper, The Sentinel, for libel.

Is Squidspace the future for aquariums?

Florida man shoots at small "T-rex", arrested, has a long list of prior incidents.

Concerns floated about bio-terrorism at International Mayor's conference in Rio De Janeiro.

Lillian Foods fires VP of R&D, turns her over to FBI.

Cole's store in Seattle evacuated after mysterious white powder found in a bag.

New Orleans native found in gulf alive after being afloat in raft three weeks.

US Military considering dumping Commanche Helicopter program.

Grata Company denies slave labor claim.

Why Dean Atkinson takes the role of the Happy Warrior of the Senate.

Hand Technologies begin building factories all over China.

World's biggest yacht, Enchantment, is now completed.

Mexico City in hysterics over bizarre sightings.

* * *

 **The National Tattler!**

 ** _Home to the Truth! From Leech Boy to Bigfoot We got it!_**

 **Creatures in Mexico City!** Mexico City, this fast-paced center of Latin America has one major issue on its lips and it is not political corruption or UFOs but creatures! As seen in our last issue the sighting of the demon boy was reported by a Mexico City cab driver. People all over Mexico City are now seeing these creatures. At Metro station in the Polcano neighborhood of Mexico City. This time a werewolf boy was seen by witnesses but this time it was well over a hundred witnesses on the metro platform. Later that day, near the Mexican Stock Exchange hundreds saw a harpy woman. And while these two are the most publicized there are other incidents. In the Iztapalapa borough, there have been numerous sightings of a woman shaped fox. In the borough of Álvaro Obregón, there are reports of a giant beetle being seen in Desierto de los Leones National Park. And in the borough of Xochimilco a bizarre seal and some clam-oyster creature on or in Lake Xochimilco. But according to our friend and frequent collaborator in Mexico, Arturo Sastre the public is not the only ones paying attention. "I have seen men from the federal police and army men talking to witnesses. Not ordinary army men either, intelligence and green berets, special forces. These events are of a great national interest so I am not surprised about this but I am worried about military and Federale involvement." Sastre is a leading reporter on Mexican TV about the strange events in Mexico.

 **Monsters in Canada! More witnesses with different allegations.** In our last issue, Francis Walla of Calgary, Alberta claimed that he had seen Digimon monsters fighting. Mr. Walla now has others backing his claims as they too have seen these Digimon. One is Timothy Wagner, a former aide to Hawthorne Selby, the Opposition Leader of Canada and MP from Calgary. Mr. Wagner claims like Mr. Walla that he saw a creature like the bizarre T-Rex and he has seen others like a giant parrot and what Wagner could only call a demon. Others who have seen these beasts are like Smanatha Kapoor, a bodega owner who saw these creatures through her window and have video proof of them outside her bodega in Sunalta. Though the footage is blurry there is something large in the frame. But one of the more interesting stories comes from a teenager named Frankie Aykroyd. "I had left the CF Chinook Centre heading to Chinook station to ride home on the CTrain (Calgary public transportation) and I was with some of my friends and we saw a flash a block away from the station and we went to investigate and we saw more and more of these flashes coming from an appliance store on Centre. Then we saw a lion with like teeth on a sabretooth tiger. Then it vanished into a sudden fog." When we asked all the witnesses why they were hesitant to report this before they all stated they were worried about being laughed at or getting into trouble for different reasons. All these creatures appear to match looks of the Digimon from the TV show and card games.

 **Texas man meets giant phoenix in a fog.** Panhandle, TX: George Wentworth a local tractor trailer driver based in Panhandle, Texas told the National Tattler that while on a run in his rig he encountered a giant phoenix after entering a bizarre fog. Mr. Wentworth said the creature was not very nice. "He laughed at my Yorkshire terrier Viscous" Wentworth went on to describe the creature as a well over two hundred feet tall, had four wings and four eyes and was bright red. "Sucker might have been satan for all I know!" claimed Wentworth. Wentworth is in trouble with his bosses as he arrived on his delivery four hours late. Texas Highway Patrol investigated Wentworth's rig and did blood tests on Mr. Wentworth, results have yet to come back but Wentworth said, I had already slept and was on my way up from Dallas to Amarillo. Due to his lateness, Mr. Wentworth was fired by his employers at the trucking company. He is currently suing former employers.

 **Florida man attacks small T-Rex, claimed it could talk.** Immokalee, Florida: A native of Immokalee, Florida was arrested by county sheriff's deputies for firing his gun in the direction of Immokalee. The Collier County Sheriff's Department arrested Abner Johnson, who lives two miles outside of Immokalee, and was reported firing his rifle towards town. Mr. Johnson is a local orange grower and moonshine maker and when arrested by sheriff's deputies had a blood alcohol level of 0.129. However, Abner Johnson claimed he was talking to an orange little T-rex for an hour. "We talked about lots of things. He told me his name but he did say he knew the skunk ape! I've seen that!" When asked why he shot at the dinosaur. "He smashed my still! Now how am I gonna make good hooch? Little bastard is probably from the Ave Maria Development." Abner Johnson's claims are not being investigated by police as they believe he hallucinated the whole thing and had a blood alcohol level of 0.129. Mr. Johnson claimed the creature called itself "Agoomon". Abner Johnson is being held at the Collier County Sheriff's Office Immokalee Jail Center. He will be held there for a period of no less than six months after trial due to this being a third drunk and disorderly charge the Collier County Sheriff's have on him. An anonymous donor is raising bail for Mr. Johnson and has offered money for legal aid.

 **Ghost car haunts roundabout in the UK.** Letchworth, UK: In the town of Letchworth, one point of interest is the oldest roundabout intersection in the UK. However, this historical trivia fact seems to have become haunted as of late as people claim they will see a car, a red 1971 Remming Motors Meridian. When following the car it will turn into an alley or go around a corner and suddenly vanish. This has been seen by civilians and local police. This haunting is gaining quite a bit of national interest in Britain. Though most treat it like a joke or an attempt to get tourists to visit Letchworth.

 **Other Events**

Ghost Girl spotted outside of Buzzy Bee Offices in San Jose.

More Reports of monsters in Tokyo.

Akron ghoul spotted at another Cemetary

Border to Border talk to bigfoot expert and discuss why Bigfoot takes people.

Holland UFO sightings on the rise.

Greyman spotted on Ben Macdui by hikers.

Ogopogo pictures taking British Columbia by storm!

King Otter spotted in Lough Mask in County Mayo Ireland.

Romanian Vampire scare continues!

Owlman reappears in Cornwall.

Wolpertinger picture was taken in Germany.

Did Nostradamus predict reality TV shows?

Will new TV show unveil alien plot to control the US?

Which aliens benefit from Lake Lucerne treaty?

* * *

 **Nichiuri TV**

 ** _Bringing you the news for the Land of the Rising Sun, and the Kanto Region_**

 **Yakuza crackdown underway by Tokyo Police.** Tokyo Police have begun a massive crackdown on organized crime. This effort is most likely an attempt by Metropolitan Police Superintendent General Tsuginori Yoshihisa. This is likely an effort by the Superintendent General to help the Police and governor of Tokyo Look good well in advance for 2005 assembly elections. The Tokyo Metropolitan Police are being criticized heavily by the opposition in the assembly. Governor Okuda Chikafusa has been denying connections to far right militarist groups and taking bribes from the Yakuza. While he is at the International Mayors' Conference in Rio De Janeiro but he is still reeling from accusations in Maiasa Shimbun. The paper claimed Governor Okuda Chikafusa was in a soapland owned by Yakuza boss Masao Sekiuchi of Sanno-kai. The Governor denied these claims. Sanno-kai clan is currently been having troubles with the larger Hanabishi-kai Yakuza clan of Kobe.

 **Coastal Motors to compete with Bethlehem Motors for new Kei car market**. Two American companies are now competing for the Japanese Kei car market. Coastal Motors of California and Bethlehem of Ohio are competing for a new market in subcompacts or Kei cars. Their new city cars are popular for fuel efficiency and the ability to find a parking spot. While other American car manufacturers have not made the same inroads into Japan. Coastal Motors VP for Japan, Howard Yaguchimon, told us that this effort to be competitive in Japan was to show that while Coastal is not one of the big car makers in America if it can be more competitive than Ford, GM, or Chrysler in Japan it had more potential outside of America and Europe and in other markets. Meanwhile, Bethlehem Motors of Japan President Carl Renamotomon said they look forward to the competition by Coastal Motors.

 **Cosplayers on the rise in Tokyo**. In the last few days a large number of Cosplayers all over Tokyo. The odd thing is many of the cosplayers do not seem to acknowledge they are in a costume. Some like Kasumi Yamashinamon said she feels better letting her "wings out". Others around the city have altered their skin with makeup or other ways in Tokyo. The odd thing is the major anime convention, Comiket is not until the end of the month.

 **Teiyo Group CEO announces the plan to purchase up part of Karin Motors.** Teiyo Group CEO and Chairman Hiroyuki Shindomon announced this morning that his conglomerate Teiyo Group plans to buy 30% of Karin Motors. That interest is being sold to them by a third party of the late Naotoshi Kagamimon who owned 40% of the company. This buyout will make Teiyo Group a large shareholder in the car company as it prepares to go into American Markets. Marutomo is also following their rival by purchasing a controlling interest in Nakahawa Motors.

 **Other stories**

Hanabishi-kai boss Fuse rumored to be blackmailing up to thirty members of the Diet.

US Ambassador Keller in Hokkaido visiting friends in the farming industry.

Shizuoka Slasher still at large.

Concerns about Sakurajima in Kagoshima arise again.

Anti-whaling protestors attempt to stop research fleet off New Zealand.

American Boy band Daydream Six in Tokyo. Record crowds of teens at Haneda.

Empty North Korean fishing boat washes ashore on Noto Peninsula.

American elections: Lawrence runs unopposed in Iowa. Opposition side full of potential candidates.

Scotsman stops terror plot in Turkey.

Cross Media looking into Asian Markets.

French Company to begin Siberian oil exploration.

V-Pet maker missing, Russian oligarch and Crime boss suspected.

JMSDF to put new helicopter destroyer to sea next year.

US Navy to station nuclear-powered aircraft carrier in Yokosuka in 2005.

Okinawa switching center catches fire.

* * *

 **Hush-Hush**

 ** _The Top source for Celebrity News and Gossip_**

 **Daydream Six on rocky ground?** Popular boy band Daydream Six is facing reports that the band is facing internal problems. The anonymous source said Lane Green, Sam Cranston, Andy Andrews, Lief Eriksen, Nick Renton, and frontman Jason Pine are having frequent fights and the band dislike the idea that Jason has been the most famous one. Jason Pine has been the brightest star of the boy band has started a solo career. Jason's tour called Jason Around the World will start in June after a two-month break after the Daydream Six World Tour XI. The band is facing rumors of drug abuse, gay rumors, and actual fighting. If the band breaks apart now it will be on mutual grounds.

 **Sacco-Reed Divorce gets nasty on the first day of hearings.** Murphy Sacco and Diane Reed-Sacco are meeting at the Los Angeles County Courthouse today to determine moves in their divorce. The couple allegedly left the courthouse in separate vehicles. Rocket Sacco, the couple's son, is an item of fierce contention. Rocket was largely quiet in the preliminary hearings. LA County sheriff's deputies had to pry the Sacco's apart in the middle of the hearing. Lawyers for Murphy and Diane deny this.

 **Neurotology hiding gay rumors on Dan Spade.** Dan Spade, one of Hollywood's most bankable actors and most famous Neurotologist is gay. According to expose in Neurotology Hell, The Lies I Covered," by Stan Danforth, the church has long known Dan Spade was gay but hid it as he was a huge asset to get people to join the church. "He was our golden goose. We covered up his indiscretions." Danforth said in the book. The Church is harassing Danforth with people wearing woodpecker t-shirts

 **HMP and Uchibayashi announce a partnership.** San Fransisco based Hook Motion Pictures and Japanese based studio Uchibayashi Studios announced a partnership agreement that would encompass either studio using the facilities of the other. Uchibayashi's Osaka studios and HMP's San Francisco lot will now be open to using by either studio. HMP Studio President Ian Greenbaum said, "This is the best move for both studios in this increasingly international market."

 **Bridgette Carlsen arrested in Tokyo.** Popular American film star Bridgette Carlsen was arrested at Tokyo Narita Airport when a drug search of her bag found marijuana and cocaine in her bag. She was detained and is awaiting arraignment in Tokyo in the next few days. Capitol Pictures has said this will delay filming "Pirates of Singapore film by up to two months. Sources in Capitol are considering Dropping Miss Carsen for a more reliable actress. "Pirates of Singapore will be filmed in the Philipines. The studio has not made any announcement if Carlsen will be dumped from the project.

 **Read More**

Rocket Sacco: V-Pet master?

UBC Mid Season replacement, "Nations" set in the UN.

Miniseries about the last days of the USSR to premiere on BBC in March

U2 to have new US Tour.

Rumiko Nonoka sex tape allegations.

Which celebrities are blacklisted by Neurotology?

Hollywood Conservatives to visit President next week.

Hollywood producer stan Lime dead at 69.

Actor Ric Dunsford assaults paparrazzi, LAPD refuses to file charges.

LAPD says they refuse to investigate any claims of abuse against paparazzi by hired security.

Bollywood studios considering hiring American talent for films.

Nigeria: The Next Bollywood?

Is streaming internet video the next big thing?

* * *

 **The Clarion**

 ** _An Eagle Group Newspaper_**

 **Beasley attacked by Opposition Leader Jonathan D'arcy on negotiating with Russia.** London: New Opposition Leader Jonathan D'arcy from Whitney attacks the Beasley on his attendance to Lucerne conference. "I feel it is a mistake to attempt to try and be diplomatic with a nation that in the past has made a mockery of our intelligence agencies, undermined our establishments on our great isle. The Russians are the great national threat to our people right after terrorists." D'arcy is still reeling from the claim he undermined former Opposition leader Vincent Camburn at the Leadership conference back in May after the second ballot. Camburn was the fourth party leader his party has had since 1997. The last Prime Minister of the opposition party was Wilson Matthews.

 **Greater Manchester Police scandal overblown.** The scandal in the Greater Manchester Police is overblown by the Sentinel newspaper and other left-leaning papers. The GMP has no history of abuse or scandal and the video of officers in racially motivating situations is completely false and untrue. This paper has done a thorough investigation and has not found anything wrong with the Manchester police. We pride our close relationships with all police forces in this country as a way to keep them honest. This tight relationship is the best way forward for Britain. This alleged report that a Manchester officer beat a taxi driver to death is false.

 **Imperial Hotels to open 200 new hotels in China.** The Great British hotel chain, Imperial Hotels announced at a company shareholders meeting that they will increase their profitability in China tenfold by opening two hundred new hotels in the next ten years. Tokyo's new Imperial Grand is the largest Hotel in the chain and the future opening of the Shanghai Imperial Grand will be the flagship hotel of this new plan in China. Imperial hopes that its expansion will only continue.

 **Kellas Cat spotted in Scotland.** Glasgow: In the village of Kippen, twenty miles north of Glasgow reports of another Kellas cat have started to trickle south. Police of Central Scotland from the headquarters in Stirling has investigated the claim of Alasdair MacLagain of Kippen stated he saw the black cat but the odd thing was it wore gloves. "I never have seen such a thing before in my life. It was not was the Kellas Cat, I seen before and it walked on two bloody legs!" The police department doubts Mr. MacLagain's claims as he has called them for various other false reports.

 **Additional Stories**

Reggie Carlton eats Ferret!

What does our Page Four girl think of government policies?

Essex property on the rise.

Violence in Essex on the rise.

Essex Police bust gun runners.

Thames Monster sighted again.

Are the Argies up to something again in the Falklands?

How will the EU screw over Britons with new sausage guides?

Is Thatcher the greatest PM Ever?

Spain, why Ibiza is great!

Reports of Monsters in Birmingham, local publicans love it.

Tottenham to face Fulham, police expects fights.

Remming Motors in talks with trade unions.

* * *

 **Le Canard Attaché!**

 ** _Trouver des Miettes de Pain_**

 **Minister Jérémie Auguste's lavish state paid apartment!** Jérémie Auguste, the Minister of Finance has the government funding an exclusive apartment for Auguste and his family (his wife and his five children). The duplex apartment, located in the exclusive "Golden Triangle" neighbourhood off Paris' Champs-Élysées, reportedly has an area of 600 m² and costs the state a monthly rental of €14,000. Aside from the luxuriously high rent, the state is also funding €3,300 a month for maintenance and three parking spaces, €42,000 to renovate the apartment and the parking area, and €16,000 in real estate fees. This paper typically is a satire but Minister Auguste is playing the role of a typical corrupt politician to a T.

 **DST and DGSE deny claims of Courbet corruption**. It is rumored that the President of the Republic Adrien Courbet is extremely corrupt but both the Direction de la Surveillance du Territoire and the Direction générale de la sécurité extérieure bot emphatically dey that the President of our great republic is corrupt. So since we have an official denial we know the President is probably very corrupt. It is not known how corrupt Courbet is but is believed the US had to bribe him in 375,000 Euros just to get him to go to Lucerne. The man is very corrupt and a pig. But the electorate of France will still vote for his party. Vive Le France!

 **Reports of monsters on the rise, Police say it is immigrants, sources say otherwise.** Recently, there has been an increasingly large number of police reports of monsters seen in the Parisian metropolis. Most reports are mistaken identity or drunks. Now the Parisian Police, the National Police, and the Gendarmerie all agree, it is immigrants. The official claim is people are mistaking immigrants in cultural costume for monsters. The flaw is most immigrants do not wear the cultural costume all the time and most Parisians have seen women in Islamic garb. A source in the Parisian police told us the official statement is to calm the public down. They really have no official answer to the monster reports that are from credible witnesses.

 **Histoires supplémentaires**

Birdman witnessed in Magrie Commune in Aude, Department. The man says he offered it wine, it refused.

Did the horse make fun of you Pierre-Louis? Did it insult "La Cage aux Folles"?

How bad is American President Lawrence's French?

Eurotunnel: Is Steerage to make a return on Eurotunnel Shuttle service?

Apexi: Which war are they profiting from this week?

Singapore Shipmaker, the most corrupt man in Southeast Asia.

The National Front is still dead but its leader has yet to realize it.

Iraq, Iran, Saudi Arabia, and Egypt: Who else is France's less democratic arms buyers?

China's Hand Technologies Factories: What are suicide prevention nets doing at factories?

V-Pet, a sign of lazy times.

Shush! The NSA and other agencies may be in your Email.

Which senators and deputies are corrupt? Most. Which are the most corrupt?

* * *

 **The International Ledger**

 ** _A Trusted name in Financial News_**

 **Markets on the positive rise after Treaty announcement.** The Lucerne Treaty has caused many in the stock market to increase their confidence in the market. With the threat of a nuclear Iran subsided, it has led to oil company profits rising fivefold in the last hours of the trading day in London and New York. Other areas of the markets on an upswing are energy, automotive, technology, airlines, cruise lines, communications, and media. The markets that are on the downturn are military contractors, alternative energies, and tourism in South America.

 **Equisafe Insurance profits on the rise.** Under the helm of a new CEO, Equisafe Insurance is very successful under the helm of Marshall Hitchcock, the Insurance company have made inroads to expand their coverage and profitability in American Markets. They recently started a business in China and hope it will expand rapidly. They hope to become the largest insurance Provider in the world and the People's Republic of China. Equisafe has recently moved regional operations from their Tokyo office to Fukuoka to have a greater impact on regional operations.

 **VP-Labs stock plummets as controversies mount.** The embattle VP-Labs of Japan has had another bad day of trading at Tokyo stock market and in Hong Kong. What was once a stock worth 113 Pounds sterling is now worth 50 pounds sterling and the price is still going lower. Several banks are starting to grumble about wanting their loans back and rumors of bankruptcy proceedings have started. The Tokyo Stock Exchange leaders are considering the halting trade of VP-Labs stock to avert a run on it. The announcement will be announced tomorrow morning.

 **Most Popular Stories**

New London Stock Exchange CEO to start next Wednesday.

Hammet Aerospace stock in decline due to strikes at California plant.

Singapore Stock Exchange CEO in trouble for insider trading.

US Treasury Secretary to open New York exchange next week.

Dart Communications Stock high with a new high-speed internet announcement.

Schaft Enterprises wins German army APC contract.

US Senate still investigating Ryuuji Tamashiro.

Russian authorities have no evidence Tamashiro entered Russia.

Anatoli Arminkoff businesses have declined in stock value in New York, London, and Hong Kong.

Coastal Motors stock soars with new Asian market sales.

Clayton West stock middling despite reactor additions to current plants.

Colombian Banker arrested by police in Venezuela. Declared enemy of the people.

* * *

 **Maiasa Shimbun**

 **PM in hot water over absence.** Tokyo: Prime Minister Seiki Mitamuramon is in hot water over his prolonged absence by Opposition Leader Representative Eiji Kubomon. Kubo said that the Russian-American Peace treaty in Lucerne regarding Iran did not require the prime minister to attend. Most people like the fact he went but most realize it is a political tactic. The PM is also in hot water with his own party as several members of the hard factions are unhappy with negotiating with Russia. Shin Okumuramon of the small Okumuramon faction are furious with the PM over not bringing up the Kuril Island problem with Russia, or The Northern Territories as the Okumuramon faction calls them. The other issue is the PM's close relationship to the Okouchi Foundation and it's chair Azuza Okouchimon. Current rumor has he is sleeping with Miss Azuza Okouchimon.

 **PM in hot water over absence.** Tokyo: Prime Minister Seiki Mitamuramon is in hot water over his prolonged absence by Opposition Leader Representative Eiji Kubomon. Kubo said that the Russian-American Peace treaty in Lucerne regarding Iran did not require the prime minister to attend. Most people like the fact he went but most realize it is a political tactic. The PM is also in hot water with his own party as several members of the hard factions are unhappy with negotiating with Russia. Shin Okumuramon of the small Okumuramon faction are furious with the PM over not bringing up the Kuril Island problem with Russia, or The Northern Territories as the Okumuramon faction calls them. The other issue is the PM's close relationship to the Okouchi Foundation and it's chair Azuza Okouchimon. Current rumor has he is sleeping with Miss Azuza Okouchimon.

 **Crime boss Jin Fuse and the governing party, tied at the hip.** The governing party is currently a law and order, a pro-business, laissez-faire party and sadly tied to organized crime. The party is tied to the criminal activities of the Hanabishi-kai, the largest Yakuza in the nation. They have reached all over Japan but they have a particular connection with the government with the Deputy Chief Cabinet Secretary Yoshihide Ifukube. They have closely tied him and the party Secretary-General Tsugiharu Miyagawa. Miyagawa is a man of much influence and power in the party and has been secretary-general for the better part of two and a half years. But the Deputy Chief Cabinet Secretary has many ties to organized crime but is likely an intermediary for the Secretary-General of the governing party. This expose will show the ties between the governing party and its coalition partner and the subordinate family to Hanabashi-kai, the Fukunaga clan and big business of Japan.

 **Monster reports in Tokyo. Are they hysterics or truth?** Tokyo: Recently there has been a massive upswing of monster sighting in the nation's capital. Over most of the twenty-three wards, there have been sightings of bizarre creatures. We have had reports of monstrous samurai, dinosaurs and more bizarre reports. The people like Dan Konjimon of Ikebukuro reported that his car destroyed at a panic crossing in Shinjuku. "The police does not believe me. ". A woman we will call Aikomon says her children played with monsters and when she snuck up on them. However, police officials say this is hysteria. Police spokesman Ryuuji Kantaromon stated, "People seeing these mons are just ridiculous. There are no mons in Tokyo."

 **Uchibayashi to make Yokai Warlord in New Zealand.** Osaka: The live-action adaptation of Chiyo Nakanomon's manga Yokai Warlord will take place in New Zealand. This picture is estimated to cost 400 million yen. If it is successful the studio stands to make itself competitive on the international stage. They hope this series will make the film studio a lot of money and hope they can tape into a fantasy thirsty American market. Studio head Yukawa Tanosukemon said "The plans to make our firm a large multinational studio like the American studio."

 **Other Current Events**

Shizuoka Slasher still at large! Police cannot find the serial killer.

Unemployment on the decline, according to Labor Standards Bureau.

Tokyo Tower to get new lights. LED lights to make it brighter but use electricity.

Fukuoka Crime Family in a possible war with Korean gangs.

Osaka to get new skyscraper for local Obelisk Bancorp Japan.

Eurotunnel to increase Eurotunnel Shuttle Traffic.

Akiyama disappearance still unsolved.

JR to consider car train shuttle for Seikan Tunnel.

Foreign Affairs official in Peru kicked out by the Peruvian government.

Happyland Cruises now competing with Disney and Shocktown Cruises.

Tourism Campaign to get people to go to Shikoku.

French being moved to act on Morroco telecom agreement.

Monsters in Mexico sightings

Vogel Automotive sales up in Japan.

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

I had a lot of fun. Now why the characters did not appear in this is why would kids appear in the average news. I am trying to give you the sense of the world before we go and cannonball. This is the last normal day of the news and even so, it is not that normal.

So here is the what the media stand in for

American Eagle News = Fox News

Global News Wire Network = CNN

ZSUBC = MSNBC

The National Tattler = Weekly World News

Hush-Hush = Typical celebrity gossip rag

Nichiuri TV = TV Tokyo

The Clarion = The Sun

Le Canard attaché! = Le Canard enchaîné

The International Ledger = The Financial Times

Maiasa Shimbun = Asahi Shimbun


	13. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Things Fall Apart...**

It was morning in Shinjuku it was cold and wet. A light drizzle had cooled it down. Tokyo never got terribly cold. But today the naked digital dragon was stirred bt the cold a little more than normal. His den was not the warmest of residences in Tokyo.

Guilmon woke up from his slumber. He had an odd dream the night before. He was in a classroom with Takatomon daydreaming. He was a humon but that changed and he looked like someone mashed human and Digimon together. He had similar hair to Takato and similar clothes, it hurt his head. The dream left him very tired, he would need a nap after he was done sleeping. Guilmon was worried that something was going on.

As he stretched he noticed something his arm felt different. They looked muscled but thinner his hand claws had fingers. Wait, fingers? This was odd. His claws could do more than before. He could manipulate things with greater ease. This would take some time exploring. Guilmon looked at his feet to see they hadn't changed much in the night. His legs looked thinner but not by much.

Guilmon could not tell much else had changed on him but he would have to look at himself later. He was now very, very hungry for bread. He would hope Takatomon was better. His tamer seemed off in the last few days but Guilmon could not put a claw on it. But a humon turning into a Digimon was ... different but he had no idea what it could mean.

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

Outside the city, staging areas were being set up by units of the Self Defense Force. Tanks, armored personnel carriers, anti-aircraft guns, and missiles filled lots of various staging grounds be they parking lots or bases. Gas masks and NBC (Nuclear, Biological, Chemical) warfare suits were being handed out in mass to soldiers. Additional units from the Northeastern Army and Central Army was being deployed. It was a lot of troops and equipment to move so quickly but the cabinet felt it was an absolute necessity in the interests of national security. The PM agreed on his 747 flying back from Europe.

The operation was being directed by the Commanding General of the Eastern Army, Lieutenant General Buncho Tachibana, a general that was involved in United Nations peacekeeping operations in the past and the commanding JGSDF officer that deployed his men to Tokyo upon the request of the city in 1995 following the Sarin attack. Tachibana was not a happy man. After being informed of the nature of the virus Tachibana said that current vectors were going to be difficult to contain.

"Sir, I have no idea if we can contain this outbreak to just Shinjuku and Shibuya. We may need to quarantine the whole city." General Tachibana told his superiors in the military and the Defense Ministry.

Of course, there were others making other arrangements if the worst-case scenario for this invasion occurred. Major General Sakurai of the Crisis Control Center ordered the necessary arrangements prepared. This option would hopefully eradicate the Digimon threat if other conventional options were not effective.

Some experimental weapons from the Reseach and Development department were being brought here for contingency's sake. New rail guns, more powerful electromagnetic pulse weapons (bombs and cannons), new mobile gun systems, and other weapons were being made ready.

The average JSDF enlisted or junior officer had no idea what was going on. Even some full colonels had no idea what this was about. The rumors were leaping from a new wargame variation to a viral outbreak or even the popular thought of zombies. Resident Evil did make many young soldiers think that way at least.

The government of Japan in the meantime were doing their best to keep the issue contained. And by contained it was how long could they hide it from the public and other nations for the time being. While it was advisable not to cover it up, a decision was made to release the information at the right time in a controlled manner. It would be orderly and better for the harmony of the nation or the Wa. But even in government some people disagreed with the idea of harmony for truth and doing the right thing.

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

At the Asagimon apartment, Nami Asagimon and Toshiaki Morimon were enjoying the other's company. They had a wonderful night together. They were very happy to finally express repressed feelings. Whatever these feelings were, they have been let out all in one release of pressure likened to an overly shook carbonated soda bottle right as it is uncapped.

But this morning they were putting on ill-fitting clothing as both Asagimon and Morimon had gained additional mass to their frames in the form of wings and muscles. Morimon's upper torso was white but he still felt he should put on clothes. He was a teacher after all. If he went to school in the nude it would send the wrong ideas to the students.

Both also had to trim their hair a bit. Morimon's hair went down to the base of his spine. He'd get a haircut in a day or two, for now, he'll just wear his hair in a bun.

Nami had on her school clothes but altered them for her wings. Why did they not have holes in them for her wings before? She must have been tired from teaching when she bought them. There was a lot of oddities in her apartment. it seemed more cramped than she remembered. Her wings knocked over various things. At least one lamp was destroyed and several cups followed suit.

Asagimon was the most annoyed as it was her stuff destroyed and Morimon despite being an angelic type like her was a major klutz. He tripped over his own wings this morning, fell down the stairs. Morimon was uninjured but he still fell down the stairs. "How can an angelic type be so lacking in grace?" she muttered.

Morimon in the meantime had been admiring his muscles, he had worked out to get these babies as big they were. Asagimon was now annoyed with the mon in her apartment checking out his own muscles.

"Boy do you need to grow up." she told him flatly.

"What you say?" Morimon broke from his reflection.

"You're not a meathead Morimon. I may not like all of you but you're not the worst mon out there. Heaven and the Sovereigns above you ain't no idiot." she told him putting her forehead to his.

"Ain't is not a proper phrase." Morimon teased.

"Shut up you idiot." Asagimon pecked him on the cheek with a kiss. Morimon wrapped his wings around her attempting to do some foreplay. Unfortunately, his knocked over Namimon's collector's edition of a mug she got from going to a department store in the early morning during a sale.

"Geeze you are a klutz!" she sighed loudly.

"Hey! I can't help it if your apartment is not built for mons." Morimon replied. "I assume the rent is murder?"

"No duh mister observant." she said flatly.

"Well perhaps getting a roommate will help with rent?" Morimon smirked. He leaned in to kiss Asagimon and he fell over onto Asagimon, and Asagimon fell on the floor with a loud oof!

"I landed on my keys!" Asagimon groaned as he was on the ground.

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

Calumon had fun the last two days. Yasujiro was like a nicer version of that Impmon Digimon. He was willing to scare people but he was usually very nice. He was polite and kind most of the time. He helped people but the people did not want the big guy's help most of the time.

Calumon remembered earlier in the night that Yasujiro was attacked by a little old lady for trying to help her across the street. Then the police harassed him. Yasujiro told Calumon later, "I am not a good guy but because I don't fit into the Wa of Japan's societal structure that gives those pricks permission to harass me at all times of the day. They love pulling me over and taking a club to me."

"A Party?" Calumon asked the yakuza.

"No, they would hit me. There are plenty of cops that are just power hungry idiots. They are similar to people like me they just fit more into what society wants them to do. " Yasujiro sighed.

But Yasujiro saw how that made the little... thing unhappy. So he would take Calumon to a cabaret. Yasujiro being a very tall man was easy to notice. But the ladies dressed in various attractive outfits would come to Yasujiro to see the cute little creature on his shoulder. Yasujiro was seen by the manager and he waved at him. Yasujiro walked in and all the ladies that were available approached him. But quickly they saw Calumon and like sharks began to swarm Yasujiro.

It must have been half of the staff that was available tonight. That meant ten women were eager to swarm him and little Calumon.

"Oh it is soooo CUTE!" said one hostess dressed like a secretary in a revealing outfit.

"Let me have a look at him!" said another Yasujiro smiled as he handed Calumon to a cute woman in a red dress. Calumon giggled. "It is so lifelike!" said the Hostess dressed as a school girl.

"This is fun!" Calumon laughed as the girl poked him.

"Oh he must be very advanced!" replied another hostess, dressed as a businesswoman.

"I think he is sooooo adorable!" replied a hostess dressed in a red dress.

"Girls, Girls! You can all hold him later." Yasujiro did think that this bizarre demon would help him with these ladies. He whispered to Calumon. "You and me buddy will change the world."

Calumon laughed his butt off, "They tickle my tummy!" Calumon laughed.

The women lugged Yasujiro and Calumon off to crowd around the cute little thing in a private room. Asujiro hoped it would get him lucky tonight.

Calumon laughed he was having so much fun! Though he had one problem. His tummy was not feeling good and his head felt hot. He figured it was all the fun he and his new friend were having.

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

During the night in Tokyo, other world capitals were noticing the build-up of troops around Tokyo. It was hard not to notice such a build up. All these troops going to a national capital, it reeked of a coup to many in the governments around the world. But the countries that were the most worried were the neighbors of Japan and her allies. It must have been huge as the Emperor and the major members in the Imperial family were moved to Kyoto.

China was very worried. It was hard not to notice a lot of troops suddenly breaking from a pre-planned wargame scenario. They had prepared to put one of their carriers to sea to be ready for trouble and their military was going on alert for the possibility of a coup in a nation that seventy years prior had done terrible things to the people and land of China. Also, a major reason of modern existence for the People Republic Government was they were more effective at beating Japan which was true. There had been attempts of a coup before in Japan.

In 1970, author Yukio Mishima tried to overthrow the government of Japan but failed to after taking the SDF Ichigaya barracks commandant hostage. Mishima and several others tried to convince soldiers of the base to overthrow the government. Mishima failed and he and a co-conspirator committed seppuku. More recently there was an attempt by a cult in 1995 to overthrow the government of Japan to put the cult into power. They used Sarin to attempt this goal. It failed because well police were already suspicious of the cult.

What the military and Communist Party leaders of China figured though was that this was a prelude to a coup and it was better to be ready for trouble. All this troop movement meant coup to many Chinese officers. One officer who disagreed was Senior Colonel Ge Xun. Ge was Yamaki's counterpart in the PRC. He headed Project 9847, Special Computer Security and Intelligence Operations. They monitored the Digimon problem in China and they noticed the huge Digimon build up in Tokyo but a lack of emergencies, the energy could be monitored from China via local monitoring.

Ge was worried that the military and Party Brass had it wrong but he had yet to find a receptive general or political boss above him yet. He was going to try some official in the State Council. Ge had zeroed in on Third-Ranked Vice Premier Weng, who was in charge of the Ministry of Health. Perhaps one principal officer in the State Council would listen to him. Ge hoped this party hack would be persuasive.

In South Korea, the National Intelligence Service had a sub-agency called the National Security Service. They handled the Digimon issue the head of the NSS was a deputy director of the NIS and that man was actually a woman, Deputy Director Choi Jin-hee. Choi was trying to persuade the higher-ups in South Korea to that this was not a coup and she had made some headway with General Myong and Defense Minister Mil. The problem was she had problems with the occupant of the Blue House and the Prime Minister. She caught a visit of the President with the Chairman of Mirae Motors and later Chairman of the Yumyeon Group, they came with gift bags, she saw a stack of wons drop out of a bag. The Prime Minister was more bent than most being super friendly to chaebols and the mafia. Well, most of the cabinet weren't too bad by comparison.

North Korea, on the other hand, lacked knowledge of the Digimon problem and did not have the ability to notice the problems Digimon were, but they did notice a build-up of troops around Tokyo. Their assets in the city said as much from their diplomatic cover at the Chongryon Association building. That did put the military leaders in Pyongyang on edge as the elderly leaders remembered life under Japanese occupation. The younger generals may not have remembered but the older ones would have. If there was a man most worried aside from the movie-loving Supreme Leader, it would have been Vice-Marshal Hwan Hae Seong, Chief of the General Staff of the Korean People's Army. The vice-marshal saw this possible coup as Japan returning to its fascist roots and told the Supreme Leader his thoughts. Kim Jong-il had yet to return his thoughts.

The Philippines had a different problem. Oh sure they knew of the Digimon issue and were worried about a possible Coup in Japan but the economy in the Philippines was not good, her administration was not popular at the moment, there was a mutiny of troops earlier in the year, and the Muslim rebels in the south had gotten emboldened. The President was worried she may get removed by a mob like her predecessor had been removed. The Philippines were not the most politically stable since they overthrew Ferdinand Marcos.

Taiwan had put their military on alert due to the Chinese alert and the Japanese coup rumors. A Chinese Carrier sailing past Taiwan put them on edge. They knew of the Digimon problem but they saw China across the straight acting up and they got nervous. If there was a coup in Japan, Taiwan would be hurt since they could lose a major trading partner. Taiwan hoped this would resolve peacefully, however they prepared for trouble if it arose.

Russia had its problems in tracking Digimon, for one, no one in the GRU, SVR or FSB, did not want to give the little Special Communications and Information Service of the Federal Protective Service of the Russian Federation or Spetssvyaz the power to have control over Digimon issue. They lost. So these agencies fought by dragging their feet and not helping the head of the special Digimon squad Colonel Nozdryov. They had to use the leftovers of technology those agencies would provide, reel to reel computers and ancient tech that should not even be doing anything with this operation but they did as the GRU, SVR, FSB, and other agencies denied the Spetssvyaz this tech they needed through normal channels. Fortunately for Colonel Nozdryov, he had family that was good at getting things that had "fallen off the back of trucks". His brother was a good highway robber, as a traffic safety officer he was able to pick and choose his targets.

For the Russian counter Digimon system to activate required paying the cybercafe in their building below them with a great tip of many many rubles, turning on two petrol powered generators, ensuring the reel to reel computers were still working, make sure they had a good connection with their internet, ensure they had a functioning link, and pray it worked today.

When the colonel tried to show his bosses in Moscow that something was going on they took it up the chain but hit a snag after it reached the Spetssvyaz's parent agency, the FSO, the Federal Protective service. Colonel Nozdryov took it to General Rasskazov Vladislavovich who tried to take to to the Prime Minister but he hit a brick wall as the GRU, SVR, and FSB in rare form worked together to deny this agency any ability to reach the elected officials in Russia. Nozdryov was planning to talk to a friend he had in the FSB to get a meeting with the President.

Nozdryov saw what the army was planning. The Far East Command under Army General Guslyakov Petrovich was put on alert as the Russian Ground Forces long suspected if Japan attacked Russia it would be to take the Kuril Islands back. It seemed the brass made the decision this was a coup and they may be wrong, that frustrated Colonel Nozdryov. The brass still though because of Barbarossa that war games meant prelude to war.

Of course, none of these nations would publicly say a thing until the coup happened of failed. They figured the United States would oppose one of their democratic allies in the Far East going to a military government. Hell, South Korea and Taiwan were now actually democracies.

Around the world, the surprising thing that happened for telephone and internet service was a number of telephone exchanges suddenly and drastically caught fire and in a few cases, exploded. It was not many but some just randomly failed in a spectacular way. Exchanges in Naha, Hong Kong, Ohio and Michigan, Krasnoyarsk, Novosibirsk, Prague, San Jose, Tianjin, Guangzhou, Mumbai, Chennai, Kolkata, Dubai, Doha, Naples, Marseilles, Barcelona, Marrakesh, Lagos, Pretoria, and others had some sort of fire or explosion within a period of an hour.

San Jose's telephone exchange exploded dramatically but the most dramatic was the telephone exchange in Managua when it blew up it explodes as if it was filled with explosives. The whole capital of Nicaragua lost their landline services.

But one thing many telephone providers noticed was a massive power surge in their lines. Some places the lines burned up but most saw a huge amount of energy go through them. The lines held but telephone companies would not be able to explain the sheer amount of power that went through their lines.

At the computers of major technology companies, something was rummaging through their various databases. Servers at Rainforest, Zeus, Fetch-and-Retrieve, Hook Line & Seeker, Pineapple, and many other companies were kicking into overdrive. Even systems at IFT, Runyon, and other major defense computer companies had something get into their systems. Nothing failed. But people noticed something was not kosher.

It was what technical experts would classify as electrical surges. These surges were bizarre, sometimes they exploded a phone center other times they overcharged it or kicked into peak efficiency. There was no rhyme or reason to what these surges did it was clear there were a lot of surges.

These electrical surges were a mystery and hit random targets all around the world. There were some odd things they hit, the pulses' targets included a cruise ship in port In Kagoshima, an island electrical grid on a small island near Okinawa, a chemical plant in Tianjin China, a school in Hue Vietnam, a diamond mine in Equatorial Guinea, a slum in Lagos, Nigeria, an outpost in Eteria, a fishing village on Corsica, Tórshavn the capital of the Faroe Islands, A village in FARC controlled territory in Colombia, Wall Drug, South Dakota, and many many other places these pulse did strange things. In Kagoshima one engine of a cruise ship exploded, in Colombia, the power lines glowed in that village, in Tórshavn a payphone handset melted, in Wall Drug South Dakota a camera stand exploded near a giant Jackalope statue, and in a laundromat in Barcelona a washing machine went off balance and walked away from where it was bolted to the floor and even after unplugging itself it walked down a street a quarter of a kilometer.

No one in world governments, the local police departments, corporate troubleshooting departments, and so forth had a clue what caused these bizarre events. They were wasting a lot of money to find a solution to the problem but they could not find a concrete answer to these problems.

One man did have a clue but he was in an unusual comatose state. He was the center of a study and yet the doctors did not know he was doing activities other than dreaming. To the scientists, he was a man in a coma for nearly ten years and there had been no brain shrinkage. It was amazing. Especially since he was a Yamada Taro. The neuroscientists usually had his brain hooked up to EKGs and he was given a cat scan every six months.

He knew the pulses from Digivices could do strange things: melt phones, explode a computer, accidentally active the nuclear alert system for Russia, make a blender sing "Nessun Dorma", make a refrigerator literally run (it more wobbled but it did so for two miles, unplugged), make street lights flash to "Bohemian Rhapsody", and many other strange things.

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

At the Matsuki Bakery, Takatomon had woke up. He had an odd night, he fell asleep on the floor and woke up later and went to bed. Takatomon kicked off his blanket. The new Takato came onto the ground with a thud. He at least landed on his feet.

Takatomon's feet were now looking closer to Guilmon's that a human foot, two toes in front and a claw in the back. Most of his body was covered in red scales, with his stomach and front torso covered in white scales. He had a tail that was a nearly a meter long, it was mostly covered in red scales. There were black bands on Takatomon's arms, legs, and tail. He also had black marking's, triangle shaped, on his arm's, hands, feet, under his eyes, on his face, and the largest on his chest. Takatomon's frame was more muscled than it had been before, the virus gave him slight abs and powerful leg and arm muscles. Guilmon was not just pudgy or fat he had muscles. It was not impressive compared to a Leomon but compared to his former human musculature it was an improvement.

Takatomon was not a complete Guilmon clone he was closer to a hybrid. His hands still had digits, despite ending in deadly claws, he had a full head of hair (it was fading, going from brown to white) and the shape of his head was more like a mix of reptile and human. Though he had the batwing ears of Guilmon, his eyes were still brown and his nose looked like a mix of Guilmon's and his nose with the reptilian muzzle on his face.

Takatomon yawned and showed off his deadly teeth to the reflection in his window. Takato went to the bathroom and began to do his daily business. He took off his pajama shirt and began to brush his teeth. He hated human clothing, so scratchy. Why did his parents have to go cheap and get human clothes instead of Digimon clothes? It was better when his mother did not have to cut out a tail hole for him. They did go through clothes rather fast.

One problem of Digimon in the human world, they went through clothing faster than humans. You ever wonder why a Weregarurumon wore blue jeans? Because they were cheap.

If Takatomon had his way all Digimon in the real world would go around without silly human clothes if they wanted to. Those human rules of no shirt, no pants, no service were silly! He was a Digimon. He had no bits that would show, their reproduction involved data being exchanged and involved an egg. None of the stuff his parents tried to tell him as his parents both turned bright red attempting to explain it, impressive for an ExVeemon and an Allomon.

He just thought going around naked would not offend anyone but his parents did not want to scare away human tourists with naked Digimon. But due Takatomon's altered mind, the whole human clothes "thing" was bizarre. He took it as his parents wanting to fit into the human world. He was a Digimon, not a human. Being naked would not change human perceptions of him and really it was cheaper to battle naked. Less clothing to replace if it was damaged.

But Takatomon decided against it. He was scared of getting into trouble with his mother, teachers, police, and Jerimon. Jerimon was an odd one. She was one that would politely put him into line, she rarely broke the rules but she would not be one to cross as she could sneak up on him and make the Virus type leap three meters in the air by barking that puppet of hers.

Takatomon saw himself in the mirror, he did look good and tough. He smiled at his reflection.

Takatomon decided to flex his muscles in the mirror. Was it silly? of course but what would a young boy do if he got muscles? He'd flex them. "Oh, I could be on the battle team." Takato turned around and curl his tail. If an uninfected observer came by he'd see a bizarre hybrid creature flexing muscles at itself in a mirror. Takatomon smiled at his lethal teeth. "Nice!" He kept flexing as it was something he wanted to do. He would love to show these new guns off to Jerimon, he hoped this would impress her.

Takatomon did have a vague memory of being a lanky preteen boy. He remembered how Guilmon looked like a more Digimon version of him. He figures that lanky human form her remembered was how he imagined if he was fully human.

Takatomon laughed, "Gods and the Sovereign, I hope this growth spurt doesn't get me into more fights." Though he sort of wanted to fight, at the same time he was a crybaby.

The boy itched his snout. Takatomon had tickled his snout on accident and sneezed. "Ah... yuck.", he grabbed a tissue and blew his snout. After wiping his nose the boy did not notice the little trail of wafting smoke coming from his nostrils.

Takatomon was done looking himself over now it was time for a shower. He still thought clothing for all Digimon was weird. Well, at least he had something for his shower thoughts.

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

Renamon woke up from whatever firewall had hit her. She was groggy. It was not a feeling she was fond of. "What happened?" she said before paling as she rose from the floor. It was another fox type Digimon like herself. But this one was becoming more like Renamon. She could tell from the pose and air that this was Rika's grandmother.

She saw a brown looking Kyubbimon in relaxed clothes, well relaxed for some but it was odd seeing an anthropomorphic form of a Kyubbimon or even a Taomon, it was hard to tell. She was wearing a sports top and sweatpants. Though the changes had yet to finish this womon had fur creeping onto her face. This woman was Rika's grandmother. Seikomon sat crossed legged next to Renamon. In her hands was a cup of tea, it smelled good to Renamon.

"Hi.." she nervously said Renamon had a lot of problems with this situation.

"Morning. You know, I knew of you for some time." the matriarch of the house replied sipping some tea. "Tell me are you the one my granddaughter has been with frequently?" There was a calm but terrifying tone from the voice of the elder Digimon.

"Uh... Yes, ma'am." Renamon replied carefully. She did not want to anger a woman like this she could feel the power coming from the grandmother.

Seikomon smiled. "Good. At least you're honest." she took a sip of tea. "Rikamon is resting something made all of us fall asleep. We're all okay which was the main concern." she told Renamon.

"So what is a homeless Digimon like yourself doing with my granddaughter?" Seikomon asked.

Renamon's head was spinning. The problems were too numerous. So she went with the biggest one. Humans don't turn into Digimon! This was impossible, however, it was happening. Secondly, she felt off. She noticed that there was stuff on her head. Her fur was longer on the top of her head. This was very very odd.

Not to mention the new memories that were in her head of how things were different. She met a young Rikamon in the same way but as she spent time in the human world she adapted. Her body had become more human some unusual effect on some mon

"Though I must say I disapprove of your nudist habits," Seikomon replied commandingly yet politely.

"Well, I uh..." Renamon was tongue-tied. "What would you want me to do?" was the only answer she could intelligently utter as all other options began garbled in her head.

"Well if you must go nude be it at home or fighting. But we're in the human world we have rules here. No nudity at school and no stripping off of uniforms at stores or where she wants When Rika was confronted with your unconscious body she had to confess about you. She said you did not discourage her nudist tendencies." Rikamon She does not want to get you into trouble for being homeless and squatting so since you are here, so we're going to welcome you with open arms." Seikomon said kindly.

"Thanks..." said the very confused Renamon. Renamon looked around. "Where's Rika?"

"You mean Rikamon?" The grandmother Digimon smiled. "She is not being punished for now. I know her heart is in the right place."

"But where is she?" insisted Renamon.

Seikomon took a sip of her tea. "Her room, she has school in a little bit. She'll have to get dressed." Seikomon enjoyed her tea.

"You can walk with her but I'll want you back here soon." Seikomon gave a devilish smirk, similar to when Rikamon had that smirk. "But first, we'll need to get you some clothing. can't have you dropping off Rikamon at school naked, it would send the wrong messages. Poor girl, rookies and in-training can be so cruel."

"Yes..." Renamon saw what the girls did when Rikamon was human. The new memories were confusing. So many things she could not understand. It made no sense to her.

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

Despite it being fourteen hours behind of them it was the end of a typical workday in the Washington DC Metropolitan area. Many people were heading home hoping they could avoid the potential ice storm on its way.

In Alexandria, Virginia was one of the most famous buildings of the US Government. The Pentagon. The five-sided, five-story (above ground, at least), and five-ringed structure was the largest office building on the planet for office and the home to 23,000 military and civilian employees. And that did not count all the non-defense employees at the Pentagon, about 3,000 people who worked at fast food places, jewelers, florists, electronic stores, art galleries, hair and nail salons, retail stores and many other jobs that were in this little city in a city.

Arriving at the imposing building was Colonel McManus and Lieutenant Colonel Richmond. The car that carried them was dropping them off at the Northeast entrance. Both were still in the same green class army uniforms.

"Must be serious if we're being shown here." McManus stated as he left the car.

"Why's that sir?" Richmond stating putting on his hat.

"We're being shown into the Secretary's and Joint Chief's entrance. Typically I am shown through the Southwest Entrance and being put on a golf cart that takes the long way around the Pentagon."

The taller officer looked down at McManus. "Are they New Yorker Cabbies?" Richmond scoffed.

"Nah, not foreign enough." MacManus laughed.

"Well let's get going." McManus sized up the building and entered the imposing building. He had been here before but it was always a labyrinth of offices, directions, and electric golf carts speeding by with garbage, paper, computer equipment, secure information, people, or VIPs. That was not including the massive volume of foot traffic that always occupied the halls of the Department of Defense.

"I always wondered where the Minotaur was. Oh well, we'll be seeing a troll soon." MacManus said as he and would walk towards the National Military Command Center and enter the main area on the second floor.

The main area of the NMCC was an area the size of a high school basketball court. The areas off of it were small but it made this area large and commanding. One of the areas off to the side had the famous Washington to Moscow hotline. There was the DEFCON and Force Protection Condition. The screens were showing American and foreign troop movements as they happened. Afghanistan, Iraqi troops moving towards "trouble areas", Chinese Forces moving around in their country, and Japan. Japan was on the largest of the screens.

But standing with his arms at his sides in a "commanding" stance was the short squat man in a navy admiral's uniform. Timothy knew it was Rear Admiral (Lower Half), David Melton. Melton was a petty little man that was put in charge of the NMCC because no other command wanted him. He was kicked around like a hot potato.

"And there's the troll." McManus said under his breath.

"Admiral Melton. " McManus replied with no respect in his voice.

"So, Colonel McManus you and the Jolly Green Giant here gonna try and tell the chiefs that the Digman thing is why Japan is gonna send their army into Tokyo?" Melton was in rare form. It was improper for an officer to strike another but Melton really made McManus want to hit him.

"Well, Admiral I believe it is best to provide the Joint Chiefs of Staff with the best information I can deliver to them. That means all information because, what if the coup idea is wrong?" McManus had to be respectful but he still was going to make sure the chiefs got information from a man with his head screwed on right not some moron that had an ego as big as this building.

"Yeah, and how can you be sure?" Melton was so smug and confident did not notice a glasses wearing general move behind him.

"Because I think he's right." said the glasses wearing, lanky, grey-haired United States Air Force three-star general. This was a man that would not look out of place and out of uniform on a bus with a Tom Clancy Novel in his hands.

"And why do you think-" Melton turned around ready to chew someone out but his face went slack when he saw who it was, All the fire in his veins turned to ice. "G-general Huckstep. Why are you here?" Melton's voice crackled.

"Because I was invited." replied the quiet midwesterner who if he wasn't in a military uniform would probably be a librarian. "But on Colonel McManus's information, I believe that the evidence does not show coup but a massive problem with Digimon that we had not predicted before that could happen in previous studies." General Huckstep then leaned in towards Melton.

"It is very dangerous to assume there is one answer to everything. Few things are easy and simple and that is a dangerous thing for officers like us to get complacent about. It is why this building was hit two years ago by terrorists and it is why we had problems in other conflicts before." Then Huckstep leaned in and whispered something into Admiral Melton's ear. Whatever it was it made the Admiral grow pale.

Melton left the Air Force General in a manner that was disturbed.

McManus looked at Richmond and then General Huckstep, "Remind me not to cross you, sir."

"Noted." said the Lieutenant General coldly before leaving for the Joint Chiefs meeting room, "The Tank". McManus was about to follow when he heard a familiar voice yell "Timmy!"

McManus turned and saw his old friend and comrade from an operation in the 1980's, Major General Dean Eriksen. Eriksen was still looking the same, McManus only saw Eriksen two weeks ago, it was unlikely for a person in the military to have a drastic change in the time. Military haircut, a clean-shaven face, and his army uniform in immaculate condition, Eriksen was a meticulous bastard.

"So, two of us Mosaic guys actually talking about Digmon to the Chiefs together? That is rare. I wonder what his eminence will say?" Eriksen said referencing a high raking missing member of the old project.

McManus sighed, "Nothing to us, we're beneath him now. To the President? Knowing him, he'll try to spin it so the President is informed at the right time. Probably after he and the President get back and POTUS rested from his Summit."

"Usual betting amount?" asked Eriksen.

"Sure. It'll try to have it on me if I see you again." McManus smiled. The two men shook their hands and then proceed towards the Tank.

"I could have gone up through the regular entrance but it is fun to see Hubert scare the crap out of Melton." Eriksen smiled.

"Well, let's hope this Digimon thing is not serious. I hope we're wrong." McManus said going up the stairs.

"So do I, but we're probably, sadly, correct," Eriksen told his old friend.

McManus shook his head, "I just wish we knew how they got into Tokyo. There were 8,517 DPs in Tokyo as of forty-seven minutes ago. Now? I'll have to call but the Ghost number means that number could be at sixteen thousand and as high as twenty-four thousand."

"That is what we'll need to figure out. Lord only knows how it isn't on the news though." Eriksen nodded, "Now we must solve things the way governments always do. With meetings and committees!"

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

In the early morning, Jerimon was helping around the family pub and restaurant, Last night had been odd, she, her family, and all the patrons at the pubs had been rendered unconscious for a period of time. After that mess, the Katoumons closed the pub She had helped her father with some supplies, a fresh tuna he bought at the fish market today, Jerimon was able to lift it!

Maxmon helped too. He lifted the tail as best he could.

The Katoumon family had a restaurant to run. Jerimon woke up early, checked her homework, made sure it was done, put on her work gloves, and helped her father and the "womon" as best she could around the pub. After doing her morning chores Jerimon looked at herself, she was going to need a new dress, she didn't bother with shoes as her Digimon feet could handle most conditions.

She exercised a little doing calisthenics, sure she would do some at school in the morning but for a Digimon that helped her family around the pub and was supposedly a type dedicated to JUSTICE!, her father did put an emphasis on Justice when he said it, she had to keep in shape.

Maxmon was a little pudgy but he was still a tough in-training type. He still had tough claws. He would be able to fight off a bigger attacker for a while, he was still little. Even the "Womon" was a force to be reckoned with and Jerimon hated her stepmother's guts.

As Jerimon put on her puppet she saw Maxmon came into their room. "Hey, little Lion how are you?" she nuzzled her black nose with his.

"I am good Jerimon-chan. Daddy said if I was real good today he'd take me to a fun place!" Maxmon excited stated. His tail swished with excitement.

"And he promises to take you with too!" Maxmon told his sister with a look excited joy.

Jerimon was surprised, not by her father trying to shower affection on her (it meant something wasn't good usually, she was no fool), it was how her father broke the news most of the time, by the fact Maxmon was able to hide his emotions for thirty seconds.

"That's Great Maxmon-kun I hope it is fun. Did dad say when he'd do it?" Jerimon figured is this upcoming weekend.

Maxmon nodded. "This upcoming Sunday! We'll go to the Shocktow place nearby." Maxmon said happily. He got the idea right but the name wrong.

"It's Shocktown, Otouto." Jerimon corrected Maxmon but she was excited at the idea of going to that new expansion indoor park they had in Shibuya. She hoped her father was not going to drop a bomb after that, he did that before.

Memories in Jerimon's mind of her brought up her dad telling her he was remarrying at the big Happyland Park in Osaka. Since then she was naturally hesitant to trust her father on these trips.

But Jerimon was preparing for a great day. She was going to the best student she could! This was good for her.

Maxmon with his orange furred face looking happily at Jerimon she smiled at Max. "Okay, Jerimon-ni-chan."

She looked herself over in a wall mirror they had so they could make sure their clothes were looking good for school they would probably have to hit the hundred yen store to get new clothes or one of those discount clothing chains. Jeri did not wear the expensive clothes which got her teased at school.

Well if they teased her she could fight back against the foes of JUSTICE! God that sounded silly in her head.

"Woof! Woof! It is a very silly thought Jerimon! Woof!" the puppet said as Jerimon poorly tried ventriloquy.

"Well let's make sure we don't need anything else for school." she told the puppet who nodded.

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

For Impmon it was odd to be in a place like this. A place of opulence and wealth. The penthouse was atop a the Teiyo Tower and the head Shindo family lived in this building. Seventy stories tall and Impmon had never been to the top of it before. The Penthouse living room had marble and wood panels, bamboo and a thing he was currently suffering from. A Karaoke machine. He regretted taking that crazy human up on his offer for doing stuff. He thought the crazy guy was actually crazy instead he was actually a super duper rich guy, as Impmon put it. Hiroyuki Shindo also happened to also love Karaoke.

The crazy guy was singing at the top of his lungs and he was singing the song September over and over again. Then Shindo promised to sing a different song after this time, Impmon doubted it. Impmon was on the couch bored to tears.

"I shoulda taken my chances with the Digi-dweebs." Impmon uttered under his breath.

Shindo began to sing September again. Impmon really wished he could be deleted right now. He was bored.

"Hey, you bored?" Shindo noticed the bored Digimon, "Want some food?"

Impmon's eyes flashed to life, he stood up on the sofa excitedly "Food! Yeah... Waits a second, youse ain't tryin' ta poison me are ya?" Impmon pointed at the really rich guy.

"No, but I do get carried away in karaoke! So what you want a full course meal, nothing fancy, what about burgers!" The chairman of the Teiyo Group asked the Digimon.

In Impmon's mind three jackpot symbols came up and he was very ecstatic. "Sure youse gets me all the foods I want!" Impmon pointed at himself. This was too rich. He didn't need those young humans-

That triggered one of his repressed memories, this time though it was a different memory that came back.

 _It was in a child's bedroom. Facing him were two kids, a boy, and a girl. The girl had pigtail hairstyle with brown hair and wore a pink shirt with long sleeves under a wine-colored dress. The boy had short brown hair and was wearing a white shirt with long sleeves under a blue jumpsuit with a red pocket on each side. Both of the tots did not look very happy at Impmon._

 _"IMP-MON, AI was mean she took my toy ray guy! Punish Her!" accused and commanded the angry little boy._

 _"Nuh-uh! MAKO was in my stuff! Punish him!" The older but still little girl denied and commanded Impmon._

 _"Well Ai said you had a poopie face!" the boy replied more angered._

 _"Nu-uh! I never said that! It was Mako who said to give you the bell peppers!" the girl replied._

 _The kids' arguments devolved until Impmon was awash in the two siblings bickering over everything._

"Hey! Hey Impmon." Shindo was shaking Impmon out of his memory, " You okay?" Shindo looked like a typical Japanese executive in his late forties and had salt and pepper hair. He wore the same warm outfit he saw the man in before.

"I got you the food and saw you were out of it. Are you okay buddy?" asked Shindo.

"Yeahs, I'm fine." Impmon didn't want to talk about the memory it was too painful. He repressed most of his past as it was too painful for him. He'd rather forget that and move forward.

At the same time in a Shinjuku, two young kids suddenly sneezed. They both dreaded getting a cold.

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

The Hypnos Hakone search team had finally had found Yamaki at the early hour of the morning. It helped the first four-man team that they had gotten back up.

They had the backup of a four-man fire team of Hypnos soldiers that Major Mifune sent to look for Yamaki over the night. They finally found Yamaki and Riley at a little off the beaten track onsen. The four-man team of soldiers was now looking for Yamaki with the first team.

The squad of soldiers entered the onsen with their machine guns holstered. The owners protested but the Hypnos men stated it was a government emergency. The onsen owners relented and gave them the room number for Yamaki.

The guests at the onsen saw they men in black garb, gas maks and body armor followed up by men in reflective jackets that said police approach a room at the end of a long corridor. These men just wore regular gas masks.

The lead black ops guy knocked on the door. "Sir, you are needed in Tokyo urgently!"

There was a sound of a mumbled reply, clamoring in the room. It was thirty seconds before there was a reply. "Go away!"

"Sir I must insist that you come with us!" said the lead special forces guy.

"And I am telling you to go away I am not well!" came the voice from the other side of the door it sounded off.

"Sir, this is Sergeant Umebayashi, I must insist we come in and get you." The lead black ops man commanded.

"And I must tell you this is my last warning leave now and you'll be able to regret it!" The voice in the room was joined by another hushed voice. They were frantically discussing something.

Sergeant Umebayashi looked at the non-special forces uniform-clad Hypnos agents. "You at the back, get the manager, tell him to give you a key go it?!" he loudly whispered.

The man at the back gave the Sergeant an OK symbol. He turned around to go to the manager.

"Sir, we're going to come in in a minute. This could have all been avoid-" The Sergeant was suddenly stopped as a long arm punched through the door and grabbed the man by the bulletproof vest and took him through the door and threw him out the window, breaking both the door and window the process.

Outside as this happened two US CIA agents were in a car chatting.

"And that is when I got into antiquing. What about you?" said the talkative agent. Suddenly a man landed on the roof of their car, breaking the windows.

"HOLY CRAP!" yelled the antiquing agent. "WHAT IS GOING ON!?"

"I DON'T KNOW HE CAME OUT OF THE TARGET'S ROOM!" yelled the other. The two agents then heard flashbangs go off in the Onsen hotel.

"Watch your crossfire!" said the now leading agent. Hypnos agents began firing their guns at their own director. They saw him come out of his room he was taller his skin had a grey pallor, his arms were longer and he a third eye on his head.

"The hell!?" said the nearest agent.

"He's infected kill him!" The nearest agent fired at Yamaki with a P90 Submachine gun. The bullets didn't even hurt him, the agent was not missing.

"Fall back! Fall Ba-" Yamaki's claws cut through the nearest agent cutting him in two. One half of the agent gell at the feet of one of the remaining special forces agents. That agent opened up with his automatic Shotgun. The agent was hitting his target with every round. But Yamaki was about the strike when another grey skinned form burst through the wall and killed the man quickly.

Her hair had become blonde and her arms were longer than normal as well. She smiled at Yamaki who nervously smiled at her. Riley smiled "Let me finish this!" the woman then leaped at the remaining special force agent and quickly dispatched him and she killed three of the other agents in the blink of an eye, the blood of these agents sprayed all over the hallway. They fellow over in heaps of blood and bone.

The agent that went to get the key had seen the earliest carnage and ran out the front door. He had to inform HQ Yamaki was compromised. The agent, fortunately, he had the key to start the jeep. He peeled out and headed to the field the helicopter was landed at.

Meanwhile, the foreign agents had seen the whole ordeal and most were driving off to their embassies to inform them that Yamaki had become some creature. The CIA had a great video of the Yamaki creature poking its head out the destroyed window.

The CIA agents heard a light groaning from the man on their roof. "He's alive!" said one agent.

The other agent looked at a map. "We need to go to Camp Zama! Get this man a doctor! Then we debrief him."

The agents put the man in their car and drove away at a breakneck speed towards the small nearby US base. The Sedan sped off in the early morning light towards the camp. Hopefully, they would avoid police.

The surviving Hypnos agent arrived at the field the helicopter was at. He would leave the car and get it later.

The pilot looked confused, "Where are the rest of them? Where's Yamaki?" The agent grabbed the pilot and looked at him with wild eyes, the eyes of a man that had seen too much. "Yamaki became one of those things! The rest of them are dead! They're all dead! Yamaki is compromised! Let's get outta here before he kills us!"

"Agent calm down I think you're just a little scared." the pilot tried to calm the man down. The agent pulled a gun on the pilot and pointed it the pilot's chest.

"We go now and you'll get me a radio. If we don't go now Yamaki will find us and kill us!" the terrified agent replied. The pilot nodded and put on his helmet. the agent put on a headset.

"Turn on the radio!" The agent commanded at the pilot with his handgun the pilot was in the back of the helicopter.

The chopper was soon flying back towards Tokyo. The surviving agent was stating what he had seen over the radio to his superiors.

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

Henry was confused. He was now looking really odd. He had giant ears he had a dark nose, fur, and a horn. His hair was fading to a beige color. He could fit his feet into shoes but his feet looked completely different now. He looked so bizarre. The update made him into a half human half Digimon creature. He could not tell if keeping his mind was a small mercy or torture.

One big problem Henry had was he was not the only victim in this room of the changes that befell him in the night. Terriermon was in front of him, looking like his twin. "I love this I am tall!" said the naked Terriermon as he ran around the room. Both he and Terriermon had ears they went to their knees. Henry still had on clothing.

Terriermon's galavanting naked made him want to cave to the Digimon side. Henry through willpower did not cave to the side of his brain that wanted to go around the room naked and be a nudist.

The other problem was the angry man growing black fur looking at him, an irate woman growing brown fur and a very angry teenager growing grey fur. His sister was running around with the naked Terriermon, though she had on clothes. Suzie at least was turning the same color as his big sister.

"Uh... I really can't explain much of this as it is beyond me." he said nervously to his family.

"Henry Jianliang Li Wong." His father asked angered and scared. "How did this happen to you? To us?" he said.

A nervous look crossed Henry's face, he was trying to figure the best way to answer his family. "It is as I said I really don't know how this happening but I don't think Terriermon had anything to do with it. Not exactly sure what is going on but if we keep calm we can figure this out."

A look of recognition crossed the Janyu's face. "That thing is a real Digimon?" he pointed at the naked Terriermon trying to hid from the transforming Suzie

Henry nodded, making his ears flap loudly. "And I am now one, I think and you guys are becoming them too!"

"What!?" replied the two Wong women not terrorizing Terriermon.

"Well I don't know but hopefully it is not affecting our brains too much..." Henry tried to explain to his family calmly. He was happy his big brother was out of the city looking at colleges and jobs he may want to go to.

Henry was happy his family kept their minds because he did not want his family to become nudists and he kept his mind, he'd need therapy to get over that!

Henry did his best to slowly explain what was happening to his family in a calm manner. This was going to be very difficult.

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

At Okubo Hospital a squad of Hypnos soldiers and agents were sealing the building. A leading agent a second lieutenant was on the radio with HQ, he wore a white hazmat suit, "No sir, it is odd as the changes are across many wards of the hospital, the ER, neonatal, cancer wings for both adults and children, crippled people, and disabled people too."

"So a lot of people are infected?" came the Captain over the radio.

"Yes sir, and we're quarantining the hospital but you and I know people got outta of there before the quarantine could be enacted." the junior officer said to his boss.

"Well keep it up as best you can, what is the cover?" asked the captain. A rustling of notes was heard.

"Highly infectious disease like Hong Kong Flu or Ebola." the Captain said.

"Yes Sir!" the Lieutenant replied.

"And Lieutenant, we gotta try and control the leaks from there got it!?"

"Yes sir!" the Lieutenant put down the phone and walked over the military High Mobility Vehicle. As the Lieutenant left a man on crutches had left the building, it was od as his crutches made noise and he was not caught. The man limped outta the building. He was lucky, a limp and his ribs hurt but he was better than before when his spine was broken. The Salaryman limped on out of the quarantine zone.

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

In the tunnels underneath Shinjuku a Digimon bio-emerged, but no one noticed it as it was impossible to find one Digimon out of thousands. The shape was that of a bull in armor, it was witnessed by a homeless man looking for more hooch.

The Bullmon had finally succeeded in getting to the human world now it could play. But then it was confused, why were there so many Digimon in the real world? He thought it would be easy pickings? But what was going on then? He would have to investigate.

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

Well, that was fun! Hopefully, I can do that again soon. I had fun.

I could not streamline the Taktomon stuff but I tried.


	14. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **The Falcon cannot hear the Falconer.**

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

Moving through the streets of Tokyo a fleet of moving trucks were heading to locations all over the city. Some were going to Shinjuku, others went Nagatacho district of Chiyoda Ward, Shibuya. Nerima, Suginami, Setagaya, and other wards over the city. These trucks would stop at underground parking garages and dispatch teams of special troops setting up locations for soldiers to be able to have off their masks in the infected territory. The devices they had filtered air and water. Also, many boxes and boxes filled with duct tape.

The two main convoys in Shinjuku were arriving, one arrived at the Diamond building or the Hypnos Alternative site the other at Tokyo City Hall. The Trucks were moving dozens of troops to each site. At the military Hypnos building the commander of the special warfare troops arrived, he got out of the back of the truck.

Captain Ayakashi looked at the commander of Hypnos, well acting or whatever, he knew Mifune they did some missions together. Ayakashi's features were hidden under the NBC warfare suit. He was as tall as Mifune, so average Japanese height. The two men had served in the same command at one time together

The Major saluted Ayakashi, "Captain, follow me." Major Mifune had the military man follow him. Ayakashi's men followed him. They were lead to the main control room of the secondary Hypnos facility. The room was a scene of chaos. people running around trying to figure out what was going on. The big board was lit up very brightly. The number of Digimon in Tokyo was now over one hundred twenty thousand.

"How!?" asked the Captain, but as he was in his gas mask and suit, it was muffled so it came out as, "HMPF?!"

"I don't know. I really don't. We had pulses last night and this morning at 0429 it just shot up like a rocket until it hit its current number. I told the cabinet and they are now in panic mode." Mifune said tiredly. "I think we may lose the capital. I can't see how we keep this contained by tonight! And there is Yamaki..."

Captain Ayakashi tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

"Yamaki and his girlfriend are compromised. He slaughtered my men like cattle! It was a massacre! All dead but one survivor." Mifune said with such venom that Ayakashi could feel the rage radiating from the Major. "No one kills my men and gets away with it." Mifune muttered under his breath.

A scientist wearing a half face gas mask and white lab coat approached the men. "I am Izo, head of the science department. The worst of it is yet to be witnessed." The scientist typed a command into a keyboard, the map of Tokyo it was replaced by a map of the world. Tokyo still shined like the north star but they saw something disturbing, little lights in Hawaii, Australia, Canada, Mexico Russia, China, Korea and in the Pacific Ocean.

"It is following what most epidemiologists figured a modern "Super-Flu" would follow. It is probably transmitting via airplanes. We are too late to stop this epidemic." Izo stated. "I cannot in good faith say this disease can be stopped from going global. I doubt it will wipe out mankind but Kuwahara thinks differently."

It was clear to the men new to the room what this meant.

"Oh god..." Ayakashi replied in silent terror. His eye conveyed the silent terror he was experiencing.

They heard a radio crackle. "-Mifune, Major Mifune come in."

Mifune took a radio walkie talkie off his military webbing. "Mifune Actual here."

"Sir. Mr. Kuwahara has broken into Yamaki's office and is looking for booze and cigars." came the soldier at the other end. At the same time, there was an incoming telepresence call from Yamaki's office. Mifune answered it. The video screen open and it showed Tomoyoshi Kuwahara in a crumpled suit, wearing a half face gas mask and his horn-rimmed glasses looking at Mifune in the camera. His face looked despondent.

"Hiya boss, ain't it nice to know the world will end?" Kuwahara tried a smile before his face went into a look of defeat. This was a look of a man that just found out there was no future, tears stained his face, that look of defeat was present in his eyes. "Izo showed me the numbers. Numbers like that are terrifying and I did my own maths. You know something? We got 18 months to five years before mankind ends?" Tomoyoshi brought up a slide on the screen. It showed the paths of progression. Major cities smaller cities, then the countryside. All continents were red.

"Mankind will be replaced and we won't even know it!" Kuwahara laughed frantically before the laughter became sobbing, "We're gonna be replaced by something from a Tamagotchi! A Tamagotchi! A Tamagotchi is a harbinger the death of mankind! We'll be wiped out by a damned thing I forgot to feed! We're all gonna die or turn into those things."

"We're witnessing the beginning of the end and the politicians are too busy looking good for cameras than to do a damn thing!" The look on Tomoyoshi's face was clear. "I am gonna get drunk and throw myself from the roof. Numbers. Don't. Lie. I checked my math and it will be impossible to stop them! I'd rather be dead than one of those things. I want to die as me! I gotta die as me!" Kuwahara said before cutting his feed.

"Main tower make sure Kuwahara doesn't kill himself." Mifune sighed after the main tower replied. He could hear Kuwahara screaming in the background, something about Humanity becoming creatures, essentially a variation on Wilford Brimley's rant from The Thing.

Captain Oyama walked in, wearing a blue emergency response suit. "Really we want Kuwahara alive? He's an accountant. A fat lot of good he'll help us with. If he wants to throw himself from the building let him. It is better than hear his The Thing rant again or Body Snatchers comparison. 'I don't want to be turned into dust! Poor pitiful me!' His death would help this group not hinder it. Let the damn crybaby kill himself."

Mifune glared at Captain Oyama. "Captain Oyama go! " Mifune growled as he commanded Oyama and pointed. "We don't need more death!"

Oyama huffed, "His death would not be a great loss for us. Remember that!" Oyama said leaving.

Mifune's anger was easily visible for Ayakashi to see on the Major's face from what he could see. Mifune was dealing with anger and trying to keep his people together. Right now his people wanted to rip each other apart. He saw scared scientists and building and grounds people, soldiers, and support staff. Everyone was scared, everyone was on edge, this was not going to get better soon.

"New numbers indicate in two days time there may be a million infected at the low end probably closer to three million knowing our luck right now," Izo continued from before, "Barring the Americans launching an ICBM at us out of fear. Which I will put in the likely category."

Mifune gave a neutral glance at Izo that stated his anger and disgust. How did he remain calm? He was going to pieces yet Izo easily turned off his emotions, just was analytical.

The Major clicked his walkie-talkie to a different frequency, "Lieutenant Ota, make sure the server room is secure. We don't need Kuwahara recreating the Thing." Mifune commanded robotically.

Mifune knew more could go wrong, right now he had to wait and figure what else would go wrong. Mifune would pray later that his luck was not this terrible.

Mifune did not want to become one of those things. He wanted to be human when he passed not a creature from a strange kid's imagination.

The Gods were unlikely to be merciful there on his luck or anything else.

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

Takatomon was walking to the park to meet Guilmon. He ran rather fast to the park. He had a big bag of bread with him. This was gonna be a great day, he also a had a pair of clothes with him to Guilmon's hideout. He was gonna see if he could sneak his friend and partner into the school today. He did it before but the Principal freaked out seeing a feral Digimon in the school.

But today his foolproof plan would work and Guilmon would get into the school and not be noticed. He would hide his friend in the storage shed on the school grounds. Though they did put in more locks since Calumon drew a pentagram on the school exercise yard.

Well, he could smash them easily. Takatomon never got why the school used human locks when a rookie like him could crush them into a fine powder. Not all rookies, Kentamon would struggle but Kazumon would easily break the lock and Jerimon too, she was stronger than she looked, well she still looked very strong.

Takatomon was going to find the best way to sneak his friend onto the campus and then bring out his feral friend after school. The problem will be getting Guilmon to stay still for most of the day, an impossible task if his memory hadn't betrayed him. Takatomon would have to figure the best way to keep Guilmon occupied. That was not going to be easy.

Takatomon was going to have to use the best weapon in his arsenal to keep Guilmon entertained. His old Kendama. The Kendama was a favorite toy many Japanese kids played with and grew frustrated with. The Kendama was a variation of the ball in a cup game, it had three cups and a spike, which could fit into a hole in the ball. Experts played it ab could quickly put the ball in all three cups and put the spike in the corresponding hole in the ball.

He hoped this thing would keep his friend and partner entertained for at least five minutes, ideally longer but Takatomon knew he'd grow frustrated after some time. It was a design feature of the toy, to frustrate players. Takatomon's father told him in his youth these things made him mad. So they had been frustrating generations of Matsukimons. Especially since his grampa was one of the first generations to pop up in the human world.

Walking to the park, Takatomon leaned forward more when he walked. Probably due to the new weight of his tail being used as a balance like the Digimon he created while human, well altered in his memory to make a friend that made him have another like him. Takato looked like a cross between a boy and a velociraptor and a dragon.

As Takato hit a crosswalk on the way to the park he noticed three large moving trucks parked waiting for him to cross the street. He noticed the people around him, some human others were like him. He noticed the truck driver in the truck. He had on a gas mask. Takato shook it off, he assumed the truck driver was a major germaphobe.

If he only knew all the other men hiding in the truck were all major germaphobes as well. Though they were dressed up more than the driver.

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

The time Henry would get ungrounded by his mother would be the same time it would be safe to look at corium in Chernobyl. At least a hundred-fifty thousand years. Well, his mother and father did not take the news well neither did Karin. No surprise on his big sister being shocked. Suzie was unhappy she was looking like Terriermon with three horns but at the same time, she was happy Terriermon was actually alive, not a doll.

As for his twin? Terriermon was dealing with his little sister chasing him around the apartment. "I wanna play dwess-up Tewweirmon!" she exclaimed happily, her own floppy ears dancing behind her as she chased Terriermon. Terriermon was running away from Suzie but neither were tiring out just yet. It seemed Suzie's stamina had a boost as well.

"Help Henry!" he exclaimed to his tamer and doppelganger. Terriermon yelled leaping over the sofa in the nude. "Save me!"

"Sorry Terriermon but I am grounded," Henry replied sadly. His mother was emotional and volatile at times (to his father's cool and calm face (most of the time). Henry's mom was adapting to having really long rabbit-like ears and being married to a man now mostly covered in black fur. Janyu Wong looked at his gut, it was not as flabby as it once was. It was not washboard but it was an improvement.

Henry had to deal with changing parents both him and his family having two sets of memories. This was not a fun task he had in his immediate future. It was going to be rather impossible. But he had to try. If he knew his luck right now the military was either covertly invading the city or the whole world was infected and no one knew it. Then, of course, he knew his father would try and calm down his mother and fail. Henry's mom, when she got on a rant, was not easy to stop.

Janyu noticed his ears higher on his head and his teeth were very very sharp. His face looked still like him, just covered dark blue fur. He looked at himself in a mirror in the main room, he looked so bizarre. "So we're becoming these creatures?" he asked no one. "I didn't think was possible."

"No, I really thought this could happen." Mayumi Wong said sarcastically. She was about to blow up in a rage. "THIS IS ALL BECAUSE OF THAT PROJECT AT STANFORD ISN'T IT!" Mayumi yelled at Janyu. "OUR SON HAD ONE OF THOSE THINGS AND NOW WE'RE TURNING INTO THESE THINGS!" she pointed at Terriermon frantically.

"WHY IS IT YOU NEVER SUED BANDAI OR APEXI OR EVEN TEIYO OR WHATEVER MEGACOMPANY FROM HERE HELPED AT STANFORD! NOW WE'RE FREAKS!" Mayumi yelled at Janyu.

Janyu groaned. Of course being turned into creatures from an anime based off a project he participated in in the mid-1980s was going to be the springboard for another fight about why he didn't sue the companies involved. Apexi was busy rebuilding warzones and gaining government contracts, Marutomo and Teiyo were busy doing other business, and Bandai, well they would bring out the big guns and sue him and ruin him. This was like Disney and Kimba: The White Lion and The Lion King. Disney just ignored protests about Osamu Tezuka's work and did their own thing. If Janyu sued Bandai would sue them out of house and home. Japanese lawyers had their ruthlessness like any litigator around the world.

Mayumi thought her husband was making an excuse to not get some credit. It to her was better to have a situation like the ongoing lawsuits between Marvel Comics and the family of Jack Kirby. They did not get paid what he was owed.

Mayumi figured the stress of turning into a bizarre rabbit creature made her want to scream and call her husband a weakling. But she knew somehow he was powerful, she just could not place how she knew, she just did.

Janyu looked at his daughter, Karin was well in shock and exploring her changes this was not something that was normal. He would try and console his eldest daughter. Karin's and Suzie's, well it was hard to even mentally think about it, fur was matching colors. They had grey fur with pink highlights on the ears, hand, and feet, also around the collar. Henry and his doppelganger had cream fur with green highlights. both Karin and Suzie had three horns while Henry had one as did his double. The double of his son had the same hairstyle in the fur.

All the family seemed to have gone shoeless after looking at their feet. It was odd Karin's, Henry's, Mayumi's and Suzie's feet looked different. His feet looked the same, albeit with sharp claws, covered in fur, and small padding near the front of his feet.

Janyu saw his ashamed and humiliated son looking at his double. Still being chased by Suzie. "Sovereign! How much Mountain View soda did this girl drink?!" exclaimed Terriermon as he ran around the apartment. For some reason, he had the mental sound of race cars as Terriermon was pursued by Suzie.

"Come on Tewweirmon! I want to play dress up!" Suzie exclaimed as Terriermon finally slowed down enough for Suzie to glomp onto the naked human Digimon thing.

"GOT YOU!" She smiled happily.

"Oh boy..." Janyu, Karin, Mayum, and Henry all sighed at the same time.

Terriermon pleaded at the other Digimon-human things, he really didn't know what to call them just yet, for help as Suzie somehow dragged him off. Janyu wanted to help but he had a more important question and he looked at his son.

"So Henry," Janyu walked over to his on and squatted in front of Henry, looking him in the eye. "How about you have me look at that device you said caused this change?" Janyu was trying to be calm but he had to know how that device his son called a Digivice worked and figure a way to possibly reverse this but he doubted it would be that simple. Rarely was it ever a simple solution. "Maybe we can figure something out. Information, however limited, is still better than nothing."

Henry nodded at his father, "Yeah! That sounds good." Henry weakly smiled.

"Oh god!" they could hear Terriermon from Henry's room, and Suzie giggling as the sound of a light struggle occurred in Henry's room happened.

"Hold still!" Suzie ordered from Henry's room.

"Oh, gods and the sovereign! Henry! Mr. Wong! Mrs. Wong Karin! Anybody! Help me! This girl is putting me in Henry's tangzhuang!" almost instantly afterward out Terriermon came running from Henry's room wearing Chinese folk clothing, green and yellow in color, a gift from his grandparents in Hong Kong.

Terriermon clamored over the couch holding a stapler as a weapon! Suzie looked flustered. "Come on Terriermon! You and I gotta finish dressing you up!"

"Hell no!" yelled the transformed Digimon to the girl. "This is a violation of some sort of rights of some sort! A war crime like on that history network, you know the one with all the Nazis on it!" he slapped Suzie's hands away.

"Back you cute demon!" Terriermon yelled as Suzie giggled.

Janyu led Henry to his office where he would look at the Digivice. He was worried what kind of family his son Ritchie would come home to?

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

Osaka, the Third largest city in Japan, largest outside of Tokyo and Yokohama in the country. Much like Tokyo it too had suburbs. At the outskirts of one of the cities near a JSDF base was Alternative Government facility No. 7. A location that was put into creation if the central government of Japan had to be relocated from Tokyo to an alternative site. This building was a well-guarded building.

Locals knew it was there but they figured if Tokyo got nuked the government would relocate to Nagoya or Fukuoka. Depends on what the civil service would say. But most largely figured those snobs from Tokyo would never want to set up base in Osaka prefecture. These masters of the universe types would not want to be around a bunch of folks who spoke in the Kansai-ben dialect

But now most of the cabinet was in this bland looking office building. As Acting Prime Minister was Chief Cabinet Secretary Akira Ogata. The Prime Minister's plane had to land in India due to an engine problem. So right now the PM and the Foreign Minister were stuck in a country that could not have secure communications from. The party leaders in the country decided to wait until the PM was back on his plane before briefing him. The Cabinet was mostly here. The only other absent members were the Minister for Education, she was on her way but she had gone a trip to Yonaguni to visit a school there, and the Minister of State for Okinawa and Northern territories policy, he was somewhere in Hokkaido and could not be located.

This was a special cabinet session as General Katsumasa Mikumo of the JASDF and Chairman of the Joint Staff Council was here. His grey hair and professional manner were well known by the cabinet. He walked around knowing what he knew. Though his greatest fault was talking in long rambling jargon that could put a professional politician to sleep.

"As we see from Hypnos data, the number of Digimon jumped early this morning the exact cause is unknown but there are plenty of theories that people are changing more as they exit REM sleep or that those pulses last night are related to the initial transformation event. We have no idea on that. While Hypnos and some in the military think this is Digimon cause, this outbreak, many in the Joint Staff Council feel this disease was caused by humans playing with forces they did not understand. I know that sounds like it is from a sci-fi movie but since we're living one I feel it is appropriate. " The General took a sip of water.

"However, at this moment the first wave of troops are being mobilized into the city to set up area command centers so soldiers can take off their NBC protective gear without fear of contamination. Our boys need these areas and we need them to conduct area command and control. This is the best way we know how." The General droned on.

As the general droned on, a member of cabinet felt his eye grow heavy as the general droned on about units that were going to be involved in the quarantine operation. He was the youngest cabinet member at 38. He was a legacy candidate, his father had been a Representative and he followed in his father's footsteps reluctantly. He was the most surprised he was picked to be in the cabinet after the election a month ago. Jo Kitamira was a representative from Northern Hokkaido and was involved heavily with agriculture and fishing. He was picked for the cabinet because of that and he ran the small but influential Kitimira Faction in the party. The Kitamira Faction had seven full-time members and thirty associated members.

Jo Kitamira felt the will to care leave him. General Mikumo was a tough and gruff pilot but by the gods was he boring, his voice was tough but melodic enough that it reminded him This was compounded by the lack of sleep the Minister had and the warm room he was in. He already was planning to fly back to Hokkaido after this meeting and be with his wife. He had to make a connecting flight back to the local airport in Abashiri. These thoughts also tired Kitamira out. His head drooped lower and lower. Sure it was impolite but he was a hard-working member of the cabinet.

Why was he even here? He had no idea why he, the Minister of Agriculture, Fisheries, and Forestry (MAFF for short for his position and the ministry he ran as abbreviated) was even involved?

The Minister's head kept drooping until it slipped out of his hand and crashed to the table with a thunderous thud!

"WHAT!" Kitamura jumped up after his head hit the table. "What!? What I miss?" Minister Kitamira blurted a question out.

"Nothing." replied the Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs, a man thirty years his senior.

"Okay." Kitmira saw that General Mikumo didn't stop as he slowly allowed himself to doze off. It was terrifying sure but after a whole night of terror and anxiety? He was exhausted.

Kitamira waited for the general to stop his presentation and raised his hand. "Ogata-sensei?" he asked the Acting Prime Minister.

"Yes, Minister Kitamira?" The Chief Cabinet Secretary answered the Agriculture Minister.

"Why am I here? I get I am apart of the cabinet but isn't this the sort of thing that is above my rank?" Kitamira had to be cautious. He wanted to fly to Sapporo and be with his wife rather than here. This may be the end of the world.

"You are needed in case the MAFF is needed for controlling contaminated food and fish. Also, your ministry is responsible for national parks." Ogata told Minister Kitamira.

Jo Kitamira looked at the Chief Cabinet Secretary, "No that's the Ministry of the Environment. We do food, forestry, fishing, and land reclamation."

"Oh..." Ogata stated, Ogata, thinking about it, he then shook it off as being tired. "No, you can't leave Kitamira, you're vital, albeit, in a small manner, you'll still be needed."

Kitamira sighed, "Oh, Fine..." He should say hell no and leave, run away to his family, but here he could do something productive. It was the best way to keep an eye on things if there was some sort of strange conspiracy type event happened, the last thing did the party need was another scandal.

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

In Shinjuku, there where many shops that sold trading cards, manga, and other related merchandise. Kazumon and Kentamon would frequent were The Loyal Cart. They sold cards for Digimon, Pokemon, Yu-Gi-Oh, Magic, and many other games. The store had a large manga section with a sign saying for the weekly manga magazines, 'This is not a library' There was the adult section that Kentamon saw on accident and wanted to bleach his eyes out. Kazumon tried to sneak in but the store owner was a fast guy for being a man that was always watching Star Trek DVDs.

Kentamon had purple feathered hair and with purple feathers all over his body and a beak on his face growing out slowly. Kentamon's dark green eyes looked at the card packs under the glass. Somehow he was drooling. Apart from his hands, legs, and beak Kentamon was covered in feathers. His hands were red and his legs were yellow. Under his shirt was a bit of white and purple feathers. Kentamon still wore his orange t-shirt, khaki button shirt, and brown shorts, he was not wearing shoes as his feet had become claws and looked like a chicken's feet. Kentamon still had on his glasses. Kentamon was hoping he had enough money for a booster pack.

Kazumon was very odd looking. He was a like a robot cyborg boy. He still had his brown hair but it looked like it was metal and it could conduct electricity through it, which he could. He had five fingers on each of his primary hands. Both of his primary hands looked like gloves a 1980's cyborg had on their hands. Kazumon's eyes were solid blue as they were LED looking eyes. He had a mouth that opened via hydraulics. Kazumon lacked nostrils on his face, there was a bump where a nose could be but his ability to smell went through his mouth Kazumon He had secondary arms which had three fingers each hand. Kazumon's whole body was bronze colored, he did not move like a robot but a living creature. Kazumon moved better than that Honda Motors or Karin Automotive robot that fell down the stairs at a demonstration. He laughed at how bad that robot moved. Kazumon still wore his black shirt with a gold cross on it, his visor hat, yellow pants, and no shoes. His feet looked like boots.

"Hey, Kazumon you got the money for a new deck?" Kentamon asked his robotic Digimon friend.

"Well, I think I have a five hundred yen coin. That should cover the 425 Yen cost. " he then produced a five hundred yen coin, "Oh sweet! Well birdboy you'll get to see me get a new booster set!"

"This is so awesome Kazumon!" Kentamon replied excitedly. Kentamon flapped his arms a little. Kazumon walked up to the counter and put the wrapped card packet on the counter.

"That'll 425 yen.", the manga reading shop owner told the duo, without looking at them. Kazumon put down the five hundred yen coin and the man gave him change for 175 yen.

"There you go have a good day." the man said uninterested. Kazumon smiled and he and Kentamon left to go see chumley in the park

"Kids these days." the shop owner returned to reading his manga. Kentamon and Kazumon ran off. They were gonna play cards in the park with Takatomon. Kazumon was certain he would be the mon that Takatomon would not beat.

As they ran to the park, Kazumon and Kentamon nearly ran into a man with a large horn case walking to the shop. "Hey! "

"Sorry!" both Digitized boys ran towards the park.

The man shook his head as he saw the hybrid boys run off. A smile crept across his face. "Oh, this is wonderful. This is gonna be fun." His watch then beeped.

"Oh, I have to go be weird at the train station mall. I wonder if there is a sale today? Maybe I can get a mooing can? Or a prevented mouse pad?"

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

Renamon was not enjoying this much. Rumiko, er well Rumikomon, was having her put on all the outfits that Rika refused to wear. Rika hated these kinds of clothing Rika was a tomboy heart and soul like her grandmother. Many of these clothes were currently fashionable or had been fashionable.

Renamon thought it was odd to be wearing a gown made by some guy name Sato. Rumikomon, covered mostly in yellow fur and her seven excited tails moved around frantically as Rumikomon stood behind Renamon helping her with the clothing options. The recently changed hybrid Digimon was gleefully looking at her pseudo-daughter and putting on all the outfits Rikamon would never wear. Rumikomon was wearing a suit for women, very fashionable for women. Rumikomon only wore the best. A Sebastian Sato suit that was opened in front that showed off her sizable cleavage.

"You look lovely darling!" replied Rumikomon as she patted Renamon on the shoulders. Off in the distance, she heard a snort from the Matriarch of the household, Seikomon.

"Dear, make sure you don't scare the girl with too much girly stuff. She may have an overdose." the elder Digimon of the Hatamon-Nonakamon family replied cautiously. She wanted to laugh at the top of her lungs but decided it would upset Rumikomon and Renamon. Here at home Seikomon had on a kimono.

Rumikomon groaned while rubbing her black button nose. "Mother, I think a girl like this can use a wide variety of clothing. It is bad enough I have to convince Rikamon to just wear sports bras and shorts. We can't have two nudist Digimon in our household. What will the neighbors' think?" Rumikomon pleaded.

"They'll think you were another one of those adult movies that humans watch. I know you did some dear." Seikomon said politely but Renamon could feel the venom behind the words. "I can't get why humans are so perverted!"

Rumikomon sneered politely, "So are many Digimon or do you forget dad?"

Seikomon put her fist on the floor, hard, luckily not enough to break the wood, it was expensive after all. "Your father was many things but at least he kept his perversions away from the family."

"I still don't get why we-" Rumikomon was about to say something but Seikomon shot the younger adult fox Digimon a look that sent a chill down all her tails. "Nevermind."

Rumikomon finished the outfit Renamon wore, "There. What do you think?"

Renamon saw the outfit she was in. It was not a school uniform like Rika wore, it was solid black leggings, a hole in the seat for her tail, an "I Heart New York" T-shirt, with a black sports bra underneath, other the t-shirt Renamon had on a white tuxedo shirt and solid black waistcoat. There was also a solid black trilby Rumikomon picked to go with it. Another add-on was fingerless racing gloves.

Renamon actually liked the look it worked for her for some reason. Perhaps it was the contrast of the black to her yellow fur. She was not used to being dressed up in human clothes before and had some issues she would need to work out but she had to admit, she liked the look.

"I really like it. Thank you." Renamon bowed politely at Rumikomon and Seikomon.

Rumikomon blushed and waved off the bow, "Oh no need to be so formal but thank you. After I get too old for fashion I'll go into running a line of my own. A line for female Digimon. I think 'Rumikomon for Womon' has a nice ring to it?" Rumikomon smiled her sharp teeth.

"Yes, I think that could work," Renamon lied, she had no idea how fashion or human advertising worked. She still did not get the methods of advertising. She would eat when hungry, and sleep when tired. These new modern comforts were something she was not used to. But she was curious about all these things. It would be interesting to try somethings and figure out what she did and did not like.

Renamon wondered if her liking human clothing was an effect of these new memories, the names Ruri or Ruru kept popping into her head. Renamon didn't make heads or tails of it but having other names in one's head was awfully confusing. She was wondering if this is what happened to Rika and many other people. Renamon was remembering all odd sorts of things of the human world making her wonder if there was an intelligence behind these changes.

If there was an intelligence behind this disease, that scared her because it meant it could adapt more than a just brute force. That is what scared her the most….

"Come on girl! We need to get you into something formal and then maybe later I'll see if Coco is available!" replied an excited Rumikomon shaking Renamon from her inner thoughts.

"Sure…" Renamon smiled, politely, she could hear Seiko giving a deep sigh.

"Well, Ruri or Ruru, whatever your name is! We'll be seeing what other outfits you look good in!" Rumikomon exclaimed Seikomon groaned. Renamon missed fighting Digimon more.

Rumikomon had a model she could now use instead of stubborn Rikamon.

Renamon was now more worried, what did she just get into now?

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

Mitsuo Yamaki was having a bad day. He noticed he was a Digimon this morning, Riley was now a Digimon, a type like him they both looked bizarre, both had grey skin (Yamaki's was darker), both had blonde hair now and their arms were longer and more muscular. Of course, he had a major problem with him and Riley killing seven of their own men he knew the survivor, he saw the man drive out of there like a bat outta hell. He probably did not help things with his looking outside the window. He knew the foreign spies were following him and he decided to show off to them.

Yamaki doubted these things would bite him in the ass at the time when he did it but currently, he was not as sure as he had been. A bunch of spies with cameras following, recording his activities. He probably just made a grievous error, by informing those nations he was infected that would probably send them into a panic once they figured out what the hell was going on.

The other issue was by the time he reached a real computer or his apartment Mifune and his men would have striped that apartment down to the concrete. They would be acting like he was a traitor. In a sense he was. An unintentional traitor. Whatever was changing him to be this creature, he would find a way to reverse it and purge them from this world once and for all.

But it was probably all moot. That survivor told Mifune, Mifune told his bosses and his bosses, in a panic would initiate a hard lockout. His technical genius would require more oomph now as he was now openly fighting his government.

However, he may as well use his newfound power for some revenge against Mifune, the Prime Minister, and the rest of them. Because what was power for if not for revenge? He would kill all of them. He somehow knew the Prime Minister, the Americans, and the military were responsible. He would just need to find a way to kill everyone involved, no matter to the degree. He blamed Mitamura, his father, Ogata, President Lawrence, and every other person he could find and kill. They would all suffer.

Of course, right now Yamaki was pacing the floor at an empty Automat he and Riley ate four noodle bowls and two soups. They were famished.

"Ya know Yamakimon, you keep doing that, you'll make an indentation in the floor." Rileymon told her partner.

"Oh shut up, and anyways, like we care!" Yamaki said politely but not caring about the status of the store's floor. "Hardly anyone is ever here."

"Well it ain't polite." she reminded Yamaki.

"Fine but after we eat our fill, revenge!" Yamaki said dramatically. "Why did I say it like that?"

"You always were theatrical. You loved that American radio play where people got turned inside out. It followed your love of H.P. Lovecraft." Riley smiled.

"Well 'The Dark' is a great horror play where a green fog turns people inside out. I still like it sends me chills to this day. Better than over the top gore I think." Yamaki replied.

"I still can't see why you don't like 'Les Demoiselles de Rochefort', It's a great musical. It has Gene Kelly in it. You like Gene Kelly." Rileymon huffed.

"Well let's focus on getting back into the city. Because I think Hypnos soldiers will shoot us on site now." Yanaki pointed out their condition to Riley or Rileymon.

"Well, we did kill a bunch of soldiers illegally so they have the right to be mad at us. We acted like ferals so they would not be wrong at shooting at us." Rileymon reasoned.

Rileymon began to lightly sing a song from 'Les Demoiselles de Rochefort', she really liked that movie. Also, she could understand French without subtitles.

 _"_ _Nous sommes deux soeurs jumelles_

 _Nées sous le signe des gémeaux_

 _Mi fa sol la mi ré, ré mi fa sol sol sol ré do_

 _Toutes deux demoiselles_

 _Ayant eu des amants très tôt_

 _Mi fa sol la mi ré, ré mi fa sol sol sol ré do"_

Yamaki rolled his eyes as she sang. She was a highly intelligent womon, he meant woman, and thought her singing would help him figure a way around him being locked out from Hypnos and a way back into Tokyo. He just had no idea how closed off the nation's capital was to him. They could track him and that was a problem. They would have to move soon. They would pursue with attack 1's probably armed with rockets, missiles, and guns. They would do their best to kill him because his knowledge would be dangerous to the government's efforts to contain the outbreak. It was partially personal but it was mostly standard operating procedure if a member of government had valuable information and they were considered a traitor and could not be arrested.

Also, they didn't know if he'd go to the press. Yamaki wouldn't but the cabinet officers that mattered would not allow him to live with their countermeasures in his head. The killing method would not be hard to persuade the cabinet to go for. His father, the PM, even Chief Cabinet Secretary Ogata would agree to it.

He at least got to live in a Jason Bourne movie or book now.

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

In Yamaki's Apartment in Shinjuku, many Hypnos soldiers and officers were ripping the place apart, taking computers, TV's and all possible evidence for inspection later on at a secure location. Hypnos figured the best was to prevent Yamaki from accessing their servers was limit his points of access and at the same time change their codewords so Yamaki could not get in.

As they tore apart the apartment a boombox one of the soldiers brought blasted Loverboy's 1981 hit 'Working for the Weekend'.

Yamaki would definitely not get his deposit back.

"I haven't had this fun in years!" yelled one Hypnos operative.

"This is rather cathartic. Smashing his apartment up." said a different operative.

"I wish I could do this to his face!" Said another.

"I am jealous of the motor pool! They get to look over Iceman's car!" Yelling over the boombox's volume. Iceman was an internal nickname they had for Yamaki, Riley was either the bitch or Ice Queen.

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

"It is the suggestions of the Joint Staff Council and regional military leaders of all three SDF branches that we must enact the quarantine as soon as possible. The earliest we can do it is at midnight tonight. Then we will flood the city with soldiers and inform local police officers of what is going on. They will be the front line and first to fall. We must hold our lines. After midnight, no unauthorized soul will leave or enter Tokyo."

"Will JR be informed?" We're cutting off Shinkansen travel to the north." queried the Minister of Land, Infrastructure, Transport, and Tourism. (abbreviated MLIT, not two Ts as some thought)

"They will, we will use the Tokyo auxiliary line to divert around the capital." said an administrative vice minister for the Land, Infrastructure, Transport, and Tourism Ministry.

"Oh." the MLIT Minister replied." Is the cover still Hong Kong flu?"

"Yes." The General said tersely. This got a laugh from an advisor the governing party brought to spin the media. He was retired but he was the best for a reason. So they brought him from his home in Mie Prefecture to the facility here in Osaka Prefecture.

"Well, what do you have to say Mr. Banno?" General Mikumo looked angered.

Banno rubbed his short-haired head. "Well, I have a thought we should have acted sooner. I can't spin this as effectively now. Even if we get a full military action everyone around the world will scream 'It's a coup!' It has to be scarier than Hong Kong flu! You need people terrified to enter the city and terrified to leave their homes. That is why airborne Ebola is a better path."

Mikumo snorted, "Won't work. We need there to be a panic but not a total breakdown of society."

"Your inaction has already lead to that general! The blame is not just yours alone but everyone here is to blame as well. Yes, Mitamura will get the bulk of the blame too. He was far too busy playing diplomat rather than coming home immediately. However, you lot will be attacked as well." Banno posited around the table at all present ministers

"We must be prepared for a flock of questions from the Americans and the press. This is no longer just a political scandal but a scandal the likes of which the country has never seen before because this scandal is wrapped in a crisis. This will end badly. It can only end badly. I ain't never seen this in our country before but it screams East Pakistan 1970. There you had a federal government over two thousand miles away in West Pakistan, people unhappy with the rule of the military junta, and cries for independence. Then super-cyclone hits killing hundreds of thousands and government acted too slowly and East Pakistan rebelled, the military government cracks down in unpopular actions, guerillas get the support of many locals, genocide, and India helps towards the end of the war for liberation. And that is how we got Bangladesh, which still gets hit by nasty cyclones. The moral of that tale, how the government responds to a disaster can have consequences no one grasps at the time."

"My advice is you gotta be careful or the party will lose in the next election, it will lose badly." Banno sipped his tea, calmly.

Banno was a respected spin doctor and his word had weight he helped the party from their couple of years in the minority in the 1990s. He was right but the politicians didn't listen to him in the late 1980s scandals, Recruit and other scandals that brought down PMs and powerful Dietmen. His last advice the party listened to was dumping Tsubrarya as Prime Minister in 2001, he then retired. As he said, " _I am batting a thousand now, why not go out while on top?_ "

The ministers sat there worried that he was right. Banno was most worried, he did not want to be right. Also, Banno feared he was not going to go back to fishing anytime soon was he?

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

Asagimon was setting up the physical obstacle course at Yodobashi Elementary. She was going to show these rookies how to safely use their attacks and not accidentally kill their classmates while battling. She had a responsibility to make sure they got taught proper attack safety. Killing our deleting your classmate over an argument while frown upon, they were not supposed to absorb the data. That is what ferals did, in the human world that behavior was viewed as cannibalism. Absorbing a feral was fine but one still had to be careful with absorbing a feral Digimon. They may leave a bad taste in one's data.

Asagimon was concerned that some of her students were going to showboat. She hated showboating attacks. This was not a professional circuit this was school. They were too young to be too cocky with their attacks. She knew Kazumon would use his attacks in a showboating way. That boy loved to show off. She never got how Takatomon and Kentamon were friends with him.

Nearby she saw Morimon setting up similar equipment for training attack control. She waved at him. They would have to be careful since both classes had physical education at the same time. She thought having two rooms have the same class at the same time was dangerous. However, the Principal said it had to be done that way. Budget issues.

Asagimon was confident she could keep these kids inline and help them reach their full potential. Today would be interesting. Here's hoping there were no perverts anywhere around.

Asagimon did not notice all the cameras pointing at her and the school from building around the school that popped up overnight.

She did notice someone was moving into that new unfinished apartment building already. Must have had a lot of stuff, they used a big truck that blocked the street.

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

"Takatomon.I am not sure if I like these pants." the formerly fully Digimon and now hybrid Digimon told his friend and tamer while he struggled with the pants hi partner put on him. Guilmon was not used to clothing and really did not get them.

Takatomon flashed a sharp-toothed smile, "Come on Guilmon, we'll get these on ya! Then I can sneak you into the school again."

Guilmon tilted his head, the white hair on top of his head tilting with his head. "But Takatomon didn't result in your principal getting scared and you getting mad at me?"

Takatomon put a clawed digit to his muzzle. "Well Guilmon, you were a feral at the time and they would have deleted you. You are my friend and the last thing I want to happen to you is anything bad, got it?" Takatomon smiled at his friend.

Guilmon was confused but he smiled in return.

"Well, I hope this is fun." Guilmon replied happily, his tail wagged like a dog.

Takatomon could see Kazumon and Kentamon coming towards him, "Hey Kentamon, Kazumon over here!"

"Hey, chumley did ya clone yourself?!" asked the robotic boy Digimon. Kentamon laughed from his beak, Guilmon just tilted his head confused.

"No, this is Guilmon,. I showed him to you earlier, you ran away screaming." Takatomon smiled knowingly.

"WE DID NOT!" both boys yelled.

"Yeah right." Takatomon had a look of smugness on his face.

"He was a feral. We'll get into trouble being with him." replied Kentamon. Guilmon sniffed Kentamon as the bird boy looked scared. "Shoo!" he quietly said.

"Oh come on Kentamon, if he wanted to delete you he would've done it already. He's harmless and if you noticed he ain't feral no more." Takatomon pointed out the fact his friend was looking like him with more erratic hair on top of his head and a more muscled upper body than Takatomon.

"Well, I'm game for whatever you got planned." Kazumon smiled. "What is it?"

"We're going to take him to school." Kentamon's reaction was of sheer horror, Kazumon's reaction was a look of pure joy.

"YES!" NO!" both boy simultaneously yelled. Kentamon looked like he'd molt with how scared he was. "But what if Asagimon-sensei finds out?"

"All she'll know is he's a student. I doubt she'll notice when I leave and Guilmon goes in my place."

"That brilliant!" Kentamon and Kazumon both exclaimed.

"Let's just hope Jerimon doesn't find out." Takatomon replied. "I'd rather not have her mad at me."

Both paled at the thought of that do-gooding Digimon girl coming after them as she was able to sneak up upon a master Ninjamon once, he was asleep.

"Well, I think she has a sweet spot for me." He said nervously. Takatomon did not say he had one for her as well or the K boys would tease him from now until the end of 2005.

"Oh, by the way, where are my manners." Takatomon pointed at Kentamon and Kazumon. "Guilmon these are my friends Kentamon and Kazumon."

Guilmon waved at Kentamon and Kazumon. "Hi, I am Guilmon."

"Guilmon will be a name that will give him away as a feral. We need a name that won't get him deleted in five minutes."

Takatomon did not think about the name issue. It escaped his mind for some reason. He had to thing of a name for his friend or he could be deleted. "What about Genkai?"

Both boys nodded. "Alright. That should be good for now." Takatomon grinned, "He'll be a cousin from Okinawa."

"Don't Asagimon know of Kai?" Asked Kentamon nervously. He did want that angle Digimon after him in anger. 'You'll be in detention, in purgatory!' Kentamon imagined his teacher exclaiming while shivering.

"She knows I got a cousin, not what he looks like!" He smiled mischievously.

Kazumon raised his robotic arms, all four of them in excitement. "Woo! Yeah chumley! You finally had an idea worth doing. I am in!"

Kentamon sighed, "Fine I am in too." He did not want to do this."

Guilmon tilted his head, he was still confused. It made his head hurt. He followed the boys to school to visit. He was not sure if this would be fun or not. He hoped they had good bread and food there, he was starving.

As they left the park, more moving trucks moved by them on the street.

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

Jerimon was waiting at a crosswalk with many humans and more humans with Digimon features than yesterday, not that she noticed that. She was thinking about Maxmon this morning and how strong he was becoming. She may not have liked her stepmother, but Maxmon he was a sweet boy. Almost too sweet to be a Leomon type Digimon but he was still fierce.

She was going to hug that boy when she got home today. He would yowl and growl but he'd relent.

Jerimon was getting a little impatient at all these box trucks and moving trucks making the light take forever. Who was moving, the emperor? Maybe others had noticed the trucks.

As she walked to school she passed a group of kindergartners with odd skin colors or fur.

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

Ryan Gleason was having a bizarre morning. It started like any other, he woke up, went to the bathroom, went back to the bedroom, slept an hour more with his wife, woke up again and went to the bathroom.

It was while brushing his teeth noticed the following: His teeth were sharper, his hair was white with bluish-purple highlights, he was completely covered in white hair and highlights in a like tiger pattern, he had abs now, a tail, his feet were huge, his hands now ended in deadly claws, and his nose was black.

He screamed, it woke up his wife who was like him. Covered in hair, she had a larger chest and more feline shape but they both looked like white werewolves.

"I look like that! We both do!" Ryan told his wife, she looked into the mirror and didn't glance long.

"Honey, it is too early for jokes. Come on Ryanmon, you'll upset Ranmon." Kaydamon told her husband. She walked off to do breakfast.

Ryan had all these memories of being adopted by his parents and raised in Texas as a Gabumon and now a humanoid Garurumon, whatever that was. He still had his old memories too but this was too weird for him.

He got dressed, minus shoes, he could not find any shoes that now fit. It was odd and terrifying to Ryan to see a three-year-old with a horn sticking out of her skull and covered in cream and caramel colored fur.

Ryan then had the awkward ride on the train, he got some odd looks, but not nearly as many as he expected. A werewolf in a grey suit should have gotten more double takes on the train. Entering the academy he expected to be the only freak there that morning. Ryan Gleason was sorely mistaken.

Ryan looked at the girls and saw seventy-five percent were altered someway, twenty-five percent weren't. Two of the Amis looked like creatures from an anime, the third looked human but acted like nothing was wrong. Ami 1 was some orange lizard creature, Ami 2 was some blue lizard creature.

Rika Nonaka looked like the thing he saw yesterday. Ryan was seeing even other faculty have changed. The strangest change for Ryan was the addition of a tail. He could feel it, move it, and it hurt if he twisted it. All these things were very weird for Ryan. There was the part of his brain that wanted to refer to himself as Ryanmon. He did not understand it all.

"Okay Ryan, just calm down." Ryan did breathing exercises and tried his best to relax. Freaking out would not help the students. He was an educator. After calming down he grabbed a stapler and it he squeezed it too hard until he heard a disturbing crunch.

Ryan looked at the destroyed stapler and sighed, "Great, I'll have to requisition a new one.

Ryan would do a full study of his condition later, he then heard a rip in his suit and looked at the tears, two furry spikes now pierced his suit at his shoulders. He just sighed. "Today was going to be very difficult."

What in the hell was happening?

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

Calumon felt funny he was trying to figure why his tummy felt off. Calumon's tummy felt funny it was

He could not place it but he just felt strange. He hadn't drunk anything that his friend, Yasujiro, drank. But why was Yasujiro looking shorter?

The women looked different but Yasujiro had a big red mark on his head. He had some of the worn of a Yakuza worn from his face sort of like a return of innocence. Calumon had no idea what it was but he was not feeling good but did not want to leave his new friend now. Yasujiro was giggling a lot more and acting in a way like Calumon, in a way. He still had a dirty sense of humor.

Calumon had one thought in his head. Why did Sushi taste like fish? Well, he had two thoughts. The other was since when were his arms this long?

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

Bullmon was absolutely confused. Why was he sensing all these Digimon? He left the sewer, it was a busy area filled with residential homes around a river. He looked for a way out and he walked out of the digital field. He walked toward a small park and saw two humans. Well, they looked like humans, or what he expected humans to look like, just smaller than he thought.

They both were purple. The female wore a pink shirt and red skirt, with matching sneakers. The male looked to be smaller but he wore a blue jumper, but they both had odd purple hair, tails, and both smiled as they saw Bullmon in the park.

They glanced at Bullmon knowingly. They were going to play with a new friend.

"Aimon, have we found a friend?" asked the little boy Digimon.

"Yes, Makomon. Let's see if he'll be our friend?" Makomon smiled at his big sister as they ran towards Bullmon asking a million questions.

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

In Osaka, Minister Jo Kitamira was worried, he heard what Defense Minister Yamada had suggested to his faction members while the meeting was in recess, five minutes ago.

" _We must use the EMPs against the city as soon as possible. We can keep the cover story up for a week or more and I think can kill all infected persons in the nation's capital. I have assurances of General Sakurai that the Type XX EMP will work. Sure thousands may die but if we can kill the Digimon off now it will kill the illness off too!"_ Yamada's people seemed to agree.

Kitamira was worried if the heard right there was a plot to kill many of his fellow citizens. He had no idea what to do. He was very conflict. He sat in the hallway unsure of what to do, he then felt a hand on his shoulder, Kitamira jumped in his chair, he turned to see the face of Mr. Banno.

"You scared me, sir." Kitamira sighed.

"I know you heard Yamada's talk, I did too." Banno said straightforwardly.

"Yes." The minister answered nervously.

"Your wife works in the beef industry and knows plenty of Americans right?" Banno indicated.

"What are you getting at Banno?" Kitamira whispered.

"How well does your wife know Ambassador Keller?" Banno asked as Kitamira realized what the old master of spin wanted Kitamira wanted to do.

"Oh god." Kitamira said before shaking his head as he felt a weight on his soul.

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

There it is. Boy, was this a long one.


	15. Chapter 12

**CH. 12: Life During Outbreak-time**

* * *

"So whadya doin'?" asked Impmon. He was not used to the high life. Hiroyuki Shindo was a busy man and Shindo's staff largely ignored the tiny creature. They would gossip about it later but around Mr. Shindo, you do not mention the weird stuff. Well, there were some exceptions to that rule.

"We're going to my office." Hiroyuki Shindo told Impmon. The man was in a bland business suit. "It is my only event of the day the company is largely run day to day by my subordinates and I need to conduct important business around the city today.

Impmon did not understand concepts like work. "Why?" asked the small purple imp Digimon.

"To make money and responsibility. I inherited this company and I must be responsible for the company." Shindo told the Digimon in his limo.

Impmon looked out the window of this limo.

"Never been in one of dese before. Seen 'em around town. Thought about throwin' a ba-da-boom! at one ta see what happened. Never did though..." Impmon tapped his small chin with his middle digit, in a thinking pose.

"It was probably one of mine." Shindo replied returning the gesture to Impmon, though more intentionally as Impmon did not realize it was a rude gesture.

"Youse got more than one?!" asked the surprised Impmon. "How rich are ya!?" asked the purple Digimon.

"I am more wealthy than you can imagine my dear boy." Shindo told Impmon reading the financial paper. "Huh, Frozen Concentrated Orange Juice stock is up."

Impmon shook his head, "I can understand your wealth. I ain't no dummy!" Impmon saw Shindo look over his newspaper, with a wry smile.

"I doubt that. You used a double negative, so I have no clue what 'youse wants?'" Shindo was having fun annoying this Impmon creature.

Impmon let out an annoyed sighed before growling. "Just tell me how stinkin' rich ya are!"

"Well, while you were gorging on the food in the pantry, I calculated my wealth. I do it every morning. I am worth 2,723,543,948,013 yen or 24 billion dollars. Helps that I own, inherited, and founded my companies. I inherited Teiyo Group from my father, I founded AREX Bank, invested hugely into tech, and I own a lot of real estate in Tokyo. The list goes on. I am the richest man in the country."

Impmon looked at Shindo, A confused look crossed his face. "So I think I's gots it, but just in case can you repeat it?"

Shindo laughed. "You really have no idea about money do you?"

Impmon shrugged. "I see youse humans usin' it."

"Money is assigned value. Used to be backed by gold or other precious metals but now it is floating. I have more money than some third world countries. Last I checked I had more money than the nation of Iceland."

"Oh..." Impmon thought for a few seconds. "What's Iceland?"

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

* * *

In the Shinjuku police station, Inspector Kanda was not having a good day. The missing corpse, reports of bizarre creatures and his colleagues acting differently after coming from their homes. He hoped it was being exhausted and not some pod people nonsense. That would still be too bizarre for him. These sporadic reports of monsters or people turning into monsters seemed odd but he had an assignment.

Tokyo had a lot of crime like any major city. So there was Criminal Investigation Bureau like what Kanda was in, Administration (where his bosses often were), the Security Bureau (they oversaw riot police, the ERT units, and other more specialized response units), community affairs and community safety bureaus, Organized Crime Control Bureau, Personnel and Training Bureau (Internal affairs and police training were under this bureau of the police department, as this bureau is responsible for payroll), and Traffic.

Kanda saw Assistant Inspector Goto of Traffic, in his uniform. The man who was only three years his junior looked frustrated. They were in a common room where cops could bunk on a long shift.

"Goto, what's the matter?" Kanda asked his friend. He walked over to the traffic cop.

Goto laughed. "Everything is going nuts Kanda! Odd accidents, all the moving trucks on the roads. those same moving trucks are seen in force around federal and prefectural government buildings, my officers adding a 'mon' suffix at the end of names in their reports, and I swore I saw a wolf-man entering a train station a few hours ago!" Goto laughed. "This whole thing is insane."

"I did see a lot of moving trucks in front of City Hall and on the road this morning." Kanda did think it was odd so MANY moving trucks was odd especially since it was not February-March when people move in Japan (Start of the school year is in April and most people move before the school year starts). But still even then that many moving trucks going to government offices was odd.

Wait... Kanda realized what Goto told him the glasses wearing officer looked terrified. "What do you mean a wolf-man?"

"Like in those old werewolf movies but the head was more wolf-like!" Goto looked like he was telling the truth, Kanda was a trained inspector after all. This looked genuine.

"And was there cameras around? Could be a prank show?" Kanda's mind said 'go logically', of course, he had a dead guy leap off a table, put his heart and brain into his body and run out of a morgue into the sewers.

"No!" Goto's voiced cracked, he got close to Kanda. "Others here in the station are acting like I am crazy. You at least seem not to think I am crazy."

"Well my case did have a dead guy come back to life after his organs were removed by the coroner, so I am in my own weird thing." Kanda did say honestly. "Any other observations?"

"Some kids that looked as if they were crossed with dinosaurs and other creatures!" Goto replied scared.

"Alright, I'll look into it." Kanda told his friend.

"Thanks. At least you have seen something is off." Goto said as he scratched the back of his hand.

"Yeah, I hope it ends soon..." Kanda said rubbing his head as a headache seem to come on. There was something bigger than just moving trucks but Kanda needed to investigate before he could do anything officially. A headache came from his lack of sleep on a case like a zombie homeless man.

Kanda was worried about the time of year, he never got sick but he was always worried there would be a first time. At least he would do his best avoid getting ill.

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

* * *

A team of Hypnos operatives were quietly moving through the streets. They had white hazmat suits and the soldiers had gas masks and the scientists had on a full visor suit that one could see the scientists' faces. The finally entered a building through a back door entrance and began to make the long climb to the roof.

"Come on!" The lead scientist said to the soldiers and other scientists.

"We're not going to be able to see a thing." complained one scientist in the middle of the gaggle.

"This is pointless." said another Hypnos soldier, this one toward the rear of the group. The group got to the roof and they saw the target of this expedition. Waiting for them was a man in a special gas mask and three others on the roof.

"Look there it is!" said the lead scientist excitedly.

"Yeah, I see it." The lead soldier said unimpressed.

"The site of one of the large infection outbreaks! A school." said another science geek in his spacesuit.

"Why did we put this observation station at the top of an apartment building?" asked one scientist, who was very winded.

"Maximum overwatch. And this is the location we're using for information collection before it is sent to HQ to be interpreted." the-man-usually-in-black-but currently-in-white replied. He was not a soldier or scientist. The man-currently-in-white was an operative brought from the police in Hypnos's early days. This was a guy that could wire a building for sound in a night easily.

"Acting Supervisor Mifune gave me the authority to wire that buildin' for sound, put cameras in the buildin', point cameras at the buildin', point directional microphones at the buildin', and wiretap every call and email goin' in and out of that buildin'." The operative's Kansai drawl was easy to hear through the communication gasmask. "If the boss wanna know everythin' at this and the two other infection core locations, that's in his _pre-rogative_."

"Quite the survivor ain't ya?" said the female scientist, "No loyalty to Yamaki huh? And you were one of Yamaki's best buggers. I guess you value your hide more." the scientist from Kobe smiled ear to ear in her suit.

"Just look at the damned school." replied one of the soldiers.

The scientists and soldiers looked at the school. They looked at TV screens, and some looked at the student body through binoculars.

"My god at least 70% of the faculty appears to be changed. And the humans are acting like nothing is wrong!?" said one scientist looking at tv screen, a man that was a biochemist.

"If it's not nanites, it has to be an altered retrovirus. And I got two, potentially, that can infect humans easily. I am not sure who it is, a disease so infectious, but I need an infected victim in transition." the female virologist told her colleagues.

"The changes it has already done... That girl has feathers!" a different scientist points at the video screens.

"Plant and metal change too." said his peer pointing to a boy that looked to be a robot boy and near him was a girl with plant features.

"If I weren't seeing this I'd say it was a hallucination." a soldier replied.

"Well, let's see what is going on down there." The operative told the group.

"They can't see us right?" asked a nervous scientist.

"If they can I am packing a permit and a gun. They'll back down with a permit." the operative said cooly.

"Hush! A class is heading towards the obstacles set up in front of the school." commanded the female scientist pointing to a class heading towards the obstacle course.

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

* * *

A group of transformed students entered the schoolyard looking at the obstacle course that was set up by Asagimon and Morimon. It was no 'Sasuke' but they had school budgets to deal with and today was not a sports day. It was just a regular PE of two homerooms. Morimon's and Asagimon's homerooms did it together to save time and money as even in Japan, public schools had budget issues.

Still, the students wore their PE clothes. It was so odd for the scientists, soldiers and other observers on the rooftop to witness. At least ninety percent of the two assembled classes were transformed to some degree. The human minority seemed to act as if nothing was amiss.

The forms of the students looked odd in the PE clothes, tails poking out of the back of the shorts. Almost none of the kids were bothering with shoes, the observers saw a red dinosaur boy with white hair, a purple feathered bird boy, a lioness girl with light brown hair, a boy with cream fur, massive ears, and a worried look in his eyes, a ... A ROBOT!? That was currently by far the oddest one they saw so far. Other oddities there was a plant girl, a pink bird girl. a yellow-skinned dinosaur boy with long brown hair, a girl with a red mohawk, and many other child creatures. The scientists and observers counted at least forty to forty-five. Forty to forty-five kids, that was a lot of infected families.

When Miss Asagimon entered the schoolyard, she entered with a weight of authority. She walked onto the field with the swagger that she could delete these whelps like the rookies they were with a snap of her fingers. She looked over the assembled students. Most of them looked to be weak rookie Digimon with the odd human there in the gaggle but they should at least know how to deal with life around Digimon.

Standing next to her was Mr. Morimon. Both looked odd as their clothing was rather tight on their new frames. Both had long blonde hair, they also had a halo effect, some ethereal look that was probably a trick of the light. Their muscles made Asagimon look like a female swimmer, runner, and gymnast all in one, and Morimon looked like he lifted weights a lot. These two despite looking like angels would lay the law down.

Well, Asagimon would, Morimon was more lenient. Asagimon would help these kids by surviving the dangerous human world. This was not like the nightmare world that was the Digital world but knowing how to handle one's abilities and attacks were the best way to move forward. That avoided an Agumon using pepper breath on accident or a Biyomon using hard beak to break open a nut and shattering a table. That Asagimon remembered in her altered memories she had killed a human on accident (A massive splintered table wood to a human heart would kill them pretty quick).

A smile crossed her face. ' _This is gonna be good_.'

"Alright, you kids today we're gonna practice your abilities and powers, safely! This way you don't delete and absorb your friends. Now as you should know if you delete a fellow Mon, you are not to absorb their data! We are better than the beasts from the digital world! We have morality and an evolved sense of right and wrong. We fight for causes we believe in. Not to become the strongest but to make sure tomorrow we have a home and for the future!" Asagi told the assembled students. For some reason, she had this Digimon Japanese ethnic nationalism going. She liked it. It was something about what she said felt right.

It was probably a tad racist but the Digimon that came from the Digital world now were mostly feral monsters. Only interested in invading this new homeland that they came over from the early days of ARPANET. It was a land of new opportunities. Many Digimon became leaders of industry in Japan and lead to the economic miracles of the 1980s. Then the bubble popped in the 1990s. Of course, Digimon were all over the world. Sure a large group of them was in Japan but Asagimon had a vague memory of large numbers of Digimon in California or Texas... She could not remember where what right now.

We must exercise control as the humans are wary of us. They should! We're much more powerful than their bodies but they have mighty minds and I would not pick a fight with a human as they fight dirty. They have to. We will show our human brethren we can be good neighbors and proud Japanese!" Asagimon smiled.

"Now you are to complete the obstacle course to the best of your ability! Now We will go volunteers first and go in line." Asagimon commanded

"HAI!" replied the student body. a few of the scientists had an upsetting reminder of World War II Japan when the Allies were closing in on Japan and were preparing to invade. The observers hoped it was just unrelated.

Jerimon went first, her tail wagged excitedly. She was going to set a great exampled for the whole class! She would be good for justice, her class, and her family.

"Jerimon Katoumon, are you ready?" asked Asagimon.

"HAI!" she excitedly smiled and nodded.

"Alright! Ready! Set! " Asagimon whistled into a whistle and Jerimon set off and attacked the angry looking poopmons and see then went over the pommel horse, jumps across the distance jump and used her secondary attack on a dummy they had for kendo training. She then did some flips and then struck a pose.

"Good Jerimon, a little too show-offy. But showing off can scare the enemy in a battle and that can turn the tide. REMEMBER THAT CLASS!" Yelled the angelic Digimon.

The class bowed their heads.

Takatomon would be up after three more students. He started well attacking the poopmons before mid-attack tripping as he fired a Pyro-sphere up into the sky, not at the targets. Oh, he was going to be in so much trouble...

About a kilometer away, a salaryman that had escaped from Okubo Hospital on crutches from Hypnos soldiers was crutching by a pay parking lot in Tokyo. He was humming the Mission Impossible theme song as he escaped. He was so pleased he did not hear the incoming pyro-sphere until it was too late to move. He looked up in time to see it crashing towards him. He stated what were his last thoughts.

"What did I ever see in tracksuits?" were the last words out of his mouth before the pyrosphere hit him and exploded. The explosion wrecked the man's clothing and put him fifteen centimeters in the parking lot asphalt.

Back at the school, Takato was blushing even redder than his red-skinned face could show. He ran up to his teacher and bowed deeply in apology. "I am so sorry Miss Asagimon!" Takato looked up briefly to see an angry Miss Asagimon but her face softened.

"Well, accidents happened Takatomon. Just remember to be careful when you battle okay?" Asagimon put her hand on his shoulder.

"Tha-thank you Miss Asagimon." Taktomon nervously replied.

Henry wanted to call in sick but he was about to do so when he saw one of his classmates that lived in the same apartment building walking by with an animal tail poking from his pants and his feet looking like that of a dog. It made Henry realize this infection or whatever was happening as not just affecting him and his family.

Henry did the training and felt relieved he did his attacks so well he did not like attacking so it was fortunate he was still a pacifist in this altering mental landscape this transformation created int its victims' minds. Henry at least did not get as many stares this morning. Though he was the only one at school, that he noticed, that really remembered his human life and new Digimon life.

Two sets of memories. One human, one Digimon. It was not good for the mind probably.

That was so confusing. The Digimon memories had Henrymon being born to two digital world refugees one from Hong Kong the other from Japan. Terriermon wound up in his apartment by accident after a fight with Gorillamon. Fortunately, he became a hybrid soon after his arrival. His parents welcoming Terriermon into their family with open arms. Suzie dressing him up like a doll when she wanted. They were still working to get him into the same school as Henrymon (his name in these altered memories) but they had to go through black market sources to get a falsified ID card so this feral hybrid Digimon was not deleted by overzealous Digimon that hated ferals, hybrid or not. This separate chain of memories that his parents had from their own perspective. Henry nor his family understood how the virus made them have similar memories but Henry's father was working on a theory. Henry just hoped it was not a hypothesis that he would be used as a test subject in.

He hoped it would not lead to odd dreams. Henry doubted his luck would be that good right now.

Other students practiced their attacks and the observers on the roof were intrigued at this new thing they saw. It was as if human and Digimon culture were merged in a bizarre marriage made by some hack sci-fi writer from the 1950s. This was still something that was sent to the scientists in Hypnos in secure facilities outside of Tokyo.

Henry did not know how big of a mess things would soon become.

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

* * *

At Hypnos HQ, Doctor Izo was ecstatic, so where many of his peers in Science Division. "My god! Th-th-th-th-this is s-s-s-s-so exciting! This reminds me of-of college! A feeling of excitement and existential dread all at once! We are witnessing something new and exciting and the implications could mean of the end of Tokyo and possibly mankind! This is my Nobel!, my Everest!, my man on the moon! The Americans, Russians, Chinese, or all three will certainly kill us with nuclear hellfire but I am so excited about this!" The chief scientist excitedly told his subordinates looking at the feed from Yodabashi.

Others saw Izo's actions as that of a man losing his grip on reality. But then again reality was losing a grip on reality. Hara Masao was terrified but curious, he was no scientist but as a buildings and grounds person, he was upset with the mess these kids made. However, he wondered if such things would matter soon.

Major Mifune was looking at where Yamaki was in Japan on a monitor. Mifune sat in his office in the Hypnos offices in city hall. He was on the telephone with Defense Minister Yamada. "Sir, I think right now it is best to observe."

Yamada at the other end did not believe his ears. _"You don't want to kill him, Mifune? He killed your men?!"_ The minister sounded insulted.

"Sir I do want Yamaki's head on a pike but I don't think I could the survivor stated how fast Yamaki and Ohtori moved. IT be a slaughter, sir. When I kill Yamaki I want to be damn sure it works." Mifune tiredly said.

 _"But he knows so many state secrets he is a threat to our security, Major."_ Yamada told the Major. _"You should use attack helicopters. He is a clear threat to national security!_ " Yamada said spitting venom over the phone.

"Sir, I am not risking using attack helicopters against a powerful creature as Yamaki has become."

" _You are disobeying an order from a superior, you understand that right?!_ " Yamada angrily replied.

"Sir, to commit an assassination, I need written authorization from the Prime Minister and a majority votes of the National Security Council. I will not kill a government agent until I have permission and a surefire plan to kill Yamaki." Mifune did not want a half-baked plan that would fail.

" _You are hurting your career, Mifune._ " Yamada angrily replied.

"No, I am vital right now and you'll have to keep and likely promote me to full." Mifune hung up. "Jackass."

He looked at the two dots moving along map on the screen. They are currently on Prefectural Highway 24 in Yamanashi.

"Where are you going Yamaki?" asked Mifune to no one.

"He is probably going back to Tokyo." Captain Okazaki said as he entered the room in a blue emergency uniform. The other number two man for Mifune looked exhausted. He was running ragged.

"Yeah and he'll avoid toll expressways. The jeep is probably set to air recirculation mode. At least the data from the jeep tells us that much. Probably he'll go on a national highway. A backway into the city. It will take a couple of hours but the jeep had enough gas for a long-range journey. We also put on two jerry cans of gas. I just have no idea where he'll come at us from. But he will come at us, that is his style. He does not forgive." replied Mifune looking over the city below the office.

In a short time, these windows will be covered like the rest with blast shielding to prevent a Digimon attack breaching the safety of the air in this location. The city looked like it always did. But Mifune knew there was cancer, it was growing in Tokyo and it was aggressively spreading. He just did not know what the future would bring but Mifune would at least try to resolve this problem soon.

"I think he is going to enter the prefecture from the west and enter on National Highway 139 and then the Ome Highway and go that follows the Tama River until he gets to a point and will ditch the vehicle in the city proper." Mifune sighed. "It is what I'd do and he'll get lost in the sheer volume of transformed people in the city."

Okazaki nodded in agreement. He faced the equally tired Mifune. "Are we gonna send choppers after him?" asked Mifune's tired subordinate.

"Yeah, no attack helos. Bell 206s if we can get two after Yamaki." Mifune ordered.

Okazaki saluted, "Yes sir." he promptly left.

Mifune turned his chair and looked at the city. "I am standing on Mount Saint Helens on the evening of May 17th, 1980. The mountain will blow soon, but I don't know when." Mifune looked at the ceiling. "This will be a colossal mess if we survive the stupidity of scared politicians."

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

* * *

At Kagurazaka Girls' Academy, Ryan Gleason was hiding the fact he was absolutely terrified. He was a werewolf creature of some sort, which was a shock for him still and now he was having to be nervous as young Rika Nonaka was looking at him like he looked at Miss Renamoto in high school. It was made more unusual that Miss Nonoka was a red-furred fox creature sitting uncomfortably in her school uniform earlier in the day.

Ryan was uncomfortable in his own body right now because, well when you go to bed human, he had some grey he noticed the night before but awake the next morning a wolfman it was a tiny little unsettling. Well, that was Gleason's mental defenses helping deal with the inevitable trauma being made into a Weregarurumon had on him. His dark humor really came out. He was worried as it was now near lunch time and the girls prepared to serve the food for their peers. Ryan could not help have his mouth drool at the smell of the cooked beef that was apart of today's lunch.

Ryan could not help himself he stuffed the food he had from school lunch quickly into his maw. He ate the meal quickly as he was starved he still wanted more but his teacher's responsibility wanted him to not deny the girls any food. It was unsettling for Ryan to have his own tongue clean off his black nose. If his mother saw his manners right now she would scold him for eating like an animal. Both sets of memories agreed to that, a proper Dallas lady like his mother would say that.

He saw three of the Ami's The orange reptile one put the onigiri that was apart of the meal into her maw and pull out clawed fingers with some sticky rice on the claws. Ami 2 did the same thing.

It was odd seeing reptiles with hair but he was a werewolf with the same hairstyle he had yesterday, though a bit messier. He finally between classes, had to tear a hole in his trousers so his tail would not get bunched up in them. It was probably very odd if there was a human that was not affected by this disease, they would be amazed. For some reason, there was a part of him that wanted to show off his chest but both sets of memories agreed that would be unbecoming of a teacher at an all-girls school.

As he ate a young fox Digimon girl approached him. Rikamon cleared her throat. "Uh Gleasonmon-sensei?" she asked the teacher nervously.

"Yeff?" He first said before swallowing, "Yes Miss Nonoka?" Ryan adjusted his glasses, they did not fit since his ears were now higher on his head.

"Well, it is Nonokamon," Rikamon corrected him.

"Sorry, we're just used to going the first mon on our names in America." Ryan was not sure if that was right but he had to come up with something.

"Well sir, I was wondering... Could I dine with you?" Rika nervously asked.

Ryan knew he should not but a part of him always felt bad for the girl. even now she was not in any of the cliques and if Ryan remembered his childhood in a private school in Texas being called Charlie (like what the Viet Cong were called in Vietnam, VC Victor Charlies or just Charlie), or Toshiba and other far worse terms. Children could be so cruel and not realize how much damage they did. Teens were god awful as they knew it was wrong but they often did not care at the time. Those damn snobs threw a beer bottle at his head, even in this form he had a scar under the scalp of his skin.

"Alright, but this cannot be a too frequent occasion got it?" Ryan told Rikamon.

"Sure thing Sensei." she said with a flash of a smile on her face. Rikamon had to hide her emotions from the others at the school they were ruthless daughters of pillars of society. She was going to make sure she would be seen as weak. She was the Ice Queen after.

Rikamon would show Renamon more of her cards. She would need to be ready for a battle later on. Though battling was viewed as unbecoming for mons like her and her peers, she saw it as a part of life in the human world. The constant conflict. The humans fought and killed each other with impunity all the time. Why would her kind be so different? Humans fought over god, resources, ideology, and many other things. So battling was a way to fight and be good at it. She fought Digimon herself all the time and absorbed feral data when she could.

Rikamon was going to be a master of battling. She promised she would stay the "Ice Queen" as long as she could do it. And she thought she could it forever.

Ryan, on the other hand, was talking to this girl to figure out what was going out in his pupil's head. The mental transformations had affected her, his wife, and many other people but why was he immune in this way? Ryan had a major headache from this and his heightened sense of smell. He could smell the trash from the hall garbage. A banana peel from a mushy banana if his nose was right. Yuck!

This was just great...

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

* * *

Outside of Tokyo a Bell LongRanger helicopter, all in black was following a jeep from a distance. They were following the GPS transmission data the car had on its computer. The pilot and observer looked at the jeep. it was following National Route 139.

The Observer looked at his map and noticed something worrisome. Lake Okutama. A major reservoir for Tokyo and surrounding areas.

"Hey, what happens he gets near Lake Okutama?" asked the observer into his headset.

"We inform command and two AH-1 Cobras are nearby on standby. If he tries to take a swim in that lake he'll be a dead duck!" the pilot told her observer. The Observer nodded his head in agreement.

"And if he kills us?" asked the observer nervously.

The pilot shrugged a little with her hands on the stick and her feet on the pedals, "Then our radio silences means the attack helos are ordered to attack."

The observer paled, "I hope he doesn't do that."

"Me neither!", The pilot smiled, "I got cats to feed at the cafe and there are too many helicopters I've yet to pilot!"

"What the hell are you talking about!" came a voice from behind them, it was two black ops soldiers armed with an assault rifle and a sniper.

"Nothing you meatheads need to worry about." the pilot told the two soldiers.

"Why not let us open the doors to observer Yamaki better?", the soldier with the sniper rifle asked.

"First off we are to observe, you want to shoot him, secondly and more importantly it is cold and I like being warm," The pilot barked over the comms. "Also, if we want him to know about us following him we'll play some music.

The assault rifle soldier scoffed. "As long as it is not 'Ride of the Valkyries' I am fine."

The Pilot smirked, "No, it's Up and Down by Narumin & Etsu!" The pilot flipped on the audio and the megaphone system underneath the chopper and a hit from the early 1980s played from the megaphone.

Yamaki and Riley were confused as to why they heard a J-Pop hit from the 1980s. It was echoing from the hills behind them.

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

* * *

In Osaka, the Prime Minister and Foreign Affairs Minister had arrived. Mitamura looked at the board of the number of Digimon in Tokyo. Seiki Mitamura was met by the assembled ministers and officers bowing at him. Akira Ogata approached the glasses wearing PM. Ogata cleaned off his own lenses. The Prime Minister was dumbstruck. "How did it get this bad?"

"Sir, This infection is already spreading beyond our borders." Ogata clicked a remote in his hand showing the infection on Korea, Russia, China, the Philipines, and Hawaii. "We will soon have to inform the American government of our actions."

Mitamura looked at the floor. "No, we'll need to do more than that. We will need to tell the opposition, China, Russia, the UN, everybody. I will need to inform the public and prepare for the economy to crash like a rock."

Mitamura sighed loudly. The PM wanted a rather good term and it had gone well but now it was going down, piloted by a kamikaze pilot. "Should I resign?"

"What?" asked the old man in the group. Minister of Interior and Communications, Tsuginori Konno. He looked at the rest of the people in the group and sorted. "I think we're all jumping the gun here. The virus sure is dangerous but these things are still our citizens."

The bald Hakase Yamada, Minister of Defense, scoffed then glared at the elderly Minister of Internal Affairs and Communications. "And what do you know?! These things aren't people! They lost their humanity and they are gathering against us!"

"Gentlemen please.", The Prime Minister tried to take control.

Minister Konno slammed his hand on the table, loudly and pointed at Yamada, "Yamada, you and your faction are idiots. You believe in a return to fascism and militarism and that the Emperor should be worshiped like a god! You are a dangerous fool. You did not live through the war. You only heard the glory stories from your father! I lived through the Firebombing of Toyama! Your life was easy! You didn't see burnt corpses! That is why you're an idiot! You think that war was great for Japan!"

"When I was a boy I was trained to kill Americans, We feared they would come and rape and kill us all. That was what we were told, but after the war, I met an American soldier, I could not understand him but, he showed me and many other kids in Toyoma so much compassion and affection. We found out that they weren't monsters. The lesson here, the unknown does not mean they are monsters." The Minister told the group assembled.

"What was the point of that! They aren't human anymore!" Yamada screamed.

"They think they were our citizens for all their lives. According to the Hypnos tapes. So why suddenly say it is not applicable?" The Interior Minister calmly stated.

"Because it is! Human laws apply to humans only! We must annihilate them all! These monster are a threat to our great country and I am sorry if they have to die but their loss is our gain!" Yamada was pink from screaming for so long, "What do you know old man I have the Defense Force what do you got?!"

The Interior Minister smiled. "Experience, a life well lived, and a happy childhood. This idea of yours that I don't need to sleep with every woman in my line of sight. Most importantly however I am not in bed with the radical right." He was about to hand over an envelope to the Defense Minister and stopped, "How could I forget the best part!? I am not in bed with the Yakuza!"

He handed the envelope to the Prime Minister, "If you resign sir, this idiot has a good chance of being the next PM. He'll be a dangerous idiot at this critical juncture. But I am doing this to get him out. I am not going to kill thousands of my citizens. I am no monster."

Mitamura saw pictures of Yamada with the bosses of large Yakuza groups from Kobe, Tokyo, and others. Yamada was with a lot of ladies what was he doing? The PM flipped to the next picture, "Oh... didn't think he was that flexible."

Ogata looked over the PM's shoulder, a broad smile crossed his face. His thoughts of being Mitamura's successor were looking better now.

The three statesmen began to crowd around the Defense Minister. The Prime Minister cleared his throat. "I want your resignation on my desk here in the morning and I want you to leave the House of Representatives. After that, as soon as possible you'll give your faction to your deputy. You can stay until the next election and you'll stand down. We'll give your constituency to the junior coalition party, it'll be a no competition district so they have a seat in the House. If you don't do that I'll make damn sure you go down with me."

Ogata saw the change in the PM's demeanor from distraught to confident again. This was a man with nothing left to lose. Mitamura would resign, Ogata knew that but he would make sure the right successors were in place. Ogata knew Mitamura considered himself a good successor to being PM.

Yamada would leave the room defeated.

Minister Konno ran his hand through his grey locks, "Should we make sure he doesn't try to kill himself?"

Mitamura looked around the room, he was silent for a minute, "No, he made his bed. Whatever happens to him now is his own fault. I have a crisis to run. I will be responsible and try to fix my mistake, it is all I can do."

Ogata looked around the room of ministers they all looked scared. Konno and Mitamura brought them in line. This crisis would test if these men were angels or devils and Ogata figured they sided on the other side of that equation, being devils that ensure the survival of their nation but he hoped maybe they'd let their better angels take power.

Mitamura looked at the room he commanded. At least he would still run things for now.

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

* * *

Calumon kicked his legs on the table he was sitting on in the host club. It was not comfy by it was cold and Calumon felt hot. He wondered if he was sick.

Calumon was feeling "odd" he did not remember being so tall. Yasujiro looked shorter. Also, why was he so white? Before Calumon could ask more about Yasujiro, Calumon's tummy did flip-flops. "Oh, I don't feel good!", Calumon said as his stomach made a painful cramp send shivers through his body.

Calumon saw his arms they were longer. His hands looked like a human's. Since when did this happen? "Oh boy, I didn't eat the Spicy Korean Tacos like last time!" Calumon suddenly had to leave. "Yasujiro, I feel like what's in my tummy will come up!", Calumon said with urgency.

The Yakuza now with larger ears tilted his head at Calumon, he looked worried, "You gonna puke little bro?"

"Does that mean my tummy's contents coming out through my mouth?!" Calumon panickily exclaimed.

"Yes! Let's go to the bathroom!" Yasujiro grabbed the now 115-centimeter tall Calumon shouted holding his tummy now making gagging sounds.

"Follow me, little bro!" Yasujiro lead Calumon to the men's room kicked open the door and led Calumon to a toilet. Yasujiro closed the door and locked it. Calumon began to upchuck the contents of his stomach. "I'm here little bro."

Calumon's face seems to take on a more human quality. A nose pushed out as the contents of his stomach came out of his mouth and into the toilet. It was odd as he puked when he thought of Yasujiro he thought big bro. The memories of a different life slowly came in and out, they would push in and out, this was like what he saw in a lake but inside his head. "Why is this happeni-BLORGHAH!" he tried to say before he threw up again.

"My tummy hurts!" Calumon sobbed, loudly. "Why! Why does it hurt!?" Tears went down Calumon's face. Yasujiro came into the bathroom stall and helped the little boy that was clearly in pain. "Why does this hurt?!"

"I don't know little bro but I think it was something you ate." Calumon cried as Yasujiro was much shorter now. He was now 173 centimeters tall compared to bein 182 a few hours earlier. Also, the hair on his head was longer, messier. He held Calumon a little as his 'little brother ' hurled the contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl.

"Yasujiro I don't feel good. Why do I feel so sick?!" the now 113-centimeter tall Calumon asked as he puked some more into the toilet. "Can we go home?" Calumon asked. He had memories of an apartment.

"Sure little bro." He picked Calumon up and began to leave the hostess club. Yasujiro's ears popped out of his head with a cartoon-like spring sound. It seemed like soon there would be two embodiments of digivolution in Tokyo. That would upset the Devas back in the digital world if they knew.

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

* * *

In the outskirts of Tokyo, near the border with Saitama Prefecture, the military quarantine operation planning was looking grim. The chief strategist, a full colonel, reviewed their plans. None of the Digimon plans were meant for a force this size. None of the biowarfare plans dealt with Digimon. There were zombie plans but they were a joke, not meant to be taken seriously. This was no joke and the chief strategist for the Eastern Army had to decide a military plan of quarantine to that would work on the scale they needed.

At the end of several hours working with his staff the chief strategist decided that the military plans would be as followed:

1\. Full mobilization into the city to show force. This lasts for a few days, probably a week at the most. This would remind the public that the military is in charge and this is a crisis.

2\. Pull out of forces from the infected territory. After the initial phase, the forces would be pulled back to quarantine perimeter. This perimeter was currently changing but the Tama and Arakawa Rivers would be boundaries for certain. The initial plans included the Sumida but the River was too narrow for planners.

3\. Ground-based radar will cooperate with Air Self-Defense Force radars to box off the sky from potential escapees.

4\. Surface to Air Missiles would be implemented if a target did not listen to warnings and did not turn around.

5\. Strict quarantine proceeds for any soldier returning from infected areas. Especially is their suit was compromised.

6\. Maritime Self Defense Force was going to put enough sonar equipment into Tokyo bay that a man could cross the bay by leaping from sonar buoy to sonar buoy.

7\. GSDF forces were going to go into the storm sewers to make sure no Digimon could leave without them knowing about it.

8\. Seismic sensors would be used to prevent undermining as a means of escape.

9\. ASDF would conduct flyovers with radar planes and fighter jets. They were going to own the sky.

10\. Cooperation with local police. This was vital.

The Chief Strategist looked over his plans. He knew he was missing something and it nagged at the back of his mind but he had his people look it over and tell him their opinions but nothing they said indicated that there was anything wrong. But the Chief Strategist just felt he was missing something. Something so obvious and plain it was right in front of him, but he failed to see what it was and that worried him. He was about to send this plan to the commanding general and nothing he could think of was wrong yet, something was, but he was blind to it and he was worried about his blindness.

Was he condemning men to be slaughtered? He did not want to do that. Sure they were an armed force but he did not want his people killed. At the same time, this was not an enemy or and an invader, this was their own people, their fellow citizens. The Colonel did not want to kill some school teacher or a shop owner because they were victims of some plague that made no sense. He did not want to turn those young boys into murders. They signed up for love of country, not to kill people.

He did not like any of this but he figured that was probably good. If he was disgusted with it others in the chain of command had to be ill at this. He knew his commander was.

The Chief Strategist just hoped this quarantine worked. If it didn't idiots elsewhere would "sterilize" Tokyo. That meant using nuclear weapons, and he feared it would be the Americans, they were dumb enough.

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

* * *

The house was impressive a mix of, modern and older styles in Japan, it was built in the last thirty years and looked very nice. It was occupied by a lovely looking family, they had a driveway to park their car and a yard, albeit tiny, but any square centimeters of green meant wealth in Japan. They had a garbage bin out front and near the wall for the house was a sign the said "Ichinose"

Digging through the garbage was a scruffing looking homeless man. He was in filthy looking shoes, jacket, pants, a well worn Yakult Swallows hat, and fingerless gloves. The man looked like he was very tan and older than he actually was. This was Kenji. Kenji was 35 but looked 45 thanks to drugs and other mistakes in his past. He was offered a lot of money to dig through this senior VP for finances that the Yakuza told him to do. Why hire a homeless person to dig through a rich man's trash? No one suspect homeless people being used to get intel on the rich, except the police as they knew about it as Kenji told them from when they arrested him, and they told him they knew already.

He found some stuff relating to a shipping report. Why was Asahi Heavy Industries selling nuclear material to Iraq? Oh well, it was above his head. He handed it off to a Yakuza he was supposed to hand information off and got paid very well. He was paid very well, ¥16,000, that was going to get him some good booze and plenty of other things!

He spent a large part of the money on getting blasted. He was pretty good and drunk by the time he returned to the tent. He had some alcohol miniatures that he would drink later.

Kenji was a typical homeless man in Tokyo. He kicked around from place to place, not welcome here, not welcome there, he did not fit in the right place in Japanese society. The police hated homeless as it made the city look worse, Tokyo was always the peak of efficiency, it could not admit there were people in poverty. That would prove that the _Wa_ was wrong, and my god, imagine if that was true!?

Kenji was in the park near a river... somewhere in the city he really didn't know the name but he wandered around the city doing odd jobs so he could pay for booze and essentials. Toiletries, pills, food, a baseball bat, essentials. At least he was off hard drugs. The stuff that gave him lots of nasty diseases.

Kenji reluctantly worked for the Yakuza but when like today he found something the pay was huge! A 35-year-old single man with a history of drug problems? Say goodbye to job prospects in Japan. While working for a yakuza had a downside, they would beat you if angered, which was hard to predict when that happened. They could do nothing, they could kill you, it was hard to tell as it varied yakuza to yakuza.

Eventually, Kenji arrived at the park he was living in this week. He was a bit worried, he saw the empty yard chair of the "Kung-fu master", it had been that way for days. In the homeless circles of Japan, you knew certain people groups stayed together and moved around. The "Kung-fu master" was never gone this long. He did not know where his friend had vanished off to.

As he drank a small bottle of cheap vodka he saw something odd as he entered his "tent" which was recycled garbage and a tarp with plyboard walls used to make a roof and walls. He entered through a flap on the front. It was then he saw what was in his tent other than his stuff.

Kenji saw two kids in the tent. A boy and a girl both under five years probably, it was hard to tell with how booze much he recently drank. His blood ran cold. Two kids in his tent? He was going to end up dead, floating in a river as police, according to rumor, just killed homeless people on occasion. It was not like there would be anyone looking for them.

"Wh-wh-what are we doing here?!" cried the terrified Kenji. He thought they looked purple but that was probably the coloring from the blue tarp in his "tent"

The boy tilted his head, it creeped Kenji out. Kenji blinked the girl was also purple and it was not the tent. Did he buy absinthe again?

The boy and girl, they were both purple. smiled pointed teeth at Kenji. "Aimon and are playing hide and seek with our new friend Bullmon!" The kid happily exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Kenji did not understand anything he was too drunk to really get what was going on but the more reasonable parts of him in his intoxicated mind were loudly sounding alarms. "Bullion? Eamon? WHAT?!" Kenji questioned.

"We're playing hide and seek mister! Makomon and I are hiding from Bullmon." The purple girl happily replied.

"Wells, can youse play hides and seeks elsewhere. I need a nap." he tried to persuade the kids to leave his tent getting beaten by cops over this was likely.

"But we're hiding!" both purpled and brown kids told Kenji.

Kenji looked grumpy. If he was sober he'd realize these kids had tails and fur, but he was pretty drunk. "SCRAM!" he told the kids.

They both started to do the whimpering and sniffling that came before a kid bawled. "Daw Fuck my life." The kids let rip a wail that some yokai would wail to disturb some poor soul. Unfortunately, he was said soul.

Kenji having spent time under railroad tracks was used to loud noises but the pitch this time was much higher. The kids wailed at the top of their lungs for a full minute before Kenji heard four footsteps stop in front of his tent. Kenji tried to stop the kids previously but once he heard the wailing he figured he was going to get beaten by his friendly neighborhood police officer, who would in enforcing the law, break Kenji's ribs.

Kenji left the tent he came to face a bull, but it was not like one he saw on a far but like a living statue. Kenji lept back onto his butt. He then saw it was a bull in armor with a cape.

It blinked at Kenji, "Are Aimon and Makomon in that tent?" it asked with a higher pitched voice than Kenji expected.

Kenji nodded nervously.

The Bullmon snorted, "I found you." it said as both kids crawled out of the tent and leapt onto Bullmon.

"Yay! Bullmon lets do it again! WOO! That was fun!" both kids said at the same time as Kenji could not tell who was saying what.

"Come now let's go..." Bullmon sounded confused but Kenji did not notice the three things left his tent and Kenji crawled back in.

He saw there was a bottle of good whiskey he saved for a rainy day. Kenji popped open the bottle and began to chug the brown liquid swirling it down into his stomach until the vortex would get every drop of whiskey in the bottle. After two minutes of just drinking whiskey, Kenji put the bottle down and fell onto his sleeping bag. This was worse than the time he saw the orange dinosaur.

That time he saw the thing from a distance this time it was up close and per-

A light knocking came from the side of his "tent". Kenji was still not pass-out-drunk from the whiskey, yet. He poked his head out and saw the two kids and the bull thing.

"Sir, here you go." They gave him a cheeseburger, "It was what we thought was right sir. Mako on and I are sorry." The girl shyly said.

It was sweet but Kenji would be on his ass passed out drunk in a few minutes. "Thanksh, youse bettersh goes homes. Its beshst and youse not need to be outs here yet." Kenji tried to say, he was starting to get more tipsy. It would not make sense but the kids were going to leave, he hoped.

"Okay. Bye, mister!" the girl said.

"Bye, tent guy!" said the boy.

"Bye human who wreaks of booze." the bull creature told Kenji. The group left, again.

Kenji would promptly pass out from his high blood alcohol content. That was just a weird thing and he'd rather not think about again.

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

* * *

It was lunchtime at Yodabashi Elementary School and Takatomon had snuck off to get Guilmon. Guilmon had taken a nap while Takato exercised. Guilmon would have preferred to participate but Takatomon was insistent that there need not be a repeat of past mistakes. Though Guilmon then wondered why he was brought here.

It was not fun to nap in the shed, it was cold but the shed was a safe place he could hide from Takatomon's teachers. Takatomon got out his "cousin". He helped get food for Guilmon. Though Guilmon was confused there were these memories of him having a different name... Takatomon kept saying he needed a human name so the first name that popped in Takatomon's head was Goromon a variation of Goro from Japan meaning five.

Guilmon could not complain as right now he was eating and eating a lot. Many of the other Digimon he saw were eating a lot too even the teacher despite her appearance was shoveling food into her face. Guilmon shrugged and began to eat. Takatomon had his eyes fixated on the lion girl.

"What you looking at?" Guilmon asked.

"I am looking Jerimon." Takatomon flapped his ears three times, unconsciously. He wanted to ask her on a sparring match but he was nervous it was not a thing he was sure how to do. How would he ask? Would she just say 'Get off creep!' or would she do something else that broke his heart into a million pieces. If this was a crush Takato was terrified. He wanted to open up to her about his feelings yet he was scared to.

Her father was a Leomon after all and one that had ties to the human yakuza. He was terrified he'd be attacked by the strong Mr. Katomon and deleted by the angered father. Takato just gulped at the thought.

Jerimon waved at him and he waved back. They both smiled.

Takatomon did think, maybe it was worth the risk?

Guilmon still ate the food like a vacuum, inhaling as much as he could. The Palmon girl had to knock him away so he did not devour all the food for the students.

Takatomon and Jerimon blushed a deep red, Takatomon looked like a bright red tomato.

In another room, Henry ate silently deep in thought of how far this virus had spread would it be in Europe by now? Would the only bits of mankind left be primitive tribes on earth that never came into contact with humans or killed outsiders instantly? He really hoped he did not unleash the apocalypse upon mankind. He hoped that would not be on his transcripts later. It would make getting into a university quite hard.

Back in Takatomon's classroom, Asagimon was suspicious of the new saurian in her class. She did not remember two red dinosaur rookies in her class before and she would confront Matsukimon later. Right now he was making googly-eyes at Katomon. But she would catch the boy off guard and remind him that unregistered Digimon did not come to school in this school! Though she may be a bit easy on him she was a teacher after all.

Guilmon still did not like his senses were off because of all these new Digimon around him but he had no real idea what to do. He didn't want to attack Takatomon's friends and he was enjoying being around all these other Digimon. Though he was still getting used to having hair.

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

* * *

Renamon was confused by fashion, she did not get why she was in these outfits. Rumikomon had put her in the outfit she hated the most, a pink and frilly dress with a sunhat. "I hate this!" Renamon said with dripping venom in each word. She knew Rumikomon was powerful but she got Renamon to dress up in outfits she wanted her daughter to wear. This was some sort of torture the universe was imparting on Renamon.

Rumikomon was babbling about all the photoshoots she could take Renamon on now as she would be a new "daughter" that she found and adopted. All these ideas seemed to be a fever dream to Renamon but Rumikomon seemed in her own head a bit. Rumiko was thinking how easy it would be to include her in the family. In her mind, it was so easy to adopt a kid in Japan, especially if one had money, that she would adopt this girl and use her and give her a home. Rumikomon could have two daughters as she was denied a second daughter by her Ex.

Rumikomon had wild ideas of using Renamon in place of Rikamon so she could get more modeling offering as she could run a new agency. And if this girl was Rikamon's friend this girl could convince Rikamon to actually do a few photo-shoots. Then Rumikomon could have a legacy of modeling daughters under her belt that would make sure they brought honor to the Hatamon and Nonakamon family name. Sure Rumikomon wanted to start a fashion line but baby steps first. Many fashion houses collapsed in the long term. It was hard to find a niche sometimes or the market changed.

Renamon was just confused why women's pants had such small pockets. What could they store in there? Five to eight yen coins each? They seemed largely fashionable not functional. Why would women need purses? She did not get that.

Renamon still did not get this whole thing at all but she figured since Rika would not have any of it, and she was also at school, she was stuck here being a model for Rumikomon.

This torture would continue, wouldn't it?

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

* * *

Terriermon was at the Wong apartment being studied by Janyu Wong, which sounded bad in the Digimon's head. It brought up images of tokusatsu programs with the stereotypical mad scientist in a lab coat controlling a monster or giant robot or turning the hero into a cyborg hero. Yeah, he watched a lot of TV while alone. But this was Henry's dad, he was not going to do that, right?

Janyu in the meantime had called into work and said he had a family emergency. He was just happy that there were no deadlines they had to work on this week. Which in itself, was a small miracle. Janyu called the American PA the company had, Valerie Graham and told her that he would not be in the office this morning.

Janyu remembered the artificial life program almost twenty years ago. But these new memories were interesting, he was intrigued that the disease seemed to tweak some memories or completely rewrite them which was dangerous. These new memories were stating the Digital world began with the bombe, ENIAC, Colossus, the Atanasoff–Berry Computer (ABC), Z4, the Manchester Baby (Small-Scale Experimental Machine [SSEM]), the Manchester Mark 1 (Manchester Automatic Digital Machine [or MADM]), UNIVAC I, and others being sort of the big bang and development of the digital plane. His memories of popping up in Hong Kong and being adopted by humans showed Janyu just how much this disease cloud alter one's mind.

Janyu studied the data from Terriermon and itched the blue-black fur on his arm. The former human was wondering on the data of the Digimon turned hybrid and would compare the data to himself and his family, if Mayumi allowed it. But this was bizarre and fascinating. He was worried when would he forget he was human. Would he remember his human life at all? Janyu looked over all this data.

These programs were more advanced than the ones he and the Monster Makers/Wild Bunch. Did they evolve that much in 19-20 years? It should be impossible. How could these creatures make a virus that affected humans? What would be the world's reaction to this virus? Janyu had more questions than answers, which did not help a thing.

He looked at the data of Terriermon and remembered the team. Professor McCoy, AKA Dolphin, the mad genius that led the team and helped make this impossible dream a reality, McCoy fought hard for this project and his team. Shibumi was the dreamer, his head in the clouds and he was always thinking of new ideas for the program, he took the program being shut down pretty hard. Curly, the Indian quantum specialist, she was always funny. Bable, he was smart as a whip and worked at a major telecom company, last he heard. Daisy, well she was the robotics member of the group, she worked at a major computer company in their robotics department.

Then Janyu remembered Johnny Beckenstien, he was a technical genius who worked at NASA and probably CIA, if Shibumi was correct. Johnny was a wizard. He did stuff that wowed them all. Johnny's time at NASA and Oak Ridge wowed them all.

Though with Johnny was his assistant and a guy everyone thought was a narc. He looked to be in his later twenties with GI glasses and a military-style haircut. The young man was brilliant at programming he helped on a few systems especially ARPANET. He was called Tommy by Johnny, the man claimed his father was in the Army Corps of Engineers in the 1970s. But the rest of gang made fun of him for his love of Bob Seger and Jeff Lynne. So he got the unfortunate nickname of Xanadu. The young man at least stated, " _ELO's music was still good._ "

Of course, with age Janyu did not remember everything. There was plenty he forgot about but as he scanned the code in the Digivice he found the code in Terriermon similar to what he worked on from 1984 to 1986. He did not get it. How was any of this possible?

Terriermon stirred, "Hey can I move? My nose itches." Terrierrmon complained.

"Sure." The darkly furred scientist replied. Terriermon was now in Henry's clothes and looked shockingly similar like brothers or twins. Was there some exchange of genetic data that influenced the creature in front of him to look like a version of his son, albeit furred, large ears, a horn and a mess of beige hair like his son's?

"I'm gonna watch Trapdoors in the living room. That's where I'll be if you need me." Terriermon walked out to the living room and plopped down onto the couch. He saw a J-pop sensation, MoN-ika!, slide down into an abyss where they played "Happy birthday to you" to the J-pop sensation.

Janyu was still amazed that no one had really noticed this disease yet. There was nothing in national or local media other than cosplayers and rumors of some aggressive advertising but no suspected that people were turning into monsters. The international news was talking about how Ryuuji Tamashiro had just popped in Malta, where he was untouchable by the law, Russian organized crime was a different story, but Tamashiro made an interview with a Turkish reporter and now there were mass protests against the government in Turkey. Tamashiro said the Turkish PM ordered him to cause an "accident" to General Samaz. The executive had audio proof. So the world looked at Turkey while a coup happened, while the citizenry of Tokyo turned into monsters.

Janyu sighed, he wished he had the current emails for his old friends from college. He could really use their help right now, perhaps with their combined expertise, they could solve this?

(+=+===++==+=+)

At the Matsuki Bakery, a group of white-suited soldiers and scientists passed by and peered into the bakery through them from windows. What they saw was too bizarre. A purple dinosaur man, giving the order of bread to a customer. The customer had blue skin and blond hair she thanked the dinosaur man and left with her order. The dinosaur and had a mix of human features. A short muzzle and a tail. The odd thing was this creature wore human clothes, looked to be a polo shirt and slacks with an apron and a baker's hat.

The group sent in three members, as the whole gaggle of soldiers and scientists would be too crowded in the bakery. The group moved on.

The soldier made the first move. He greeted them upon entering. "Hello!"

"Hi!" Mr. Matsuki looked at these men in space suits. "Is there a gas leak?" he asked worriedly. Another creature came out from the back to look at the men in spacesuits. She was blue and white with scaly skin and a short reptile muzzle. She had a short horn on her nose and wore a similar outfit to the male.

The soldier thought for a moment. "Uh..., we're just uh..."

"Practicing our biohazard response and have to wear the uniform for a long time!", replied a scientist.

"If we leave the suits we don't get the credit and have to retake the whole exercise over again." said a different scientist.

"YES!" the other two quickly replied.

"Well, why do you two get a spacesuit," the creature they figured was Mr. Matsuki or as they often discovered with changed victims, Matsukimon, "and he gets a gas mask and white plastic suit?"

The scientists thought for a minute but the soldier came up with an explanation on the quick, "They are experts and I am just security, they need full view while I don't."

"Huh..." the female creature shrugged, "Well unless you're buying bread please leave soon you may give our customers the wrong idea."

The female creature, which they assumed to be the wife of Mr. Matsukimon turned around and went back to man the kitchen.

The three Hypnos personnel retreated quickly from the bakery. They encountered the larger group they were heading back to the vans in a hurry.

"What's up?" the soldier asked the sergeant.

"Command wants all units to return now. The system has just crashed. A hard crash and we're going out here blind," The superior non-commissioned officer told the soldier.

"That bad?" the soldier asked worriedly.

"Yeah they are going to have to reboot the system and until then command wants us all out from the field unless told otherwise." the sergeant told Hypnos operatives. The three returned to the van and the van drove away in a hurry. They did not want to stay too long and have local Digimon ask them questions.

Mrs. Matsukimon poked her head around the corner after the guys in white left, "Great more strange stuff around town. If it isn't ferals it's the government acting bizarre."

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

* * *

Well, that is the end of the chapter, it was a long one and it was a fun one to write. The title is a reference to Talking Head's "Life During Wartime" song I got a Beta to help me make fewer mistakes. He deserves credit so thank you GuestLurker on Spacebattles Forum.


	16. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Frickin Motaba Virus!**

* * *

On the TV in the GNWN International/Nichiuri News offices in Tokyo, footage of tanks and armor moving through city streets where front and center. Soldiers, police, and protesters on the same side, all opposed the Turkish Prime Minister. He refused to resign. Sunter said the Tamashiro allegations were false and claimed he would never use an airplane to down another airplane.

In the bullpen of the GNWN International/Nichiuri News office sat a determined brown-haired woman she was not happy with the story she was seeing on the TV. Not because of the political implications it had on the future of Turkey but the fact she was not in Turkey shooting the columns of tanks and armored personnel carriers entering Ankara, the tanks behind her on the camera like they were with Davis Donaldson.

"Why I am not there?!" she exclaimed under her breath her editor would not be happy if she yelled again. Davis Donaldson got all the exclusives because he was GNWN's poster boy. It was that and because her father was Keith Auburn, founder, and CEO of Zeus Systems a large computer company and search engine company. And if that was not enough, her grandfather was Val Powell, a powerful U.S. Senator. If anything happened to her Mr. Auburn would smash their company into a million pieces. She was considered too valuable to risk being in a dangerous position.

Liz grumbled typing at her computer. The stories she wanted to cover was corruption in the governing party, the Yakuza, business scandals, and the Shizuoka Slasher. Instead, she got Ministerial parties, movie premieres, cancer kids, station master cats, and other puff stories.

She did not go to school as a journalist and work at the Des Moines Gazette Weekly, the Chicago Chronicle and make the jump to TV not to do serious stories she did them when she was a green reporter. Liz Auburn was the daughter of two half Japanese parents, so she got Japanese lessons from both her grandmothers. She was almost native at Japanese which she felt should giver her a leg up on a story but it was not to be used because management tied her puff pieces.

So Liz looked at Davis Donaldson on the front line of the coup in Turkey with green eyes of envy.

She would probably sneak out soon and have a cigarette. Sure her father would not approve of it but he was in California and she was in Tokyo.

Liz left the office and saw Gary, a short man from the Midwest, the local oddities reporter. He was getting really busy. He was looking like he was going to be on a major story. Gathering film, tapes for his tape recorder, and notepads.

"What's going on Gary?" Liz asked curiously.

"Oh you would love to poach my story." said the older man as he prepared to report on a story. He was dressed in that old brown suit of his. He was getting his hat, a Chicago Cubs hat ready.

"Oh, come on Gary when did I poach a story?" she had never stolen a story from Gary.

Gary looked up at Liz. He did not trust her but she was stuck doing the work that she hated so he had some sympathy. "Well, you have heard all the rumors of the military exercise about to expand into the capital?"

Liz had not and shook her head negative.

"Well, the JSDF wargame is changing suddenly in the middle of a war game and that doesn't happen stateside, well it has but officers that go off script are asked to resign." Gary rambled.

"Yes, and?" Liz asked rubbing her brow.

"And think about that here in Japan. Would that happen without authority from high up?" Gary indicated, pointing to the ceiling before the idea crossed Liz's face.

"Something is happening." Liz realized., "Could it be big?"

Gary knew Liz was salivating at the chance to be a serious reporter but he was worried that she would bungle a story he was working on and then steal it for herself.

"Yes," Gary did not trust Liz but she was desperate for a real story and the management did not want to put themselves at risk.

"Can I come with?" Liz begged. Gary was worried this young reporter smelled blood to go after a story that could make her career. Gary needed to make sure she did not steal it from him. If he said no she would follow him and observe from a distance. Though Gary had a way to ensure she did not steal the story from him completely.

"If this is something you and I share credit and my name is first and bigger on the website and segment on TV, got it?" Gary gave Liz his demands. "it is my story. not yours. Got it?"

Liz did not like the demands that she was making. But she relents. At least it was more interesting than doing a profile on a cabinet minister named Kitamira.

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

As the class was let out for the end of the day. The few remaining Hypnos operatives that were watching from afar saw the unusual sight of these Human-Digimon hybrids again. The Hypnos could have retreated but they refused to just yet.

They saw the students and how they looked drastically different now than earlier in the day. The Gomamon girl from earlier named Yurimon was leaving the school with a very different look, she had big meaty flipper hands and a short tail poking out the back of her skirt.

They saw Takatomon and Jerimon leaving the school together. The two were chatting it up. The cameras recorded the conversation from a distance with directional microphones.

"Look me and Guilmon can take you to the park and we can practice there." The excited boy stated to Jerimon. This was sort of a date.

Well, it wasn't a "date" date, more sparring with friends kind of date. He doubted that anything would happen. The boy looked excited and terrified simultaneously. The odd smile on his muzzle looked comical to many around him. Takatomon was going to be happy if he could spare with Jerimon alone. That would make him the happiest. He would not say it aloud but he crashed hard on Jermon because his friends would hear and tease him relentlessly. His tail was dropped yet moving excitedly.

Jerimon was mentally screaming to do this, she wanted to do this. It would get her close to Takatomon and perhaps he would be super romantic and try and take her on a real date. Though a real date would mean showing him to her father and stepmother two Leomons that that would not approve of Takatomon. Well, all she cared about was her father, not the womon.

Henry saw from the distance the changed Takato and Jeri, a part of his mind screamed at Henry to call them Takatomon and Jerimon.

Henry did like what was going on but there was little he could do at the moment his mind was still awash in blind confusion of sorts. It was like what Egon said in Ghostbusters seeing the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. ' _I'm terrified beyond the capacity for rational thought.'_ Rational thought went out the window on this one, that's for sure. People turning into Digimon, memories being altered as if there was a word processor from the gods.

After a long moment of awkward silence, the lion girl finally responded, "S-sure Takatomon, I'll happily go."

Takatomon smiled, it looked like a deadly dragon showing of his murderous teeth to a challenger, but this was an innocent show of affection. The two went off towards the park, almost skipping. Guilmon followed behind. Guilmon grumbled, "But I'm still hungry."

Henry saw Jeri and Takato leave for the park. He would follow the two to the park for now. He had to see what this was and perhaps he should be ready to adapt to this new form, at least so the other set of memories did not overwrite his human ones.

Henry saw Kenta and Kazu, Takato's friends, off in the distance they looked so different. Kenta was covered in purple feathers with white ones on his stomach up to his beak. God, Kenta had a beak. This was way too much he may have seen it earlier but the whole day had been a blur to him. He had been on auto-pilot. He did not even notice Kazu walk by looking like a bizarre cyberpunk/steampunk/1960s anime robot boy.

Henry decided to go after Takato and Jeri perhaps he could figure what was going on.

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

Riley took a drag on her cigar. She was usually not a smoker but the situation had been stressful and made her usual resilience crumble. Being turned into a bizarre anime creature it was odd enough to break one's typical restraints.

She looked like an adult film star with how huge her chest was now. Her hair was still brown, but how long would that last? Also, her skin had a grey pallor now.

Riley was mad, they had just ditched the jeep and they were trying to hide from their own agency. Helicopters were still observing them. But they were losing the choppers clutter of the city.

Yamaki was next to her looking just as out of place as her. A man with grey skin, poking out of a leather jacket sleeves was abnormally long arms, he had sharp canines, and long legs poking out of a pair of tan slacks. Yamaki looked like some yokai with a fondness for children.

Riley was doing her best to hide her rage but only a man that was super oblivious would miss this. Even a blind man could sense her rage. Riley was in her brown leather jacket, blue jeans, leather boots, and a white t-shirt. Her arms and legs looked off as well as she had gained height like Yamaki.

She glared at Yamaki, the two ducked into an underground shopping center. Yamaki and Riley got glares and the odd look. The glares were largely for smoking. Yamaki didn't care. They found a smoking area to hide in eventually

Yamaki must always be such an anarchist in government he wants order yet only he could have the tools to control the internet and protect the people. Yamaki could not share his power with the politicians, civil servants, military officers, intelligence people or anyone else.

Riley took a drag on her cigar. Yamaki looked around relieved. He sighed.

"Okay, the chopper cannot predict where we'll leave from." Yamaki took a pull on his cigar, "Those idiots would not dare cause a scene currently."

Riley groaned and grabbed Yamaki by the shoulders, turned him around and forced him into a corner of the smoking section.

"Yamaki, I love you, but why must you go out of your way to alienate every minister, politician, civil servant, general and admiral, reporter, businessman, and in general any person at all!?" Riley verbally attacked Yamaki, "I mean some allies would be good!"

Yamaki huffed, "I got allies. The Chief Cabinet Secretary, Akira Ogata, Eiji Kubo the opposition leader, an Administrative Vice Minister, Tsubasa Kuwabara, Jo Kitamira, the Minister of Forestries and Fisheries." Yamaki re-evaluated that last comment, "Well, he knows of me and does not hate me."

Riley growled, "Four people out of what? Hundreds of powerful people you've alienated? Hell, the Communist Party has more people saying nice things about them than you do!"

"Well, more people know of the communists than they know about me." Yamaki started pointedly.

"Grrr...YOU MORON!" The anger was harder to suppress, "You're so bloody thick headed!" Riley then realized something as she stomped.

She pointed at her grey skinned boyfriend, she let out a little laugh, "I see what they will do to you. They have the perfect fall guy, you. They'll put all the blame on you. Mitamura may eventually fall sure but you'll bear the brunt of the blame for this outbreak." Riley paced the smoking shelter and sat down on a bench. She held her head on the bench

"I don't want to be this thing Yamaki! I don't want to be a freak!" Riley huffed, "I want to be me again!"

Riley crossed her arms, "I can feel something in my head saying this is right. I don't know how long I will last Yamaki, but I know it is there, coming eventually."

Yamaki sat down next to Riley, he put his arm around her. He pulled her close," Riley, I am terrified as well and I promise I will try to fix this."

She pointed at Yamaki knowingly, "Not just revenge against the government or the Americans, you're actually gonna try and cure us. Because a part of me wants to call you Yamamkimon and it is hard to fight." Riley exhaled sharply.

Yamaki sighed, "I wanted to show you I am not terrified. I am angry and feel betrayed but I am hiding my terror, I want to call you Rileymon and as hard as I resist there may come a time that I say it without knowing it. And it scares me." Yamaki had a look of uncertainty on his face, "Will what I am tomorrow or the next day be me or something else."

Yamaki took a long pull on his cigar before stubbing it out in an ashtray.

"I don't know what will become of our..." Yamaki struggled with the right phrasing, "Our souls, our memories, what makes us, us. And that scares me. I feel things are different, my memories seem off... Tally as Tallymon. It is all fuzzy."

Riley squeezed Yamaki's hand, she put her head on his shoulder, a small smile crossed her face, "At least we'll be doing this together. So if we both lose our human qualities neither of us will be alone."

Riley had stubbed out her cigar, but she pulled another cigar from her bag. She lit it, Yamaki had lit a new cigar as well.

"God, I hope this change doesn't give us cancer or something." Riley made a little joke.

"How much you want to bet we'll still be addicted to smoking after we lose our humanity?" Yamaki smiled, weakly.

"Makes sense probably." Riley teased.

"Why do I imagine the hardliners are plotting my death," Yamaki laughed.

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

"It is very simple, we must kill Yamaki." Defense Minister Yamada told the assembled leaders of the Ministry of Defense in his temporary office in Osaka. The assembled elected leaders all looked nervous. Their civil service counterparts looked more certain. The civil service chiefs viewed Yamaki like he was a flea on an elephant's ass.

"What about the PM?" asked the most senior Parliamentary Vice-Minister.

"Or General Mikumo?" asked the mid-ranked Parliamentary Vice-Minister

"Or Chief Cabinet Secretary Ogata?" the most nervous one, the junior Parliamentary Vice-Minister asked, "We'll face a world of hurt if we go around them."

Hakase Yamada, the bald Defense Minister had his scowl turn to a smile that shook these more junior party members to the bone, "As a member of my faction I expect your god-damned-gratitude. I have kept your secrets from the higher-ups, stuff that would end your careers in a heartbeat!" Yamada emphasized with a snap of his fingers. He pointed at the oldest Vice Minister, "I kept your little Yakuza rendezvous out of the national media." Yamada pointed at the other parliamentary vice-ministers, "I know all your skeletons too so do not think I will not take you down if you don't do as I order!"

The Parliamentary Vice-Ministers all nodded out of fear at their faction boss. The other reason was the faction's enforcer and number two was sitting right next to their boss, the deputy defense minister was a special cabinet minister appointed by the cabinet office. As a favor to the Yamada Faction, Mitamura allowed Yamada to appoint his number two to the number two slot at defense. The deputy defense minister was a stocky man that spent his formative years playing rugby. His physique terrified these golf playing politicians.

The Parliamentary Vice-Ministers turned to look at the various administrative vice-ministers in the room. Most in this group of leading civil servants were male but there was the woman from the Ministry of Finance. She was the second most powerful one in the civil servants' group, the most powerful one sat quietly with a pipe in his mouth. The female administrator scowled. Her anger was a visible force one could sense from across the room. "Supervisor Yamaki must die. He must be exterminated with extreme prejudice. We will have to work extra hard to prevent the reformers and Kubo's allies from getting into senior positions. Because Yamaki was allied with reform-minded members in the service. The fact he is a bizarre creature now is just sauce on the goose."

The head civil servant from the Ministry of Internal Affairs leaned forward. He was another of the anonymous civil servants that the politicians relied upon but seldom would politicians remember the name of these unelected heads of ministries, "Killing Yamaki will show the Americans, Chinese, and the rest of the world how serious we're taking this threat to our national security. It is irrelevant if Yamaki is responsible. Chaos allows us a moment to kill him, his life is now forfeit. He is aware of that. But he is not the sort of person to take our recent actions lying down. We are looking at every way we can imagine he could attack us and the ways he would use because we know his usual tactics."

"This action will occur at the same time as we are quarantining Tokyo. Yamaki's liquidation is the best way to ensure there is a uniform story. The government gets the blame for trusting an insane scientist but he was destroyed by the power he sought. We think that is a nice little ribbon. The foreign countries won't believe but the press like that sort of thing. It makes a nice story that they can present on the news." The head of the civil service for the defense ministry mentioned with a smile.

"International trade will take a hit, both the stock markets and bond markets will hurt us." The civil service chief from the Ministry of Economy, Trade, and Industry, "The markets will be in a panic. A likely fear of buying Japanese products, flying Japanese airlines, and visiting Japan. It will hurt our economy the most." the man in the grey suit looked at the other grey suited civil servants.

"America will try something stupid. They always do." the Defense Administrative Vice-Minister

"Which is good for us." said the most powerful man in the room, The head of the cabinet intelligence office, stood up, the pipe in his mouth was not lit nor had it had any tobacco in it, he had this pipe for thinking, "The military quarantine must go smoothly. That is the same for our operation against Mitsuo Yamaki. I know it is cold but Mitsuo Yamaki is threatening the harmony and peace of the nation at every level. The military is being given carte blanche on the quarantine of Tokyo. The police are to be granted extraordinary powers legal powers to prevent chaos in the affected territory. And once we have that hammered down the Americans will be informed as will our neighbors. The only problem is going to be all those foreign embassy personnel in the city. We will tell them that it is ill-advised to leave embassy grounds. And if they become infected well we will deal with that as the time comes."

"But what about the infected that are surely outside of the quarantine zone?" asked the civil servant from the Ministry of Health, Labor, and Welfare, "If they are on an international flight we cannot do a thing to turn those planes, trains, and ships around."

"Other world leaders will be informed after the quarantine is enacted and in full operation after a day." The head of the Naicho told the assembled people.

The mid-ranked Parliamentary Vice-Minister raised his hand sheepishly, "But Yamaki-san... Mitsuo Yamaki's your son."

Choei Yamaki, the head of the Cabinet Intelligence and Research Office, the most powerful man in the room, his silver locks were well known in all government circles, looked at the mid-ranked man. Choei Yamaki had become an institution in Japanese politics. He was beloved by politicians and admired by civil servants for his control of both. Choei was also known for the complicated relationship he had with his youngest son.

Choei let out a long sigh thinking of the proper response, well the right way to word his thoughts, it finally came to him. "The thing that my son became is no longer my son. My son is dead. My son was dead to me a long time, now it is just official. We hardly ever interacted anymore. Mitsuo was too headstrong, he opposed any basic political favors. He allowed useful allies of the governing party to go to jail because they happen to be Yakuza, or connected to the Yakuza, or even gave big business too much of a deal. I mean if we threw out every politician connected to organized crime and big business in his country all that would be left would be the Communists and even they are tied to crime and business," Choei's little joke got a few people to chuckle, his face darkened, "But my son is to me and as far as the law concerned, legally dead. I know we're saying the infected are legally people, for now, but we can easily rescind the rights to these freaks and my son is no exception. If the Americans see that I am willing to kill my own son, to protect the public good. They'll respect that. And if they don't respect that, I've removed an obstacle to their actions in intelligence and fighting the Digimon threat, and that they'll respect."

Yamada nodded, "I am guessing we'll use Sakurai as a useful idiot?"

Choei nodded," And call the 347th Special forces unit. They'll make sure the zombie that is now my son is eliminated quickly. Once this false Mitsuo, is dead we can focus all our efforts on eliminating the infection."

"Well, General Sakurai would at least be useful to get the 347th the problem is the colonel for the group is not exactly going to be a team player." The Administrative Vice-Minister for Defense injected, "And the man wants to be a four-star buffoon."

"I think it would be unfair not to at least try to help Sakurai with his career if he does as we say," Yamada smiled.

"And then we can get rid of the prick." the deputy Defense Minister stated, "Little Bastard wanted to limit our cash flow."

"Also the Type XX, Type XX-A, and Type XX-B EMPs are going to be deployed into the field so we can kill at least seventy percent of infected." Choei Yamaki cleaned his glasses, "That is if we think the Americans will nuke us. Unlikely as it is, the situation is fluid."

"Let's keep out mistakes to a minimum." the Defense Minister reminded his people and allies.

"Explaining to Chairman Ohtori that his daughter is dead won't be easy." asked the civil service boss of the Ministry of Internal Affairs, "The head of our largest shipping line will not be in our best graces if he finds out his daughter was killed by us, even indirectly."

"Just make sure he doesn't find out. Or just put the blame on Mifune." Choei commandingly told them.

"Or Mitamura." Yamada devilishly grinned.

The deputy defense minister snorted, apart from his boss and a few other he held most other people in contempt. He glanced at his boss, "Mifune is a better target, we can't kill a prime minister but a military officer? It is very easy."

Choei laughed, " _Jeu de massacre"_

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

Rikamon was leaping across the rooftops of Shinjuku on her way back from school. She was on her way home. Mom and Grandma were probably busy with Renamon so that meant she would not be expected home early. So today would be a fun day to look at the diamond roofed building again. Perhaps without her stick the mud friend she could scare some human. Maybe show off her skills and beat up some pathetic human. Or if she were lucky a feral would come to her and she could kill it.

But she did not sense a feral. So she leaped across the busy rail tracks, going over to that building with the jumpy humans from before would be a lot of fun for her.

The Diamond building had a lot more security jerks n the roof. Why did humans have those silly machine guns? Sure a machine gun could hurt a rookie like her but if she got the drop on an idiot, she'd Diamond Storm him out of existence. But she'll just play with her unlucky victim.

Deleting a human wasn't fun because while a Digimon could absorb a feral killing a human left a corpse on the ground. Usually, it was all messy with blood, bones, and other yucky stuff. Also, murdering a human was frowned upon. She would show these idiots how strong she was and Rena would not stop her today.

Rikamon lept from the Neurotology Center and landed on the roof of the diamond building. She quickly vanished into the shadows and would play with her a prey a little. She was gonna enjoy this.

The pathetic little human walked on the metal raised platform nervously. He radiated concern and fear. Rikamon did not get the outfit the human wore. She knew the humans would be unable to track her but why were the humans wearing those night vision goggles in the evening and the white garb on his person. She moved her shadow from under the human he would not notice her. Humans were so stupid. She was smarter than any human, she would delete this man and then move on.

"Psst!" she made a noise, the human jumped. Oh, this was gonna be good...

"WHAT was that!?" the human was scared, he put on the googles and began looking around. Rikamon was going to toy with this man before ending him. The man had the punny looking machine gun, it looked like something a cyborg mon may have one of those futuristic guns. The human soldier, or whatever he was, he could be a glorified security guard for all Rikamon cared, was sweeping the roof. Rikamon then noticed another soldier joins him. They were making hand motions. Rikamon did not understand it.

The new human pointed at the bent radio ariel, Renamon dented it yesterday, and they began a cautious sweep.

Rikamon would observe the two soldiers from a distance before randomly picking a weakling and attacking him.

"Why must all the others be down below helping in sealing this building up?" one of the soldiers complained.

"We're just stuck with rotten luck." said the other soldier.

'Oh come on, break up.' she mumbled in her mind. "Psst!" she whispered to the soldiers again. They now cocked their weapons. Their guns were a waste of time but she would destroy one human gun and leave because she still had a schedule to keep. Mom and Grandma would frown upon her tormenting humans.

The soldier swept to the left. He was looking for the source of the noise. The soldier cocked his futuristic looking gun. Rikamon smiled, she knew what she would do...

Rikamon's arm appeared from the shadow, she was about to trip the soldier when the soldier slipped, he was unable to see a slight lip on the roof sections. The soldier fell in a way that his eyes saw Rikamon's arm sticking up out of the ground. It took the man a full two seconds to realize what he was seeing.

"SECURITY BREACH!" he screamed before switching his submachine gun from safe to full auto. It was easy, the P90 had it right under the trigger. The P90 had a 5.7x 28mm full-metal copper jacket with an aluminum core round. Ideally, with a silencer, subsonic ammo would be preferred but to the security people on the roof, the guns were given regular ammo. The P90 had a magazine capacity of 50 rounds and the bullets were shaped more like a rifle's than a pistol or a submachine gun like the P90's fellow guns in this category.

in a few seconds, Rikamon began to move fast but she was still limited by being in shadow form and while twenty of the P90's bullets missed her one tore through her arm. The pops of the silenced weapons hit her about the time

"GAH!" she screamed in pain. It hurt being shot by that pathetic wretch of a human. "BASTARD!" Rikamon screamed. "I'LL SHOW YOU! DIAMOND STORM!" The diamonds appeared from nothing and shot towards the soldier. he tucked and rolled to avoid being hit by the attack. An unfortunate staircase to the window washing platform was perforated by the attack. The attack was like a shotgun blast to the metal. The soldier could only imagine what that would do to him.

Rikamon appeared before the soldier on the ground. "I. WILL. KILL. YOU!" Rikamon in her red furred glory appeared before the soldier. The soldier was terrified. This was too perfect. Killing a human that hurt her. She was going to slaughter this meaty useless weakling. Why did she feel like she was forgetting something?"

THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! The gunfire from the P90 sound was a whip cracking Rikamon did not notice it really. Rikamon felt a sharp pain in her shoulder as the force of the bullets spun her around.

The soldier on the ground clamored to his compatriot. The second soldier was approaching defensively the soldier behind the one aiming the submachine gun was loading a new clip into the top of the P90. Rikamon could hear the sound of more human soldiers approaching this was not the time for a fight.

The standing soldier shouted something, it was hard to hear him because of the gas mask. The commands were muffled by the plastic and rubber facial covering as was the filters on the mask. He repeated it again but louder, "EH SED DOUPHN OHFM THEF GROUNBF!"

Rikamon realized now was a good time to admit to herself she screwed up. She underestimated these humans. Why did she do this kind of thing? Get in over her head? Well, she now was stuck in it alone, Renamon was not around to save her bacon. Rikamon had to figure a way to escape. Rikamon could hear more soldiers approaching it was time to do something. She then figured it out.

The foxgirl Digimon vanished into the shadow on the ground, the leading soldier opened fire, covered by the soldier she attacked. The shadowed zigged and zagged the hail of bullets and vanished into the dusk.

The squad of soldiers had arrived and they were looking at the direction Rikamon went off to. The one that had ordered her onto the ground glared into the sunset.

"She'll be back," he muttered to himself.

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

In Osaka, in a different part of the facility where the government leaders were currently residing, the Prime Minister and the Chief Cabinet Secretary were in the PM's private office. The Chief Cabinet secretary was floored by what the PM had just told him. "What?! Yamada and his cult of idiots are doing what?!"

"They are going to kill Mitsuo Yamaki with his father's help." Mitamura calmly stated while sipping his tea.

"And you're going to let it happen?!" Chief Cabinet Secretary Ogata exclaimed.

Mitamura took a long, slurping sip of his tea. He put the cup on his desk, "Why should I stop their idiocy?"

"Because it's illegal!" Ogata exclaimed. The Chief Cabinet secretary was pacing around the room.

Mitamura held up his index finger, "But think of it from my perspective. I have a weapon against Yamada's faction if they succeed or fail."

Ogata's face was one of confusion, that quickly shifted to outrage. "YOU'RE PLAYING POLITICS AS THE NATION IS ABOUT TO FACE THE GRAVEST CRISIS SINCE WORLD WAR II!? ARE YOU AN IDIOT!?"

Mitamura calmly stood up. "Ogata, calm down. The reason I am letting Yamada, Yamada's faction, Choei Yamaki, and the civil service chiefs aligned with the elder Yamaki do this is then I can focus on the quarantine of Tokyo, explaining to the world what in the hell is going in Tokyo and hoping I don't piss everyone off. I don't expect to survive for long, well but I will survive once Yamada is dealt with. But I must focus on the quarantine."

Mitamura went to a locker to find his disaster uniform, the uniform many politicians in Japan wore when there was a disaster. His was like most of his counterparts a sky-blue color. "We let others destroy the younger Yamaki or fail to do so and we take the risk off of us. I am not a fan of killing people but Yamaki must be exterminated. However, I cannot give such an order. You or Yamada may use it against me." Seiki Mitamura gave Ogata a glower, "I know you want this job Akira, You fought for it especially with Tsuburaya. I just hope you didn't cheat to get it."

Ogata was dumbstruck by Mitamura's accusation, "How... how do you know that?!" Ogata's voice cracked.

"Just remember to wait until my career is dead before you start robbing from my political grave. Because like it or not I still have a SIZEABLE faction of the party behind me." Mitamura was stern and commanding to the Chief Cabinet Secretary. He was shorter than Ogata but right now Mitamura was reminding Ogata of his place. Mitamura's face became warm as a smiled crossed it. "Anyways, I have a crisis to manage. Now can you vamoose so I can put on the disaster uniform?"

Ogata left the room on auto-pilot. He walked a short distance to the office assigned for him. He went to his desk and sat down, from his briefcase he retrieved a special satellite phone. He began to dial a special number.

The connection took thirty seconds and after a minute the phone was picked up, "This better be good?" came the voice in American English.

"We have some new developments," Ogata told the high ranking American.

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

Across the Pacific in Washington DC, Colonel Tim McManus was running with the very tall Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, Mark Metcalf, all six foot six of him. To say Tim was not in the same shape as Metcalf was an understatement. McManus jogged at the Y, Metcalf did marathons daily around Fort Myer and nearby Henderson Hall.

The jog left McManus gasping for breath, he was not out of shape but he was not the infantry grunt like General Metcalf. Metcalf was of Minnesota farm stock and was a veteran of Vietnam, Panama, the Persian Gulf, and Kosovo. His hair was brown with grey streaks in it.

They finished their jog and returned to Quarters Six

"So this Digiman thing is getting worse?" Metcalf said still in his PE clothes, looking over the files he had before him. "How is there so many of these things in Tokyo?" asked General Metcalf looking increasingly worried.

"I don't know sir, but I got called by CIA, they have an agent of Hypnos at Camp Zama's medical center and we're gonna transfer him to Misawa via helicopter soonest. Look Something happened to Yamaki and we have to investigate further." Mcmanus struggled to say. it was hard when his lungs gasped for oxygen that the marathon denied him.

"But the report says more are likely to appear if it follows the previous path of growth. What does that mean?" the general held up the paper.

"It means that sometime after 19:00 hours Zulu, 15:00 Hours Eastern Standard time. the number will likely double or increase more," McManus calmly explained, "The estimated numbers put it between two hundred ninety thousand to three hundred thirty thousand."

General Metcalf stood up, he rubbed his brows, "My god, this is a nightmare. Turkey and this!"

Metcalf looked at the colonel, "Did you bring your greens here?"

McManus looked confused, "You mean my class A? Yeah, I brought it here. It is at the locker I used to change it?"

The General looked at his staff officer, a captain in the Marines. "Captain Rochard, get the Colonel's uniform, I want him looking ship shape after hitting the shower."

McManus was even more confused, what was going on... it hit him as if a dam broke. A look of terror crossed his face, "Oh No..." he muttered he looked at the General. The Chairman looked at him with a commanding stare, "I-I never briefed him. I mean that's Pace's home turf..."

"Pace is outta town and won't be back at least until Friday. And even if he returns early, he'll be won't be back fast enough. We gotta wake the President up and get him informed. I want him aware of the situation." Metcalf tapped his index finger pointing on McManus's chest.

"But I've never briefed a President!?" McManus was terrified.

"Well, your terror is just what you need to convince the President. You're terrified. I am scared too, this stuff is so alien to me. I have no idea how to handle it. But if there is a threat to our ally and our personnel in Japan, then we must be ready." Metcalf told the colonel, "And I would have no idea what I am talking about. I need you, you were there at the birth of these things and ain't invested somehow in Apexi like our National Security Advisor, SECDEF, and VP. You can give the President the view me and the other chiefs have of this problem, that is is bad and should not be brushed aside."

"Oh god, I hope this-this isn't like sixth-grade bio... I don't wanna puke on the President." McManus said terrified.

Metcalf smiled, "Come on boy, steel yourself up. You worked with Pace for years and have a soul. But you gotta do it quick, I don't wanna let these Digiman things too get comfy and start wrasslin'."

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

"So we gonna spar?" Asked Takatomon following Jerimon eagerly. Takatomon's red tail waged excitedly, he was hoping Jerimon would not change her mind at the last minute and head home. She had done that before with other things and it was getting rather dark. She turned to face Takatomon and smiled.

"Why would I not do a spar we wanted to do?" Jerimon smiled with a hint of nervousness. She was with Takatomon and she wanted it to be perfect, she was not happy that Henrymon and Guilmon were here too. But she would make do with what she had. Jerimon hoped the sparring would lead to a kiss! A kiss my goodness! Jerimon wanted the kiss so badly but she was worried if she forced it Takatomon would run away screaming 'Creepy Girl!' at the top of his lungs. That had happened in the past, even in her altered memories, it showed the events altered of her and the offending boy screaming at the top of his lungs and crying, now he was a Tsunomon in her memories but the memories original form was still pretty much the same.

But that was first grade not now. She would not have that repeat of the past! Jerimon rolled her head on her shoulders, a move she had seen her father do many times. Heck, she and her brother did all the time copying daddy as he had to look tough to those Yakuzas bad guys that stopped by from time to time. She was a lioness Digimon and she would show how tough she was to Takatomon. The clueless Dino-Digimon would not know she was trying to get a kiss from him.

Takatomon had his heart pounding he was excited he wanted to spare with Jerimon this could lead to... holding claws and hands... er paws, Takatomon was not sure what it was for certain but the holding of hands it leads to a kiss. Well, that is what all those animes implied. Of course, he did watch a few he shouldn't, and they can't be too wrong on relationships, right? Oh well, if they were wrong Data Oni and Crows of the Bleak were fun to watch even if they had fifteen episode long fights, a little gory but still, they had romance in them too.

What was he thinking about? Oh, right the sparring match. Takatomon shook his tail and smirked. He would have to show Jerimon how strong he was while not overdoing it. It was easy to get carried away. Takatomon saw Jerimon still had on her sockpuppet.

"Bark! Ready to fight?" The Puppet dog asked Takatomon. Jerimon was no ventriloquist but she was certainly getting ready for a good fight. Jerimon took off the sockpuppet

"Yes, I'm ready," Takatomon said in false confidence, secretly he was nervous. Across his red scaly face, he flashed a worried look. It was very quick. What if he hurt her? What would she do then? He had to be careful not overdo it but not underwhelm her. He had to give a good fight but not one that was too nasty.

This was gonna be hard.

Henry watched this thing from the sidelines. This was nuts! This was a mix of combat and courting this made no sense! Henry saw how weird Tokyo was becoming and it seemed like no one really noticed anything was off. That terrified him. If no one was acting like this was a terrible thing that it meant the disease was spreading far and wide. He had no idea what was going on but he had the fear that some other country would use nuclear weapons against them. He saw that they used a non-nuclear bomb in that 'Outbreak' movie. But Digimon were closer to the enemy from that British miniseries 'Invasion: Earth'. Digimon would be like the nD from that show in the eyes of men in war rooms from Moscow to Washington, a monolithic threat to humanity. That'd be enough motivation to launch missiles. The miniseries ended with 'ultimate force being used by the British Government against the nDs.

Henry shook it off, maybe his father let him watch too many grown-up sci-fi movies. But still...

Jerimon and Takatomon were getting starting the sparring match as Takatomon made the first move a tail swipe. Jerimon made a vertical leap about two meters in the air, she taped Takatomon's nose with a claw, going "Boop" while doing that. She somersaulted behind Takatomon and clawed along his arms, leaving tiny cuts on his arms.

Takatomon growled, it hurt and he was annoyed she did that. She was his crush but still, he had his competitive side. He would win this fight. Jerimon had the same thought as well.

Takatomon brought up is claws and made a jab at Jerimon, she dodged effortlessly but got hit by the tail it slammed her into the concrete, hard. Takatomon then kicked with his powerful legs and hoped to get Jerimon down. Jerimon grunted hitting the concrete, she lept up with a grin on her face.

"Now this is interesting." Jerimon ran and tried to do a flying kick, Takatomon grabbed Jerimon and threw her towards a bench. Jerimon was able to flip in the air and use both sets of claws to break on the concrete.

Takatomon began to run at her and she did the same, unfortunately, the concrete they landed on had been damaged by the fight. Simultaneously, Jerimon and Takatomon tripped stumbling towards one another head first. they both hit each other in the head. Henry and Guilmon heard the sound of a bone on bone and what sounded like a shrine bell making a nice loud gong sound. Both Takatomon and Jerimon were knocked out, both their eyes spinning.

Henry sighed, "They better not have switched minds with my current luck." Guilmon in this new more human-like form still tilted his head confused at Henry's comment

"Why were they fighting? I thought they liked one another?" Guilmon innocently asked.

Henry could not bring himself to make an answer. He was as befuddled as Guilmon. Henry was just reaching for logical answers in a situation where none existed. This whole thing was crazy. What's next, a serial killer popping up? That would make as much sense as anything else now. Henry hated this whole turning into a Digimon thing. He didn't even know what was happening to Guilmon, but it seemed to be something similar to Terriermon. He had no idea what new insanity would come next?

It better not be the Stay Pufted Marshmallow Man.

Oh, who was he kidding, with his luck right now he'd get Godzilla, Gamera, Reptilcus, Stay Puft Marshmallow Man, Gorgo, and King Ghidorah.

Henry groaned, "Great I am thinking more like Terreirmon. " He grumbled as he dragged Takatomon off the path to a nearby bench. For some reason Takatomon... Takato's clothes were tighter, it seemed he underwent some form of muscle growth during the fight. Not like those people his mother said were WAY too obsessed with the gym. Henry noticed it was a similar feeling under his own clothes right now.

He was cursed with rotten luck, he better not have anything to do with the number four for a while.

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

The JGSDF CH-47 Chinook flew over the Shinjuku Ward of the city of Tokyo. Flying over the city it was taking readings of the number of Digimon below via a pod suspended the Chinook. The pod looked like a square canoe with a rounded front and back. Inside the pod, it was sending a sensor back and forth on a small internal crack that and the senor covered a large area of the city as they flew at an altitude of three miles.

The operators of the sensors were dumbfounded at how many Digimon were in Shinjuku. It was almost 75,000, other wards had plenty and there was evidence to suggest the Digimon had gone beyond the city. But they were not told of the real nature of the threat. The Operators looked at the officer in the chopper with worry.

"I don't know if we can hold them sir." the young green lieutenant told his superior officer nervously.

"And we'll be seeing more of them soon son." the senior officer told the young man, he knew what the real threat was. It scared the man, it scared everyone who knew.

The Chopper passed the information onto Hypnos and the military commanders.

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

Over Tokyo Bay, P3 Orions, Sonar anti-submarine planes began launching sonobuoys. There were enough sonobuoys a man could figuratively leap from Tokyo to Chiba and then back across the bay to Yokohama without getting his feet wet. An observer would think this was overkill but with all the water types in the Digimon cards and the anime, the Maritime forces had one of the hardest jobs to secure thousands of miles of water with sonar. But even their commanders worried if it was small enough or a large fish or some other natural creature, the Maritime Self Defense Forces would chase a large shark thinking it was one of these creatures.

This was going to be a big problem if and when they got out.

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

Major Mifune looked at the assembled heads of all departments before him. Izo, Masao, the acting head of accounting Kishi Aira, and the various military department heads. Kuwahara was locked in a closet that was now being used as a stockade. The Major knew at midnight, the quarantine of Tokyo would begin. He had to get all his ducks in a row but first, he needed to tell the heads of the departments somethings.

The meeting room felt smaller than it typically was. He let out a long sigh he was in his camouflaged military uniform. He stood up and used a soda can as an improvised gavel. All the eyes of Hypnos looked at him as he produced a statement to read.

Noburo Mifune cleared his throat, "As acting commander of Hypnos I am to inform you that at zero hundred hours tonight the commencement military operations to seal the city of Tokyo to prevent further infection will begin officially. It will be announced publicly tomorrow morning." Mifune sighed, "No matter what happens, no matter what, I am still proud of all of you. We faced an insurmountable situation that no human has ever dealt with before." Mifune cleared his throat again trying to not have his voice crack, Mifune threw the paper with the statement away.

"Ah hell, you guys are doing the best in a bad situation. I know I am not the best commander for this mess. But I am here and I will not quit until the situation becomes untenable. I had hoped this was not going to be as fast as it was but it is this fast. So uh, thanks." Mifune was not the best at speeches but the prepared speech felt to boilerplate.

Mifune stood there quietly, Izo raised his hand. "Sir, are you okay?"

Mifune nodded, "As good as one can be in this situation."

Izo looked at the other in the room, "Sir, what about Tally and Junishiro Yamada?"

Mifune cleared his throat again, "A team is looking for them but the fact Riley and Yamaki were infected leads me to believe that maybe their fate as well. Also, they were heading to Nagano and we detected two of them in Nagano and on approach leads me to believe that is what happened to them as well." Mifune

Captain Okazakai spoke, "Sir the security breach early was repelled but what will we do to prevent additional attempts at this site or secondary locale?"

"I am having our people wear special badges and installing the remote turret system on our rooftops. The badges indicate to the remote system that they are a friend and not an enemy. These will be deactivated when JGSDF guests or other guests come to the site."

Oyama rose his hand next, "Sir, what about all these explosives you've requisitioned?"

Mifune looked at Oyama, then looked at his own feet before looking back up at the assembled personnel, "If this facility is to fall at some point in the future, I want the potential connection point to the Digital World here severed and the primary system Yamaki designed to be destroyed. If these things assemble their strength and make a coordinated push we will be overrun quickly or worse isolated. I am ensuring that no matter what we will try to hopefully cut off the Digital World from and prevent something else alien to us from entry to this realm. Failing that the rubble can be used by missile targeting systems to hit the city with massive nuclear megatonnage. I won't lie to you, I think we only have a short period of time to be ready to evacuate. It is the reason the Yurihonjo facility is being prepped for our moving specialists and vital equipment there. When we move though I want to leave this building a hole in the earth that they cannot use against us. It would be impossible to move all the material needed for this agency to function, therefore what we cannot move must be destroyed. And destroying this facility would create enough chaos to get our people out of the city quickly."

The assembled department heads looked at Mifune like he was his nickname. He was proposing to demolish the building they were in if the situation was going to go south. Captain Oyama raised his hand cautiously, "Sir, um... isn't that excessive?"

Mifune nodded, "Yes, yes it is. But if we are to flee from this site I want it to want to be rendered useless to our opponents. Whoever they are. Yamaki, transformed countrymen, and everything else under the sun. We are facing something unprecedented."

Izo spoke up his dark hair matted from sweat, he adjusted his glasses, "Sir, are you sure destroying this equipment is wise if we are to fall?"

"No, but I have no better alternative at this time and Juggernaut weighs at least fifty to sixty tons. It would not be able to be moved quickly. It is why the Yurihonjo facility is getting the equipment to make a second Juggernaut, if necessary." Mifune was exhausted. It showed on his face, "Is there anything else?"

The assembled officers of Hypnos shook their heads no.

"Alright, the meeting is dismissed. Izo, Masao, I want to talk to you in private."

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

Seikomon was fuming, she was wrapping a bandage around Rikamon's arm. She knew from the smell it was a bullet wound. She was mad at her granddaughter for doing something so reckless.

"Of all the stupid pigheaded things you could have done you tried to pick a fight with human soldiers!? You could get deleted!" the concerned grandmother scolded Rikamon.

Seikomon was alone here with Rikamon Renamon and Rumikomon were out still shopping. She got a text saying Rumikomon would be back by 10.

Rikamon huffed, "It was a weak human soldier! I could have deleted him!"

Grandma Seikomon flicked Rikamon's ears, hard, "And they would have killed you. They don't take murder very well Rikamon, they never will, they can't come back from data if killed. I mean it is hard for a Digimon to come back sometimes but you kill a human they'll hunt you down.

Rikamon was rubbing her ears hard. It always hurt when grandma flicked her ears, though it was rare, this showed Rikamom how upset Seikomon was. Then her grandma hugged her. She was expecting to be grounded and punished by Seikomon not given a Bearmon hug.

"Rikamon, you're very much like me and your mother. We're hard-headed womon. You'll stumble and do stupid things, I did, but you're gonna have to be careful. We don't want to lose you." Grandma Seikomon hugged Rikamon tightly.

Rikamon sighed and made a weak smile at her grandma. "Grandma, I promise I'll try not to be too foolish around the humans. Even if I don't get why we're so concerned about them."

Seikomon loosened her hug, she put a clawed digit to Rikamon's nose, "Rikamon, just don't fight the humans if you can help it."

Rikamon grumbled.

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

Meanwhile, at a high-end Fashion store across the ward, Renamon was under a pile of ever growing boxes that seemed to double in size every time she tried something on. Rumikomon was also bingeing on clothes, Sato, Sebastian Dix, Agreste, Khaki Barn, William Finn, Alvarado, and many other labels. Whatever Rumikomon got for her, Rumikomon got for herself. All this fashion was heavy, suddenly an avalanche of boxes and bags came down on Renamon. Renamon was seeing stars.

Rumikomon would not stop until the whole store was empty of the clothes she wanted for Renamon in her sizes and they had been

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

Janyu Wong was busy at his Finux computer running Massivesoft Universe OS trying to figure out the whole situation of being turned into a creature from a project he participated in in the 1980s. He really wished he had modern contact information for his old friends. He hadn't seen them in years.

Trying to remember their real names was a pain for Janyu, only one he knew was McCoy. The other problem was remembering some of their original names.

Daisy worked for a major computer company in America last he heard, Massivesoft or one of the internet companies, like , hookline&sinker , Chumhum, and a bunch of other sites she could be working at. Hell, a programmer like Daisy would be wanted by many large companies, the American stock exchange, Uncle Sam, and countless others.

Babel, when he saw him last was working for Dart Communications but they would heavily monitor emails as they were more worried about the theft of intellectual property and patents. And with what Dart was trying with satellites, it would be hard to get him over email. Dart would assume another company was trying to poach Bable.

Curly, Aishwarya Rai, was a leading expert in the in quantum mechanics that was used by Miskatonic University in America. Though her native Indian government had used her to help with their tech sector. Curly griped to him about it in 1998 at a tech conference.

Rob McCoy, now a full Stanford professor (with tenure!), was often in the tech news and oddly political news due to his friend Brent Cornwall, a former UN Ambassador and scion of the Cornwall industrial, political and banking family. McCoy was traveling with his friend Brent because Brent was big on computer technology revolution and politics. McCoy's son, Keith had married a girl in high school due to having a relationship with her. they had a daughter and Keith and Dolphin had to raise her. McCoy he heard had his granddaughter vanish. How useful Dolphin would be is questionable. Rob McCoy loved his granddaughter and she just up and vanished. It was big news in America, no one knew where that sickly girl went.

And there was Goro Mizuno, AKA Shibumi. He well as far as Janyu could tell her just fe3ll off the face of the earth. He saw a man that fit his friend's description but that was unlikely, why would Goro want anything to do with a "sellout"? Goro probably looked like the Unabomber or a survivalist in the Hokkaido.

But the apparition he saw looked like Shibumi. He typically would say he was going nuts but getting turned into an Anubis jackal creature sort of made him think he actually saw Shibumi's ghost.

Janyu was still going over the Digivice code as he watched the news in his office.

The GNWN news channel showed the events in Turkey, troops entering buildings arresting staffers, the subtitles, _'Law, Order, and Justice Party Headquarters, Ankara'_ appeared on the screen. _"So far the headquarters for the Law, Order, and Justice Party in Ankara has been taken by Turkish army forces loyal to General Karan Dalkilic, General Dalkilic in a statement to Turkish press said, "The Prime Minister and his cronies are directly responsible for the mid-air collision of Cresent Air Flight 149, which killed 102 people. Amongst the dead included General Ercevik Sasmaz, a close friend of mine and beloved by his soldiers. Prime Minister Onay Sunter ordered this and the recordings of this action convinced the rest of the general staff and myself, General Asal Aziz of the National Gendarmerie and the General Director Necmi Kut of the General Directorate of General Security we all consulted with the President of the Republic and he allowed us to use military force to oust Sunter and his cronies, we are also going to arrest high-level members of the Law, Order, and Justice Party for possible breaches to national security." The other leading Turkish political parties are rallying against Sunter and siding with the Army. The Army has stated once Sunter is out an interim government will be appointed by the President."_

Janyu sighed, "Well, I guess they should get their entertainment before it goes to hell in a handbasket."

The News went on showing protests, and soldiers facing towards the Çankaya Mansion, the residence of the Prime Minister of Turkey. _"Prime Minister Sunter has refused to resign and is likely to be taken by force from his residence. He calls the Tamashiro allegations barefaced lies. "I did not use Tamashiro's company nor did I order him to kill General Samaz." He released to the press. Many nations are staying out of this because they view this as an internal Turkish matter"_

Janyu turned off the TV. Too much news yet none of it about Tokyo.

In the living room, Terriermon was watching a 1950s sci-fi movie. It had horrible monster special effects. Explained why they were hesitant to show the monster.

 _"How can something as big as a battleship not appear on radar?!"_ A general in the film. questioned, " _It cannot be invisible!"_

 _"No, it is an anti-matter monster."_ The handsome square-jawed scientist replied.

 _"But as big as a battleship?! How could it fly!?"_ The general scoffed

 _"It is as big as a battleship and it will attack everything on the ground, sea and in the sky."_ the handsome of scientist pointedly warned.

Terriermon threw more popcorn into his mouth. This was a classic film. It was stupid but fun, the monster eating parachuting people was poorly done but by god was it fun to watch.

Suzie was watching the film very confused, "The birdie looks like Fweety Dacty on 'Bernard the Dinosaur'. The more funny looking..." Suzie was still getting used to Terreirmon being alive and now being a three-horned creature like him. Though she was shorter than Terriermon because he was as tall as Henry. Suzie was in her PJs, she didn't feel sick but she knew being a creature like this was not normal.

"Oh, Suzie its a bad sci-fi film from the 1950s they spent so little money on these things I am surprised they didn't have an invisible monster." Terriermon sipped some soda, he was wearing some of Henry's clothes, t-shirt, pants, no vest. "This was the great age of American Atomic terror monsters. They kept getting cheaper and cheaper."

Suzie nodded, "Okay." she really did not understand a thing of what Terriermon said.

"I mean it's a bad film as it is not good. But boy is it fun! A Raremon is prettier than that thing!" Terriermon heckled the bad movie.

"Okay." Suzie sighed, she should not have rock-paper-scissored to see who got the TV. She and Terriermon played best two outta three, he won three games.

Terriermon would give Suzie her chance to watch what she wanted. He had no idea what Suzie would pick. But he'll suffer through ponies or whatever she watched. Then though he was going to watch Ghostbusters II with Henry. Both Henry and Terriermon liked it, he had no idea why so many people hated it. Why did he fear it would be _The Equestranauts_ show again? Or was it a different pony based show? Eh, she was on a pony-centric show? I was that or princesses.

Back in his office, Janyu was looking at some new information on his monitor when a PM window opened on his computer.

" _Hello Tao._ " The PM window stated.

Janyu was weirded out. " _Who is this?_ " asked Janyu.

A minute later, a reply came, " _I wish I could do the 2010 thing Tao but I can't. Not right now at least. But I am Goro Mizuno."_

Janyu shook his muzzled face, _"Oh come on."_

The reply was instant, " _Remember the NARC? That guy with Johnny?"_ The message came with files that opened on their own showing the man named Timothy McManus, currently, a colonel was joined by a picture of the man in his youth.

Janyu was shocked, how could this person know that. _"Xanadu was a NARC!? How could you know that?"_

 _"I AM YOUR FRIEND. YOU GAVE ME A RIDE FROM THE BAY AREA TO SEQUOIA NATIONAL PARK. WE GOT HARASSED BY BIKERS IN VISALIA. YOU USED YOUR MARTIAL ARTS AGAINST THEM. Sorry for all caps."_

Janyu had no idea what was going the PM brought up live feeds from all over the world. the windows on his computer showed feeds from a government building in Osaka, the United States Stock Exchange, something labeled WHSR, NMCC, NSA, NSA P, COBR, МО РФ, Hypnos, MOD, and countless other locations around the world. He then saw current troop deployment maps around Tokyo and where they were going to be sent. The current global nuclear threat level, huh higher than normal but that because of India and Pakistan. From Sweden, tomorrow's newspaper and a magazine being edited going after Echelon. American Political polling data for Senator Parkhurst and his rival Governor Dustin Holloway in his own party, White House Server data (Well President's party server data, Vice President Sterling didn't want a history of data on their activities). The daily itinerary of Russian President Sharapov. All the airline flight paths (departures and destinations) and buckets more of data.

Janyu was worried, _"How is this possible?"_

The reply came back instantly, _"Elves... well not really but it would take a long time to explain."_

 _"What?"_ was all Janyu could type. This was insane. But then again he was a black-furred creature from a cartoon so the typical logic in his reasoning went bye bye.

 _"I will give you the tools. And help in ways I can."_ the reply was cryptic.

 _"Ok,"_ Janyu replied.

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

Henry hated waiting to get Takato and Jeri to wake up. It was taking a long time. He hoped he would not have to call an ambulance. And then what does he tell the medics? This whole thing was a mess.

He still did not get how there were additional changes to Takato and Jeri. They gained more muscles not ridiculous but enough to look like the kids' weight lifted and did leg lifts every day. This change did not make a lick of sense. He looked at himself and realized he forgot the changes had occurred to him too. That worried him. again. was he losing his marbles?

He then heard a loud grumbling, he saw Guilmon grabbing his tummy. "I'm hungry Henrymon, can we get some food?"

Henry sighed, "Sure, what do you want?"

"A Clogger? I see the ads for them near the park," Guilmon replied innocently.

"You only get one, got it?" Henry shook his head, his long floppy ears stay moving for a few seconds after he shook his head.

"But what if they wake up?" Guilmon pointed to Jerimon and Takatomon.

Henry had a thought a very Terriermon thought, "They snooze, they lose."

Henry went off to get him and Guilmon burgers he did hear a lot of helicopters in the distance but thought nothing of it. It seemed like the quarantine of Tokyo would not happen so might as well adjust to his new life right?

But Henry did not know how wrong he was on the quarantine. He would find out in the morning.

Outside the city was an army ready to invade Tokyo but unlike Red Dawn from the 1980s, it was the country's own army. The troops were getting ready to invade and few people knew.

* * *

(+=+===++==+=+)

Huzzah, I did it!


	17. Chapter 13 and a half

**Chapter 13.5**

 **The National Tattler is Always Right.**

(+=+===++==+=+)

* * *

 **American Eagle News  
** ** _Giving you the Real News for the Real America  
_** ** _An Eagle Group Company_**

 **A Coup Underway in Turkey, Is Sunter a terrorist supporter?** Ankara: In rare unity, protester and soldier are walking in a united purpose to overthrow the Sunter government today. Outside the Headquarters of Law, Order, and Justice Party in Ankara Party leaders are being taken by police officers and army soldiers. Amongst the arrested in Sunter's predecessor as a Prime Minister Aydemir Kutay also of Law, Order, and Justice Party. At Çankaya Mansion, the residence of the Turkish Prime Minister he is being protected by loyal officers to him in the army. But the military leadership, police leadership, and the public have turned against the Prime Minister of Turkey. Sutner is claiming that Tamashiro's claims are false and the military is using this to overturn a democratic regime. Coup leader and Chief of the General Staff of the Turkish Armed Forces General Karan Dalkilic held a press conference stating that the military could not stand by and let a man who murdered fellow Turkish citizens to silence one leading voice of opposition. Many people worry this will lead to another military government but the military will put an intern civilian leadership in. Western nations have remained silent on this. But the military leaders of Turkey claim Tamashiro's evidence of Sutner's ordering the attack and the Prime Minister's support of terror groups gave them enough evidence to act.

 **Why Lawrence will win the upcoming election, by Martin Townley.** As the chief editor, CEO, and owner of Eagle Group, I can tell you one man is good for business and his name is James Lawrence. Lawrence is a go-getter and a brave American who severed in the Navy during Vietnam, he rescued those men from the bow of the USS Coontz in 1977 after the gun exploded. He worked his way from being a furniture salesman the US House to the governorship of Ohio to the Presidency. Leading America through the attacks on 9/11 have shown his ability to lead America. The Pretenders to his office have shown their vanity and hollowness on issues when they say they want to change but are in the pockets of foreign special interest, Parkhurst is in the pocket of a foreign billionaire and Halloway being half Chinese has suspect ties to his mother's family in Hong Kong. America needs a real American leading it not an elite or a man that is a potential agent of Red China! This is America we need heroes, not hollow men. James Lawrence will get us peace with Russia, James Lawrence will ensure the economy grows, and James Lawrence will defend your safety and freedom. Voting for anyone else makes no sense.

 **Meet Behemoth, the new Supercomputer at Oak Ridge** : Oak Ridge, TN: Uncle Sam has created a brand new machine for exploring the mysteries of the universe and help work out modern problems in science. In a project headed by Oak Ridge Technology director Ralph Maynard and his boss, Director of Oak Ridge National Laboratory Franklin Moses, to Compete with Japan's Earth and Atmospherics Simulation supercomputer which beat the Lawrence Livermore based Swordfish Supercomputer. The EAS supercomputer can operate at a speed of 189.12 teraFLOPS Behemoth is expected to operate at a speed of 305.7 teraFLOPS (floating point operations per second and teraFLOPS are ten to the twelfth power). The supercomputer project is being led by IFT Inc. project manager Diana Cranston. Miss Cranston, who is called Daisy by friends. Miss Cranston told Eagle News that, "Behemoth will be one of the most impressive projects she has worked on." Cranston states that in the last twenty years this is the second most ambitious project she has worked on.

 **America-Russia Treaty will be good for Europe:** Brussels: The new treaty between the United States and Russia will have a major winner in the deal. This peace treaty will open the way for cooperation between GAZPROM and the largest private oil and natural gas company in Russia Turkas Oil and European oil and gas companies Hamsun, Savillion, Pan-Phoenician Petroleum and others in Europe to bring oil and natural gas that was held up by emergency sanctions brought on the Russian Federation by the Russian actions in Pakistan and Russian aide to the Iranian nuclear reactors. President Sharapov and his many oligarch supporters will be pleased with the deal. In London, Hamsun shares went up by ten points today.

 **InterGlobal Denies molestation claims by Producer:** Hollywood: Interglobl Films, while not as well known as Disney or Warner Brothers it has produced films like Missing Illusion, Storm of Wings, The Mists's Flame, The Silent Savior series and many more films, is facing accusations that one of their leading producers has molested numerous young child actors on set. Ruben "Ruby" Brockman has been a leading producer at Brockman Company since 1981. He has now faced accusations that include molestation, blackmail, and blacklisting. Brockman is one of the few people that is beloved and hated in equal measures in Hollywood for his bullying and harsh negotiation tactics. However, it is rumored Ruby Brockman used his position and powers to molest and assault young actors, many of them underage for his own satisfaction. Brockman is much beloved by the Hollywood left and this news has yet to be responded to by leading actors and other Hollywood mega-movers.

 **Furries: Why does Tokyo have so many right now?** Tokyo: The capital of Japan is beset by an inundation of people in fur suits in recent days. The capital of Tokyo has fallen prey to a large swath of these people in the capital. The Tokyo Metropolitan police have not commented but conservative groups in the country are worried about the degradation of the moral fiber of citizens. Archbishop Francis Okuyama of the Tokyo Archdiocese told the Tokyo Star that such activities concern him as bestiality should be something Christians, Buddhists, and Shintoists should oppose. The police are not finding as many incidents as reported in recent days but it still seems that there are more of them in the last two days.

 **Trending Stories from American Eagle News:  
** * Mexico City Catholic Cardinal in response to the recent creature sightings: "These sightings are not demons but misidentified animals."

* Pastor Jerry-Dean Devlin to going to Milan with wife on "fact-finding mission", in face of critics.

* Chase Of The Stars documentary to get special rebroadcast on PBS due to high ratings.

* Skyfleet Aeronautics stock up as pre-sales for S570 and announcement of a new narrow twin-engine jet may make them popular in Third-World markets.

* Is Parkhurst a puppet or a Chinese Agent? We ask a former CIA agent.

* What does our own consultant retired General Glenn Whitaker think of Russian-US treaty?

* France kneels to labor concessions, showing how weak they are.

* President Teng of China plans grand tour next year for third world nations. The rise of Red China continues.

* Lampang and Khandanyang Territorial water dispute spill over into Neamaunese waters.

* Monster sightings rising, New York City Mayor Frank Adalardi insists these odd sights are being fanned by The Ledger.

* Who is Ryuji Tamashiro and how are his claims holding such weight in Turkey?

* Pinnacle Pictures in a rumored split with Neurotology, no Neurotology actors, directors, or producers has worked for them in a year.

* What is the new battle in the War on Christmas? It will shock you.

* Pope Leo attacks human rights abuses while visiting a synagogue in Rome.

* North Carolina man claims to have captured a "reptilian alien".

* Belgian man arrested after failing to defile church with a bulldozer Brubeck Motors to announce new CEO next month.

* * *

 **Global News Wire Network  
** ** _The Facts are the Most Important to Us_**

 **Turkish coup: General Karan Dalkilic's gamble:** Ankara (TGW): General Karan Dalkilic, Chief of the Turkish General Staff was well known as the most opposed silent critic of Prime Minister Sunter. He is known for his firm belief in the separation of church and state but what he is best known for is his disdain for both the Saudis and the Iranians. The Sunter government attempted to get close to the Saudi regime which is something he vehemently opposed. A retired US military officer whom Dalkilic was close to during an officer exchange told us that "he felt Wahhabism was the greatest threat to Islam as it entitled a bunch of oil-rich idiots to believe what they wanted. The death of General Samaz was what started things but the coup was broken when that Japanese guy revealed that he was paid to cause an accident." As far as Dalkilic is concerned, Sunter may as well have gunned down Samaz." The coup in turkey is a result of Tamashiro's interview on Turkish TV, but many suspect a coup has been in the works since the day of the crash of Crescent Air 149. This coup is a major gamble of the silent general but his hatred of Sunter is well known. Though what becomes of Turkey's democracy is what worries many.

 **Russia announces joint plans to build an aircraft carriers with India:** Moscow (IWS): The Russian Ministry of Defence announced yesterday that they are planning to build a new supercarrier for their navy that will project their naval air force and naval power farther than just Russian waters. The Minister of Defence General Vitaliy Ivanov told the international press that the plans are going ahead to protect Russia despite treaty arrangments. "This plan will provide Russian jobs and it will be a joint project with India who wishes for us to build their navy two carriers as well." The designs are a hybrid of the new British carrier designs (the Queen Elizabeth II Class) and the Ulaynosk class the Soviets were going to build but Russia scrapped in 1992. The project will be happening in Russia and India.

 **Mountain Lion attacks hiker, Hiker kills the animal in self-defense:** Outside of Estes Park Colorado, George Grisham, 27, from Golden Colorado was attacked by a mountain lion coming off of the Rockies. The attack happened two days ago at 12:30 PM on a popular hiking trail that despite the season has remained open. Mister Grisham said he was surprised than terrified the creature attacked him and bit into his arm. "Never did I think I would be attacked." Grisham than described what he did to the attacking mountain lion. "I just grabbed it around the neck and strangled it to death, not sure how long it took me to do it but seemed like forever." Grisham showed Larimer County Sheriff's deputies and Department of Natural Resources officers where it happened. Grisham was treated for his injuries at McKee Medical Center in Loveland, Colorado, he required 107 stitches.

 **Mexican Cardinal quells panic in the capital:** Mexico City D.F.: Catholic Archbishop of the Archdiocese of Mexico, Cardinal Luis Aguilar Medina has made a public plea on TV Mexicana, a major Mexican television network, to urge calm in the capital district as sightings of creatures increase. "What people are seeing aren't demons or angels but animals, misidentified and the media is fanning the flames by making people scared. This is like the UFO hysteria we had in 1991." The cardinal informed people that against his better judgment he and his diocese will talk to people about their demon sightings. Cardinal Medina did not mention recent sightings of Mexican Army intelligence officers near locations of these sightings but a source in the diocese states such reports are nonsense,

 **Parkhurst to visit Pan-Phonecian Petroleum on UK visit:** London (TGW): The Office of Senator Dylan Parkhurst and the public relations office of Pan-Phonecian Petroleum (Triple P) in the London neighborhood of St. James's that Dylan Parkhurst would stop by the massive British multinational to visit his old friend the current CEO of Triple P plc, Sir John Green-Roth. The two men are old friends from Parkhurst's activist days and running for the Senate in Delaware in 1972. Many political watchers are expecting Parkhurst to ask his old friend for a large donation. Sir John has denied the rumors and says he is meeting with an old friend.

 **Rapper Terry Currency arrested in Canada on smuggling a pangolin** : Vancouver, BC (AP): American Rapper Terry Currency (birth name Terrence Chisholm) was detained after his backpack went through the x-ray, Canadian customs noticed a bizarre signature in the scans. They opened the bag and revealed an endangered Chinese Pangolin. Mister Currency was arrested on the spot by Canadian authorities and the pangolin was taken to the Vancouver Zoo, it is likely to be taken to Toronto for better care. Not only will Currency face charges in Canada but he will likely face charges in the US and China. The US government and China are trying hard to crack down on the smuggling of rare and endangered animals. Terry Currency has not commented on his arrest. His lawyers are confident it is an accident.

 **More from GNWN:  
** * Furry groups deny knowledge of action in Tokyo.

* Dictator King of Khandanyang Jin Po gives a new title to himself. The King of Music!

* Turkas Oil, Hamsun, and Triple P and others still making a lot of money despite the Turkish coup.

* Iranian Grand Ayatollah Bazan Namazi gives condolences to American soldier's mother after fifteen-minute long anti-American tirade.

* What is the right way to spell Qhadaffi? Pan-Arabian Shipping container ship hits an unmarked atoll off of the Maldives.

* Columbia Airlines to name new CEO.

* Bollywood reaching West? Which stars are the Indian film industry reaching for?

* Reports of Troops in Tokyo: Rumor is wargames to quarantine to a coup.

* Dutch ferry helmsman claims monster made their ferry run into docks, Dutch Police assert the helmsman was intoxicated.

* President Teng of China plans Third World tour, to show off Chinese power and making itself more a player on the world stage.

* Greek Olympic village has minor collapse at two athletes apartments buildings. Greek Government still claims buildings safe.

* Shocktown Amusement merger with Kuniyoshi Fun Parks in Japan complete.

* Golden State Power and Light still under investigation for rolling blackouts during Endicott years.

* Danish Army troops mobilize to Danish West Coast after a submarine sighting, Danish navy on alert as well.

* Blume to introduce integrated new systems into city networks in Chicago and San Fransisco Bay Area.

* North American International Auto Show to show off new concept car, and National Motors new concepts.

* * *

 **ZSUBC  
** ** _Lean into Tomorrow!_**

 **Who will get rich off of Turkish Coup? Oil companies:** London: With the coup going on in Ankara and around Turkey one thing many around the world have asked, aside from why did Sunter kill his most vocal critic in the army, is who profits from this coup? It would not surprise you to learn that the major oil companies; Triple P, Maxxion-Kendricks, Hamsun, Anneca, Savillion, Eni, and Russian based Turkas all are making a killing as the coup goes down. Most of the executives are too friendly with politicians even Senator Dylan Parkhurst is on good terms with the CEO of Triple P. And all the oil pipelines that these companies control are currently being protected by coup forces. It seems that the coup plotters informed the energy sector and the trading sector as to cause as little disruption to the economy as possible. And even as the coup is going on construction at a new oil terminal in Ceyhan. It seems with the coup, they win no matter who runs the show.

 **Calvin Nye supports Parkhurst!:** Popular British pop star with hits like "I want you, my baby!" "London Nights", "Manchester Monday" and many other hits, has announced to his fans he likes the campaign ideas of American Senator Dylan Parkhurst. "Look his idea of universal health care, working on the environment, and perhaps avoiding wars that can be unwinnable should be something people support," Nye told his fans at a concert event in New Orleans. The comments have drawn the ire of supporters of the President and even some of Parkhurst's. Lawrence supporters state that as a popstar Nye should stay out of politics. "We go to your shows to relax," said one Nye fan and Lawrence supporter. While a source from the Parkhurst campaign worries the Nye endorsement may "blow up on them." However, the Popstar says it best, "Lawrence is great and all but I like Parkhurst more."

 **Months on and Alice McCoy still missing:** San Jose (AP): The mystery that captivated the nation and has brought international attention has been the mysterious vanishing of Alice McCoy after leaving her father's San Jose apartment back in July. Alice's father, Keith McCoy, is a lead programmer at Buzzy Bee the search engine company owned by Zeus systems CEO Keith Auburn. Mr. Auburn used his influence to help the McCoy family. This was helped by Alice's grandfather, Stanford professor Rob McCoy being a close friend of Auburn's. Alice McCoy suffers health issues including a weakened immune system and hemophilia. There is a reward of 100 thousand dollars put forward by Keith Auburn and McCoy family friend Brent Cornwall. Police did investigate a recently paroled man who went to prison for sexual assault on a minor who lives in the area but evidence shows he was at his job and following terms of his parole. If you have any information on the whereabouts of Alice McCoy please call the San Jose police hotline or the special FBI hotline for her disappearance.

 **Arteus Plastics hit with a massive multi-state lawsuit** : Arteus Plastics one of America's largest plastic furniture producers was hit by a lawsuit filed by the state attorneys general of over 32 states. This suit claims that Arteus knew byproducts in their popular plastic furniture lines would break apart, into fine granulated particles, enter the lungs of people while sleeping and cause great damage inside the lungs of unsuspecting customers. The lawsuit was brought up due to a similar suit being brought forward by families of those affected by the plastic compounds, a majority of those affected are children. Mega-Mart, Shopper's Express, Salers, and Value More chain stores have dropped the items from both in-store inventories and online catalogs. This is in part due to the original lawsuit suing Mega-Mart for selling the products. Atreus claims that the number of faulty beds is being overstated by the press.

 **Rumors of new Air Force One colors; Red, White, and Blue:** Rumors have leaked from the White House and the Pentagon that the next Air Force One Plane, which is likely to be built in the next ten years, will a new color scheme. "Red, White, and Blue." a high-level source told ZSUBC. The President and his party plan to push it through as they have control of both houses. "The Jackie Kennedy design is nice but we've had for four decades it is time for a new look to our planes." A source in the House Majority Leader's office told us. In the Minority in the House, their argument against this is it changes a very well known design of America around the world. Congressman Gerald Blankenship (NY) told ZSUBC that, "This new scheme would destroy a color scheme that Americans have seen for decades and replacing it would be an affront to a great leader of this party (it was JFK who gave the go-ahead for the design), Jackie Kennedy, and millions of Americans. The color change would purely be jingoistic at best, rewriting history at worst." When asked for comment House Minority Leader Katherine Hopkins (CA) flatly said, "The plane is still in early development, it is too early to be deciding color schemes." Seemingly ensuring the minority's will not vote for it.

 **BREAKING NEWS!** **Gunfire exchanged between Colombian and Venezuelan troops at Border Crossing:** Bogota (TGW): In the Eastern part of Colombia in the Andes region at the border town of Puerto Santander, along the Venezuelan Border, in the Department of Norte de Santander, reports of gunfire by police and soldiers on both sides of the border people being shot across the border are coming to ZSUBC from sources in the region. The little border town is 225 miles away from Maracaibo, Venezuela and 37 miles from the department capital of Cúcuta, Colombia. Details are sketchy but eyewitnesses claim the shooting began when a person ran across the border that was a known FARC guerrilla to Colombian DAS. Tensions between Colombia and Venezuela have been high lately due to several border disputes and Venezuelan spies caught supplying FARC guerrillas. No word has come from the Nariño Palace in Bogota or Miraflores Palace in Caracas.

 **Other News from ZSUBC  
** * Parkhurst poll numbers higher than President Lawrence's.

* Dmitri Sharapov, Konstantin Sharapov's son, to return to a private school in Switzerland.

* How corrupt is the Lawrence White House? We ask historical scholars to see if this is above or below both Harding or Nixon Administrations.

* 93-year-old Senator William Johnston of West Virginia attacks Terry Currency as an animal poacher.

* French film studio Panther Films to make bio-pic about Wiliam Randolph Hearst with family support.

* Federal Reserve Chairman gets more praises from Wall Street, watchdog groups worried about a recession.

* International Mayors' conference interrupted by vocal protesters in Rio. Melissa Townsend, the killer of her own children, found guilty in Death Penalty.

* Cowboys QB, Riley Underbridge, in tears after two-year-old daughter's cancer confirmation.

* Plans to fight cancer with his girl. UN Secretary-General Estevão Medeiros has an argument with Pakistani President Rahija.

* Rumor has it both shoved one another. Grata Company still denies slave labor claim. Seventeen states and DoJ disagree.

* The old Palladium Casino to be demolished to build new Oasis Casino.

* Illinois Nazis, and other extremist groups, the dangers they still hold.

* Iowa man claims to have seen the ghost of Mickey Mantle.

* An uptick in monster sightings, why is the FBI investigating?

* Canadian Billionaire Dominic Joly calls stock market a "Racket" Salers' stores in Canada in trouble. Did the brand expand too fast?

* * *

 **Global British Broadcasting News  
** ** _A Nation Seeking Truth_**

 **Beasly likely to get official state transport jets:** The rumors around the House of Commons in both the Government and the largest opposition party is that the Beasley government request for a new official transport fleet for the Queen, senior members of the Royal household, and senior government figures is likely to pass. This is a motion both Prime Minister Alec Beasly and Opposition Leader Jonathan D'arcy agree on. Skyfleet Aeronautics leads the pack for the new double-decker plane that would be befitting for the Queen and the Royal Family. D'arcy stated he feels Britain cannot have her leaders go on Great British Air flights forever. Though the opposition has come from minor party leader Leighton Walsh told GBB that, "This move is completely a waste of taxpayer money." The motion is expected to have crossbench support despite Walsh's party opposing and a surprising opposition campaign brought up by independent MP Lloyd Tomlinson from Liverpool Wavertree Constituency. Tomlinson opposes it as he feels that using Great British Air is still cheaper than a dedicated government operated plane. However, many leading figures in the Government and Opposition feel they want a symbol of British Britannic pride while flying abroad. The Queen's and Royal Family's planes would be different from that of the PM and government planes, but it was not said how they would differ. The whole program will cost over £1.7 billion.

 **Rail Union to strike if Southern Rail Cannot make a new deal:** Southern Rail one of the major rail companies in the United Kingdom, a subsidiary of GreatGroup, is having trouble negotiating with the National Union of Rail, Maritime and Transport Workers (RMT) over wages, health and security. The last part is due to recent violence against conductors and union members by hoodlums and other violent persons on the Southern Railway's rains. Union General Secretary Tommy Dimsdale has said these moves are to protect the hard working union members and Southern Rail would bring in cheap replacement labor from the Continent. Dimsdale has also stated other rail services pay conductors, mechanics and other better than the GreatGroup negotiator Charmaine Edmonds stated that the Dimsdale's threats are extortion and would not hurt just the transport company but all people in Southern England. The cabinet has not gotten involved in this matter officially but worries of a possible nationwide strike at all GreatGroup rail company lines.

 **Skegness "sea serpent" driving tourist there in droves:** A few weeks ago sightings of a sea serpent off the coast of Skegness, Lincolnshire drove hundred if not thousands to come to the resort town. The creature was seen by dozens of people into the town in a season that typically is rather slow for tourists. The first sightings popped up in October and have been increasing in recent weeks. Locals love creature fever. "We usually don't get this much offseason tourists." Aiden MacLean, one of the first locals to start selling items related to the sea serpent. "So if we can make some money from it that's great." MacLean came up with the name Skegness Serpent. The creature has been seen always at a distance by people on the beaches. But there have been sightings on the Haven in Boston and the River Welland in Fosdyke. Most think this is a gimmick but the dedicated monsters hunters have started to come to Skegness and Lincolnshire. But most locals don't want whatever this is caught, as Aiden MacLean told GBB, "Why should we ruin a good thing?"

 **Who is the mysterious coma victim Janina Kowalska?:** Gdańsk, Poland: Back in July, Gdańsk City Guard (a form of Polish police) Officer Joachim Czarnowski, and Catholic Auxiliary Bishop Janusz Kaczmarek were talking near a small stream along a bike path near the city's port area when both heard a splash. Both of them saw the body of a girl floating in the stream. Both men quickly jumped into the river to rescue the girl. Officer Czarnowski and Bishop Kaczmarek are getting positive attention from civil, state, and church officials for their heroism. Officer Czarnowski noticed the girl was not breathing once ashore, he began chest compressions and got the girl breathing again. The Polish National Police were called as were paramedics. The National Police have done a thorough investigation but have not found any evidence to suggest who this mysterious girl is, she is listed in the Gdańsk Central Hospital as Janina Kowalska, the Polish version of Jane Smith or Jane Doe. Polish authorities state their leading theory is a runaway that the parents aren't reporting due to abuse or some sort of slavery case. Police cannot ask Miss Kowalska about her condition as she has been in a coma since July. Though she has had a frequent visitor in the form of Bishop Kaczmarek, "I feel I should give her comfort and prayer while she is stuck in this state. I read books to her other than just the Bible. A child should not be alone and thrown out like trash. Hopefully, my prayer and kindness can either heal her or comfort her." Information about Miss Janina Kowalska: is she is about 42 kilograms, 149 centimeters tall, had long platinum blond hair at the time of discovery (since cut short), blue eyes, and very fair skin. If you have any information on Janina Kowalska, please call the Polish authorities.

 **Police arrest seven at a cafe in Brixton:** Seven persons of interest have been arrested by police after a raid at the Sunnyside Cafe in Brixton near the Ritzy Theater. The arrest comes as the Met is being watched by the Commons for a recent abuses scandal that left a pregnant woman dead. The arrests are connected to "Islamic Terror" the Metropolitan Police said their press release. Sources in the Met state that no weapons or explosives were found but the cafe was a known financing point for terrorists. Metropolitan Police Commissioner Nathaniel Rackett stated that intelligence from MI5 gave the police this information for a warrant. Civil Rights groups are claiming police are just picking Arabs to fit a narrative. Commissioner Rackett says the arrests have nothing to do recent with Metropolitan Police scandals that involve armed officers injuring a 79-year-old woman, the police raiding the wrong house in London (it was on the other side of the city), arresting a black man to a crime a son of a lord admitted to committing, and killing the French ambassador's cat. This raid was done purely to keep the public safe from terrorists. Many in the government and opposition parties are seeing through this.

 **Qadiri-British Woman beheaded for "crimes against the state":** Madeeha al-Aly, a dual British and Qadiri citizen, was beheaded today in the capital of Qadir, Themoud, for crimes against the state. She was beheaded for being a known protester, attacking the image of the Emir, not wearing mandated boshiya (instead wearing Hijab and Jilbab), attacking the character of the emir, protesting against the royal family, terrorist activities, bringing "demons" to the town of Muscayrah in the northern region of the little country, and witchcraft. Madeeha al-Aly or Maddy as she was known to her friends in Liverpool was a 19-year-old student that was always vocal and loved life. "She was not a terrorist or an enemy of the state! Hell, the witchcraft stuff was nonsense by a government filled with terrorist supporters that play both sides of the fence!" Says family friend independent MP Lloyd Tomlinson. "The government didn't protest because Triple P was going to get a huge new oil concession in Qadir and so many of those people in Triple P went to school with people in government, the opposition, and other parties and remained friendly." The government did not protest the execution of Madeeha al-Aly's Execution at all sources tell GBB due to fear of losing a new large oil contract that would bring Pan Phoenician Petroleum billions of Pounds. A protest march against the government's inaction is planned for next week, concluding with a public service in Trafalgar Square. Prime Minister Beasley and Leader of the Opposition D'arcy are taking a hit from the backlash on this girl's execution.

 **Additional GBB Stories  
** * Douro River Killer taunts Guardia Civil and Cuerpo Nacional de Policía after 10th victim in a new letter to a major paper.

* Foreign Office advises against Travel to Turkey due to the ongoing Coup, has asked vacation Britons to leave.

* The Queen to give Christmas address from Calvary Barracks at Windsor.

* Dozens of Containers at the port of Felixstowe strewn about in a bizarre event. Leading theory is a cyclone

* Great British Air leading lobbying against the government making a dedicated plane for the Royal family and HM government.

* Midland Speed Line proposal upcoming in the Commons

* Langley Group to purchase a controlling interest in Combination Security, a leading security company for banks in the UK

* Glasgow "Werewolf sighting" revealed to be a hoax. It was, in fact, a misidentified Newfoundland dog.

* Eccentric Lord Barnes-Barker claims living creatures live on the internet.

* Popular Australian Soap Opera, Yamba, on hiatus after leading star in a car accident.

* British Chemicals boss in another flock of trouble over selling poison gas to dictators.

* Marlot Automotive boss to be caned for littering in Singapore.

* Ex-Labour Leader George Jones in Denmark visiting family, his daughter-in-law is an MP in Denmark.

* Russian Billionaire expresses interest in buying a British football club, Likely Kensington Rovers.

* Fistfight breaks out on Chunnel train, both French and British citizen involved.

* Sickle Studios horror movie the Masher flops at the cinema. Probably due to the fact the villain is a potato.

* British Scientists find evidence of liquid water on Mars. Crazed Anglican Bishop arrested for trespassing at GCHQ, screaming about monsters on internet.

* * *

 **The National Tattler!  
** ** _Home to the Truth! From Leech Boy to Bigfoot We got it!_**

 **Mexican government attempt to quell truth about monsters!:** It seems forces of the Mexican government are trying once again to quell the truth about these bizarre creatures that were seen all over Mexico City in recent days. These rumors persist that the monsters are some sort of ancient Aztec demons, undiscovered monsters, catholic demons, aliens or a combination of all of the above. "Why is the government cracking down on the truth!" Arturo Sastre and a crowd of over two hundred protesters have been in front of the Senate of the Mexican Republic a short distance from the Mexican Stock Exchange. As sightings have been reported all over Mexico City. What will these sightings amount to, is the fear of many in the Mexico City. Los Pinos and other branches of the Mexican federal government have pushed for calm but Sastre and others are asking the government, what are they hiding?

 **Ghost Girl spotted outside of Buzzy Bee Offices in San Jose:** Once again the ghost girl was seen outside of the internet company Buzzy Bee in San Jose, California. The girl has pale skin, blond hair, and deep blue eyes. She has been sighted in a gothic style dress. An unnamed witness said they asked the girl what she was waiting for and she replied, "For her dad. He has been working too hard lately." The witness turned away and looked back and noticed the girl vanished in thin air. The witness thought they had been the center of some prank and heard the girl's voice next to them, they turned quickly and saw nothing. The witness ran home. It is unclear why the ghost haunts this location but it is clear that they picked it for a reason. Yet witnesses are certain she is not going away anytime soon.

 **Border to Border guest talk about creatures from other dimensions:** The popular AM radio program Border to Border last night had on the popular guest scientist Dr. Carlo Lombardi, an expert in interdimensional affairs from the California State University Chico. Dr. Lombardi warned the audience and Host Archie Vesper that interdimensional incursions will occur at greater frequencies. "There is something coming to some sort of eruption. We refuse to acknowledge other universes that means that stuff from another universe can affect us. The human race of this world could be threatened by humans from another world or a race that evolved from dinosaurs in another. The scary thing is that there is so much we cannot imagine from another dimension so I have no idea what could be a visitor."

 **Romanian Vampire scare continues!:** Romanian authorities are having to quell a near mass panic in several villages in Transylvania due to fears that vampires are out amongst the living. Already a mob has dug up two "suspected" vampires. They have decapitated the corpse of one and another they turned the body over the ensure it digs down to hell. Elements of the Romanian Police and Gendarmerie have been sent to the Village of Balda where this hysteria is centered. But we talked to a local via e-mail and he stated that he tried to be logical but they could not be logical after seeing a dead man in his shop one night. The police are saying the man is a well known local drunk. But despite the efforts of law enforcement the panic seems to be growing.

 **Other Events  
** * More Reports of monsters in Tokyo. Why is Tokyo having all these monster sightings?

* Akron ghoul spotted at another Cemetery.

* Ghost Car reports on rising in the UK.

* Ghost Finders, Ghostfacers, The Paranormalists, and Sasquatch Searchers tv shows to investigate Buzzy Bee offices for Ghost Girl.

* Belgian man claims he was abducted by Bigfoot in Canada.

* Thunderbird sightings in Arizona. Man claims it attacked a Mexican sneaking over the border.

* British Anglican Bishop Mewes protests GCHQ about demons on the internet.

* Brave British Lord makes a statement about life on the internet, called crazy by mainstream media but we ask him how is brave statements are true.

* Mothman witnessed in West Virginia. Is the fabled creature heading home?

* Russian man claims to be the reincarnation of Karl Marx.

* Is Canada controlled by beavers? The answer may shock you!

* Frenchman claims to have had relations with an alien, says it was very fun.

* Time Travelers: How many are there?

* Why does other media blame furries on Tokyo sightings? Is this group of people really to blame? We'll show you they aren't.

* Project 18 series to deal with Alien Coverups in the 1950s to appear on The Family Learning Channel.

* New tapes of Soviet-era UFO crash, what did the KGB hide and where did they hide it?

* Did the NSA blow up a Russian oil pipeline in the 1980s through sabotage, Russian TV Network to make TV show claiming just that!

* * *

 **Minato TV News  
** ** _Tokyo's leading News source!_**

 **Japanese businesses are not threatened by Turkish Coup** : As the Coup goes on in Turkey the markets around the world have been concerned about international business in Turkey. American and European companies lead the way for concern but Japanese companies and investors are worried too as Japan has been putting money into the intercontinental nation. The Kinki Corporation is helping build two trans-Bosphorus tunnels and more lines on the Istanbul Metro. On the Istanbul Metro, Chiyoda-Kuruhawa trains are being delivered to Turkey on schedule despite the coup as are rival French made Mercier trains. Japanese ships and other foreign ships are having little if any problem leaving port. Despite the concerning nature of the coup, the commerce of Turkey is progressing. There has been little if any retaliation against Japanese businesses due to Ryuji Tamashiromon's involvement in the Crescent Air Crash. Despite the positive business attitude the Foreign affairs ministry is warning against travel to Turkey.

 **SDF Forces in Tokyo? Is this apart of the exercise?:** In the last few hours elements of the JSDF have been seen in Tokyo. It leads many to think it is something more serious. "Why am I seeing all these soldiers in gas masks and biowarfare suits?" asked Emiko Kurosawamon, a local grocer in Neruda told our reporter. "This is not normal." Others have seen this as either an exercise or a part of some movie shoot. "It must be like those pandemic movies," said Ryo Ichinosemon, a salarymon. We have asked the SDF numerous time for comment but they have responded with silence. The most concerning thing is that the Americans were caught unaware. A high-level American source told Minato TV News that the US authorities were caught off guard by this action and are very worried. Other sources including in the Tokyo Metropolitan Government were left uninformed A member of the police told us that, "The SDF would inform us if something was happening. Right now we're in the dark." Another concerning bit of information is that the majority of the cabinet are out of Tokyo as is the Emperor. Whatever is going on, the government has not given us an adequate answer.

 **Hanabishi-kai chairman Jin Fusemon spotted vacationing in Beppu:** The boss of the largest organized yakuza gang in Japan, Jin Fusemon, of the Hanabishi-kai, was spotted vacationing in Beppu by local reporters. Fusemon had his bodyguards push away the curious reporters but he did tell them that he was there for the onsens. "Is it a crime to relax every once and a while just because I wear tattoos?!" Fusemon yelled at reporters. Fusemon also yelled, "I am here to see the Beppu tower but I still prefer Tsūtenkaku!" Fusemon said referring to the tower in Osaka's Naniwa Ward. Fusemon has been the chairman of the Hanabishi-Kai since 1989 after Fusemon was lost by our reporters in Beppu but we will keep you informed of further updates.

 **Two more dead tourists bringing number up to Eight dead Japanese Tourists in a San Miguel in three weeks:** Narate, San Miguel **:** The beautiful Caribbean tourist destination of San Miguel has been a favorite spot for Japanese tourists to visit in recent years as the nation has had greater luck in beating rebels back and is more politically stable. With kidnappings down and rebels in the Kukaima Region not as active that tranquility does not mean it is safe for Japanese tourists. Last month the Oshimamons of Sendai, Toshiromon, and Kannamon, were found dead in their rooms at the Danforth Caribbean Resort. A week later, another couple, the Fuchinosemons of Kitakyushu were found deceased at the same resort. Then later that week Masaki Yonaminemon of Niigata and Kimi Junkomon of Kagoshima was found dead at InterGlobal Resort at the same time. And yesterday more Japanese tourists have been found dead, the names are not going to be released until family is informed. The deaths of so many tourists have had the Minister of Interior Enrique Arnalmon, make a statement that the National Police of San Miguel is taking this issue seriously. The President of the San Miguel National Assembly, Carlos Palaciomon attacked the administration of President Omar Berganzamon for threatening tourist dollars and pesos coming to San Miguel. Officials in Narate are trying to quell rumors of a poison killer in the San Miguel Press.

 **If you liked those stories you may like these...  
** * Sanno-Kai President Kannaimon under investigation by Canadian Authorities for being connected to a smuggling operation

* Global Motors Potomac marquee sales not to be continued in Japan after 2005

* Monster reports exploding to new highs. Are the homeless making it up and why?

* Ultranationalist group, Issuikai, opposes US intervention in Afghanistan and the Lucerne treaty.

* South Korean President Paemon Woo-Jin going to Australia for a State visit Indian PM Vaikarmon to accept heads of Chiyoda Motors in New Dehli.

* Far Eastern Airlines are likely to order Skyfleet planes next year.

* Slug causes chaos in Kyushu Shinkansen train systems.

* Sightings of wolves in Hokkaido on the rise.

* Foreigner arrested at Oyubari Dam in Yubari, Hokkaido. He was trying to swim in the reservoir.

* Boy Friends and Pleasure Boys J-Pop groups laughed at by American comedians for their group name on US tour.

* Ska band Slander returns from popular South America tour.

* Mid-West Airlines to increase traffic to Japan in 2004.

* Munan Chohept Onast cult has begun rural recruiting lately.

* Concerns over the aging population increase in Diet.

* * *

 **Nichiuri TV News  
** ** _Bringing you the news for the Land of the Rising Sun, and the Kanto Region_**

 **Nerimaland Park, How Shocktown changed very little:** The American adage 'if it ain't broke, fix it." has long been the adage of Shocktown Parks international. They have recently finished their merger of Kuniyoshi Funparks in Japan and now have a majority of control on all the Kuniyoshi parks in Japan including Nerimaland, Tottori Castleworld, Kitakyushu Spacecity, Kagoshima Naples, and a ski resort in Hokkaido. Apart from some Shocktown advertising in the park the American amusement park company mostly spent money on making sure the rides were safe and the parks looked good to visitors. "We want our guests to have a memorable time," said American Vice President of Shocktown Entertainment Daniel Curtismon. "Guests want a good time, and they cannot have fun on rides that look like they're rusting and about to fall apart. We've invested serious money into these parks to ensure people come to these little parks that while may not be as big as a regular Shocktown will remind people Shocktown cares about the little parks too." Nerimaland Park opens at 10 AM and operates until 10 PM.

 **Hiroyuki Shindomon states that Teiyo will start looking into investing in small railway companies:** Hiroyuki Shindomon, the Chairman and head of Teiyo Group told a small group of reporters that he intends to purchase or buy a controlling interest in many smaller railways to ensure they operate. "Look should some village be denied train service because the people are old? No! I think we should keep small-town Japan alive as long as we can so we can have a place to go to when the city is too much." Shindomon is coming under attack that his "philanthropy" is an attempt to make a larger nationwide attempt at rail privatization to compete with JR. Shindomon denies such allegations as hogwash.

 **Container ship suffers container collapse offshore:** The Anser-Nova ship the Fledermaus declared an SOS after 47 containers on the stern of the massive ship suddenly began to fall into the ocean of Sagami Bay. The Coast Guard cannot find any evidence of wrongdoing so far but investigators from the Japan Marine Accident Inquiry Agency are going over the ship with a fine tooth come. 28 of the containers fell into the sea but only 17 have been recovered so far. No one is sure why this accident occurred but all agree it was probably avoidable. The Japan Coast Guard officers say that the crew was lucky no one was hurt or killed. While wind is the likely blame for the collapse eyewitnesses in their reports claims that at the time of the collapse were was not enough wind to cause such an accident. The Japan Marine Accident Inquiry Agency doubts a report will be done soon.

 **More Monster Reports in the capital:** Tokyo seems to have a recent influx of sightings of monsters in the capital. Most sightings are centered in Shinjuku ward, followed by Shibuya ward and Minato Ward. The police are stating these sightings are hysteria. There has been no video proof of these creatures. The Tokyo Metropolitan Police have stated that this is all mass hysteria brought upon by strange people on internet chat rooms.

 **JSDF exercise takes an odd turn:** The JSDF exercises that are currently going on are taking an odd turn as they are going off from planned operations dealing with counter-invasion and counter-insurgency operations to a new operation that they are denying press access to. The Ministry of Defense has stated for realistic training purposes the press would be excluded from this new plan. While concerning this makes sense with new advances in North Korean rocket technology. We will stay on top of the story as best we can.

 **Other Stories  
** * Prime Minister Mitamuramon leads in new party polls.

* President Lawrencemon to meet with Canadian Prime Minister Murraymon

* Shinohara Heavy Industries to build a plant in Central Africa.

* Sakuraba Resort & Hotel group in talks with the Chinese company HappyHome. Chiyoda Motors and French-based Avance in talks for a cooperative agreement.

* Electronics companies ONO and Kakegawa of Kyushu to be acquired by Kajihira Holdings of Kobe.

* Reports of Hokkaido bear in Okhotsk sub-prefecture.

* American Presidential Race heating up as Primaries now only a month away.

* China developing VTOL planes for Aircraft Carriers.

* JSDF Next Gen Tank undergoing testing.

* The monster craze? Why are there so many monster sightings around the world lately?

* Is Uchibayashi Studios in financial trouble?

* Royal Skylines Cruises to start Okinawa cruises.

* Did NNAL force the families of NNAL 123 not to sue?

* Gabriel and Sanguine fashion labels after Rumiko Nonakamon Smile Burger to unveil new Americana Sensation Burgers!

* Milton-Fitzpatrick Bank and AREX Financial leading an effort to support the new Global Baseball League.

* * *

 **Hush-Hush  
** ** _The Top source for Celebrity News and Gossip_**

 **Ruby Brockman denies molestation and sexual assault accusations:** Ruben "Ruby" Brockman, head of the esteemed Brockman Company has denied that he has molested and assaulted numerous women. The LAPD is investigating these allegations. Yasmin Cooper, an up an coming star at InterGlobal has accused Brockman of attacking her raping her. This accusation follows an accusation from last month of Patience Wong and Olivia Flowers accused the powerful Hollywood producer of sexual assault. A spokesman for the LAPD stated that the investigation is ongoing. Ruby Brockman has not been seen in public since the new accusations began. InterGlobal and Brockman Company have not release a public statement.

 **Bridgette Carlsen dropped from "Pirates of Singapore":** A day after her arrest in Tokyo following drug charges, Bridgette Carlson has been dumped from "Pirates of Singapore" due to her arrest and "other incidents according to Capitol Studios Management. "We're fed up with her antics!" A source told Hush-Hush. "Her demands, actions, and treating actors have forced many stars from her previous films. This was just too convenient. Too many executives wanted her gone as she scares away talent and crew alike." Capitol states the decision was hard but had to be made. It is likely their replacement for Carlsen is British actress Elsie Berry.

 **Pinnacle Pictures in trouble over financial flop of Binding To The Titans:** The Fantasy epic The Binding to the Titans based of Wisconsin fantasy writer Poul Nyquist has flopped after a Thanksgiving day release it was expected to make thirty to fifty million dollars on Thanksgiving Weekend. Instead, it made 23 Million and the reviews of fans and critics alike are dismal. It is expected to break 100 million dollars but not recoup enough money for the 80 million dollar picture. With Lord of the Rings beating it soundly in Box office revenue. This may cost the studio well over two hundred million dollars. Though it may cost Pinnacle Pictures CEO and Board Chairman Jacob Thompson more as Thompson may be expected to resign as a result.

 **Rumiko Nonaka denies sex tape allegations:** Hush-Hush Fashion writers have been told there are circulating rumors of sex tapes of Japanese supermodel, Rumiko Nonaka. The supermodel is allegedly been in dozens of tapes to please the titans of the fashion industry and was willing to do anything to be the best. Mrs. Nonaka's English publicist Martina McNeely, told Hush-Hush the rumors are false. "This sort of rumor pops up now and again in her line of work and they are false. Mrs. Nonaka is a devoted mother. Where would she, between modeling and raising a daughter, have found time to be able to do this?" Rumiko Nonaka is currently being considered for the Gabriel and Sanguine fashion houses as well as the Aeris brand lingerie and Cici accessories. If the rumors are true it could hurt Mrs. Nonaka's career. However, with her popularity in Japan and growing popularity in America, it is possible she could survive this scandal if it is indeed true.

 **Read More  
** * Sacco-Reed Divorce: What did Neurotology boss Evan Wilson say that made him get punched by Diane Reed-Sacco?

* Daydream 6 feuds; who in the band refuses to talk to one another? Which Celebrities have seen monsters? Find out!

* Upcoming Dan Spade thriller "Dwelling In The Maze" is third in the Tantamount "Maze Team" franchise.

* Popular Japanese prank show "Trapdoors" greenlit for American pilot production.

* Fluffy Robot Games and Panther Studios in talks for developing Bulletnite video game into a motion picture.

* Toei to restart Digimon Franchise after writers revolt two years ago.

* Disney Cruises in trouble with San Miguel developments.

* UBC's "Nations" pilot highly anticipated in January.

* Waystar-Royco under investigation by New York State authorities. Rumor is tax problems.

* Oscar Abellán of Dominica to be picked for New York's new Global Baseball League team.

* Mirror Problems on Chinese Tour. It is expected to have issues due to lyrics and Chinese officials not liking the lewdness.

* Axton Bird joins Pastor Neil Boggs in a forgiveness special on American Faith Network.

* Why attempts to do live action Noah movie has been in development hell for years.

* Why is Calvin Nye supporting Parkhurst? We find out.

* Which celebrity dog are you most like?

* * *

 **The International Ledger  
** ** _A Trusted name in Financial News_**

 **VP Labs stock weak despite Tamashiro reappearing:** VP Labs, the leading company in virtual pets is still in a weak position for the accusations of invasion of privacy and hacking the program may cause. The company's position is still weak and an attempt to sell it to Massivesoft has fallen through. It is possible the company not only could face investigation by international authorities but may go bankrupt if the loss of revenue is not stopped. VP Labs stated they doubt the company is in any threat of financial troubles and are "working hard to deal with the issues at hand." A source from a reputable Wall Street firm told the International Ledger that other larger tech firms are looking to gobble it up at bargain prices. No one is sure who it will be but the best contender is Zeus Systems followed by Riverex Computers and Quantum Leap. The market is currently betting against VP Labs and the rumors are driving the stock to fall. Some think this may be a mini-tech bubble pop for VP Labs.

 **Midland Speed Line proposal coming up in the House of Commons:** The British railway company Midlands Rail is proposing a new high-speed intercity rail service for the rail lines from Birmingham to Manchester. The plan has had its fair share of problems including the same model of the train in Italy crashing, corruption involving parent company GreatGroup, and the project leadership connected to Svea Construction a controversial Swedish based firm. Despite this it is likely the proposal will go ahead with crossbench support when it comes out of committee. The train will be faster than current highspeed rail because it will go at a speed of 140 miles an hour. GreatGroup is in talks with several European companies, Japanese companies, and one Indian company. This is part of the Beasley Government's new railway policy.

 **IFT Profits turning around** : IFT a major leader in technology behind Massivesoft and Pineapple is having their profits turn around after a year of bad profits. The IFT systems are powerful and a leader in corporate supercomputing systems and corporate computing. IFT is also a major technology contractor to the United States government. IFT is benefitting from projects it has with Oak Ridge and it is going to replace the antiquated software at the IRS. "Truly a great move for the Federal Government to bring tax returns into the 21st Century." Says founder and CEO of IFT Nathan Ingram. IFT is designing others systems for NASA and other agencies but IFT said they could not state anymore for security purposes.

 **Japanese company competing with Apexi on US government building contracts:** Teiyo Group a Japanese Multinational is competing with Apexi for US contracts for special facilities. The government needs facilities to house soldiers, command buildings, infrastructure, and separate facilities for special purposes. Apexi while likely to get the contract is still surprised by Teiyo's move to join a pact with Apexi's chief US rival Omnicron. Hiroyuki Shindo of Teiyo told the press on a phone call that he wanted to show that American bases can be built better by a Japanese company and at better quality and better profit for the taxpayer. The American Defense Department is stating the bids are still being reviewed.

 **Most Popular Stories  
** * Marlot CEO to be caned for littering in stock still strong despite this.

* Union Allied Construction to get World Trade Center contract.

* Federal Steel will make steel for the new building.

* Mega-Mart profits soar. New Black Friday gimmick "30 minutes of madness" huge hit.

* Fridge wars increase between Aqua-spin and Seppen. ThriftEX making gains behind them.

* Fossor Industries and Dynametrics Munitions in buyout talks. With this buyout, Fossor Industries could become the largest defense contractor on the planet.

* Consolidated Steel is more interested in Omnicron offer than Testament Industries offer.

* Willard Pennington of the Pennington Brothers suing World Wide Wine Distributors for cooperating with wine forgers.

* GT Agrochemical attacked by The Sentinel newspaper in the UK for using chemical killing bees.

* Ralson's Foods grocery chain in trouble with FDA and New Jersey officials with spinach testing positive for E. Coli at fifteen locations

* General Electronics moving R & D to a new facility in North Carolina, upsetting those at Baltimore offices.

* Marutomo CEO in talks with the Chinese government on real estate arrangement. First major foray into China for Japanese conglomerate.

* Russian banking oligarch Aton Khalski still not backing down from monster sighting a few months ago.

* Insurance leaders talking new insurance policies for the 21st century at an insurance conference in Minneapolis, near General Mutual headquarters.

* Minerco investing in Colombian mining operations.

* Triple P confident in new oil pocket under the North Sea. Hamsun cries foul as they claim that was in their concessions.

* Toucan Cruises lawsuit ongoing following mass food poisoning on the ship, Wagler's Toucanet. Rumors Toucan may settle out of court.

* Bok Bok's Chicken Celebrating the fiftieth anniversary next year as a franchise.

* Shocktown expanding Japanese operations.

* * *

 **Maiasa Shimbun  
** ** _A National Paper and a Paper of the Kinki Region: Osaka Edition_**

 **JSDF Exercise changes abruptly, Takatsuki emergency government facility active:** Reports from high-level sources are stating that the JSDF have changed their recent planned wargame for a purpose different than the counter-bioterrorism angle like some sources are claiming. One source is claiming an outbreak of Hong Kong flu has occurred in the nation's capital. What is more interesting was the Emperor was sighted earlier today leaving the Tokyo Imperial Palace abruptly with most of the imperial family in Tokyo going to various palaces in Kyoto and at other palaces outside of Kanto. Another report supporting some sort of plague apart from JSDF troops is the emergency government facility at Takatsuki is active and helicopters have been landing there at great frequency. The Prime Minister's Helicopter was reportedly seen landing there earlier this evening. While we have no official confirmation of these activities locals near that government facility have told us that it can't be a drill, they would not use helicopters if it was a drill. The Opposition Leader, Eiji Kubo has not made a statement but sources in his office are worried as the opposition have not been informed of the crisis or if there even is one. This paper will stay on the story.

 **Tsūtenkaku Tower loses power and was vandalized:** The Popular Osaka icon briefly lost power early this morning before sunrise. The power failure is being investigated but it did trigger a fire department investigation. While investigating the outage the fire department called the police to find the first-floor observation deck had been vandalized. a Homeless man is being blamed as he was found with a baseball bat. The police claim he is mentally unbalanced as the homeless man claimed he was fighting a monster in the tower. Locals are outraged at the damage to the Tsūtenkaku Tower. Taro Ogami, a local sushi chef stated he found the actions disgusting. "The man who vandalized the Tsūtenkaku should be thrown into a nut house for the rest of his life!" Local florist Yukiyo Hirose was angered as well. "Why would a disturbed individual damage a beloved landmark of Shinsekai? He must really be mad or truly evil. The police will hold the suspect for a few weeks until they are certain as to why he did the damage. Estimates of the damage are around ten million yen for the tower electrical and other property damaged. This damage can be easily fixed. Shinsekai locals are starting a donation drive to help pay for tower repairs.

 **Osaka to be Japanese headquarters for Global Baseball League:** Milton Knowles, the richest man on the planet with an estimated net worth of almost one hundred billion dollars, stopped in Osaka yesterday to announce that the Japanese headquarters for the Global Baseball League he is starting, would be in Osaka. "I know no city in Japan with a more die-hard baseball fanbase than Osaka. You wear your team colors with pride. Your fans cry 'Go Tigers!' with pride and joy." Knowles concept of the GBL is that the regional offices would be to where the global headquarters moves to every few years to avoid being too tied to local teams. "Politics ruins sports. The Olympics, Soccer, and even Chess get ruined because politics get involved. There are times for politics in sports when it relates to a greater societal problem but it is not a place for politicians to push one system over another. This is just for athletes and sports fans, this is to be above the idiocy that politics is most of the time." The GBL is heavily supported internationally despite the logistical problems it may pose. Knowles is confident it will work.

 **Shinohara Heavy Industries moved to Osaka Business Park:** The local industrial and heavy machinery giant Shinohara is moving its headquarters from Doshomachi to Osaka Business Park apart of the new Shinohara office block and tower in the OBP. This move is to show off Shinohara's new cooperation with Italian shipmaker Ciaccio. This move will double the profits of Shinohara and opens up the option that they can open up Japanese shipyards for the Italian company. Shinohara's move is attempting to diversify its buildings and profit centers. Some worry this could hurt the company on the dedicated offices but Shinohara is confident the changes will be positive.

 **Other Current Events:  
** * Nippon National Airlines in trouble with London for legal violations at the hotel the airline owns.

* Chiyoda-Kuruhawa trains in to be picked as rolling stock for the metros of three American cities. Half to be built at Osaka facility.

* Tigers pitcher Yosuke Onodera being scouted by American baseball teams.

* Osaka Mayor Yuri Hanamura, restating she did not dislike kushikatsu she was not hungry for it at the time. Kushikatsu enthusiasts in Osaka are demanding her resignation.

* Belgian Tourist stabbed in Higashinada Ward of Kobe, Police worried about anti-tourist violence.

* Teiyo Group competing with Apexi to build American bases in Japan and in the United States and overseas.

* Kinki Shipbuilding to make new Aizu class missile cruiser.

* American tourists coming to Osaka in greater number than last three years.

* Japan Petroleum Corporation Osaka refinery undergoing repairs to prevent fire and explosion during earthquakes.

* Yokkaichi refinery owned by Orion Oil shut down due to excessive fumes today.

* "Kyuubi" sighted in Nara Prefecture village of Totsukawa. Locals think it was just a fox, a drunk man claims it was a Kyuubi.

* Happyland quiet on rumored Goma the seal tv show. Rumor has it is animated entirely in the Philipines.

* What is Hanabishi-kai chairman Jin Fuse doing in Beppu?

* Nara deer rated as a favorite thing to visit for tourists to Kinki region.

* Happyland now leading amusement park company owned by Japanese citizens in Japan.

* Meet the gaijin that is tearing up the Osaka comedy scene.

(+=+===++==+=+)

* * *

 _ **Author notes**_

As I get back into writing again here is a media break a little bit of world building I hope you guys I like it. This way it prevents me from going to political in future chapters that need to e more tamers focused. I am working on CH 14 as best I could real life and other projects got in the way so I apologize to those that follow this story. By the end of the month at the latest, there will be a new chapter hopefully sooner.


	18. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **Bellow of the Blast!**

Henry was an unusual sight, a chimeric conglomeration of rabbit and canine features melded to the human form, with a large horn giving his appearance a touch of the daemonic. As he walked, he dragged a friend and another hybrid, this one resembling not so much a cross between human and dinosaur. A couple of other hybrids walked along nearby as well, another dinosaur-type ushering along with a hybrid who resembled a lioness of the savanna. Fortunately, the park had few visitors this night, for the movement would have been near impossible had the crowds been larger and thicker, and the task of getting Takato and Jeri to the destination he and Guilmon were taking them to would have been far more difficult.

Today was weird! There was no other way to describe it. The changes, the people becoming creatures and everything. Why was he unaffected mentally? He was unsure of that but he was hoping he could transfer this immunity but so far limited luck out of his family. Whatever was happening it made no sense to him but whatever it was it was not going to end tonight. Henry had no idea what he was going to do with a transformed Takato and Jeri, and the status of Guilmon and Terriermon seemed to indicate that their Digimon was affected as well.

"Why is Jerimon so heavy?" asked Guilmon, looking at Henry confused.

"Probably all the new muscle weight Guilmon." Henry figured. He was not sure if he had gained or lost it. This whole thing was as if some mad Sumerian god decided that humans and Digimon should be mashed together for a laugh. But there would be a huge mess for this problem. Henry dragged Takato best he could and had to stop to pick the odd-sock or shoe that slipped off his feet from being dragged. The Chinese-Japanese Tamer wondered why he did it but felt it was best to try and keep Takato from going naked. The last thing he wanted was a mass of nudists around Tokyo.

"The world's a mess but I got me four carts!" A homeless man rambled nearby. The man's exclamation startled Henry casing him to drop Takato. The homeless man had for shopping carts tied together with a rope.

"Burf!" Replied his toy dog. The dog sat in the children's seat of the cart.

"Ain't nothin' makin' sense! People at the encampment sprouting fur, scales, and other crap." Henry saw the homeless man turning down the path then he stopped. He then backed up and began to walk away.

"Man can't find no peace, even in the park!" he shouted, "Come on Shinobu we're getting going." The man told his dog.

"Sir! Excuse me! Sir! Please, sir! Please, can you help us?!" Henry chased after the man. The homeless man hobbled away as best he could. He was trying to break into a full run but it was hard to push four carts because they all had problems. The carts were making him move left and right. The homeless man's fear was noticed by the dog that was barking its mutt head off. The man eventually ran out of energy pushing four carts on a path.

"Mister, can I ask for some help?" Henry tried to calmly ask for help.

The toy dog mutt barked at Henry and growled. It was protecting the homeless man from Henry whom it perceived as a threat. The homeless man pointed at Henry with his right hand, meanwhile, with his left hand he snapped his fingers three times, then a pause, snapped three times again. He stopped snapping after that.

"What are you?" he spat venomously, "And why are there so many like you?" The man twitched his head, but this was not a fearful twitch, more like involuntary motion by the way it happened. Henry finally looked at the homeless man, he had on a winter coat, thick pant, a mad bomber hat, and fingerless gloves, and the outfit was a mishmash of colors.

He looked at the man worriedly, "What do you mean like me?" Were there more Terriermon hybrids like him or were there more hybrids like him? He was curious how far this disease, what term could he call it had spread.

The dog kept barking until the homeless man commanded it with a loud, "Shadup!"

The homeless man twitched his head involuntarily before looking at Henry again, "I mean people sproutin' fur, gainin' extra arms, getting' scales, gettin' wings, and things I can't understand. And I know I am not just rambling! I have seen too many people growin' stuff and they act like I'm crazy!?" he exclaimed. "They act like nothin' is wrong. You'll probably act like that too." the homeless man looked a Henry thinking of a way to attack him.

"What do you mean?" Henry Asked genuinely curious. Was this man sane or was he nuts?

"I point it out and they act like, 'This ain't a big deal.' Well, most do. A few were different." The homeless man grabbed a jar and opened and closed it three times. "They noticed, they asked me if I noticed it too. I said I did, and they seemed more disturbed." Guilmon approached and the man got out a box cutter.

"Hey! Stay back! You eyein' my dog like it's meal buddy!?" The homeless man pointed the box cutter at Guilmon.

Guilmon scratched his head, he shook his head no. "I want to pet the puppy." Guilmon noticed the dog was scared of him.

"Yeah, I'm gonna say nope." The man still had the box cutter out.

"Okay." Guilmon blinked and turned around walking back towards Takatomon and Jerimon.

"So you're saying there are others who look like me and acted like this wasn't normal?" Henry asked, leaning towards the man.

"Yes! I just said that! Were you not listenin'!?" The Homeless man spat out. He then blinked, "Wait... you don't think this is normal? God, you'd be number four."

Henry was taken aback by this man's statement. Number four? There were three other infected people who noticed something was wrong. "I'm the fourth one that's talked to you about this? Can you explain?"

The Homeless man shrugged he lowered the boxcutter and then put it away, "I mean we're probably gettin' nuked here sooner or later so it won't matter if I talk to ya. First time I saw somethin' today, I thought the guy was havin' a bad reaction to some E, Extasy its a drug kid don't take it unless you like to party, mixed with LSD, a different drug. I've seen these young guys actin' like that before and then I see him pulling something from his arm. He was panicked tryin' to get somethin' outta his arm. It was feathers, looked white from what I could see. He was scared half to death and he asked me in a panicked manner if I saw them. He looked bizarre, his mouth looked yellow and in his hair seemed to be feathers. I tell him, yes, and he freaks out worse. I got away as quick as I could with Shinobu and my two carts. Then later in the day outside the Teiyo Group buildin', I encounter a lady, secretary I think, frantically sobbin' on a bench. I ask her what's a matter and she looks up. She had kitty, slit-like eyes and she was sobbing I asked if the eyes were contacts and she glared at me like her problems would be compounded by me askin', she then showed me a kitty tail comin' from her backside and asked me if this was normal. I responded, 'of course it ain't.' She hugged me and gave me a five hundred yen coin and a thousand yen bill. Then there was-"

"I GET IT!" Henry interrupted, the rambling homeless man, "So there are people, not many, that are noticing this after changing." Henry then had noticed one thing, why was this homeless man unaffected by this disease. "I would like a question to ask you, why aren't you changing?"

The Homeless man twitched his head three times. "Not a clue but I know I am not the only one at my old encampment. At least a third weren't affected. We're movin' camps to somewhere more sane for us. Ever since the Preacher went nuts and began to melt things are insane. We're gonna find a park that's safe for us."

Henry was curious, why was immunity high amongst such a population? He lacked the data but he could get from the homeless man and his dad may want to study this guy. If they could find out why these folks were immune, then maybe they could reverse this illness. He could bring this man back to the apartment but his mother would freak. But there was one thing the homeless man had that could help him move Takato and Jeri, the carts.

"Say can I ask for your help?" Henry was going to ask nicely and see if the homeless man could help him.

The homeless man gave Henry a long stare. The man was thinking the best reply, "Why? This is not gonna be some weird thin' where you eat me?" The Homeless man asked Henry.

"What!? No!" Henry replied concerned about the Homeless man's query. Was this a wise idea? He was going to take a homeless person home to have his dad study him for who knows how long. Maybe this guy could help them figure a cure, if not he'd figure why he was immune. Though Henry did know they could study him and get no answers. "I want to take you to my parent's house to study why you're immune."

"There ain't gonna be needles, are there? I am deathly afraid of needles." The man asked reaching for his boxcutter again unaware that the small weapon would probably not be effective against a rookie like Henry.

Henry sighed, he was thinking of himself more like a mon than a man, well boy. That still worried him. Would he lose who he was without noticing or would it be like some disease that affected the mind like Alzheimer's?

"Well?" the homeless man asked, "I didn't get an answer."

"No medical needles," Henry answered honestly he doubted there were needles of that kind, "Maybe sewing but since I got a little sister it is hidden away from her."

The homeless man thought about it for a minute, "You get me cheeseburgers from either a Smile Burger or a Happy Burger, deal?"

"And in exchange, I can put my friends in a cart," Henry stated.

"The farther we go the more burgers it will cost you. I won't ask for the special menu, you're a kid, so I'll ask value." the homeless man stated.

"Done. But before we shake on it what's your name?" Henry asked.

The homeless man smiled before twitching three times, "Koushiro Iwatani" The man spat in his hand and shook Henry's hand.

Henry looked at it his hand in disgust due to the spit on and wiped it off on his pants. This was going to only get stranger from here, wasn't it?

"Come on kid we gotta get hustling!" Koushiro said heading towards Takato and Jeri and picking up Takato with ease. "You tell me where to go and I'll take them."

(+=+===++==+=+)

At the Nonaka residence (or was it Nonakamon at this point?), Rikamon was in her room pacing back and forth. She wanted to go out and kick butt but her grandmother had forbidden it. She was in trouble for doing something stupid the reason Seikomon gave Rumikomon was that Rikamon hid Renamon from the both of them. Seikomon at least felt a little hurt by her granddaughter not being open with her, she thought the girl was opening up to her. The Nonakamon women were all stubborn in their way.

Rikamon felt that the doing battle was the way of a fox Digimon like herself. She felt fighting is something they should be doing. Not avoiding it but being in battle. The smell, the adrenaline, the feeling of victory, all things she wanted and more. She knew sooner or later she would be called in the main room of the house and asked by her mother and grandmother what she did.

In the den sat the other fox women. Rumiko was always surprisingly strong-willed. Rumiko had telephoned the giant of cosmetics in Japan, Kōkyū Bibō, and told them she had no interest in doing face creams. The Japanese cosmetics giant was surprisingly accommodating. It was probably more the fact the VP of KB (what Kōkyū Bibō was trying to rebrand itself as KB for foreign markets for all their products) and many peers we're under middle stages of the disease having visited Rumiko with her agent earlier (before the digivice kicked the transformation to its current state). But KB was relived she wanted to still do perfumes, eyelashes, and lipstick.

Rumikomon was going to soon call that American consumer products company in Ohio, Steward & Chance, to see if she could dump the face creams and face makeup and do shampoos and other products instead. She had ideas about what she could do in the commercials; being covered in fur after all shampoo was more effective than soap anyways for her. Though she did realize the time in Ohio, she would have to call after ten or eleven and no one in the office in Tokyo (closed due to renovations), she doubted there was anyone but cleaning staff at the office in Fukuoka.

Rumikomon wanted to at least try to get Rikamon interested in her interest and maybe she'd try to get interested in Rikamon's interests. If that human on her flight to Europe was right, 'relationships are two-way streets.'

Rumikomon had a scheme in her head, a more clever way to get her daughter to model. Rumikomon was a clever Digiwomon, at worst Rikamon would huff and hate it as she usually did, but if Rumikomon could open a dialogue with her daughter, it would be worth it. Maybe she would not try the frilly dress perhaps something more 'punk' or 'goth', perhaps Rikamon would like that? It was better than forcing her to do the frilly stuff again.

"I think we can persuade Rikamon into wearing lipstick." Rumikomon had a very fox-like grin on her face.

"No, it's a bad idea." Stated the elder fox Digimon woman. She was in her casual clothes but a new edition was the kiseru in her mouth. She sauntered in a manner that human Seiko Nonaka did in her youth but had not done so a week ago.

Rumikomon still had on a sweater and tan slacks; she was no longer wearing shoes. The need for her had vanished from her memory. She was going to have more closet space so that was a boon. Rumikomon sauntered over and looked at her mother, "Well, it could work. It will work better than trying to think while smoking that old thing!"

"Oh come on! We're digital Kyubi. What's wrong with it smoking it is not like it will hurt us anyways. I know you've smoked it a bit to have your model frame, even though we naturally are beautiful." Seikomon jibed. Rumikomon swiped the kiseru from her mother.

"Hey! You little brat." Seikomon grabbed at her pipe but failed to grab it from Rumikomon before she took a puff. Rumikomon took a puff on the pipe.

"You know perhaps we should all get one," Rumikomon smirked slyly,

"What Rikamon too?" Seikomon snorted. "Why should I get her involved in this habit?"

"I don't know but it would be fun. And maybe get her friend involved too." Rumikomon suggested.

"But I think Rikamon will be opposed to modeling or you getting into her fighting." Seikomon was able to take the kiseru from her daughter. Seikomon took a puff on it. "She'll get all mad."

Rumikomon shook her head, "Well I gotta try something mother or Rikamon will think I don't care at all when I do, I care more than her father does. He up and vanished from her life." Rumikomon did not say the name of her ex-husband but Seikomon knew her disdain for the mon was massive considering the venom in her voice.

"Look, I know you care but you at least have to make time for her. If you don't you'll miss out on your daughter's life. Your father, Devas rest his soul, made time for you. He worked at Marutomo for most of his life and died shortly after he was made COO. But he tried to be there at the big shows of yours and if he didn't he sent you notes." Seikomon smiled she missed her late husband.

"I know mother it's just I want to give Rikamon the best future possible." Seikomon offered Rumiko the pipe and she took a puff.

"Let's Get Rikamon here. I will punish her for being stupid and picking fights." Rumikomon walked away and sauntered towards her daughter's room.

Seikomon sighed thinking about how this was doomed to fail. But she had to let Rumikmon be a mother on her own. Sometimes a mom would fail at connecting with their kid, Seikomon never got why Rumikomon wanted to model. But she puffed on the pipe a little. Devas damn it, tonight was going to be emotionally taxing, wasn't it?

Seikomon took a long puff on her pipe and let the smoke leave her nose. She better make some fresh tea. She would need her tea to last this night.

(+=+===++==+=+)

In the Tokyo City Hall building, this janitor's closet was currently modified to be a stockade of sorts for people that were unruly in the event of a massive Digimon siege. Sitting in rumpled pants, with no belt, and an unkempt shirt with no tie was a ragged looking civil servant. He was here due to concerns he may attempt suicide. But if the man really wanted to kill himself he'd of figured a way to do it with pants or whatever was available to him. He was handcuffed to both arms of the chair as was his legs cuffed to the chair and the chair was bolted the floor.

This was Tomoyoshi Kurahawa, the head of the finance department of Hypnos. He was an odd civil servant. He went against the grain, he was a radical in the very tight knit, conservative Japanese civil service. He never liked pointless government projects that wasted billions upon billions of government monies. His favorite complaint was highway projects in Hokkaido that went from nowhere to nothing.

There was a guard in the small room reading a manga magazine, he was present to prevent Mr. Kurahawa from ending himself, though that was likely impossible redundancy ensured it. There was a knock at the door and the guard got up and opened the door he saw who it was and allowed the officer to enter the room.

Mifune looked at the soldier, "Give me the keys Murase." the soldier did as ordered and gave Mifune the keys. "I'll watch Mr. Kuruhara. Stay outside." The soldier saluted Mifune and left.

Mifune began to uncuff Kuruhawa, "You know, I can't help but think anytime a money man gets suicidal the market will do bad things." Mifune snickered.

Kuruhawa shook his head, "I'm certainly tempted to jump from a tall building, Major."

Mifune laughed, "I guess I cannot blame you for feeling despondent. I never understood why financiers jumped from tall buildings in the 1920s but I think a lot of that was overblown by the press at the time. Oh, I got something." Mifune then pointed at the ranks on his collar, two bars, and two stars. "General Sakurai came by and gave me this."

"It's about time. I don't think it's an attaboy though." Kuruhawa stated. "They put all the blame on a Lieutenant Colonel in America during Iran-Contra. If Colonel Eastman hadn't taken the fall, President MacAlister could not have served his four years as president. A Lieutenant Colonel is high enough to take the fall and young enough to be over eager. The system is getting you ready for a fall."

"Well, I figured that too. And Sakurai is a puppet to the old guard civil service; the military chiefs HATE him with a passion. He's a yes man in the wrong ways, he has largely ridden a desk most of his career." Mifune huffed.

"I just hope our plans actually can be implemented," Kuruhawa smirked, "I would love to see the cabinet and civil service chiefs dumbfounded."

"Well, come now Tom we have to hear the Napoleonic Dynamo speak on end for way too long." Mifune led his friend from the 'stockade' janitor's closet, "God I wish I could shoot him."

"Someone will beat you to the punch, all those Special Forces types he commands, bet he'll get fragged," Kuruhawa said a little too optimistically.

"I mean it won't happen tonight, will it? We'll never be that lucky." Mifune said escorting Kuruhawa with the soldier following them.

"A man can dream, Colonel Mifune, a man can dream. I just hope Sakurai is removed soon because he's horrendously incompetent. If he's around too long bad things will get worse." Kuruhawa said with deep concern in his voice. He rambled on about the governing party and their close ties to the civil service and gangsters. Mifune nodded politely. If ordered to, Sakurai would definitely use all current EMP weapons the JSDF had. Which the problem Mifune had was he thought they could work short term but with the sheer size of the infection he was worried they would not have adequate coverage and effect to do the job and there was the moral problem of killing thousands of your citizens.

The other problem was Sakurai would call the civil service heads for their orders to ensure he made them happy. He was probably promised four stars on his shoulder by the elder Yamaki. He hoped he was dead or retired by that day.

Mifune and Kuruhawa walked towards the meeting area where Sakurai was talking action. Typical armchair general, Sakurai's pursuit of stars would kill him.

(+=+===++==+=+)

"Barry and Patty are mean Bernard!" cried the 'dinosaur' on TV. Terriermon and Suzie were watching the big TV in the living room. She had it on Bernard the Dinosaur show, titled 'Bernard and Pals.', a widely popular American made kids show. Terriermon had been forced to see too many episodes of it if he remembered the title of the show.

"Well, they aren't trying to be mean Valerie. They're just dealing with a hard time... They moved to a new town." The 'dinosaur' on TV told the other 'dinosaur'

"Thanks, Bernard!" "Thanks, Bernard!" Valeria Velociraptor on the TV said as did Suzie in the living room.

It was scary he noticed that the dub actor for Bernard the Allosaurus had voiced some tough gruff and characters that swore up and down the street. Terriermon had it in his head imagining a tough yakuza guy in one anime sounding like a dorky dinosaur voice, a voice that made Guilmon seem he had good language abilities. Great that was going to be in his head. Terrirermon sighed, Suzie glared at him.

"I am watching this!" she huffed loudly at Teriermon. She was still wearing her usual clothes but lacking socks like many in the family currently due to her feet matching Terriermon's in shape, though not in color, "I watched that movie, I didn't like it."

Terriermon was not pleased to hear that, "The Giant Claw is a masterpiece of bad movies; the monster was made by Mexican puppet makers because Ray Harryhausen was too expensive!"

Suzie looked at him confused. She had no idea what in the heck he was talking about. She did not really get the whole issue of Terriermon not being able to watch monster movies. "I wanna watch Bernard the DINOSAUR!" Her anger and commanding tone hurt Terriermon's ears, it hurt hers as well.

In the kitchen, Mayumi Wong stuck her head through the door frame. Terriermon saw the flopping ears of Mayumi, one hanging lower than the other due to the angle she had tilted, swaying as the fur-covered Wong family matriarch sighed, "Let Suzie watch her show Terriermon. It will make her happy." Mayumi sighed. Suzie would cry and howl, followed by sobbing, rubbing snot all over their pants or whatever part of her parents' clothes she was close enough to when she was sobbing and hugging them. It was a typical performance of a seven-year-old girl to get her way. Terriermon sighed, he was relieved he could finally complain but Suzie well she was being a pain in the butt.

Terriermon looked at Suzie, she was covered in that grayish fur her hair color was now matching the fur the same thing happened around the whole family present), her ears were long and floppy like his, though she had three horns, Terriermon was more Henry's height while Suzie was still her original height though she had gained a few centimeters in height.

He huffed, he'd rather watch Reptilicus, Yonggary, Mant, Deadly Mantis, Them!, and Tarantula. Bernard the Dinosaur was a dumb show, he'd rather watch the Muppets or some little kids anime. Henry got mad when he watched Pokemon once. Terriermon didn't get it, why would the creatures in that universe say their own names?

Terriermon left the living room, he walked past the kitchen Mayumi Wong was cleaning, all the fur the family had was a mess to clean up in the house. It was like having several cats, dogs, guinea pigs, and other hairy animals. The little vacuum was putting up a hell of a fight though.

Mayumi stopped to steady herself, "Okay girl, you can handle this you protested President MacAlister's state visits in 1989 and 1992, and you protested at great risk to your career and family to the Keating state visit almost eight years ago." Mayumi was breathing in a controlled manner. "You can handle getting fur... now I can wear fur and not have other activists complained."

Mayumi was getting used to this new reality in her life. It was hard in Japan for a woman to be a provider. But now a woman that looked like a bizarre cross of a three-horned rabbit with purple fur and hair, and longer limbs, she looked like a parent of whatever Suzie and her kids had become. Of course, her memories were odd as there were two sets of them. Her being the child of Digimon that came from the digital world in the 1960s. Her memories of protesting President MacAlister's visit in 1992 and her joy when he puked in the lap of Prime Minister Takegami at a diplomatic reception. A late-night comedian coined the phrase MacAlisteru-suru, 'to do the MacAlister thing'. She had memories of her human self and this new form telling Janyu when the kids threw up that they 'did the MacAlister thing'. It took Janyu some time to get it. But he did like the SNL parody of it. But the phrase passed as it fell out of use quickly. It was so alien to have two sets of those memories in her head.

She wanted to curl up into a ball and cry for days on end but that would leave Janyu alone, and he'd crack, this was not a lack of faith in husband but a husband and wife were a team.

But Mayumi would hold it together she had to worry about her kids.

Terriermon walked by Mrs. Wong and nodded politely as she smiled back at him. He walked down the hall towards Mr. Wong's room. He heard some sobbing from Karin's room. A teenager gaining fur and ears that was hard on a girl that age, where looks mattered a lot as many girls in her school, would be cruel. Though when she went today she noticed many had features like her, not as advanced, but few had glanced at her and gave her a second look. She had told her family about the day. Karin always wanted to fit in but it is hard being half Chinese in Japan.

Ritchie was out of town visiting a military base as he was interested in joining the JSDF after high school. It was a special program that he'd go to visit the National Defense Academy and the JGSDF Officer Candidate School in Fukuoka. He'd be gone a week but it was excused by his school in advance as Ritchie did his homework and a paper on national defense for civics. Ritchie's visit was part of a scholarship as Ritchie seemed to have officer material according to the proctors and representatives for the GSDF. Terriermon remembered the fear Henry had on his face when the two army guys showed up back in October.

At the end of the hall was Henry's dad's office. Janyu had been busy, the lights in the house flickered and the TV in the office had been loud for most of the day as Janyu was gifted a large number of monitors and computer towers by delivery men from electronic stores all over Shinjuku. When Terriermon looked at it he saw something like a madman on a TV show had made computer now hugging the wall. It was a bizarre monster birthed from wherever in Mr. Wong's mind as far as Terriermon was concerned.

"Uh, hi Mister Wong..." Terriermon was still getting used to the whole being known by the family thing. He was not sure how to address the family on everything yet, "Has Henry called you at all?"

The dark-furred former Stanford geek got up from his current project, a wall of monitors; many were looking at maps or news. One was showing a parade the Russian President had thrown for himself, another was on weather, one was sports (an American Football repeat from the night before, LA Stallions beat the Oregon Pioneers), security camera footage, the fireplace channel, the international railway channel, various news networks (from actual news to celebrity news), weather channels, and several monitors on dots in Tokyo, Japan, and the world.

"Hello, uh... Terriermon," Janyu was trying to be warm but this whole experience was a little taxing on him. He had also more things to do. God this was like college, cramming to get a thesis done on time. This was to help figure out what the hell was going on. "Henry has not called me yet but once I get this finished I will go out to look for him."

"Huh, is this like the movie with the nice robot, the confused computer or the evil computer?" Terriermon had never really done small talk with Janyu.

"Uh, what movies?" Asked Janyu a little unclear.

"Short Circuit, War Games, and Short Circuit 2." Terriermon Replied.

"Oh! Sorry, my mind's elsewhere at the moment. Trying to get all this done." Janyu sighed, it was odd with the glasses on his slight muzzle now. "I liked Short Circuit but Curly, a college friend of mine, was unhappy they could not find an actual Indian to play the part. Her reasoning was at the time there were 750 million Indians, surely they could find one to play the part. But Hollywood." Janyu shrugged. "She liked 2010 more though. We all did."

Henry's father laughed, "McCoy said it was funny seeing the people who had dropped acid watching the star-gate sequence in the first film 2001. But we're getting sidetracked"

Janyu was a full head taller than the day before so some of his clothes were tight on him, it looked odd to see an Anubismon wearing tan slacks, a button-up t-shirt, and glasses awkwardly balanced on his muzzle.

"So... what are you doing here?" Asked Janyu to Terriermon. Terriermon kicked his bare feet on the office rug.

"Well Mister Wong, I was bored to death of watching Bernard the Dinosaur with Suzie, so I figured I'd watch you a bit. As the rest of the available Wongs are a little scary at the moment." Terriermon chose his words carefully. He did not need the patriarch of the family, a mega, to be mad at him.

Janyu laughed a little, "Well with Henry out and Ritchie in Kyushu you and I are the only males in the house. A bunch of women that have been transformed into various odd creatures, they aren't going to take it well." replied the mega as he typed in some code.

"Yeah. I guess. I know Mrs. Wong was not taking it well. Blaming some guy called President Lawrence. He's not the guy on the TV show?" Terriermon was confusing reality with fiction as he had seen a popular show from America called 'Inside the White House'.

"No that's a fictional show. President Lawrence is no President Wiley, that's for sure." Janyu muttered, Mayumi did like that 'Inside the White House' show, he forgot Terriermon had been there watching her watch some episodes. President Lawrence was no Cambridge/Harvard liberal like the fictional President Wiley. Janyu kept typing, it was an interesting show but explaining politics to Terriermon would be difficult. Janyu finally brought up the map."There got it!"

"Got what?" Terriermon was curious, he leaned toward the computer. Janyu pointed at a series of grey dots.

The grey dots were all over the map of Tokyo, "These are government forces in the city, not police and not JSDF; they have to be these Hypnos guys Shibumi was talking about." Janyu then pointed at the left corner of his monitor, "I can listen in to their conversations, well it will take a minute." As Janyu type putting in new programs his friend had helped him with. "But the Blue dots are Police, Green is JGSDF, White is JMSDF, and red is JASDF. Now you also see the different colored stars?" Janyu pointed at the various colored stars on the map. "Those are American forces, they haven't done much but all I am following is military. Yet to get into the CIA and a hard time getting into the NSA."

Janyu finally finished typing in and he turned on the computer speakers. "Let's hear what the men in black are saying."

The sound on the speakers was the unmistakable sound of a radio that police used, at least to Terriermon from the police shows he watched.

 _"Uh Jade Central, this is transport 5-2 we're on approach to Jade actual via expressway 4, estimated arrival time twenty minutes. We have a whole shipment of IP to the location. Roger."_ the radio voice told the central command. The radio sounded like a CB being used in a truck.

 _"Roger 5-2, gotta make sure those diapers arrive for us soon."_ the voice from command had a jovial tone to it. The voice from Jade was clear and easier to hear.

 _"Hey, I feel bad for everyone. Millions of adult diapers."_ came the voice in reply.

 _"Red Diamond King Central this is Jade Central; Shogun is asking when the Red Forces will arrive. Roger"_

There was crackling on the radio for a bit, " _This is Red Diamond King Central, Daimyo is gonna tell Shogun that Red Forces will be arriving soon followed by Green Column and Brown Column over."_ This voice was clear now, the man at the other end sounded annoyed.

 _"Well, Shogun wants to know where the forces are going."_ the voice from Jade sounded, sympathetic but he knew he had to tell some bigwig some things.

 _"Red Force one is heading to Shibuya; Red Force two is your area; Red force three the Ministry of Defense; Red four, five, and six, Nagatacho; Red seven the harbor: Red eight Minato Ward; Red nine Nerima; Red ten is Shinagawa; Red eleven Setagawa. Red Twelve and thirteen are more stopgaps to fill the holes in the vanguard. Red Hawk is the airborne forces element, Red Dolphin is water-based forces. Daimyo would like to remind Shogun that he does not like telling him his orders over the radio three times. Red Diamond Central Over and out."_

 _"Jade Central Roger."_

The radio got a weak message from a new radio source. It was filled with static. _"This is 12-4 in the south-central sector of Nermia, we're still searching for 13-7. Cannot find 13-7's jeep, roger." Came the reply that had al the sounds and crackle of a radio being used in a car._

 _"12-4 this is Jade actual; proceed to the southwest sector of Nerima district and attempt a search, your radio signal is breaking up over."_

 _"Been having issues near Nermialand. We're about to look there next, over."_ The mobile unit clicked off Janyu turned off the speaker.

"So what's that all about?" Terriermon asked Henry's dad, who had a look of concern on his face.

"Well, those transmissions confirm the JSDF is going to invade the city and probably put it under quarantine of some sort. After that, I have no idea what will happen but I can bet you they'll try to hide the real reason for the quarantine as long as they can." Janyu pointed at the computer. "All the files my friend has supplied me is the government is going to do that to save face. Because they'd rather not look bad in the eyes of the world."

"You sound like Mrs. Wong there a bit," Terriermon stated cautiously, it was not a good idea to trifle with a mega.

"Well, the world seems like it has become some sci-fi thriller paperback one buys at an airport bookshop." Janyu would not admit he would have bought that book and read it while away at a conference, then thrown it away because he did not need his wife to see that.

"I'll probably go to the convenience store and buy some food later tonight. I think things will get complicated." The Moster Maker looked at the screen. He saw one bit of footage on the screen from the Russian President's 'I'm awesome' parade. Approaching the man that many called "The Vozhd", the face came up as a face that Shibumi recognized as one running a Russian counter-Digimon program. Though the ding it made Terriermon look around.

"Is there a toaster oven around here?" asked the humanoid digital rabbit.

"No, go to the kitchen," Janyu told Terriermon, the form Digimon shuddered. He really did not want to be around Mrs. Wong when she was mad. All that cutlery and an angry woman was never good.

(+=+===++==+=+)

In Shinjuku, a stone's throw from Kabukichō was a bland little apartment building that had some penthouse apartments. It was a standard layout and it had a balcony for a view of West Shinjuku from where they could see some of the backsides of the Hypnos building/Tokyo City Hall. The apartment was sparsely decorated as it existed for a place where they could have some fun out of sight. Her father used such a method with his paramours. Riley and Yamaki wanted a place that was away from the prying eyes of their fathers, neither man liked the other much.

The Apartment was rented by Riley since her father was chairman and of a major shipping line, they also were of the family that started the massive container line. She got a massive allowance that allowed this modest location and another apartment.

Of course, Riley and Yamaki were in the office of this hideout. Riley and Yamaki were getting information on Hypnos through a backdoor Yamaki had put in but it was locked in viewer mode. However, Mitsuo was in a different place looking at files. He was going to the MoD to get Mifune's files. Perhaps there was something he could find of use.

There were advanced IFT and Finnux computers, top of the line monitors, and an old dot matrix printer. It printed off the files from the Hypnos database that they could look at. The problem was it was taking a long time and the prolonged sound of a dot-matrix printer could drive a person mad when they had grown used to more modern printers.

"So you put an advanced, computer that is water-cooled with top tier internet speeds but you forgot to get a modern printer so we get to hear the dot-matrix print off the profiles of the kids, Mifune and the rest." Riley looked angrily at her grey-skinned boyfriend.

"Well, I wanted to spring for the new Sabre printer when it came out. Unfortunately, this happened first!" Yamaki pointed at his body.

Yamaki finally had some luck in the MoD's servers and found the Mifune's profile. He put the file at the top of the printing list so it would print after the current profile was done the printing. The dot matrix printer stopped and then started up printing the profile of Major Mifune.

"Do we have enough paper?" Riley asked.

"We should."Yamaki sighed.

"Still tempted to murder you." Rilley glared at Yamaki as the sounds of a dot matrix printer can drive anyone bonkers after hearing it for hours." Riley glared at the demonic machine as it printed. She doubted it was some deus ex machina.

Yamaki shook his head, "You'll have to get in line after everyone else." The man nervously rubbed the back of his neck

(+=+===++==+=+)

Calumon was still feeling sick, but his tummy was feeling better. It was as if flopping as a water balloon being shaken in a child's hands before they threw it was the best way Calumon could describe his sick feeling. Calumon's tummy was now able to allow Yasujiro to pick up his 'little brother" he found some clothes for the little guy and took care of him as orphans in the human world.

The odd thing was now Yasujiro was a taller version of Calumon. Yasujiro had shrunk, losing some muscle mass and gaining messy short hair. Calumon was still shorter but he looked like a boy between ages seven to ten. Yasujiro still looked like a kid that could hold himself against a bigger enemy in a fight. He remembered his past with Calumon, an "adopted" brother he met on the streets. He was a problem child and Calumon was unwanted. It was a sad story but it worked in their memories.

The adding of mon in his name was creeping in. The idea that was lost on him was human shoes, he also developed a huge love of sweets. But Yasujiro didn't think twice of it.

"Hey Yasujiro, what are those people wearing?" Calumon struggled to say as he pointed at two people dressed very funny. One had on a spacesuit like outfit, and the other had on a face mask and work a green plastic suit.

"Don't know but they're running from something." Yasujiro and others along the street saw the men running from something in a panicked manner the man in the green suit had a convincing airsoft gun with him.

"Uh, my tummy." Calumon grabbed his tummy as he let out a pained burp. It felt like there were a bunch of people dancing in his tummy still. He still thought the funny dressed guys were acting odd. They were arguing something abut ballons and people inflating, he didn't follow it.

"Hey' Calu, let's go to Nermiland!" the older "boy," told the younger one. It was odd how flat Yasujiro's nose was on his face.

"Sure, maybe I'll feel better." Calumon grabbed his stomach.

The two 'brothers' jumped when they heard a firework go off behind them, they saw the spacesuit guys firing some sort of purple firework into the sky then they fired another.

"It's not a holiday," Yasujiro stated honestly as they walked towards the theme park, they swore they heard giggling in the distance...

(+=+===++==+=+)

Meanwhile, a helicopter saw the flares go off. They informed Hypnos and that information went to General Sakurai. The General wanted further promotion, honor, and glory. He would get that. He would order a group of his Special Forces soldiers to go with him to the Nermialand area.

Mifune ran up to the two-star general as he was suiting up. "There is a Digimon issue near Nermialand, I'll be leading a company of soldiers that are gonna go investigate. We'll see what happened to your men and attempt to capture or destroy the target or targets." The General had a look that was confident and smug, he was certain it would work, bullets would work.

"But sir, none of your men have heavy weapons, mid-sized EMPs, anti-tank rockets, and missiles, grenade machine-" Mifune listed the armaments until Sakurai interrupted him.

"Cabinet orders are to be followed to the letter! Got it! They are like holy documents that one must follow!" Sakurai snapped at Mifune. "They order only silenced weapons to be used and no heavy weapons! Got it!" Sakurai was known to be a puppet for the old guard in the civil service could rely on. They could easily persuade him with promotions or lucrative commands. It was no wonder most in the military hated him and most of the reformers in the civil service hated him too.

"And really, bullets always work," Sakurai said smugly. Mifune looked at Sakurai's aide de camp, Captain Onho, they were roommates in their Defense Acadamey days, and both knew Sakurai was an idiot.

Mifune should only agree with his superior, "Yes sir." Mifune nodded at Onho.

After Sakurai left, Captain Okayama and Okazaki approached Mifune, as did the head of the science department, Izo. Izo spoke first, wringing his hands his voice small, "Sakurai is gonna lead them into a slaughter."

Okayama and Okazaki nodded is silent agreement, "But what do we do he's a general?" grumbled Okyama.

Mifune was silent a moment, sure he could let Sakurai get killed but that would add more length to the rope others were probably making. And those soldiers didn't deserve to die because their commander was a moron wanting four stars. "We roll out and rescue who we can. I feel like we will not be in charge of the situation soon. I at least want to save as many Hypnos and military personnel as I can. I want a full rollout towards Nermialand. Call up Viper's Nest; I want a full four Cobras in the air ASAP. Get the mobile armory and all heavy weapons."

"Yes sir!" the soldiers left to do their duty. Izo wrung his hands nervously. Would they be able to make a dent?

Mifune turned to Izo, "See if you can get the system up."

"Right." Izo looked at the freshly promoted Mifune, his eyes red from a lack of sleep, "Will any of this work?"

Mifune hung his head in despair, "I don't know, but I am at least going to try and get as many of our people out of here uninfected as possible. God knows what these things can do with their powers."

(+=+===++==+=+)

"Oh Come on! I thought a machine to another you'd give me the candy bar!" Yelled Kazumon to the vending machine that was refusing to give him the peanut butter cups he desired. The cybernetic Digimon boy was covered mostly in a brown metal-like material that covered his head forming two points that a small visible electric charge showed his frustration, making an angry face in the charge.

Kentamon laughed nearby with a bizarre reverberating sound while he laughed, "It's funny when it doesn't happen to me." Kentamon looked like a bizarre mishmash of a boy and a purple penguin. He had not lost his human shape.

Kazumon's face darkened with anger as he glared at Kentamon, "Not funny dude! I am gonna my peanut butter cup! I put in two hundred yen! I want my money back!"

Kentamon smirked, hard with a beak but Kentamon still was able to do it, "Told you that would happen."

The robot boy had two addition arms below his original ones that looked like electrical plugs. The smaller arms pointed at the vending machine was making fun of him by denying him the peanut butter cups. "Screw this! No more mister nice mon! MINI-ELECTRO SHOCKER!" The electrical attack hit the vending machine which rocked violently as it fried the electrical system of the vending machine. It pushed all the chips, candies, chocolates and gum to the bottom of the vending machine. All but the peanut butter cups.

"Kentamon, get all the stuff you want and put it into our bags then stand back," Kazumon told his friend. Kentamon stuffed as much of the goods they wanted into his backpack. It was frantically done. Kazumon watched for a cop and decided to let his revenge on the vending machine. Neither noticed the van that was passing by slowly.

"For the crime of denying me peanut butter cups, I sentence you to death! Die Vending Machine!" Kazumon pointed his hand at the machine which changed into a cannon that glowed with it. "Lightning Arrow!" The glowing blot of electricity left his arm going over a hundred miles an hour. The bolt entered the vending machine. The vending machine then exploded like a defeated bad guy of the week on a super sentai show.

"That will show you for denying me a peanut butter cup," Kazumon boasted gleefully, chortling as he did so.

They then heard a squealing of tires the van had gone in reverse. Both Kazumon and Kentamon saw out of the van came three humans in strange suits with guns. Kentamon and Kazumon looked at one another and ran away. The three humans with guns began to give chase. The two half-human half Digimon boys ran as fast as they could.

(+=+===++==+=+)

It was quiet at Neimaland. The park typically closed at five during the weekdays and the only part that remained open after hours was the new onsen. The park onsen welcomed the elderly and young; so long as they had no tattoos (tattoos in Japan equaled Yakuza in the mind of most).

The park was popular in the metropolis but it had to deal with people going to new parks in the city or even taking a bullet train to Osaka to Happy Land. But it still maintained a level of popularity where it would easily make enough money for covering operating overage.

Nermialand Fun Park was a local amusement park in the Nerima ward of Tokyo, it had been started in 1927, by the Shin-Edo Metropolitan Express Railway. It was made by one of the company's founders as the railway company needed a reason to get passengers to use new lines and increase profit. The park had a Metropolitan Express (long dropping the Shi-Edo) train station nearby The amusement park had many firsts; The first water park in Japan, the first mono-rail in Japan, the first "river pool" better known as a "lazy river", the first wave pool, and sadly the first theme park deaths related to drowning.

Nermialand was sold to Shocktown an American theme park conglomerate (with Metropolitan Express Railways maintaining a large controlling interest) thanks to the economic miracle ending in the early part of the 1990s. Shocktown was one of the major theme park companies in America following Disney, 7 Parks, and Tantamount parks. There were some minor differences made to the park but operations were run largely the same. The rides were cared for, and people still visited them. They were planning on closing the Mystery Cave ride for a few months to put in some Shocktown Ghostville characters in.

But tonight was quiet for the staff at the park.

Well, it was mostly quiet; the park was playing music, a mix of park jingles, advertisements, and popular music, mixed with songs for whatever event they were doing. Right now Tears for Fears' 'Everybody Wants to Rule the World' was playing. It was joined by a chorus of bizarre giggling. The giggling was light and airy and also sounded like the people giggling had inhaled a lot of helium.

This was terrifyingly true to park maintenance man Fumio Moriyama. He had been at the park since 1991. He had the park history drilled into his head so he could please people from corporate. He had seen a few terrible incidents in the park's history, the day the Magic Carpet ride killed a man in 1991 (Fumio saw that right in front of him), a few drownings and of course when dead bodies came down the river that ran through the park.

But the terror he had witnessed had made no sense to him and a handful of other employees and this creature, which called itself Opossum something, would attack people with some sort of ray, they lifted off the ground and turned into balloons that were fitted with some cartoonish face on them.

The park survivors that were trapped in the offices above the shops near the main concourse and were trying to figure a way out. They tried calling police but the cellular signal was gone and the few landline phone calls got 110 and 119 operators laughing at them. They could see that thing happily bouncing around the park grounds with its balloons.

"This is so much fun I have so many friends to play with now!" it giggled in the distance. Fumio was going to lead these fifteen survivors out; it was mostly staff with a few onsen guests. The one that seemed to be the calmest aside from Fumio was the man with the medical bag. The Doc as Fumio called him had no fear he ran out to look for stragglers and see other people get inflated.

When the Doc returned, he had guns with him.

"Where did you get these?" Fumio asked.

"Soldiers." The Doc replied coldly, "They got inflated and dropped them; I waited to pick them up."

"These are real?" Fumio noticed these were no airsoft replicas.

"Yup, If we must we can try to shoot our way out." the Doc said with no emotion.

"This makes less sense then when the Magic Carpet Ride ripped a man's arm out and then crushing him to death." Fumio was quietly terrified, he hoped something would allow them time to leave.

(+=+===++==+=+)

Henry, Guilmon, Takatomon, Jerimon, Koushiro and his dog Shinobu arrived at Henry's apartment block. The Homeless man, Koushiro, tied two if his carts around the back. He went int the elevator with Henry to the floors the Wong's lived. Upon opening the door to let Henry in his mother glared at Koushiro.

"Henry why is there a smelly homeless man with you?" she said angrily at her son.

Koushiro glared back at the Mayumi Wong, "Well you ain't one to talk lady! I smell like a smelly human, not some bizarre horned dog-rabbit thingy!"

"I am not smelly!" Mayumi huffed at the homeless man, Henry inserted himself between Koushiro and his mother.

"Mom, maybe not right now, and this way dad can at least see why this guy isn't sick yet." Henry calmly but quickly stated.

"Where's dad?" asked Henry to his mother.

"Oh he went to get some food he thinks we'll need a lot." said the housewife still glaring at the homeless man.

"Well let's get in-" Henry had taken Takatomon out of the cart when his eyes snapped his eyes opened and his irises were slits, the same thing happened to Guilmon. They ran down the hall towards the stairs. "Uh, just a sec mom!" Henry ran in to grab Terriermon. The grumpy Digimon was more than eager to go with as it beat Bernard the Dinosaur. They ran after the two transformed tamers down the stairs but quickly realized the two Guilmon hybrids were running faster than they could. Henry jumped on his bike and gave chase. Jerimon was stirred by Takatomon and groggily tried to follow, she was a lot slower than the reptilian boy.

Back the apartment Koushiro was in the living room. "When your husband comes back we'll discuss my payment. But may I use the bathroom."

Mayumi grumbled and nodded. Suzie ran up to Koushiro with eyes alight with joy, "IS THAT A PUPPY!"

"Yes, it is." Koushiro gulped nervously.

"Are you a real hobo?" the tri-horned, brown-furred little girl asked. Koushiro let out a groan, this was gonna be a long visit for some burgers, they're getting him the supreme deluxe burgers for this.

(+=+===++==+=+)

Rikamon was suddenly filled with glee when she saw the Digivice light up. It indicated a feral Digimon. Finally something interesting! "Renamon, let's go!" she whispered to the elder hybrid. Renamon was still not sure about all the clothing items Rumiko was forcing upon her. She saw Rika vanish into the shadows and had to pursue. That young kit would get jilled if she was not careful.

They left the Japanese style mansion quickly. The raced over the roofs North towards the Nerima Ward, though they did stop briefly for Rikamon to catch her breath. It was farther than normal to pursue a feral beast. It was at that waterpark she hated it. It was one of the last places her father took her. The memories weren't happy.

But Rikamon lept suddenly, without a word. Renamon sighed, "God, I need a break soon." followed by the elder kitsune leaping after her.

(+=+===++==+=+)

Reading the file of Major Mifune (now Lieutenant Colonel Mifune, but Yamaki was unaware of that promotion) left Yamaki speechless. The military had redacted larger swaths of information on the good major. He knew about all the Special Forces stuff and his training in America Fort Benning, his recent stint at the American War College, and other training schools in America but two things they left out were his education at Kurihama and Fort Gordon in America, two top signals schools. Then there were the years at Camp Fuji and Fort Huachuca in America, two army intelligence schools. No wonder Defense Intelligence Headquarters wanted Mifune, he was top of his class at Fuji and came in second at Fort Huachuca. Mifune was sent to spy on Hypnos and ensure it would not harm SDF policy as usual but they hid the formation from Yamaki so they could put a guy with computer knowledge and military know-how into his agency. If he wasn't enraged at being deceived he'd be impressed.

Yamaki was more enraged that he missed such an obviously easy ploy by the military. He just figured like most of the Hypnos staffers it was the "Island of misfits", As Hypnos was known. Most people in the agency were not the right fit for other agencies. He figured the same for the military wing. But the JSC did a bait and switch a capable officer that despite unfavorable opinions of the civil service was highly competent.

Riley was looking at the screen of current news events around the world, she glanced at Yamaki, "I guess you're mad about Mifune being intelligent?"

"Mad?!" he spat, "I am downright enraged!" he roared, "I thought I was dealing with a blunt instrument, a nationalistic fool but now I discover I was a fool! I'll rip his spine out!"

Riley turned around and got up from her chair, "For what, fooling you? You got played, plain and simple. They saw that you thought yourself as so smart and they found a way to play you like a kokyū, so guess what you're mad you didn't look deeper. You can't blame your failure on some lackey this time. So you know what you do? You blame Mifune for being a part of a plan by his bosses." Riley pulled a cigar from a box and handed it to Yamaki, "Get over it."

"I was made a fool!" he growled, "How do I 'get over it', huh?" Yamaki wondered if he lept out the window if he'd survive, then he could run towards HQ and go in and kill Mifune.

"God you and Mifune are pig-headed idiots. You know both know that the higher-ups will put most of the blame on the both of you and some minor political sacrificial lamb. You know what you must do right?" Riley sauntered in front of her boyfriend. Her grey skin lit by the neon lights from outside, it was an odd look, "You find Mifune and talk to him."

Yamaki scoffed, "Really?! Do you think he's in a talking mood? He's gonna open fire at me with all he has with him! He won't forgive my slaughter of his men as he will likely view it."

"Look you gotta do something or it will be outta our hands soon. I just hope it is not the Americans." Riley sighed, "A nuke happy president willing to boost poll numbers after he got a turd this morning. I think it is best to act fast." She told her lover and boss leaning forward to light his cigar.

"He won't listen. We will need a different plan. Like breaking into a place we can get access to the servers?"

Yamaki was trying to plot a plan when his computer made an alert, 'Hypnos system reactivated, Power detected. Advise not to do such an action.' The computer made a big alarm sound. IT was directing forces towards Nerimaland. Yamaki typed into the machine and looked at the data.

"Hmm... I think I know Mifune will be, he'll be saving Sakurai's ass from the general's own idiocy." Yamaki took a long drag on the cigar. He looked at the security information from the safe where he stored the blackmail he had on various ministers, it showed no evidence of being tripped but if Mifune was a good operator he would be able to get around it. Or the buildings and ground people did.

"I think I should try to talk to Mifune, but if he tries to kill me, I TOLD YOU SO!" Yamaki howled the last part at the top of his lungs.

Riley crossed her grey arms. "Feel better?"

"Yes, now I got to get on a bike outta here," Yamaki grumbled.

(+=+===++==+=+)

As she bounced around the park, Opossummon remembered the chance encounter in the digital world. This power to turn Digimon and humans into ballons was not at all normal but she enjoyed it. But she did have a bizarre encounter to get this ability. She was still trying to find more friends to make balloons.

A lucky soldier, in the Digimon's opinion, she recently hit with the balloonify attack lifted off the ground and was turning blue as his uniform was turned to shreds. A happy, though stupid looking grin, spread across his face. It was bizarre for his fellow soldier on the ground, he was too scared to move to hide in a garbage bin. Seeing a human go from a human into a balloon was terrifying to a human soldier, he just hoped he remained hidden.

Opossummon was no looking for more friends, that Mr. Kite in the Digital world promised this power would allow her a lot of fun with her friends.

 _Earlier in the digital world desert plane..._

 _In typical digital world fashion, the sandstorm came without warning it was the worst Opossummon remembered in a long time. It lifted and tossed boulders, blasted cacti from their roots, and caused stone spires to topple. It was worse than a typical storm, it was something apocalyptic. This was a rare digital storm._

 _As she struggled through the storm she saw a light and hoped it was a way out of the storm._

 _Entering the light she saw the two strangest things in the Digital World, in the middle of the dust storm an area of calm 100 meters wide and standing in the middle of it was a human. Well, it looked like a human. He was dressed all in white except for his black shoes, his black belt and bow tie, black coat, and the black visor on his octagonal peaked cap. Next to him was a large case of white liquid in bottles. Three cases high, on the other side of him, were two cylinders, he had balloons hanging from them. A small sign said, 'Mr. K's milk and a balloon stand.'_

 _"Get your milk here! I have free balloons and milk!" the man hollered. He saw Oppossummon. He stared straight into the depths of her being._

 _"I have all sorts of balloons. All kinds of colors, I can do plenty of shapes and draw faces upon the balloons. What do you want?" he smiled in a manner that unnerved her. "Sadly red is reserved at the moment, and I only have 99 of them anyway."_

 _Opossummon felt terrified at this man if it was a man. She just kept smiling. "Sure I'll take a blue balloon and you can draw whatever you want." she nervously said._

 _"I know just the thing, have some milk while I draw this." the smiling human said while drawing on the balloon, there was a glass of milk on the ground before her, she drank it and the man drew on the balloon with some strange symbols, it was amazingly complex to be done in a matter of thirty seconds it was two snakes in a coil formation._

 _"There! It took me forever! Now this balloon will allow you the ability to make others into balloons, Digimon, humans, whatever that is alive, but once this balloon is popped it all goes away. No more fun." the milkman still said smiling._

 _"Humans? I would love to go to the human world someday." She said looking at earth in the sky._

 _"Why wait?" the milkman laughed happily, suddenly Oppossumon was rocketing towards the planet in the sky, right as she lifted off she had felt a foot kicking her upwards, it made a sonic boom when it hit her. "IF YOU LAND IN AMES, IOWA JUST SAY YOU'RE A CYCLONES FAN! HOPEFULLY, YOU'LL BE IN TOKYO!" The man yelled loudly but Opossummon heard him say it clearly. "IT WILL BE A PAIN IF YOU ENDED UP IN IOWA! NOT AS FUN AS TOKYO!"_

Opossummon thought that Mister K was a nice fellow for giving her this gift. She soon would have hundreds of balloons to be friends with!

Though the question was it real or a fantasy made by her mind to deal with a virus altering her? No one would know.

(+=+===++==+=+)

The troops arriving at the park were too busy to notice Kazumon and Kentamon arriving at a hole in the fence as they still thought they were being pursued, though the government troops that had been pursuing them had regrouped with General Sakurai's forces. Kentamon and Kazumon looked at the soldiers in awe.

"Sweet! What are they doing?" Kazumon was in awe of soldiers running into the park. From the grove trees in the park, the transformed boys saw smoke being emitted from grenade-like cylinders on the ground. They saw the guys in suits, like the guys that had chased them. The men were firing futuristic rifles at something bouncing around the park. It was on top of the roller coaster. The Digimon leaped down and vanished into the smoke. They heard this weird sound like weak firecrackers going off. From the smoke came a giggling balloon-shaped humanoid that was quickly turning into a balloon-shaped balloon.

Running across the bridge they saw a human, a park employee from the uniform, in full sprint. One of the humans in suits saw him and fired at the human. The shots missed the employee until one hit him in the leg and he fell while at full running speed. The employee slid a few feet. The gunman was quickly enveloped in smoke before vanishing. There was more popping followed by a scream that turned into twisted giggling. Another balloon rose up to the cloud of balloons above the park.

"Is this a prank show?" Kentamon nervously asked. Kazumon remained silent.

The park employee hit in the leg got up and ran away limping. He ran passed the two boys and they smelled the blood from him, it was real. The man was soon out of the park.

"I think we're seeing humans and Digimon fighting at the park." Kazumon had terror in his voice this was something did not want to do was fight soldiers or get shot at.

"What do we do?!" Kentamon whispered with a high pitched terror in his voice.

"We hide for now." Kazumon decided, "They certainly aren't fighting very good against a single Digimon," Kazumon noticed the soldiers not being very good.

"They must be led by an idiot." Kentamon cleaned his glasses off. He just hoped he hadn't wet his pants.

(+=+===++==+=+)

"How are we losing to a goddamned cartoon character Captain Ohno?!" screamed General Sakurai into the radio. He was frustrated angry and irritated none of these idiots were doing as he ordered.

"I don't know sir! Perhaps the fact we went into a situation blind is why this is happening!? Also, why are we still using silenced weapons! they aren't s effective as regular weapons!" came the captain's enraged response to the general on the radio.

"Well, reorganize and fight! Push goddamit and don't call for help from Mifune!" Sakurai barked into the radio while lying on his stomach.

"Sakurai you're a dumb son of a bitch!" the captain replied before turning off the radio.

Sakurai saw the offices above the shops, Sakurai got off of his stomach and crouched, he looked at his assembled men. He could see in their eyes, a mix of terror and anger. The latter was all at Sakurai. "Alright, boys we'll take that office! We take it we'll have the high ground on the enemy! Follow me!" Sakurai led the men to the steps to the office. "I'll breach got it? Stay back."

"But sir-" one soldier objected. Sakurai pointed a gun at the soldier. "I will breach ALONE!" the other soldiers let the general lead, the man was clearly becoming unbalanced. "I will be chief of staff one day," he quietly muttered to himself. He ran up the stairs in a manner his subordinates would be critical of, making as much noise as possible. How did this idiot become a general? The general saw the door, 'STAFF ONLY: KEEP OUT!' it said. The General prepared a frag grenade to throw into the room. The general then began kicking it. Unlike his men, it took five kicks to open the door. Sakurai stood in the doorway and pulled the pin on the grenade and was about to throw it.

"Chief of staff-" Sakurai uttered as he was going to throw the grenade into the room. That action was halted by a nine-millimeter bullet entering his skull via his eye socket through the eyehole of his gasmask. Sakurai began to walk around in a little circle for a few seconds, never turning around, just moving on muscle memory. General Sakurai then collapsed as though he was marionette that had the strings cut. The General fell down the metal stairs with crashing hits until he hit the concrete ground. Following the general was a grenade that had its spoon gone as the grenade pin being removed allowed the handle (called the spoon) to fly off as it followed the general. The general's body was still on the ground.

The soldiers all went for cover and the grenade landed next to the general's head. The grenade exploded with a thunderous WHUMP, and a cloud of metal and explosive material. The gory remnants of the general's upper half were all over the gift shop's backside along with damaged concrete, metal, and burning wood.

The soldiers standing at the bottom of the stairs decided to play it safe. They threw in grenades into the office and heard whumps afterward and saw the windows shatter and the much of the papers and light material either scatter or catch fire. The office was now on fire. Whatever was in it must be dead... If they hadn't known about the emergency stairs that led to a back entrance that surviving employees were escaping towards the garbage tunnel.

The well-aimed shot of the Doc ended the 'bright and illustrious' career of the butt kissing General Sakurai. Though the Doc preferred being closer to a victim when he killed them.

(+=+===++==+=+)

As the gang of Tamers approached the park, it was impossible for them not to see all the trucks and jeeps arriving in the area. All the black vans Henry had seen around the city were seemingly converging on Nermialand. Henry and the Digimon kids better keep their distance from the soldier types.

Henry was exhausted, you try having a clone of yourself on the back of your bike riding it several kilometers. "if we live through this you're pedaling us back!" Henry Scolded Terriermon.

"Momentai! Anyways, if you can't pedal across a city then what kind of bike rider are you?" Terriermon smirked maliciously, "You'll never end up in the Tour De France! "

"I will let Suzie torture you when we get home!" Henry spat as he arrived at the park behind Takatomon and Guilmon. He and Terrirmon hid from soldiers in the park. There were a lot of them now it seemed more and more arriving, he could hear helicopters in the distance.

He dropped the bike down by the hole in the fence. Henry and Terriermon went into the park and saw Kenta and Kazu standing terrified in the wooded area by the fence. Strange balloons floating above the park and floating on a group of balloons was a Digimon. Henry pointed his D-Ark at the creature

 _Opossummon_

 _Beast Type_

 _Armor Level_

 _Unidentified Error in coding. CANNOT IDENTIFY_

He then notices Takato and Guilmon running into the smoke-filled battle, one of the park offices and gift shop buildings was on fire. Terriermon and Herny decided to follow Takatomon across the bridge. As he ran he was grabbed by Kazu.

"Chumley! That thing turned humons into ballons! I don't think it is wise to fight that feral!" Kazumon told Henry with fear in his voice.

"And the humons shot at a humon." Kentamon said with terror in his voice. "The guy was running AWAY!"

Henry had a sinking feeling, if human soldiers were shooting at humans, it was not good. It could only mean bad things. "I still have to get Takato. He'll get hurt." Henry ran with Terriermon across the bridge into the park. He saw some soldiers on the ground and scattered guns. The soldiers were not moving, blood and viscera on the plastic suits they wore. Henry then heard a man running bear him and Terriermon.

He then saw a man with a doctor's bag. "Get outta here kid! That weird Dinosaur boy and his clone ran into the thick of it! I am just on my way out." Why did that guy have so many guns on him? "Watch out for soldiers, they're trigger happy." Henry could only nod, "Don't get balloonied but that thing is protective of its blue balloon!" The strange man ran off.

"I should come to Tokyo more often, this beats Shizouka!" The man muttered as he left, Henry and Terriermon heard the man's utterance thanks to their huge ears.

(+=+===++==+=+)

In the shadows near the large human soldiers, Renamon was watching Rika, well Rikamon. They were hiding in the shadows of the park entryway, Renamon warned them that she would get her grounded if they didn't follow her lead. Renamon did not get why these humans were wearing strange suits.

The soldiers talking were hard to understand due to the masks covering their faces but after hearing them talk for a bit she could understand them. A guy jumped out of a jeep as it came to a stop, he was running to the gaggle of men. He was definitely in charge of the men, or at least head honcho right now.

"I can guess things have gone to hell?" the commander asked the assembled soldiers. They all nodded, ranging from hesitantly to enthusiastically.

"Colonel Mifune, congrats on the promotion." came the voice of another soldier.

The commander turned to face the soldier that commented, "Ohno? God, you're a sight for sore eyes." The colonel patted the man on the shoulder.

"Where's Sakurai?" The colonel asked.

"Dead." a shaking soldier replied, "He was shot by someone and a grenade fell on him. We grenaded the office the shot came from."

"Losses?" The colonel asked worried,

"Nine turned into balloons, ten dead, six injured, eleven missing" The soldier stated. "Not including Sakurai."

"Turned into balloons?" Renamon uttered. The Colonel asked the same question."Turned into balloons?"

"It turns people into balloons sir!" Ohno replied in a deadpanned manner, "If I didn't see it, Mifune, I'd not believe it either. It happened though!"

The colonel thought it over, processing the definitely weird information. "Any people watching the target creature?"

"Two on the top of a roller coaster and two on the roof of the onsen," Ohno told the Colonel.

"We used smoke grenades but we had no thermal gear and the silenced weapons weren't effective against it. Also no tactics thanks to the late General Sakurai." Onho explained.

Rikamon wanted to go and kill that annoying rat but Renamon held on in the shadows. They said nothing to avoid the hundred or so men assembled near the entrance.

The colonel was thinking up a plan of attack."Alright, I've seen enough. Aoki!" the colonel commanding a soldier with a large green pack on his back with an antenna on the pack to approached the colonel, Aoki saluted, The colonel saluted in return, "Broken Katana. Broadcast to military command."

"Sir?" both Aoki and Ohno asked.

"We'll get every combat ground unit on the move into the city to help us. Next, ditch silenced weapons. I want regular rounds, regular guns, joined with heavy machine guns, recoilless rifles, anti-tank rockets, anti-tank missiles, grenade launchers, the 60-millimeter mortars, sniper rifles, and flamethrowers. I am tired of tying my hands behind my back." The men nodded.

"Broken Katana!" Aoki said into the radio before getting a response.

"Any weakness of the target?" asked the colonel.

"It is protective of the smaller balloons it has with it, a balloon in particular." Ohno told Mifune."It's weak but-"

"Better than nothing." Mifune nodded. "Alright, Gear up and move out." The soldiers ran towards the armory vehicles to replace their guns.

Renamon had let go of Rikamon and she had run off into the park. "Oh devas..." she ran after the child turned Digimon hybrid, then again she was a Digimon hybrid. Mifune and Ohno were walking towards the jeep Mifune came in.

Ohno looked at Mifune, unaware they had been watched by Digimon, "And if that plan fails?"

"We flatten the park with attack helicopters." Mifune turned his head menacingly at Ohno, "Tell me, Roomie? Why are your men not in his area chasing infected civvies?"

"That's a long conversation we must do in a closed room." Ohno nervously stated, "But it is something I am sure you'll love to hear."

"Good." the colonel turned off his intimidation tactics and returned to being a commanding officer. Mifune was a multitalented man, scaring people, shooting people, and technology; he was a triple threat. "If we fail, I want to get our dead." The colonel picked up a rifle and headed.

(+=+===++==+=+)

Takatomon was looking for a Digimon to fight. He smelled them and sensed this foreign creature. He was not sure how this sense worked but it was useful. Many would think he was a crybaby but he was a big brave tamer that no one would dare mess with. He would find that Digimon and blast he was going to show that guy a thing or two. He walked into the smoke from the fire and the chemical-smelling smoke grenades. Takatomon then promptly slipped on a puddle.

Takatomon grumbled, he smelled something, with a metal smell. He sniffed a few times before he realized what it was. Of course, when he turned his head to the left he was face to face with a man in a weird suit, like the ones when they had the sarin attacks when he was little, staring at him through the eyeholes of a mask. But he wasn't blinking.

Takatomon realized what he slipped and covered his mouth from screaming. This humon's blood was pooled around him; the holes in his suit had blood coming out of some of them.

He felt a claw on his arm, "Takatomon?"

Takatomon screamed grabbing his muzzle with one clawed hand and his chest with another. This turned into a brief glare, "Guilmon, you scared me!"

"What is wrong with these humons?" Guilmon pointed at the soldier in front Takatomon, his hand then pointed at a different soldier face down in a pool of blood a few meters from them and then one soldier just floating in the fountain, the fountain water was now a disturbing red tint.

"Let' find the Digimon and delete it, okay." Takatomon insisted he did not want to explain the concept of death to Guilmon.

They heard a disturbing giggle, "Never-gonna-catch-me!" It was in a sing-song manner, nearby was a cartoon-like spring sound. The giggling would grow louder and then fade away. This was terrifying and Takatomon would be willing to admit. The giggling then stopped.

"Boo!" came the voice behind Takatomon causing him to jump and launch an attack. "Pyro-sphere!" his neck swell slightly before the fireball exploded a t-shirt kiosk. One of the t-shirts landed in front of Taktaomon; it was an 'I love Nerimaland' t-shirt and it was on fire.

"That was soo cool!" Oppossummon cheered. "Blow something else up!" came her high pitched voice.

Guilmon and Takatomon unleashed a barrage of pyro-sphere attacks into the smoke. These attacks hit the building that was on fire, an overturned garbage can, a shop window in a nearby building and fountain that was a copy of the Manneken Pis fountain in Belgium.

Henry and Terrirermon entered the battlefield confused. "Great, he got spooked by that Digimon, come on Terriermon lets get Takato outta here!"

"You kiddin'? How often do we get to blow stuff up?" Terriermon snarkily replied.

"I think we better get Takato, fight the Oppossummon, and/or get outta here before the military does whatever they're getting ready to do." Henry huffed as his ears waved in the wind.

"Like they'll do anything important. Ain't you ever seen a horror movie?" Terriermon scoffed at his formerly human tamer.

Henry pointed up and Terriermon saw the disturbingly quiet helicopter above, Terriermon scoffed "Like they'll do anything of importance."

If Henry sighed harder his lungs would collapse...

Elsewhere in the park, Renamon had found Rikamon and they were scanning the field of battle. The Oppossummon was bouncing in and out of the smoke. Rikamon smirked, "We hit it from the shadows with a diamond storm and go from there."

"It might work, let's just avoid getting hit by the balloon ray," Renamon stated in her serious manner.

Her purple eyes scanned the park, the humans were forming a circle to entrap this thing and destroy it. There were plenty of dead soldiers in the park, looked most like human weapons had killed them. Rika was acting tough but the body floating in the fountain had made her reel. Dead humans didn't disappear as a Digimon did. They stayed there until stuff came to break them down, animals, bacteria, plants, fungus and other things that broke down dead things.

"Good, we do this we'll be back before grandma and mom know we're gone!" Rikamon had a cocky grin cross her face. "Let's go!"

Rikamon grabbed a card from her deck in her bag and slashed it through her D-Ark. "Dig-modify! Speed!" All of a sudden the former Digimon and Tamer were moving a whole lot faster.

(+=+===++==+=+)

Above the park, a European made Fennec Helicopter watched, it had activated a new function of the helicopter which was a whisper function, using special blades similar to an owl's feather the chopper was extremely quiet. The sound it made was closer to that of a man swinging a rope in circles fast. The helicopter was made for reconnaissance and it only had light armaments, a machine gun pod on one side and a seven cell rocket pod on the other.

The observer and weapons officer watcher the image the thermal camera was giving them. "Attention Hypnos command at Nerimaland, This is Garter One, we have six new targets in the smoke possibly. The building fire has made certainly difficult. Additional targets may be out of smoke take caution." the observer told them.

"Roger, Garter One. ETA on Cobra flight?" the radioman asked.

"Ten minutes, over." the observer told the radioman.

"Roger, over."

The pilot looked from his seat at the ground, "What the hell is going on in there?"

(+=+===++==+=+)

In the black van near the ward border with Nermia and Nakano wards, the driver of the van was thinking of murdering his passenger. It was not the driver was getting enraged at his passenger singing the same damn song, "I am So Proud from the Mikado", over and over. The driver was going to shoot the passenger and dump the body into a river. The driver probably wouldn't do it but he was going to tell the passenger to walk back to base soon.

Fortunately for the driver, a respite came. The passenger stopped as they waited at a traffic light. At the light, a familiar man, though now with a gray complexion. The passenger tapped the driver on the shoulder. "Hey?"

The driver turned his head in anger. "What? If you sing that song one more time you can walk!"

"Yeah great but is that Yamaki over there?" the passenger pointed at the man on the motorcycle. The Driver looked at the man he was wearing no brain bucket, which to the driver was a bad idea and he had on way too much leather. But the face was Yamaki.

Yamaki noticed them and gunned it.

"Hot damn! We're gonna be in a car chase!" the driver laughed under the mask. The van began pursuit.

(+=+===++==+=+)

Running over ten kilometers may be easy for many Digimon, but for Jerimon she was exhausted. The park was almost ten kilometers from the school! She was not how far she was from the school when she started to pursue Takatomon, but she dutifully followed him. She used her nose to follow the scent of Takatomon into the park through the hole in the fence. Great now she would be trespassing!

Why were there explosions in the distance?

In the wooded section of the park, she saw two fellow students she'd never think she'd see here. Kazumon and Kentamon from her class. "What are you two doing here!?" she demanded.

"There were all these sounds and I saw humons getting turned into balloons!" Kentamon cried as snot ran down his beak. "and there is the smell of blood!" Ketamon cried.

"What is going boom?" Jerimon looked around hearing the explosions, she noticed humon soldiers setting up weapons; a weird portable cannon thing, and machine guns, a lot of weapons. She was going to go in and help Takatomon. After all, she was a lioness, she could get her friend she had a crush on out of there easily, right?

Jerimon ran into the park looking for Takatomon.

It was not like the soldiers would blow up the park.

(+=+===++==+=+)

"Cobra Flight will be ready to blow up the park if we fail sir. Ten minutes out." radioman Aoki told Mifune as the walked through the Onsen to the roof. He felt queasy looking at the balloons on the ceiling knowing all were former humans and a few had to be Hypnos operatives.

"Flatten the park Aoki, blowing up the park requires a lot more explosives. Mifune said on the roof of the Onsen, "I'm sure a real estate opening of this size in Tokyo will be welcomed by somebody."

"Sir." Aoki nodded at his superior. Mifune crouched down and began to stay low on the roof. Just in case the little bastard was around.

A sniper on point was watching."The Rollercoaster team is staying quiet for obvious reasons." His partner was nearby with another rifle.

"Good, I want you to aim at the balloons that thing has on its tail when the opportunity presents itself," Mifune told the sniper.

"Understood sir. Any particular balloon?" asked the sniper.

"Reports from survivors indicate blue balloon." Ohno stepped in, Mifune forgot his old friend was here.

"What about additional targets? We have additional heat signatures in the field."

"The balloon one is primary. Any other target is to be allowed to leave AO unless I say otherwise." Mifune cleared his throat.

"And Collateral?" asked Aoki his brown eyes looked nervously through the mask's eyes at the colonel.

"There may be collateral. In urban warfare, such a thing is hard to avoid, but let's try to keep it low." Mifune stated. Mifune saw some field glasses and looked through them towards the target.

(+=+===++==+=+)

Renamon and Rikamon finally had run close enough to Opposummon to begin their attacks. Both unleashed Diamond Storm attacks on it from behind the Oppossummon sensed the attack coming and jumped into the air holding onto its balloons. "HA-HA! Miss me! Miss me! Now you gotta Kiss me!"

Takatomon and Guilmon fired pyro-sphere attacks at Oppossummon as fast as they could. The attacks missed the bouncing Digimon while blowing up parts of the park, benches, walls, garbage cans, a cutout of a mascot, and even a rollercoaster car. A few pyro-spheres made it out of the park; one landed as far as a golf course Mobara in Chiba Prefecture (the golf course gained a new bunker on the 14th hole) and another blew up in Lake Teganuma northeast of Tokyo, also in Chiba Prefecture. The closer ones in Tokyo hit a neon sign and a skyscraper being built in Kabukichō, a window in a new Shibuya skyscraper that was almost finished, and a small chunk of concrete from the top of the Sunshine 60 skyscraper.

Henry and Terriermon looked at the chaos before them the smoke was blinding them, they had to get rid of as much of the smoke as they could. Henry was still getting used to being able to do the attacks himself and put on the modifiers on himself. "Digi-modify! Power card activate!" he said loudly while slashing the card.

The soldiers on the rollercoaster near Henry and Terriermon swore they heard someone yelled something about a card but they shook it off.

Henry and Terriermon were much more powerful and they began to spin, "I hope my new height doesn't alter my balance!" Terreirmon yelled starting.

"Yeah well you're used to spinning this fast, I am not!" Henry and Terrerimon spun fast enough that their bodies became blurs that made a small tornado appear. The Chemical smoke was lifted int the sky, it made the helicopter above the bounce around as it had to move away from the tornado. The downside of the super Terrier Tornado was it injected new energy into a weakening fire. Henry and Terriermon kept spinning for a full minute. The tornado dissipated when they were done.

Takatomon and Guilmon were stuck holding on a tree during the whole fiasco.

"Whoa that was fun, let's go to Happyland next!" said the wobbly Terrerimon.

"It was interesting weren't it?" the wobbly Henry replied.

"Moumentai!" They both dizzily stated before falling over.

"A Tornado! But there were no cows like in that movie I saw!" Oppossummon complained, "What is a tornado without cows or trailer homes!"

"Shut up!" Rikamon tried to punch at the foreign Digimon.

"I mean it is that or the alien movie! Those things popped into the Digital world one day. They're great!" Oppossummon lept away. "I mean why are you so angry! Is there an underlying issue?!" yelled Oppossummon, "Like your daddy?!"

"SHUT UP!" Howled Rikamon in an enraged fury. She doubled her efforts to hit Oppossummon.

Oppossummon landed in front of the 'Western Saloon', she grabbed a ten-gallon hat and put it on her head, "What we got here pilgrims is a soft and tender area in this young mon's psyche. And her sister or whatever has the big sister complex. What I'm gonna do is shoot them with my ballonify attacks and add more to my collection." Oppossummon did a horrendous Joh Wayne impersonation before leaping away.

"Eat death!" Rikamon attempted a punch. Oppossummon lept away. "Run, run as fast as you can! You can't catch me. I'm the Gingerbread Mon!"

"Hey, I know how that story ends come here!" Rikamon snarled.

Rikamon pursued the rogue Digimon around the park's core area. Rikamon lost her grip in an area and fell into the closed lazy river ride, becoming soaking wet. She lept out of the water now looking to delete this thing and absorb its data for her own purpose.

"Phpppppptttttttttt!" Oppossummon blew a raspberry at Rikamon and Renamon. I jumped up to the balloons above to hide, "Can't get me!"

(+=+===++==+=+)

"HQ! HQ! This is unit 18! We're heading North northwest!" the Radio produced static. "Damn!" the passenger in the pursuit van swore. "We can't get HQ!" The black van screeched along the streets of Tokyo doing a damn good job keeping pace with Yamaki on the motorcycle. It was luck Unit 18-4 was a smaller van, as Yamaki did his damnedest to lose the van down narrow Tokyo streets.

"It can't be the Digimon thing, Radio works find around infected." said the driver avoiding oncoming traffic.

"He must have a jammer or something on the bike." the passenger held on for dear life as the van did a J-turn realizing Yamaki had turned right instead of left.

"I'll try the handheld radios maybe their signal will get through!" the passenger replied,

"I'll keep driving!" the driver stated as he closed the gap between him and Yamaki.

(+=+===++==+=+)

"Combo breaker!" yelled the Digimon poking fun at the transformed Tamers. "I ain't had this much fun in a long time!" The Oppossummon was looking slightly different, the arms and legs looked longer.

"Come on! Hit him Goggle brain! He's not that fast!" yelled Rikamon at Takatomon.

"Hey, I view myself as a girl!" Oppossummon complained back towards the Tamers.

"Easier said than done!" replied Takatomon before unleashing a volley of attacks at Oppossummon.

"Well do something! I am gonna delete his ass!" Rikamon swore while trying to kick at Oppossummon with several jabs.

Henry and Terrerirmon unleased attacks on Oppossummon as well, weaker but more concentrated Bunny blasts.

"Well stop talking and hit him!" Terriermon shouted.

Oppossummon used its balloons to float above the Tamers. She just laughed above them. "Neener! Neener! You are Weiners!"

Then walking into the war-torn amusement park was a little boy. He was in a robe, he was only a few years old. He was shivering pretty bad. From the woods, Jerimon could see the boy; scared, crying, and alone. he reminded her of herself when her mother passed. Scared and alone in a scary place.

Jerimon sprinted into a full sprint towards the kid. Oppossummon and the Tamers noticed the little boy crying at the top of his lungs. Takatomon was taken aback as he saw Jerimon run into battle to get the boy.

The boy wailed as if some ancient spirit possed him. This, however, was a simple plea, "I WANT MY MOMMY!" he wept, "WHERE IS SHE?!"

Jerimon reached the boy and was going to run him away from Oppossummon.

Suddenly, far faster than any tamer expected Oppossummon was in Jerimon's face, "Little girl little boy. I turned this boy's mom into a Balloon probably, I don't really know, all humans look alike to me. But I will make both of you happy with my balloonify attack I shall point my hand at you and you both will balloons." This was the most still Oppossummon, it hated being this still. "It is nothing to be scared of."

Jerimon glared and then snarled and hissed at him, "Well, I guess it is time for me to say you weren't getting a choice anyways. It is time to be a nice bunch of helium-filled balloons. You'll enjoy it, are any of your names Lucy? If it is you'll like, You'll like it if your name ain't Lucy." Oppossummon did a little jig. Takatomon's eyes went to slits and Henry was rushing towards them to help. Rikamon wanted the dumb Digimon dead but quietly she didn't want to see a brave female mon that just ran into danger get turned into a balloon. From all three tamers D-Arks, a bright light emerged. As the light covered the center of the park two firecracker sounds hit near Oppossummon.

Over a kilometer away as a convoy of military vehicles was approaching the park, a machine gunner on a jeep at the rear of the convoy swore he saw two powerful laser beams shoot into the night sky. He just shook it off. Must have just been the jitters. Nearby Calumon and his brother Yasujiromon were panting on the ground as they unleashed evolution on six Digimon at the same time.

At the park, the Tamers were undergoing Digivolution. In the egg-shaped digivolution fields, the skin of the tamers and their Digimon were being ripped off in a process that was not pleasant but at least it was not horrific. Henry never imagined what this process had to feel like but he felt himself getting bigger, and his hands gaining the bizarre hand cannons at the end of them. He could tell unlike a regular Gargomon he was more defined in the muscles on his middle thankfully the belt on his pants adjusted to be tighter than that on a regular Gargomon's. Rikamon felt certain assets get larger as she got evolved. This variation of Kyubbimon was bipedal and had great muscles and other things certainly were great now too. Takatomon went from a muscled reptilian twerp to a muscle-bound champion level that looked like he should be Mister Atlas. The variation in the Growlomon design was more humanlike with plenty of dinosaur traits still in the boy. The Digimon partners now had taken a more humanoid appearance in their evolved state and looked to be twins with their partners.

Oppossummon realized she was gonna be in trouble. She turned her attention to the girl and little boy and pointed her left hand at the two and shouted "Balloonify!"

Jerimon and the boy tightly closed their eyes, expecting to be balloons, but nothing happened. Jerimon looked t herself and looked at the boy. She then noticed the balloons in Oppossummon's hand were popped.

"Balloonify!" Oppossummon tried again, nothing.

"Balloonify!" she tried again, no result.

"BALLOONIFY!" she desperately screamed.

She then noticed something in their hand, strings with the remnants of balloons on them, Oppossummon felt enraged, "WHO POPPED MY BALLOONS!" he voice was squeak and full of rage.

On the roof of the Onsen, the snipers were blinded by the light of the evolution temporarily. Mifune was grabbing his eyes as well. It was like being in Darkness and then a million candlelight searchlight shining right into your eyes. It was not fun. At least they shot before the light blinded them.

Opossummon gulped loudly, she looked at seven angry Digimon human things, she wasn't sure herself but it was not the time for that. "Uh...I'm sorry."

Jerimon put the boy down and quickly unleashed an attack on Oppossummon's face. "Lion Claw!" she yelled slashing Oppossummon's face with dozens of slashes leaving gouges on Oppossummon's face. Jerimon then left with the boy tail swishing happily behind her.

Opposssummon grabbed her face in pain before looking at the six remaining Champion Digimon, "Mother!" she uttered before a flurry of Foxtail Infernos, Bunney Pummels, and Dragon Slashes. Oppossummon fell overdramatically, "It's a fair cop," she said before exploding into data.

Rikamon was about to absorb the data but Renamon grabbed her by the arm, "Do you really want data from a creature that was THAT annoying?"

Rikamon shuddered at the thought there would be apart of the creature in her programming, "I'll pass on it this time."

Takatomon and Henry realized two things they were now much bigger, Takatomon was as tall as his parents and Henry was almost as taller than his mother, the second thing most of their clothes had been stretched beyond repair or destroyed. Both knew their moms would kill them.

Takatomon was not as upset about being as exposed as to him he didn't mind the idea of nudity.

Rikamon however, was ripping off most of her destroyed clothes as she did have fur after all. Renamon had wrecked her clothes and knew Rumikomon would be upset at her for ruining her clothes.

Though Jerimon saw the little boy scamper off towards some soldiers, when she saw Takatomon, well technically he was GrowlTakatomon, her jaw nearly hit the ground in a cartoon fashion. "T-tummy!" she gasped at seeing her crush's well-defined abs before her, this was a fantasy! A little rivulet of drool came from the corner of her mouth.

Rikamon did not want to say much but the two males dinosaurs looked amazing attractive, as did the annoying dog-rabbit brothers. Luckily for her, her red fur hid her blush. Renamon suspected the younger mon was looking at the boys, they were after all pretty good specimens. Many a female would try to mate with them later in life.

"Well, let's start on the way back," Henry stated, looking down at his state of dress, "Why do the gods hate me?"

"Eh, it's not like people would be offended if you're naked now." Terriermon teased.

"Quiet you." Henry gently hit Terrerimon on the head with one of the cannon hands. "How am I gonna explain to my mother my clothes were destroyed?"

"Just tell her they got destroyed in a battle pacifistmon!" Rikamon teased, "I'm sure she'll ground you for a few months!"

"Says you!" Henry was little shaken at how it seemed so normal to Rika that he was a Mon. "I suspect you'll just galavant home naked!"

"Duh!" she replied, "I have fur why must I act like the humons? I am a Digimon, earth-born and bred but still a Digimon! We lose our roots we're just humons with scales or fur or whatever!"

Henry sighed, this was gonna take time to clear up. "Let's get outta here." Henry pointed at all the soldiers in the area.

Across the park the people who had been turned into balloons were reverting to normal, their ballon forms would fall to the ground and then inflate and pop open revealing a human or partially transformed human, though completely naked as their clothes were destroyed in the change from human to balloon. Soldiers were helping people out, it was bizarre but Captain Ohno and others were leading that operation. Mostly trying to find clothes to give the naked people.

(+=+===++==+=+)

On the Onsen roof, Radioman Aoki ran towards Mifune who was being helped by Captain Ohno. "Sir, the cavalry will arrive in one minute!"

"Good, just when it sounds like the action is done!" Mifune laughed, "They always come when everything is done." Mifune was still grabbing his mask and covering the eyeholes, "God I can see the egg thing in the center of my eyes! It is slowly moving away from the center."

"All the people turned into balloons have reverted to human or their previous status." Replied Ohno to the Colonel still trying to recover.

"Sir, Yamaki was sighted, he is almost at the park, being pursued by a smaller van," Aoki told his boss.

"What!?" Mifune stood up with Ohno's help. "What is in the calvary?"

"Knowing the units in this area right now? Probably three Type 1s and seven Type 2s IFVs. I think followed up with eight Type 96s, anti-tank guided-missile jeeps, 106mm recoilless rifle jeeps, and various infantry weapons they have with." Ohno told.

Mifune had a plan, he had no idea if it would work."It might work, at worst we make him bleed. Aoki contact; the calvary and Cobra flight."

(+=+===++==+=+)

The Tamers and Jerimon were getting ready to leave the park, Jerimon still drooling over Takatomon's abs when they heard a motorcycle rev near them and saw a red motorcycle. He braked suddenly and walked and set up the kickstand. He walked towards the kids, the man had grey skin was rather tall and had very long arms, Henry lifted his D-Ark at the man and it had pictures of the human (Mitsuo Yamaki) and the current form walking before them (Yamakimon). It stated he was a Beelezemon, a mega.

Henry hoped he was not interested in a fight, they could easily lose against him. He glared at the kids. "You caused this!" Yamaki pointed at the kids. "You had to mess with things that you didn't understand! Do you not know this is a war for survival!"

The Tamers looked at him confused Jerimon looked at Yamaki with a tilted head, "Who are you?!" she yelled at him as the sounds of helicopters and heavy equipment began to drown the area out.

"I am Mitsuo Yamaki!" Yamaki yelled. "The Tamers all had a blank look on their faces.

"I have no idea who you are?!" Henry looked at the others, they all agreed. "So I don't know what we did that was so horrible!"

"You spread a disease! You spread-" Yamaki was drowned out by the helicopters backwash that appeared above them and shined a light on him. The kids saw troops, tanks, armored cars, and a horde of soldiers approaching. They were acting very seriously with their big guns, tracked vehicles, jeeps with cannons on them and a lot of gun cocking could be heard.

"ATTENTION, YOU PEOPLE APART FROM MITSUO YAMAKI ARE ORDERED TO LEAVE! PLEASE DO SO NOW!" a speaker from a Helicopter blasted the command. The Tamers decided to run fro it. All these people with guns were not something they could take on. Guns, cannons, missiles, helicopters, and tanks; were what the Tamers and Jerimon noticed surrounding Yamaki forcing him into a corner near the burning building. The soldiers looked at the Tamers as they ran by but their fight was with Yamaki.

They ran to woods and hid with Kentamon and Kazumon, they were hiding behind the trees. "What is going on!? Takatomon you Digivolved!" Kazumon excitedly exclaimed.

"I don't know the Digimon was defeated but now the humons want to capture some Digimon, a mega!" Takatomon stated.

"A mega will beat them easily." Rikamon scoffed.

"I don't know about that." Henry was unsure.

"Abs..." Jerimon muttered

"I want a peanut butter sandwich Takatomon."Growlmon rubbed his stomach.

"We'll get one when we get back home." realized he was going to be grounded for being out so late.

"I am gonna be so grounded!" GrowlTakatomon groaned.

Back at the center of the park, Yamaki saw all the weapons; enough men to invade and occupy a small country; and a good strategy. And Mifune had enough weapons to turn him to ash, in theory at least, in practice, Yamaki was not sure.

"YAMAKI, THIS IS MIFUNE! I KNOW YOU HAVE NO REASON TO TRUST ME BUT I URGE YOU TO SURRENDER! IF YOU DO NOT SURRENDER I WILL TAKE LETHAL ACTION!" Came Mifune's voice from a helicopter's speakers. Mifune was on the Onsen, talking via radio through the speakers.

"You know your men forced my hand!" Yamaki yelled, referring to Mifune's soldiers he killed in Hakone.

"I DON'T AGREE WITH THAT MITSUO. YOU COULD HAVE DISABLED THEM." replied the speakers, soldiers were preparing for a fight.

"You and I gonna be scapegoats Mifune! You are gonna be the human scapegoat they take before the press! Let me escape and I will find a cure!" Yamaki replied.

"IT IS BETTER THE CURE IS MADE WITH US! YOU SURRENDER WE CAN DO IT TOGETHER." Mifune was hoping, very faintly, this could work. Perhaps bloodshed wasn't needed?

Yamaki showed his reply, he flipped off the soldiers and Mifune, wherever the coward was.

Bloodshed it is.

An audible sigh came over the speakers. "I GUESS YOU YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE ANOTHER HAWKS SEASON?" Suddenly all the soldiers, helicopters, and military vehicles were opening fire on Yamaki after Mifune gave the order via PA (the order was a baseball reference as so Yamaki could not spring to the attack). While the rifle, submachine gun, shotgun, and handgun bullets bounced off of him harmlessly, the fifty caliber rounds hurt a bit and the rockets, grenades, and autocannon fire were immensely painful. Those were more like getting shot before he changed into this.

"YARGH!" Yamaki screamed in pain as the Hypnos and SDF soldiers fired into him, very few of the rounds missing. Taking a 35mm auto-cannon round to the face hurt in ways he could not even describe. The best example would be taking a rifle bullet to the face if he still were human. Blood, bones, and other viscera from Yamaki's body flew off of him as each round hit.

Yamaki had to get away suddenly bursting from his back were two black wings, Yamaki flapped the wings with two massive gusts and was lifting off! He would try to fly away,

The helicopters pursued him. He was weak from his wounds and eventually saw a creek that went underground, the city built over old creeks and streams, he flew into there and folded in his wings, he felt bizarre. He landed, it was more a crash and roll, he stumbled up and began a slow walk through the underground stream.

As he walked, Mitsuo Yamaki became smaller, excess data was coming off of him, it reverted him in physical age. He was now in his mid to late twenties, that regressed to his late teens, Yamaki's leather outfit was already in tatters when the remains burst into flames as Yamaki had reverted to a champion form of his Mega to a more human version of a Digimon called Meramon.

He then collapsed on the concrete alongside the stream.

(+=+===++==+=+)

The Tamers, their Digimon, plus Kentamon, Kazumon, and Jerimon left Nerimaland through the hole in the fence, though Takatomon made the hole bigger to fit his and Guilmon's forms through it.

Henry was about to say something to Rika but she had bolted off, "Come on Takato lets go. Same with the rest of ya." Henry ordered.

"It's Takatomon Henrymon, remember that." Takatomon gently reminded his friend.

"Yeah, sorry, tired." Henry gave as a weak excuse. He was not happy his chest was exposed to the cold December night air, 8.9 degrees Celsius (48 degrees Fahrenheit), but with only his pants altered by his Digivolution, Henry had little choice to grin and bear it. At least he had fur on his chest.

Takatomon and Guilmon were posing, flexing their muscles, Takatomon was leading with Guilmon mirroring, "This is fun Takatomon can we do more of it?"

"Sure if I am not grounded forever." Takatomon's pants were made into really short shorts, he posed in a flexing position he'd seen on TV, "This is cool." two puffs of smoke left Takatomon's nostrils. Takatomon did wish he could stay like this for a long time, a big tough mon! But he would not be able to fit into his bunk bed, eat more food, and have trouble getting into class at school. At least there were a few champions in his grade so it made was easier than before.

Poor Jerimon was practically drooling a river at this point. Her tail was wagging excitedly. It seemed fate wanted the girl not to have the Niagara Falls of nose bleeds yet. Though too much more Takatomon showing off would have her brain go TILT! like in the cartoons.

Kentamon tried posing but he was not as muscled as Takatomon. Kazumon though...

"Hey Goggle Brain! Look at these Digi-steel abs!" Kazumon flexed impressively. His abs were made of metal after all.

Takatomon laughed, "Yeah but these can break rocks!" Takatomon teased pointing at his own.

Henry groaned Terriermon looked at his stomach poking it with his index finger, "I look far too fit for all the food I eat!"

"Yes I get it we look like we're in great shape. Now let's go before we get rounded but by the men in rubber suits!" Henry commanded, he glanced at his abs, the bandolero didn't hide much of his new muscles, they were different than Takato's, more like Bruce Lee. "Mom is not gonna be happy."

"Oh, she'll probably get over it. I mean we'll still fit in bed and we can fit in your dad's or older brother's clothes." Terriermon wrapped his arm around his twin.

They had a long distance to go back to Shinjuku.

(+=+===++==+=+)

In the Shinjuku ward, Janyu Wong was buying food at an Ai-Mart Convenience store. After this location, he'd then probably go to a 24/7 and next to was an Akaushimaru restaurant location, and at the corner near the toll expressway offramp, was an M-Mart

The almost seven-foot-tall Anbusimon did get some odd glances from other customers but most people went about their business without much thought about how it. The shop keeper gave him the bill, 4200 Yen for some supplies at Ai-Mart, likely be 3300 Yen at 24/7 and 2750 Yen. It was not uncommon for Japanese people to shop

Most Japanese people bought their supplies at convenience shops or 100 yen stores. There was a growing number of supermarkets in cities but most people shopped for their groceries close to where they lived. Many could only buy a select number of items due to what they could hold in their arms or on the train. Though Janyu imagined with all the changes that will befall the population of Tokyo, that would be altered greatly.

Janyu paid the bill at Ai-Mart and walked to 24/7 and repeated the process and finally got to M-Mart. He got the items in the bags and began to head back home when at the intersection he saw something different, a jeep, an older model with one of those Japanese Humvee knockoffs out came a bunch o soldiers in white helmets but full-body NBC warfare suits as they had worn the Tokyo subway sarin attack in 1995.

Janyu knew the troops were coming but to see them in person changed things. These were soldiers in full NBC warfare suits, with guns, But these guys weren't pointing their guns at people, their weapons were slung over their shoulders, handguns holstered, they had flashlights in their hands.

From the ramp, two more jeeps joined them, more modern models, along with two dirt bikes. They closed the intersection down quickly to prevent traffic from going through it. The from the back of the humvee a soldier radioed in something. Janyu couldn't hear due to a helicopter flying over, it was a JGSDF Huey. From the toll expressway, he heard a rumbling sound it was the sound of trucks but it was more like he was hearing a lot of them. It was as if he was by the container port hearing all them flatbed trucks go by.

He then saw the army of trucks all JSDF trucks rumbling by Janyu either turning north, towards West Shinjuku and Shinjuku or South towards Shibuya. He saw the trucks vary in size from light trucks to heavy, some looked like the kinds that carried troops other carried equipment, like for water filtration, communications, radar, battlefield command, and all sorts of trailers. Yet no armored vehicles. Janyu then heard a rumbling as he as more vehicles came down the ramp, tank transporters with tanks on their back, fuel trucks, wheeled APCs, tracked APCs, hummers with missiles on them, trucks with missiles on them, APCs on the backs of flatbed trucks, crane, bucket loaders, Bulldozers on the back of flatbed trucks, and a slew of other engineering vehicles. It was a fullscale invasion.

Despite all he knew in advanced, to actually see this was terrifying. A military force going into a city was never something he never wanted to see and he saw Tiananmen Square unfold on TV while in Japan. But seeing the tanks, smelling the diesel and gas, seeing all the weapons enter the city it was unsettling. Janyu decided to head for home.

(+=+===++==+=+)

At the Wong Residence; Mayumi Wong was once again speechless, her son came home at this late hour also he was taller than her now. "How did this happen?!" yelled the motherly rabbit dog eared hybrid matriarch.

"Uh, it's a long story," Henry stated tiredly, "Though I had to send my friends home as their folks might get worried."

"Well, the homeless man is still here! He is demanding payment in food and won't leave. You should have never agreed to it. He's homeless!" Mayumi stated unaware the homeless man, Koushiro, heard it.

"Hey, you ain't so great yourself lady! I at least smell like a smelly human, you smell closer to Shinobu!" Koushiro pointed out. The Homeless man was with Suzie on the couch, Mayumi had put down plastic bags before he sat. The man involuntarily twitched his head three times before pointing at Henry, "God kid fastest growth spurt I ever saw!"

"Burf." Shinobu the dog replied.

"Uh-huh... so has dad come back yet?" Henry asked

"No, he should be back soon" Mayumi grumbled, "and if he isn't I'll tan his hide myself!

Henry nodded in quiet agreement. Terriermon was with Suzie on the couch showing his 'Bruce Lee' body.

"Hey, Mrs. Wong Maybe we can go to a gym and get an exercise plan for the family," Terrerimon said, "I can't see that as a bad thing

Mayumi pinched the bridge of her nose on her muzzle after removing her glasses, "I don't know Terrier..."

Suzie was holding the toy dog mutt, "Shinobu is a happy boy!" Shinobu was a happy dog.

"He is. He is also a loudmouth but hey, I love him." Koushiro petted the dog on Suzie's lap. Koushiro smiled at the little girl and his dog.

Janyu arrived home and He did a double-take, who was this person in their late teens early twenties? Janyu then realized it was Henry. "So you Digivolved?"

Henry nodded, "I am not sure but it happened. "It destroyed my shirt and altered my pants."

"Ah..." Janyu was not sure how to react to that. He noticed the Homeless man in the house. "Why is there a homeless man in the house?"

"Maybe you could study him..." Henry weakly stated, "See if there is an immunity to the disease?"

"Okay." replied Janyu processing this.

"And I was promised burgers." Koushiro the homeless man started to the Anubis, nonchalantly. Janyu was perturbed by this.

"You're rather calm for this bizarre situation?" Janyu asked the homeless man.

"It has been a strange day."

Off in the distance, they could hear the rumble of heavy equipment moving across the city. In the distance, helicopters were becoming louder.

(+=+===++==+=+)

At the Matsuki Bakery, Takatomon was being read the riot act by both his parents. One for being out too late, and secondly hiding Guilmon from them. But they were more surprised their baby Digivolved.

"You wrecked all your clothes." Miemon Matsukimon stated to her son, her Ex-Veemon eyes narrowing. She wore no shoes anymore and her hair was still brown. "You can't be naked! What would the customers think!"

"Most won't care probably?" weakly replied Takatomon flapping his ears.

"The humans... humons, they'd hit the roof! We're a small business son!" Miemon pointed with her clawed finger. She was dressed as when she was human though to look bizarre, "We need tourist money! Huan tourists are vital!"

"I like peanut butter!" Guilmon injected into the conversation before tilting his head. His stomach grumbled.

Miemon rubbed her temples, two mostly naked boys in children's clothes that were now too small. "Great there goes the budget again..." Her blue hand rubbed the back of her head.

"I'll get the peanut butter, I'll put it on the old loaves," said Takehiromon with his purple Allomon skin, "But when I get back we want a long talk about you and Guilmon, got it?" Both Growlmon hybrids nodded.

"Okay. off to get some Peanut Butter." Takehiromon went off to find the peanut butter to see if they had any left. Off in the distance was hearing the sounds of helicopters? He shook his humanoid reptilian head. Probably just the police helicopter but there was a lot of it tonight.

The Matsukimons did not notice the black jeep drive down the narrow alley in front of their home and business filled with soldiers.

(+=+===++==+=+)

"Oh my god, Rikamon! You'd be perfect for modeling now!" Ruikomon glomped her Digivolved daughter. Seikomon had a kiseru in her mouth and did not look too pleased. Rikamon glared at the mentioning of modeling.

"NO!" she stomped her paw if she had been any harder her foot would have damaged the floor.

"Well, you have to. You snuck out while you were being punished now you're gonna do a modeling shoot. I was mulling it young lady but now it is a must!" Rumikomon a Kyubimon hybrid looked more serious than usual. "I was worried and I find you come home practically naked!"

"We're Digimon, we don't need clothes!" Rikamon stated plainly.

"Look you'll go with your mother after school tomorrow, I'll come with to make sure nothing untoward happens." Seikomon, the matriarch and an ultimate paced around the room. Renamon remained silent.

"I promise nothing frilly, okay?" Rumikomon looked at her daughter in the eye. Two dark sclera females looking at each other was odd to Renamon, but this was matter she better stay quiet on.

Rikamon huffed, "Fine." the red-furred Kyubimon

Rumikomon looked at Renamon, "And you'll come with us. Might as well since you two are thick as thieves."

"Okay." Renamon nodded.

"And thanks for keeping her safe." Rumikomon smiled.

"You're welcome." Renamon smiled.

(+=+===++==+=+)

Jerimon returned home, her dad and her exchanged words but she was too tired. That night she dreamed of washboard Takatomon.

(+=+===++==+=+)

Across the city, the quarantine was beginning to be brought into full force. In the city troops were being deployed, concrete barriers were being used to cut off the city roads and railways were being watched heavily. Tanks began to get off their transporters, troops left their trucks, and helicopters began patrols. Soldiers would go to each ward's police headquarters and talk to the duty officer. Destroyers were patrolling the bay ensuring nothing got out by water. In the sky, airborne radar planes and fighter jets were sweeping the sky to ensure no Digimon got out of the city that way.

The rest of the world was starting to hear rumors of a coup in Tokyo but the city would discover the quarantine in the morning...

(+=+===++==+=+)

Finally done sorry for the delay Folks! Better late than never!


End file.
